PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN
by Hikasya
Summary: Karena kemunculan Naruto yang keluar dari layar laptop Hinata membuat kekacauan waktu terungkap. Tentang rahasia besar Hinata dan siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Hinata akan meninggal? Siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengacaukan waktu? Orang terdekatmu telah membuat kekacauan waktu ini terjadi. Sebuah teknologi penghancur dunia akan segera tiba. Ternyata kamulah yang mengacaukan waktu. TAMAT!
1. A boy from future

**Hai, Miu buat fict baru lagi. Fict berseri khusus pairing NaruHina. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu.**

**Lagi-lagi fict tentang fiksi ilmiah. Apakah reader bosan dengan genre fict seperti ini ya?**

**Langsung aja ya..**

* * *

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Shippuden**

**By Syarah Miu**

**Genre: Cinta, Fiksi Ilmiah dan Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Sabtu, 12 April 2014**

**WARNING: Karakter-karakternya benar-benar OOC. Ceritanya gaje dan aneh. Mohon reviewnya.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A BOY FROM FUTURE**

CTIK… CTIK… CTIK…

Terdengar suara ketikan yang halus dari sebuah perpustakaan. Suara ketikan halus yang berasal dari sepuluh jari yang sangat terampil menekan tombol-tombol keyboard pada sebuah laptop. Di layar laptop itu sendiri terpapang sebuah program yang tengah dikerjakan. Sebuah dokumen penting dikerjakan dengan cermat dengan menggunakan program Microsoft Word.

Di depan layar laptop itu sendiri, seorang gadis berkacamata yang tengah duduk di belakang meja. Rambutnya panjang berwarna indigo dikuncir dua. Matanya berwarna abu-abu. Seragam yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam. Terlihat lambang Konoha Senior High School tertempel di lengan kanan seragamnya. Bawahannya sebuah rok lipit berwarna putih selutut. Sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan bawahan yang dikenakannya.

Nama lengkap gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata. Umurnya 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas sepuluh Konoha Senior High School. Jurusan IPA. Ia dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat pendiam, tertutup dan penyendiri. Hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Bahkan teman-teman laki-laki di sekelasnya menganggap Hinata sebagai gadis yang aneh dan tidak menarik untuk diajak bergaul. Benar adanya, Hinata menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk membaca buku dan bermain komputer. Tidak ada waktunya untuk bergaul, bersenda gurau, dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman lainnya.

Hinata sendirian di perpustakaan yang hening ini. Setiap istirahat, Hinata menyempatkan dirinya untuk singgah ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku dan paling tidak mengetik sesuatu pada layar laptop yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Begitulah kegiatan sehari-harinya selama di sekolah.

Ia tak pernah sedikitpun pergi makan ke kantin seperti murid-murid lainnya yang berebutan masuk ke dalam kantin dengan berdesakan karena mengeluh kelaparan. Ia selalu membawa bekal dan makan siang di perpustakaan. Ia hanya menganggap perpustakaan adalah 'sarang' terbaiknya untuk menyendiri. Memang perpustakaan adalah tempat yang hening dan tenang. Cocok buat orang yang ingin sendiri dan menyendirikan dirinya.

Hampir seluruh murid sekolah tersebut tidak pernah mengunjungi perpustakaan itu buat sekedar membaca buku ataupun memanfaatkan fasilitas lengkap yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Seperti fasilitas jaringan wifi tentunya, akan lebih asyik bila bermain internet memanfaatkan jaringan wifi untuk mencari sesuatu yang berguna dan sekedar mencari ilmu-ilmu baru di situs-situs yang terpercaya. Apalagi didukung dengan suasana hening dan tenang di perpustakaan seperti ini. Pastinya lebih menyenangkan lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan dokumen yang diketik selama hampir seminggu lebih, Hinata menutup close pada jendela Microsoft Word. Microsoft Word menghilang dari layar jendela laptop. Maka kursor tanda panah diarahkan ke icon gambar seperti musang berwarna orange yang berpusar pada bulatan biru yaitu program Mozilla Firefox. Hinata memanfaatkan jaringan wifi untuk membuka internet.

Ketika icon Mozilla Firefox diklik maka tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jendela sebuah situs terbuka yaitu situs google. Maka Hinata mengetik sesuatu pada kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih yang berada di bawah icon google. Tertulis di kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih: sign in email yahoo.

Maka muncullah deretan-deretan dokumen beserta alamat situs masing-masing terbentang di layar laptop tersebut. Hinata hendak meng-klik sebuah judul besar pada sebuah judul situs. Tiba-tiba….

PIIIIP….

Layar laptop yang semula terang benderang dengan cahaya putih seketika berubah menjadi cahaya orange. Sehingga semua menu yang ada di Mozilla Firefox tidak bekerja sama sekali. Muncul secara mendadak sebuah perintah icon berbentuk jam berbentuk bulat dan ditengahnya ada tulisan 'HELP ME, PLEASE'. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sejenak.

"A-apa ini?"

Hinata berpikir apa yang terjadi pada layar laptopnya. Padahal ia tidak salah meng-klik sebuah situs.

Timbul beribu-ribu pertanyaan di pikiran Hinata. Ini perintah situs apa ataukah situs jebakan para hacker komputer yang hendak mencari informasi atau keuntungan?

Hinata sangat bingung. Perintah icon beserta tulisan 'HELP ME, PLEASE' itu membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi warnanya orange. Lebih tepatnya orange terang. Itu menunjukkan sebuah bahaya atau SOS.

Tunggu dulu, kalau tanda bahaya harusnya berwarna merah. Bukan berwarna orange.

Tapi, warna orange itu sangat mengganggu. Membuat hati semakin penasaran tentang maksud situs perintah yang mendadak muncul ini.

Hinata harus mengirim dokumen penting yang telah selesai ia ketik secepat mungkin melalui email yahoo namun sebuah program lain datang mengganggu layar laptopnya sehingga semua menu tidak berfungsi. Maka tidak ada cara lain, Hinata harus meng-klik perintah icon beserta tulisan 'HELP ME, PLEASE'.

Saat icon beserta tulisan 'HELP ME, PLEASE' diklik, maka terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

PYAAAAAASSH…!

Tiba-tiba cahaya bersinar terang benderang muncul dari balik layar laptop tersebut dan menyilaukan mata Hinata.

"KYAAA…!" pekik Hinata kaget dan ia pun terjatuh jungkir balik dari kursinya.

BRAAAK!

Terdengar bunyi sangat keras sebuah benda jatuh ke lantai bersamaan Hinata juga ikut jatuh dari kursi karena saking kagetnya melihat cahaya orange bersinar menyilaukan mata Hinata. Asal suara benda jatuh itu terdengar tepat di samping Hinata yang terjatuh dalam posisi terlentang.

"Aduuuh.." terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang mengeluh kesakitan tepat di samping Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke arah asal suara laki-laki tersebut.

Kini Hinata benar-benar membelalak kedua matanya. Bola matanya benar-benar nyaris keluar. Mulutnya ternganga lebar melihat seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Kedua matanya berwarna biru. Di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga guratan garis. Kulitnya putih bersih. Pakaiannya yang ia kenakan berwarna orange dan desainnya aneh. Bawahannya celana panjang ketat berwarna orange dan desainnya juga aneh. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boot berwarna hitam dan banyak kabel-kabel di antara sepatu itu. Juga ada kabel-kabel yang terlilit dari atas puncak bahunya lalu kabel-kabel memutari di sepanjang kedua tangannya dan bersatu dengan sebuah benda mirip gelang yang melingkari di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya ia seumuran dengan Hinata.

Satu kalimat muncul di dalam pikiran Hinata setelah melihat laki-laki di hadapannya ini yaitu, aneh!

Hinata pun terpana melihat laki-laki yang mendadak muncul seperti hantu ini tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sejenak jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang.

Si laki-laki menyadari keterpanaan Hinata. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Ia tersenyum lebar ala tiga jari.

"Hai…" katanya sambil melebarkan seluruh jari-jari telapak tangan kanannya."Apakah kamu yang telah mengklik icon pesan permintaanku?"

Hinata masih terpana melihat si laki-laki itu. Ia belum sadar rupanya.

Si laki-laki menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak menghiraukan perkataannya. Lalu tangan kanannya diarahkan untuk memegang bahu kanan Hinata.

CRRRRRTT…

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan adanya kejutan listrik menyengat bahu kanannya ketika bahunya dipegang oleh tangan si laki-laki misterius itu. Seketika itu juga, Hinata melonjak kaget dan akhirnya sadar kembali ke alam nyata.

"WUUAAAAAH!" pekik Hinata kaget setengah mati dan akhirnya melompat ke arah laki-laki itu. Sehingga Hinata tanpa sadar lagi langsung memeluk pinggang si laki-laki misterius itu.

GREP!

Seketika itu juga, wajah laki-laki misterius itu memerah padam saat dipeluk mendadak dari gadis yang baru ia temui. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah garis melengkung tanpa terukir dari wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Hmmm… begini ya rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba begini."

Spontan, Hinata kaget lagi mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. Dengan wajah super duper merah sekali, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang laki-laki yang kelihatan atletis itu.

"Hehehehe.." laki-laki itu malah tertawa senang melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam.

Hinata merasa kesal dipermainkan oleh laki-laki misterius yang mendadak muncul dari mana ini. Tiba-tiba emosinya naik seketika di ubun-ubun.

"Hei, kau siapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu begitu? Lalu kau malah mempermainkan aku. Dasar, orang aneh!"

Hinata merah padam. Tapi, kali ini merah padamnya bukan karena malu ataupun merasa berdebar-debar tapi merah padam karena kesal.

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa renyah. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naru-chan."

Hinata sewot melihatnya dan berseru dalam hatinya,"Anak ini percaya diri sekali menambahkan embel-embel di belakang namanya dengan sebutan chan."

Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa renyah. Segera saja si Hinata membalas uluran tangan si laki-laki misterius yang bernama Naruto atau Naru-chan itu.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Kamu boleh memanggilku dengan Hinata saja."

"Oh begitu, senang berjumpa denganmu, Hinata-sama."

"Hah..?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya."Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan Hinata-sama?"

"Karena kamu telah menolongku untuk memasuki lorong waktu untuk menuju ke zamanmu. Aku berhutang budi padamu, Hinata-sama. Terima kasih."

"Hah..? Menolongmu untuk memasuki lorong waktu ke zamanku? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu, Namikaze.."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. Naruto memotongnya.

"Hinata-sama, bukan Namikaze. Tapi, Naru-chan. Naru-chan ya..!"

Naruto berlagak seperti bocah berumur sepuluh tahun. Wajahnya memelas dan kedua tangannya bergerak cepat dari atas ke bawah.

Hinata speechless di tempat.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan."

"Hehehe.. aku senang dipanggil begitu."

Naruto tertawa lebar ala tiga jari. Ia mengepalkan kedua tinjunya ke udara saking senangnya sambil berteriak keras. Lagi-lagi Hinata speechless dibuatnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kamu muncul darimana sih, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Aku berasal dari tahun 2114. Tepatnya seratus tahun dari masamu, Hinata-sama."

Hinata menganga lebar kembali.

"APAAA? TAHUN 2114?"

Hinata tidak percaya bahwa Naruto yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang datang dari masa depan. Seketika Naruto bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak percaya padaku ya, Hinata-sama."

"Memangnya kamu benar-benar datang dari masa depan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Hinata. Hinata heran dan memperhatikan tangan Naruto tersebut.

Sesaat telapak tangan kiri Naruto menekan sebuah gelang berbahan baja yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

PIIIP!

Seketika muncul sebuah cahaya putih menyerupai layar yang mengambang di udara dari sebuah lingkaran atas gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naru-chan. Aku lahir pada tanggal 10 oktober. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku duduk di kelas sepuluh Technology High School. Jurusan Teknologi robot. Aku suka makan ramen dan menjahili orang. Aku anak yang ceria, bersemangat dan suka menolong. Ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang aku? Ayo, bertemanlah denganku."

Terdengar suara hologram yang menyerupai Naruto dari dalam layar yang mengambang di udara. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan takjub.

PIIIP!

Layar udara menghilang ketika suara hologram selesai berbicara. Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar.

"Menakjubkan.. Aku tidak mimpikan?"

"Kamu tidak mimpi. Benda ini benar-benar teknologi dari masa depan. Benda ini adalah kartu nama digitalku. Apakah kamu tidak percaya juga denganku, Hinata-sama?"

Lantas Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata dengan segera sehingga membuat Hinata terpekik kembali karena meringis kesakitan.

"AAAAAH… NARU-CHAN. SAKIT, TAHU!"

Kali ini suara pekikan Hinata yang sangat keras terdengar oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk memperingati Hinata.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Hinata menyadari penjaga perpustakaan berjalan ke arahnya. Perpustakaan itu sangat luas. Hinata berada di bagian belakang ruang perpustakaan tersebut.

"GAWAT..!" seru Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apanya yang gawat, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

Segera saja Hinata menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja dan menyeretnya ke arah bagian deretan lemari buku yang berdiri agak menyudut ke dinding. Di sela belakang lemari buku itu ada ruang kosong yang sangat lapang dan sangat pas bila ada orang yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Naru-chan, kamu harus sembunyi dulu di balik lemari ini," pinta Hinata panik.

"Memangnya mengapa aku harus sembunyi di sini?" tanya Naruto makin heran.

"Penjaga perpustakaan menuju ke sini. Jika dia melihatmu, apalagi kamu masih berpakaian aneh begini. Pasti dia akan menangkapmu karena mengira kamu adalah orang jahat," Hinata sangat panik."Pokoknya diam saja di situ dulu sebelum penjaga perpustakaannya pergi. Mengerti?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto mengangguk cepat dan menuruti semua perintah Hinata.

Naruto bersembunyi di balik lemari buku yang berdiri menyudut dekat dinding perpustakaan. Hinata buru-buru balik kembali ke tempatnya semula tadi. Ia duduk di kursi dan pura-pura sibuk bermain laptop.

Sedetik kemudian suasana hening. Si penjaga perpustakaan muncul melihat keadaan di tempat Hinata berada.

Si penjaga perpustakaan mengamati tingkah Hinata yang tenang bermain laptopnya.

"Hm.. aneh. Sepertinya ada suara keributan di sini. Tapi, kenapa malah hening begini suasananya?" ujarnya seraya membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke tempatnya berjaga."Mungkin aku salah dengar ya.."

Penjaga perpustakaan berlalu. Hinata menghelakan napas leganya.

Naruto yang penurut. Masih terdiam walaupun si penjaga perpustakaan telah kembali ke sarangnya. Hingga Hinata datang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Naru-chan, sudah aman!"

"Ah, sudah aman ya.."

Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto keluar dari balik lemari buku.

"Ternyata bersembunyi di balik lemari buku ini menyesakkan napas juga ya.." lanjut Naruto sambil menghelakan napas leganya.

Hinata kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang terkesan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sejenak Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena kamu lucu."

"Hah.. lucu…?"

Naruto jawdrop melihat Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Hinata.

TANG TONG TANG TONG!

Terdengar bunyi bel. Tanda istirahat selama satu jam telah selesai.

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu tandanya aku harus masuk kelas."

"Oh ya, aneh juga."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata beranjak mengambil laptopnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia matikan.

"Aku harus masuk ke kelas sekarang juga," kata Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto."Kamu harus tetap sembunyi dulu di perpustakaan ini. Jangan sampai penjaga perpustakaan melihatmu. Kalau bisa sih kamu sembunyi dulu di balik lemari buku tadi. Setelah jam pelajaran terakhir ini selesai, aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemputmu, mengerti Naru-chan?"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas alisnya untuk memberi hormat kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Perintahmu akan aku laksanakan!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hehehehe.. Aku pergi dulu, Naru-chan!"

Hinata melambaikan tangan kanannya. Naruto juga membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

Maka Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang siap melaksanakan semua perintah Hinata.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ceritanya pendek ya? Maaf, lain kali Miu perpanjang. Karena Miu mau buat penasaran buat para reader yang udah membaca dan mereview fict baru ini.**

**Terima kasih sudah baca dan mereview fict gaje ini.**

**Fict ini tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah lagu. Ayo, coba tebak judul lagu dan penyanyinya!**

**Miu akan melanjutkan ceritanya bila ada yang sudah mereview fict ini.**

**Kirimkan kesan, saran, kritik dan pendapat kalian tentang fict ini.**

**Miu mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan pada fict ini karena Miu adalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi..**

**Salam Miu ya…**


	2. I was her boyfriend!

**Hai, hai, hai.. kita lanjut yok chapter dua fict khusus berseri NaruHina ini. Kali ini ceritanya lebih panjang. Ceritanya saya buat lebih ada romantisnya.. Duuh.. terbayang apa rasanya…**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview fict ini. Saya senang banyak yang suka cerita ini.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu.**

**Langsung aja.. Ayo, baca!**

* * *

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Cinta, Humor dan Fiksi Ilmiah**

**By Syarah Miu**

**Senin, 14 April 2014**

**WARNING: KARAKTER-KARAKTERNYA BENAR-BENAR OOC DAN ANEH.**

* * *

**Summary:**

"**NARU-CHAN…, JANGAN DIBACAAA!"**

"**Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah pacarnya Hinata-sama."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I AM IS HER BOYFRIEND!**

TANG TONG TANG TONG..!

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring yang menandakan tiba saatnya untuk pulang. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Para siswa Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) berhamburan keluar dari kelas bagaikan lebah yang keluar dari sarangnya. Suara mereka sangat menggema dan mewarnai suasana sore di gedung sekolah tersebut. Mereka sudah tidak sabar pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hinata tampak tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dua. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Sambil menggendong tas bertali duanya yang cukup berat, ia mempercepatkan langkahnya agar sampai ke perpustakaan dengan segera. Karena ia harus menjemput bocah dari masa depan itu.

Lima belas menit lagi, perpustakaan akan ditutup. Untung saja Hinata sudah sampai di perpustakaan itu dan segera mencari Naruto yang bersembunyi di bagian belakang perpustakaan.

"Naru-chan.." seru Hinata mencari Naruto di sela-sela belakang lemari buku yang menyudut di dekat dinding.

Tampak Naruto sedang duduk manis di sela-sela belakang lemari buku yang menyudut di dekat dinding. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding tersebut. Kepalanya agak miring ke kanan. Rupanya dia tertidur.

Hinata terpana melihat Naruto yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti Naru-chan kelelahan sehabis melakukan perjalanan yang jauh."

Hinata merendahkan badannya agar sama dengan Naruto, Ia duduk bersimpuh. Ia harus membangunkan Naruto sebelum perpustakaan ditutup.

"Naru-chan.." kata Hinata menepuk halus pundak Naruto.

"Hm.." Naruto akhirnya bangun setelah direspon dengan tepukan halus dari Hinata."Hinata-sama, pelajaranmu sudah selesai ya..?"

"Iya, sudah selesai. Aku sudah pulang," jawab Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Oh.. maaf ya, aku ketiduran," ucap Naruto sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Ayo, cepat keluar. Perpustakaan mau ditutup sebentar lagi nih."

"Hm.. iya.."

Naruto segera keluar dari sela-sela belakang lemari buku. Hinata bangkit berdiri. Ia melihat keadaan perpustakaan sebentar.

"Sepertinya sekolah sudah sepi. Kita bisa pulang tanpa ketahuan orang-orang," sahut Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menguap panjang."Naru-chan, kamu pasti bingung akan tinggal di mana untuk sementara waktu ini. Iyakan?"

Naruto yang selesai menguap lalu melirik ke arah Hinata.

"I-iya sih aku bingung mau kemana. Jadi, aku harus tinggal dimana?"

"Untuk sementara, kamu tinggal saja di rumahku. Maukan?"

Naruto terpana melihat kebaikan gadis berkacamata yang baru ia kenal ini.

"Bo-boleh juga."

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu saat kita keluar nanti."

"Apa lagi?"

"Penampilanmu aneh dan menyolok sekali. Kita tidak bisa keluar bila penampilanmu seperti ini."

Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya dari bawah dan atas. Memang penampilannya menyolok dan berbeda sekali dengan penampilan Hinata.

"Oh.. penampilanku aneh ya.. hehehe.." Naruto tertawa kecil."Itu tidak masalah kok. Aku bisa mengubah penampilanku dalam satu detik. Hinata-sama, lihat baik-baik ya.."

Naruto menekan sebuah gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan menyilaukan mata Hinata.

PYAAASSH..!

Satu detik kemudian, cahaya putih menghilang. Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

JREEEENG!

Penampilan Naruto berubah seratus persen. Ia memakai pakaian seragam hitam khas KSHS lengkap dengan bawahannya sebuah celana panjang berwarna putih. Lalu kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Sejenak Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya ini. Ia terpana tanpa kata-kata.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku, Hinata-sama? Apakah aku sudah seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto tersenyum dengan gaya yang cool.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kamu bisa mengubah penampilanmu dalam sekejap begitu, Naru-chan?"

Hinata ternganga habis. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Akan aku jelaskan di jalan tentang teknologi pengubah penampilan dalam satu detik ini," sahut Naruto menarik tangan Hinata begitu saja."Ayo, kita pulang. Perpustakaan akan ditutupkan?"

Hinata terseret oleh langkah Naruto. Mereka segera berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan yang akan ditutup. Dalam pikiran Hinata, ia sangat takjub dengan teknologi masa depan yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto memang bocah ajaib dari masa depan.

* * *

"Ja-jadi, begitu ya.. kamu bisa memasuki ke suatu zaman bila ada seseorang yang mengklik icon permintaan pesanmu. Lalu icon permintaan pesan diklik maka dalam beberapa menit kamu akan tersedot oleh energi massa yang membentuk lubang hitam pada layar komputer. Dengan begitu, dalam beberapa detik kamu sudah sampai ke zaman yang kamu inginkan," kata Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

"Iya.. begitu caranya aku bisa sampai di sini," kata Naruto menghabiskan sisa-sisa ramennya yang tinggal separuh lagi.

Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran mie ramen yang terkenal di kota Konoha. Naruto merasa kelaparan di saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah Hinata. Ia tidak mempunyai uang seperser pun. Hinata mengerti itu dan dengan baiknya mentraktir Naruto untuk makan mie ramen kesukaannya di restoran yang paling terkenal di kota Konoha yaitu restoran Ichiraku.

"Hooo.. lezat sekali. Ini adalah mie ramen yang paling lezat daripada mie ramen yang kumakan di kotaku. Hinata-sama, terima kasih atas traktirannya."

"Sama-sama. Jika kamu masih merasa kurang, kamu boleh memesan mie ramen lagi kok."

"Eeehh… yang benar nih, Hinata-sama?" mendadak kedua mata Naruto berbinar-binar."Kalau begitu, aku pesan lima mangkuk mie ramen lagi!"

Segera saja Naruto berteriak keras memanggil si pelayan restoran untuk membawakan lima mangkuk mie ramen. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang kelihatan kekanak-kanakan.

"Kak, pesan lima mangkuk mie ramennya lagi ya.."

"Ba-baiklah.. tunggu sebentar!"

Seorang gadis cantik berpakaian maid mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi menuju dapur restoran untuk membawakan lima mangkuk mie ramen tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak memesan apa-apa. Ia hanya memesan sebuah jus jeruk.

"Hinata-sama, dari tadi kamu tidak memesan apa-apa. Apakah kamu tidak lapar?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku sudah makan sejak siang tadi. Kamu saja yang makan. Aku sudah memesan jus jeruk. Ini sudah cukup."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh, begitu."

Tak lama kemudian, gadis pelayan yang berpakaian maid datang membawa lima mangkuk mie ramen. Naruto begitu senang ketika lima mangkuk mie ramen terhidang hangat di atas meja. Gadis pelayan berpakaian maid segera pergi setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

"Waaah, mie ramennya sangat menggoda," sahut Naruto ngiler."SELAMAT MAKAN SEMUANYA."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mulai menghajar kelima mangkuk mie ramen tersebut dengan rakusnya. Hinata sampai speechless melihatnya. Begitu juga para pengunjung yang juga makan di restoran tersebut. Semuanya menjadi speechless melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlalu mencolok.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lima mangkuk mie ramen tandas juga. Naruto bersendawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah menggunung. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah kenyang ya.. apakah kamu mau tambah lagi?" tanya Hinata sumringah sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Ah, makasih Hinata-sama. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," jawab Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya."Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Hinata sama."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Kita ini adalah teman baik. Sudah sewajibnya aku menolongmu."

Seketika Naruto terpana mendengar kata 'teman baik' dari mulut Hinata. Wajahnya memerah rona. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Teman baik? Maksud Hinata-sama?"

"Iya, sekarang kita adalah seorang teman baik, Naru-chan."

Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum kecil. Membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Hinata-sama…"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Seketika bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Lalu secara langsung ia meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan memegangnya dengan kuat. Spontan, Hinata kaget dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Hinata-sama, terima kasih ya kamu telah menganggap aku sebagai teman baikmu. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut."Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik untuk Hinata-sama dan aku akan selalu melindungi Hinata-sama dari segala macam bahaya."

Seketika pipi Hinata memerah padam. Ia terpana melihat wajah Naruto yang berbinar-binar. Baru kali ini ada seorang cowok memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Naru-chan.."

"Hehehehe…"

Naruto tertawa lebar ala jari sehingga tampaklah gigi putihnya putih bersih dan kelihatan rapi. Terbersit perasaan aneh muncul dari hati Hinata. Ia merasakan jantungnya bergerak dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ah, maaf…" Hinata malu-malu dan menghindarkan kedua tangannya dari tangan Naruto yang memegangnya."Naru-chan, kelihatannya hari sudah sore. Kita sebaiknya pulang sekarang."

"Oh ya.." Naruto mendongak ke arah jendela kaca bening restoran tersebut untuk melihat keadaan langit.

Memang hari sudah sore. Senja akan tiba. Hinata dan Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah Hinata. Sebelum pulang, Hinata membayar bon makan terlebih dahulu di kasir. Setelah itu, mereka pun pulang dengan perasaan yang senang.

* * *

Sudah jam sebelas malam, terlihat di ruang tamu yang cukup luas, Hinata sedang duduk di lantai sembari mengetik sesuatu pada layar laptopnya. Kedua matanya terus melototi layar laptop tersebut tanpa berkedip. Entah sudah beberapa lama, ia terus menatap layar laptop sambil mengetik sepuluh jari dengan cekatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sepertinya tugas yang ia kerjakan pada layar laptop tersebut sangat penting sehingga Hinata terus mengerjakannya tanpa lelah dan ia lupa kalau ia melewatkan makan malam.

Tunggu dulu, Naruto tidak ada tampak bersama Hinata. Rupanya bocah berambut blonde tersebut asyik mendengkur sejak pulang ke rumah Hinata sehabis makan sepuluh mangkuk mie ramen di restoran Ichiraku tadi sore. Ia keletihan. Sekarang dia asyik tidur dengan nyenyaknya di kamar kosong di dekat dapur karena di rumah Hinata terdapat dua kamar tidur. Sedangkan kamar Hinata sendiri berada di ruang tengah.

Hinata tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil dan sederhana ini. Ia memilih hidup mandiri tanpa tergantung pada orang tuanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia mampu hidup sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk orang lain dan tidak ingin membebani orang lain. Karena itu ia suka menyendiri dan tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain. Ia mempunyai 'rahasia besar'. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui 'rahasia besar-nya' itu.

Sejenak Hinata menguap panjang. Sepertinya kantuk berat telah menyerangnya tapi Hinata masih tetap terjaga. Ia bertekad akan terus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia ingin tugas itu secepatnya diselesaikan.

"Hinata-sama.."

Terdengar suara yang keras menyapa Hinata yang terbawa dalam lamunan imajinasinya. Hinata menoleh ke asal suara.

"Naru-chan," Hinata berhenti mengetik."Kamu sudah bangun ya.."

Tampak Naruto tersenyum cengengesan. Ia sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe.. maaf, Hinata-sama. Aku mengganggumu ya.."

"Ha.. tidak. Kamu tidak menggangguku kok."

Sesaat Hinata agak kaget ketika melihat Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya. Naruto memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat sesuatu yang diketik Hinata pada layar laptopnya.

"Hmmm.. kamu sedang menulis apa sih? Sebuah cerita ya…" kata Naruto menajamkan matanya untuk membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di layar laptop.

Seketika Hinata kelihatan panik ketika sesesuatu yang ia ketik akan dibaca oleh Naruto.

"NARU-CHAAAAN.. JANGAN DIBACAAAA!" seru Hinata langsung menutup layar laptopnya dengan cepat tanpa dimatikan terlebih dahulu.

TAP!

Wajah Hinata memerah padam. Ia mendekap laptop kesayangannya seerat-eratnya. Naruto langsung heran melihatnya.

"Hinata-sama, kenapa kamu panik begitu? Akukan cuma ingin tahu apa yang kamu ketik."

"Maaf, Naru-chan. Ini adalah rahasia besarku. Orang lain tidak boleh tahu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kamu, maaf ya Naru-chan."

Hinata berwajah serius. Seketika Naruto terheran-heran melihat wajah Hinata yang berwajah serius.

"Rahasia besar?"

"Iya, ini adalah rahasia besarku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu. Ini sangat privasi."

"Kenapa Hinata-sama jadi seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini tidak termasuk teman baik Hinata-sama lagi? Sehingga Hinata-sama tidak memberitahukan rahasia besar itu padaku."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Mendadak wajah Naruto berubah menjadi baby face dan memelas seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Kedua matanya berubah sangat besar dan banyak muncul cahaya di kedua matanya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Hinata speechless dibuatnya.

"Naru-chan.." Hinata tidak sampai hati melihat wajah memelas ala baby face Naruto."Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan kamu rahasia besarku itu."

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata tersebut, Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ternyata taktiknya pura-pura memelas dengan wajah ala baby face dapat membuat hati Hinata luluh.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Benarkah, Hinata-sama? Kamu mau memberitahukan rahasia besar itu padaku."

"Iya.."

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Naruto tertawa lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia hendak memeluk Hinata.

"HORE… HINATA-SAMA… KAMU MEMANG TEMAN BAIKKU!"

GREP!

Spontan, Hinata kaget setengah mati ketika Naruto memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Kedua pipinya muncul semburat merah.

"Na-naru-chan..!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pandangannya mulai menggelap. Lalu kepalanya terjatuh begitu saja di bahu Naruto.

Naruto menyadari Hinata telah terkulai lemas di pelukannya. Seketika itu juga ia panik sekali.

"HINATA-SAMA, KAMU KENAPA?" teriak Naruto menggelegar keras sehingga mengguncang rumah tersebut.

* * *

"Ha… aku dimana?"

Hinata terbangun. Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Lalu pandangannya tertancap ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangan yang melipat di tepi ranjang. Sejenak Hinata tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia teringat apa yang terjadi sehingga ia bisa berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Pasti Naru-chan yang telah membawaku ke sini."

Ia ingin menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ketika tangan kanannya ingin ditarik ke atas, Hinata menyadari ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan kanannya tersebut.

"Hah, apa ini?"

Lalu tangan kirinya digerakkan untuk membuka bagian selimut di sebelah kiri. Setelah dibuka, Hinata tersentak kaget.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ternyata pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata digenggam kuat oleh tangan kiri Naruto. Sejak kapan?

"Hinata-sama, kamu mau kemana?" ucap Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya."Kamu masih sakit. Kamu tidak boleh sekolah dulu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakit..? Aku tidak sakit. Aku merasa sehat kok Naru-chan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Semalam kamu pingsan dan badanmu panas sekali. Kamu demam. Tapi, panasnya sudah turun setelah aku memberikan kompres handuk dingin di keningmu. Badanmu masih lemah. Pasti karena asyik mengetik, kamu lupa makan malam. Iyakan?"

Hinata terperanjat. lalu Hinata meraba keningnya. Memang sudah dingin. Hinata teringat kalau memang ia belum makan malam karena asyik mengetik.

"Iya, semalam aku lupa makan malam, Naru-chan. Sehingga membuat badanku lemas."

"Kalau kamu sudah tahu kalau kamu sakit. Makanya jangan sekolah dulu. Aku akan merawatmu sampai kamu sembuh, Hinata-sama."

Wajah Naruto berubah serius. Sikapnya sangat tegas. Hinata keheranan melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang mendadak agak dewasa.

"Tapi, Naru-chan. Aku ingin sekolah sekarang. Aku tidak ingin bolos," sahut Hinata sambil melirik ke arah jam weker yang terletak di atas lemari di dekat ranjang. Rupanya hari sudah pagi, tepatnya jam 6 pagi.

"Hinata-sama, kamu masih sakit. Kamu tidak boleh sekolah dulu. Kamu harus istirahat supaya kamu cepat sembuh," kata Naruto bersikap tegas lagi.

"Naru-chan. Aku akan tetap ingin sekolah meskipun aku masih sakit. Titik."

Hinata dengan tegas menolak permintaan Naruto yang menyuruhnya agar tidak sekolah karena sakit. Tapi, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tidak apa-apa. Ia merasa sehat. Ia tidak merasakan badannya tidak panas lagi.

Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan kanannya. Naruto yang luluh karena ketegasan Hinata yang tetap ingin sekolah meskipun sakit akhirnya pasrah saja dan membiarkan Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Ketika Hinata akan berdiri, tiba-tiba badannya terasa oleng dan lemas begitu saja. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan.

"AAAAHH…"

Naruto menyadarinya dan langsung bangkit berdiri untuk menangkap tubuh Hinata yang akan jatuh miring ke kanan.

GREP!

Dengan sigap, Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata. Hinata tidak jadi jatuh miring ke kanan.

Wajah Hinata pucat seketika. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang.

"Tuhkan, badanmu masih lemas. Hinata-sama, kamu harus benar-benar istirahat untuk satu hari ini."

Hinata terdiam sejenak di dalam pelukan Naruto. Napasnya benar-benar sesak. Ia benar-benar takut ketika akan jatuh tadi.

"Naru-chan.."

"Apa?"

"Ka-kamu mau mengantarkan aku pergi ke sekolah? Aku harus tetap sekolah meskipun sakit."

Sejenak Naruto menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Hahhhhh.. Hinata-sama, kamu benar-benar keras kepala juga ya.." Naruto mengelus-elus rambut indigo milik Hinata dengan lembut."Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika rambutnya dielus-elus oleh tangan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto seorang cowok yang perhatian dan lembut. Itulah kesan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Hinata setelah satu hari bertemu dengan Naruto.

* * *

Hinata berada di dalam kelasnya sekarang. Ia minta diantar sampai ke gerbang sekolah saja padahal Naruto mau mengantarkannya sampai ke dalam kelas. Tapi, Hinata tidak mau merepotkan Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto diketahui oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Sebab, Hinata tidak ingin ada seorangpun penasaran tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Nanti mereka malah bertanya macam-macam tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang di zaman ini. Ia ingin Naruto tetap aman di sini setelah ia menemukan caranya agar Naruto kembali ke zamannya. Karena itu, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali pulang ke rumah dan tetap tinggal di dalam rumah sampai Hinata pulang sekolah.

Dalam pikirannya yang masih terasa berat karena sakit demam yang menyerangnya, tubuhnya lemas karena terlambat makan malam membuat Hinata tetap ingin melanjutkan 'rahasia besarnya' itu. Ia akan melanjutkan rutinitas kebiasaannya ke perpustakaan saat istirahat tiba.

Posisi tempat duduk Hinata yang berada di sebelah jendela, tepatnya meja Hinata di sebelah jendela dari barisan empat di deretan dua. Memungkinkan Hinata bisa melihat pemandangan taman sekolah di bawahnya karena kelas Hinata berada di lantai dua. Hinata membuka pintu jendela kelas.

WHUUUUSSSH..

Sejenak Hinata merasa damai ketika terpaan angin menerpa wajahnya ketika pintu jendela terbuka lebar. Hatinya senang dan sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan bocah periang dari masa depan itu. Naru-chan, apakah dia sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat?

Hinata teringat dengan Naruto. Entah mengapa cowok itu sangat menarik baginya. Sangat berbeda dari cowok-cowok yang lain. Naruto sangat perhatian, lembut dan selalu membuat hatinya gembira.

Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang melipat. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

Tiba-tiba…

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Hinata membuka matanya dengan cepat karena menyadari sebuah suara yang familiar baginya. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya melihat cowok berambut pirang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"NA-NARU-CHAN…!" teriak Hinata dengan keras sehingga membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kini Naruto berdiri di dekat jendela kelasnya. Seketika wajah Hinata menjadi pucat pasi.

"Na-naru-chan, a-apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Kan sudah kubilang kamu tinggal saja di rumah."

"Maaf, Hinata-sama," tukas Naruto tersenyum ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata-sama yang masih kurang baik. Makanya aku kembali ke sekolah untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata-sama."

"Iya, ta-tapi a.."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menyadari sebuah kerumunan telah menyerubungi sekitar tempat duduknya. Ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya Hinata. Rombongan para cewek tampak tertarik kepada si Naruto. Wajah mereka berbinar-binar melihat penampilan Naruto yang kelihatan cool.

"KYYAAAA.. ADA COWOK BERAMBUT BLONDE!" teriak para cewek.

Sementara cowok-cowok keheranan melihat Hinata didekati oleh seorang cowok yang tak dikenal dan tidak berpakaian seragam KSHS. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah cowok yang berjaket orange itu?

Naruto kaget setengah mati ketika dirinya ditarik secara paksa oleh rombongan para cewek untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hei.. hei.. apa-apaan ini? seru Naruto kewalahan dikerubungi oleh para cewek di kelas itu membuat Hinata speechless di tempat.

"HAAH.. terjadi juga apa yang kubayangkan!" ucap Hinata menghelakan napas beratnya."Dasar, Naru-chan. Sudah kubilang jangan menampakkan diri ke sekolah ini. Jadinya, seperti inikan?"

Hinata melihat Naruto sibuk menghadapi para cewek yang terhipnotis oleh rambut blonde-nya yang cool. Akhirnya Hinata menampilkan senyum kecut untuk menanggapi semua kejadian ini.

"Hai, Hyuga!"

Hinata kaget mendengar suara orang yang menyapanya. Ia mengenali suara itu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ha-haruno…!"

Tampaklah seorang cewek manis berambut merah muda panjang tergerai. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Ia memakai seragam KSHS berwarna hitam. Bawahannya rok lipit berwarna putih. Sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan bawahannya. Ia adalah seorang cewek yang terpintar di kelas itu.

Sejenak Hinata merasa heran dengan cewek berambut merah muda itu. Pasalnya selama ini ia tidak pernah sekali pun menyapa Hinata setelah lima bulan di kelas sepuluh c ini. Lalu,entah mengapa cewek berambut merah muda yang tidak pernah menyapa Hinata dan akhirnya menyapa Hinata karena ada si rambut blonde yang memikat para cewek di kelas, ia memberanikan dirinya mendekati Hinata karena penasaran dengan Naruto yang mendekati Hinata.

"A-ada apa, Haruno?" tanya Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-anu.. aku boleh nanya nggak?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Cowok yang tiba-tiba muncul di jendela itu adalah pacarmu ya..?"

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Bu-bukan. Dia bukan pacarku."

"Jadi, kalau dia bukan pacarmu. Lalu dia siapamu?"

Naruto yang sedang sibuk menghadapi para penggemar dadakannya ini, dia menyadari si Hinata didekati seorang cewek berambut merah muda. Ia tidak senang melihatnya. Ia merasa cewek yang bernama Sakura itu sudah mengganggu Hinata yang sedang sakit.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati tempat Hinata dan Sakura berada.

"Maaf, kamu jangan mengganggu Hinata-sama yang sedang sakit," ucap Naruto menolak Sakura dengan halus lalu merangkul pundak Hinata."Hinata-sama, kamu tidak apa-apakan?"

Hinata sewot melihatnya.

"Dasar, Naru-chan. Dia lebay sekali."

"Ma-maaf," Sakura tersenyum kecil."Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Hyuga. Aku hanya ingin tahu kamu itu siapanya Hyuga?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia tersenyum lebar ala tiga jari.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah pacarnya Hinata-sama."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Maka terbelalaklah semua mata penghuni kelas itu kecuali Naruto. Hinata merasa ingin pingsan atau atau perlu terjun dari lantai dua sekarang juga karena mendengar penuturan Naruto yang seenaknya.

Naruto innocent. Ia semakin mempererat rangkulannya sehingga tubuh Hinata terdorong ke dada Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Hinata. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata-sama. Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini agar kamu bisa bergaul bersama teman-temanmu. Kamu jangan cemas karena aku sudah menjadi siswa KSHS sekarang. Aku bisa menjaga Hinata-sama setiap waktu karena aku akan masuk ke kelas ini besok. Akukan sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungi Hinata-sama dan aku akan menepati janji itu."

Hinata terpana mendengar perkataan lembut Naruto yang sangat menggetarkan hatinya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar keras. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Sehingga Hinata merasakan pandangan gelap lagi.

BRUUUK!

Hinata pingsan lagi di dalam pelukan Naruto. Sejenak Naruto kaget setengah mati melihatnya.

"AKH… HINATA-SAMA… KENAPA KAMU PINGSAN LAGI!"

Maka, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**TBC**

**Hm.. banyak reader yang nggak tahu ya judul lagu yang menginspirasi fict ini. Ok, nggak apa-apa. Akan saya kasih tahu setelah chapter terakhir cerita ini. Baru deh, lagu yang menginspirasi fict ini akan saya gunakan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini jika sudah tamat nanti.**

**Ceritanya masih bersambung, saya bingung mau mencari kelanjutannya.**

**Kayaknya saya mau hiatus beberapa bulan ke depan. Saya mau fokus belajar dulu buat hadapi UTS dan UAS supaya naik ke tingkat II. Ah, semoga saya lulus di Ujian ASKEB di semester dua ini. Amiiiin…**

**Saya akan kembali melanjutkan cerita ini ketika sudah selesai UAS tepatnya di bulan juli. Itu pun saat puasa ramadhan.**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang udah baca fict gaje ini. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review.**

**Jika, ada waktu akan saya balas reviewnya.**

**Ada reader yang bertanya sama saya, kenapa Naruto datang ke zaman dimana Hinata berada? Apakah dia datang ke zaman ini buat ngerjain tugas sekolahnya? Apakah di dunia Naruto di masa depan ada apa-apanya?**

**Hm, coba bayangkan kenapa Naruto datang ke zaman dimana Hinata berada? Untuk apa, hayoooo?**

**Bisa juga Naruto memang ngerjain tugas sekolahnya. Diakan sekolah di Technology High School. Jurusan Teknologi Robot. Sudah pasti siswa-siswa di sana adalah orang yang cerdas dan hebat membuat robot serta merakit berbagai alat-alat masa depan yang serba canggih.**

**Akan saya ungkapkan kenapa Naruto datang ke abad 21 tepatnya tahun 2014 dan tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Tunggu saja ya..**

**Selamat penasaran semuanya..**

**Sayonara…**

**Salam Miu ya…**


	3. Its my promise

**Suatu hari pada sebuah cerita dalam cerita...**

**Di depan notebook merek hp, terlihat sepasang anak manusia sedang melototi layar notebook tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat serius.**

**Naruto : "Lihat, fict yang berjudul "Penjaga Hati dari Masa Depan" sudah dilanjutkan nih... chapter tiga-nya sudah update."**

**Hinata : "Mana-mana?" (melototi layar notebook dengan tajam)"Waaaah, sudah lanjut rupanya."**

**Naruto : "Waah, sudah menunggu lama akhirnya ceritanya diupdate juga. Nggak sabar rasanya membaca cerita ini. (memasang wajah sok imut)"Di sini aku kelihatan cool banget, perhatian dan juga kelihatan tampan. Aku bangga kalo authornya membuat ceritanya seperti ini.**

**Hinata : (sweatdrop) "I-iya, kamu benar, Naruto."**

**Naruto : "Oh iya, kok authornya nggak bernama Syarah Miu lagi. Malah berganti jadi Hikari Syarahmia. Nama apaan itu? Namanya aneh amat."**

**Author : (melempar Naruto pakai tongkat pemukul bassball) "Berisik amat kau, Naruto! Mengganggu suasana aja!"**

**DHUAAAK! GEDUBRAAK!"**

**Naruto : (terkapar dengan kepala yang benjol-benjol)**

**Hinata : "AKH, NARUTOOOOOOO!" (menghampiri Naruto dan menyelimuti Naruto dengan kain putih)"Sayonara, Naruto!"**

**Author : "Innalilahi raji'un."**

**Dan Namikaze Naruto is dead... **

"**WHAAAAAAT... I DONT DEAD, AUTHOOOOOOOOOOOR!"**

**(Itu suara jeritan Naruto yang mendadak hidup kembali)**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, saya kembali lagi. Saya menampilkan cerita chapter ketiga. Oh ya, saya mengganti pen name dari Syarah Miu menjadi Hikari Syarahmia.**

**Kenapa diganti?**

**Karena alasan privasi aja (bleeetaaak) **

**Saya nggak bisa kasih tau alasan yang sebenarnya.**

**Mari...**

**Kita kembali ke awal cerita ini pada chapter ketiga:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: "Hinata-sama, akukan sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu-**

"**Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: cinta/fiksi ilmiah/humor**

**Penjaga Hati dari Masa Depan **

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Sabtu, 10 Mei 2014**

**WARNING: karakter-karakternya OOC dan banyak kesalahan kata-katanya. Harap **

**dibaca dan diberi review ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Its my promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang UKS, tampak Hinata berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprai putih. Di samping kanan Hinata, Naruto duduk menunggunya dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan dan kepanikan. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang kuat tangan Hinata yang sangat hangat. Kedua mata biru yang terlihat memudar menatap Hinata dengan sayu. Hatinya mendung dan berharap Hinata sadar dari pingsannya.

Sudah dua jam lamanya, Hinata tidak menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang menyakinkan. Naruto ingin menyadarkan Hinata dengan bantuan kekuatan 'teknologi masa depannya' miliknya. Namun, Hinata berpesan kepadanya agar tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda masa depannya di depan umum. Sebab, jika Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda masa depannya di depan umum maka sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan akan terjadi. Karena itu, rahasia siapa sebenarnya Naruto, hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya. Ini adalah rahasia besar di antara mereka berdua.

Sesaat ruang UKS itu terlihat sepi dan hening. Hanya ada dua manusia yang menghuninya. Naruto dan Hinata. Sementara dua tempat tidur lainnya dibiarkan kosong. Tempat tidur yang ditempati Hinata berada di antara dua tempat tidur yang kosong tersebut. Ada satu kursi berwarna merah di ruangan itu. Kini kursi merah itu diduduki oleh Naruto untuk menunggui Hinata.

Sedari tadi tatapan mata biru milik Naruto tidak pernah lepas menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat. Sudah dua jam dia begitu. Sudah dua jam kedua mata biru itu tidak berkedip. Sepertinya Naruto memang menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang yang spesial. Lebih spesial dari teman baik.

"Hm..!"

Tanda-tanda baik ditampakkan oleh Hinata. Suara "hmmm" terdengar pelan dari mulutnya. Naruto merasa senang mendengar ada respon hidup dari Hinata.

"Hinata-sama!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar.

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Lalu ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas ruangan tersebut. Setelah pandangannya telah menyatu dengan baik dengan alam nyata, Hinata mendengar suara familiar yang menyapanya dari arah samping kanannya.

"Hinata-sama! Syukurlah, kamu sadar juga!"

Hinata menoleh. Kedua matanya tertuju pada wajah ceria dan bersinar. Senyuman ala tiga jari yang terkembang. Kedua mata biru yang bercahaya.

"Naru-chan!"

Hinata terpesona. Hatinya berdetak kencang. Ternyata Naruto dengan setianya menunggui dirinya sampai sadar. Seketika tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan dengan cepat merangkul leher Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget dengan pelukan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Spontan, kedua pipi Naruto memerah.

"Hi-hi-hinata... Sa-sa-sama.."

Lalu Naruto merasakan badan Hinata bergetar hebat. Terdengar suara isakan halus dari Hinata yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik leher Naruto.

"Hi-hinata-sama," kata Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Ke-kenapa Hinata-sama menangis?"

Hinata semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada leher Naruto. Badannya semakin bergetar hebat. Tangisannya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Naru-chan." Desah Hinata di sela tangisannya."Hiks.. terima kasih kamu menungguku sampai aku sadar. Kamu memang teman terbaikku, Naru-chan."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman tipis terukir dari wajahnya yang putih cerah.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-sama. Akukan sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu ada buatmu. Karena Hinata-sama telah menolongku masuk ke zaman ini. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Kedua tangan Naruto melingkari kedua bahu Hinata. Sebelumnya Naruto menggeser kursi yang didudukinya ke arah kiri agar dia memeluk Hinata dengan nyamannya. Ia membiarkan Hinata meluapkan segala perasaannya di dalam pelukannya yang terasa hangat.

Sesekali tangannya mengelus rambut panjang indigo Hinata yang dikuncir dua. Lalu tangan yang satunya tetap merangkul pundak Hinata. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut selama sepuluh menit.

Bila dilihat lebih teliti, mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Padahal mereka tidak berpacaran tapi hubungan mereka sangat mesra. Meskipun baru mengenal selama dua hari. Sepertinya telah terjalin ikatan batin antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Setelah lewat sepuluh menit, tangan kiri Naruto masih saja mengelus-elus lembut rambut Hinata. Naruto memang memperlakukan Hinata sebagai putri yang harus selalu disayangi.

Tangisan Hinata terdengar pelan dan pada akhirnya suara tangisan itu mulai mereda dengan sendirinya. Hinata sudah puas menangis dan sudah puas mencurahkan segala perasaan senangnya yang bercampur haru.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya yang sudah berlangsung lama. Naruto dengan lembutnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Hinata dengan jempolnya. Mendadak Naruto menjadi romantis begitu.

Lantas tindakan Naruto yang seperti pemain pameran utama pria drama cinta, membuat wajah Hinata memerah padam. Kedua mata Hinata membulat. Ia speechless di tempat. Di dalam hatinya bermain macam-macam perasaan antara senang, haru, kesal dan semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Hinata-sama sudah merasa lega sekarang?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah baby face yang imut dan senyuman manis yang melekat di wajahnya. Membuat perasaan Hinata naik-turun.

"I-iya, Naru-chan!"

Hinata mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangannya didekapkan ke dada untuk menahan dirinya yang sedang gugup hebat karena berdebar-debar kencang melihat wajah dan senyuman Naruto yang menggetarkan jantungnya. Jantungnya terasa mau copot.

"Baguslah, Hinata-sama."

Naruto tertawa lebar sembari kembali mengelus-elus lembut rambut Hinata. Hinata dibuatnya seperti anak kecil.

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata. Cepat-cepat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto ketika merasakan semburat merah itu muncul.

Naruto merasa heran karena Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu memalingkan wajahmu, Hinata-sama?"

"HAH?" Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat."Ah, tidak ada, Naru-chan."

"Tapi, kenapa Hinata-sama masih memalingkan wajah begitu? Memangnya Hinata-sama marah karena aku mengelus-elus rambut Hinata-sama seperti anak kecil begitu?"

Hinata semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia merasakan aura tak enak muncul di belakangnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah samping kanan.

HYUUUNG...!?

Tubuh Naruto tertunduk lesu. Muncul aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari tubuh Naruto. Aura kelesuan yang berwarna hitam. Sampai Hinata sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Naru-chan?! Ka-kamu kenapa menunduk begitu?" tanya Hinata keheranan.

"Hu..hu..hu.. hinata-sama. Maafkan aku. Aku telah lancang memeluk dan mengelus-elus rambut Hinata-sama. Pasti Hinata-sama marah kepadaku. Iyakan?"

Aura kelesuan semakin pekat dan menghujami kepala Naruto. Tubuh Naruto semakin tertunduk lesu.

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Padahal ia kelihatan tampan bila bersikap tegas dan penuh perhatian.

PUK!

Kini giliran Hinata yang mendaratkan tangan kanannya di rambut blonde itu. Lalu tangan Hinata mengelus-elus rambut pirang milik si Naruto dengan lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut yang mengusap-usap rambut blonde-nya, Naruto yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu karena merasa bersalah telah lancang memeluk dan mengusap-usap rambut Hinata. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hinata-sama!"

Naruto ternganga lebar saat Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil terus membelai rambutnya. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hinata-sama? Kenapa kamu juga membelai rambutku?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya dibelai? Pasti rasanya menyenangkan."

Wajah Naruto memerah padam mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Naruto.

"Sekarang kita impas," kata Hinata mengacungkan satu telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk membentuk huruf v."Kamu itu lucu. Kenapa juga kamu harus minta maaf? Tidak apa-apa lagi. Kita inikan teman baik. Aku tidak marah jika kamu memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Justru aku senang bila kamu perhatian padaku, Naru-chan."

Naruto terpana mendengar perkataan jujur dari Hinata. Sejenak wajah Naruto bersemu merah kembali. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

SIIING!

Keheningan menghantam tempat itu. Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan malu sambil menampilkan wajah merah padam. Satu menit kemudian, mereka saling tertawa senang.

"Hahahaha..."

Tawa mereka meledak hebat dan memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung sepuluh menit.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Untuk apa kamu mengacungkan jari kelingking begitu?"

"Hinata-sama, aku ingin kamu berjanji kepadaku."

"Janji apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu berjanji akan selalu menjadi teman baikku dan izinkan selamanya aku menjagamu serta melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya," kata Naruto mendadak berubah menjadi tegas lagi."Hinata-sama, kamu maukan?"

Hinata memandang lama ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat serius. Tampak wajah yang penuh dengan keceriaan itu dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari seseorang spesial. Tanpa pikir panjag lagi, Hinata langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil ke jari kelingking Naruto.

"Aku berjanji, Naru-chan."

Seulas senyum manis terukir di wajah Hinata yang tidak mengenakan kacamata. Wajah Hinata terlihat manis ketika tersenyum sehingga membuat hati Naruto berdebar-debar melihatnya.

'Sungguh, kamu memang malaikat penolong yang dikirim Tuhan untukku, Naru-chan.'

'Oh, Tuhan, perasaan apa ini? Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis ini. Ia sungguh manis dan berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain. Entah mengapa ingin rasanya aku tetap tinggal di sini dan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwaku. Aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke zamanku.'

Begitulah isi hati yang dirasakan oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Diam-diam mereka saling memberikan perasaan yang sama tapi masih belum jelas perasaan apa itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

GUBRAAAAAK!

Terdengar suara dentuman sangat keras dari arah pintu ruang UKS. Hinata dan Naruto kaget setengah mati bersama-sama.

Tampak beberapa gadis saling berhimpit-himpitan menelungkup di lantai. Mereka bersama-sama mengeluh kesakitan. Rupanya teman-teman sekelas Hinata. Mereka terjatuh secara beruntun di saat mengintip Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berbicara. Mereka mengintip di balik pintu. Lalu karena mereka terlalu banyak bertingkah dan iri melihat Naruto memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Hinata. Terutama Sakura yang penasaran dan ingin tahu apakah benar Hinata dan Naruto berpacaran. Ia berusaha ingin mengintip lebih dekat dan dekat. Akibatnya, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan di saat kerumunan makin banyak yang ikut mengintip dari belakang maka terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

Pintu bertolak ke depan dan kerumunan saling jatuh tersungkur bersama-sama. Sakura yang duluan jatuh dan menjadi bulan-bulanan kerumunan yang jatuh menghimpit dirinya tanpa ampun.

Ironis sekali buat orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Akibatnya menjadi seperti inikan?

Naruto berdiri dari bangku yang sedari ia duduk. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasang ekspresi marah.

"Ngapain kalian semua di sini? Pasti kalian mengintip aku dan Hinata-sama ya?"

Kerumunan sweatdrop melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam. Seketika wajah mereka semua menjadi pucat pasi.

"Maaf, Namikaze!" seru seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dikuncir satu. Sebagian rambutnya terjuntai ke dahinya. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil mengangkatkan tangan tanda menyerah agar Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimat-kalimat kesalnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenalkan namaku Namayaka Ino. Aku ketua kelas dan teman sekelasnya Hyuga," jawab gadis yang bernama Ino itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ng?" salah satu alis Naruto terangkat."Kamu ketua kelas sepuluh-C?"

"Iya.." sahut Ino cepat.

Naruto merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia membalas uluran tangan Ino.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Sudah tahu, kok."

"Eh..?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Kamu sudah tahu namaku ya?"

"Iya, kamukan sudah memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas tadi pagi. Kami sudah tahu siapa namamu," sahut gadis berambut merah muda muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Ino.

Ino melirik tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura juga melirik tajam ke arah Ino.

Sepertinya timbul kilatan menyambar di antara keduanya. Naruto dapat merasakan adanya aura permusuhan di antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Hei.. hei... kalian berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Hei, Namikaze! Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Kitakan belum kenalan saat tadi pagi," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis sambil malu-malu begitu.

Naruto memasang wajah kebingungan melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah padam saat mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto yang ceria.

"Oh... Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya!" sahut Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

Melihat Ino dan Sakura yang mengambil kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengam cowok berambut blonde itu, membuat para gadis cemburu. Teman-teman sekelas Hinata itu lantas berhamburan berlari untuk mendekati Naruto. Mereka tidak mau kalah dengan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka ingin berkenalan juga dengan Naruto.

"Hei, Namikaze!" seru para gadis bersamaan kecuali Ino dan Sakura yang memasang wajah cemberut karena melihat Naruto dikerubungi kerumunan seperti artis begitu."Kami mau berkenalan denganmu!"

Semua gadis serentak mengulurkan tangan kanan masing-masing membuat Naruto kebingungan menghadapinya. Hinata sampai sweadrop melihatnya.

"Hei.. hei... Bagaimana aku bisa berkenalan dan menjabat tangan kalian kalau serentak begini? Tanganku cuma duakan," kata Naruto kewalahan."Bagaimana kalau kalian mengantri dan satu persatu secara bergantian berkenalan denganku? Bagaimana?"

Naruto memberikan saran yang bagus. Para gadis saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya. Naruto memandang satu persatu wajah gadis-gadis tersebut.

"OK, NAMIKAZE! KAMI AKAN MENGANTRI UNTUK BERKENALAN DENGANMU!"

Maka semua gadis segera melakukan saran yang diperintah oleh Naruto. Para gadis saling membentuk barisan panjang hingga sampai di ujung pintu ruang UKS tersebut. Mereka siap mengantri untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto.

Naruto ternganga melihat pasukan barisan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum geli sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Aku tidak menyangka cewek-cewek ini dengan patuhnya menuruti semua saranku. Ternyata aku memang jadi cowok populer di sekolah ini. Hihihihi!'

Begitulah seruan isi hati Naruto.

"NAMIKAZE, KAMI SUDAH SIAP!" seru kerumunan sambil berteriak keras.

"Baiklah, kita berkenalan sekarang!" tukas Naruto memberikan isyarat dengan semangat.

Maka majulah satu persatu gadis-gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengan Naruto. Naruto dengan sabar melayani para penggemar dadakannya hari ini.

Sementara Ino dan Sakura yang tidak dipedulikan dari tadi. Mereka berdua cemberut melihat Naruto berkenalan dengan para penggemar dadakannya. Mereka menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan mulutnya bersama-sama. Sepertinya mereka menaruh hati pada Naruto sehingga tidak merasa senang melihat Naruto yang berkenalan dengan para penggemarnya.

Lalu Hinata yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur, ia menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan perasaan yang senang. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto akan masuk sekolah di KSHS ini besok. Naruto bakal menjadi cowok yang populer di kelas karena para gadis terpesona dengan ketampanan dan rambut blonde-nya yang memikat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terbangun di saat ada tepukan halus berulang kali menimpa di kedua pipinya. Sesaat kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan lalu pandangannya mulai jelas dan melihat seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Na-naru-chan!"

Terlihat Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memegang kedua sisi pipi Hinata.

"Hinata-sama. Sudah pagi. Ayo, kamu cepat mandi!"

Hinata menajamkan kedua matanya. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas dan bawah.

Penampilan Naruto sangat rapi. Ia memakai pakaian seragam KSHS. Wajah putih bersih yang cerah. Rambut pirang jabrik yang terlihat lembut. Kedua mata biru safir yang bersinar. Lalu tercium wangi parfum yang sangat sedap.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat. Ia ternganga selebar-lebarnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar melihat penampilan Naruto yang benar-benar gagah. Ya Tuhan, alangkah tampannya dia hari ini!

"Hei, Hinata-sama!" kata Naruto menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Hinata."Kenapa kamu malah melamun?"

"Hah..?" Hinata tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Hm... Hinata-sama. Kamu benar-benar lucu ya..!" sahut Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata hingga berantakan.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Hinata masih terpana melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Ano... kamu memang jadi masuk sekolah di KSHS hari ini?" tanya Hinata agak gugup.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-sama."

Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil terus mengacak-acak rambut Hinata tadi lalu diturunkan untuk memegang pipi kiri Hinata. Tangan satunya memegang bahu kanan Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, akukan sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Aku ingin menjagamu setiap waktu. Untuk itu, aku harus masuk sekolah di tempatmu. Lalu kebetulan sekali kepala sekolah KSHS berbaik hati memasukkan aku ke kelas yang sama denganmu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa selalu bersamamu setiap waktu. Kita berdua tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Itulah janjiku sebagai teman yang baik."

Naruto mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar membuat Hinata speechless dibuatnya. Naruto sangat cool di saat memberikan perhatiannya kepada Hinata.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengusap-usap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Ayo, kamu mandi sana, Hinata-sama! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan buatmu. Aku akan menunggumu untuk sarapan pagi di dapur."

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata. Ia melompat dari atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata-sama. Cepat mandi ya.. supaya kita bisa sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama."

Naruto melemparkan senyuman termanisnya kepada Hinata yang terkesima mendengar perkataannya barusan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Lalu dibukanya pintu itu dan ditutupnya lagi pintu tersebut dengan suara yang pelan.

BLAAAM!

Sejenak Hinata tersenyum kecil. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Naru-chan, kamu memang keren sekali hari ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang mengikat tali sepatu sebelah kirinya untuk dibentuk seperti kupu-kupu. Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu sebelah kiri, lantas Hinata mengambil tas bertali dua berwarna ungu tepat di sampingnya. Lalu ia menggendong tas tersebut dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah siap, Naru-chan!" seru Hinata tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan gaya yang cool. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat tiang teras yang terbuat dari batu marmar. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi ia lipat di dada lalu ia lepaskan. Lalu tangan kanannya diulurkan kepada Hinata yang sedang duduk di tepi lantai teras.

"Ayo..!" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kamu mengulurkan tanganmu?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah."

"APAAAA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waktunya membalas review:**

**Blue-Senpai : terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan ceritanya. Dibaca lagi ya...**

**Yuuki Tokabito : Aaah, saya tidak sehebat gitu, Yuuki-chan. Terima kasih buat pujiannya dan terima kasih udah baca ceritanya. Please reviewnya lagi.**

** **Patris rambu :**Terima kasih reviewnya. Mungkin Hinata mengidap suatu penyakit. Coba tebak penyakit apa?**

**Black storm : Terima kasih reviewnya. Ceritanya sudah saya lanjutkan.**

**June25 : Terima kasih ya... ceritanya sudah saya lanjutkan.**

**Bohdong Palacio : Terima kasih atas kritiknya. Ini membuat saya lebih baik lagi ke depannya.**

**Lyn kuromuno : Waaah, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Tenang saja saya akan membayar hutang saya secepat mungkin buat menyelesaikan semua cerita fict yang tertunda. Ceritanya udah saya lanjutkan.**

**Guest : Nggak tahu lagunya? Ya udah saya kasih tau nama judulnya apa setelah cerita ini tamat. Ceritanya dah dilanjutkan.**

**Keira cherryblossom : Terserah mau favs ato follow? Terima kasih.**

**Namikaze rezpector : Ok, nih dah lanjut.**

**Alanganime : Yooo, udah lanjut ceritanya alang-chan. Please dibaca dan direview dengan sangat.**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review fict ini. Saya senang sekali. Oh ya, nggak enak juga hiatus kelamaan ya... hehehehe... Jadi, kangen nulis fanfict.**

**Saya nggak janji update cepat nih ceritanya. Karena saya nggak punya laptop sendiri. Ini aja pake laptop punya abang. Payah pinjemnya lagi. Ya udah, selesai buat tugas kuliah, saya nulis nih cerita sampe tengah malam begini.**

**Saya sedih nilai UAS saya hancur semuanya. Ya ampun, kenapa saya bisa jadi bego begini? Apa karena gara-gara nulis fanfic ini ya... *BLETAAAK!***

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan lama diupdate nih. Tenang aja naskah ceritanya udah saya tulis di buku tulis tinggal diketik aja. Masalahnya saya pinjam laptop punya abang. Ini aja susah banget pinjamnya.**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang panjang. Lain kali saya memperpanjang ceritanya ya jika ada laptop lagi. Sebenarnya saya malas juga pergi ke warnet untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Sampai jumpa ya...**

**Sayonara, saya mau tidur dulu. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia.**


	4. What happens with Hinata? (Part 1)

**Suatu hari sebuah cerita dalam cerita...**

**Naruto :"Hei, kita bertemu lagi. Kita bertemu dengan Hikari Syarahmia yang telah mengupdate cerita chapter keempat ini. Tepuk tangan buat Hikari Syarahmia."**

**Hinata :"Yeaaah!" (bertepuk tangan)**

**Sasuke : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Neji : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Gaara : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Kiba : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Shikamaru : (bertepuk tangan)**

**Semuanya : (bertepuk tangan)**

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOOOK!**

**Naruto : (kaget) "Ke-kenapa kalian semuanya muncul di sini? Bukankah ini cerita ini hanya aku dan Hinata yang muncul."**

**Shikamaru :"Memangnya kau saja yang muncul, Naruto?"**

**Sasuke :"Aku juga akan muncul, lho.."**

**Gaara :"Aku juga."**

**Kiba :"Aku juga."**

**Semuanya :"Kami juga!"**

**Naruto :"Kok gitu sih? Padahal aku pengen ceritanya seputar aku dan Hinata. Kan enak cuma kami berdua aja yang muncul. (memasang wajah super kesal) "HEI, AUTHOR SIALAAAN! KENAPA KAU MASUKKAN SEMUA KARAKTER INI KE CERITA INI, HAAAH?"**

**Author : (melempar kepala Naruto dengan wajan) "DASAR KUNING BERISIK, AYO, KITA MULAI SAJA CERITANYA!"**

**Naruto :"AUUUUWWW...!" ( memegang kepalanya yang benjol besar)**

**Semuanya : (sweatdrop)**

**Hinata :"Ba-baiklah kita mulai membaca ceritanya ya..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**PAIRING: NARU/HINA**

**GENRE: CINTA, FIKSI ILMIAH, HUMOR**

**KAMIS, 15 MEI 2014**

**WARNING: SEPERTINYA KARAKTER-KARAKTERNYA OOC DAN BANYAK KESALAHANNYA..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan gaya yang cool. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat tiang teras yang terbuat dari batu marmar. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia lipat di dada lalu ia lepaskan. Lalu tangan kanannya diulurkan kepada Hinata yang sedang duduk di tepi lantai teras.**

"**Ayo...!" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.**

**Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.**

"**Kenapa kamu mengulurkan tanganmu?"**

**Naruto tersenyum.**

"**Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah."**

"**APAAA?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: What happens is Hinata? (part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mau menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu malah kaget begitu?" tanya Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia langsung berjongkok di dekat Hinata duduk."Ayo, jangan banyak protes lagi. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah."

"Ta... tapi, Naru-chan!"

"Cepat ulurkan tanganmu. Kita harus segera pergi. Kamu tidak mau terlambat ke sekolahkan?"

Hinata tetap tidak mau. Ia tidak mau digendong Naruto saat pergi ke sekolah. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus digendong ke sekolah. Ia malu bila digendong seperti anak kecil begitu. Apalagi membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Naruto menggendongnya ke sekolah. Bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekelas jika murid baru seperti Naruto menggendong Hinata sampai ke kelas nanti? Bakal terjadi peristiwa yang menghebohkan. Hinata takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

CTEK!

Suara jentikan jari dari Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Hinata-sama? Ayo, kita berangkat ke sekolah sekarang juga," kata Naruto berbalik memunggungi Hinata tapi masih berjongkok di dekat Hinata.

"A-aku tidak mau digendong sampai ke sekolah, Naru-chan," sahut Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau digendong olehku?"

"Karena aku malu."

"Kenapa kamu mesti malu?" ucap Naruto tertawa ngeles."Ayolah, jangan banyak protes lagi. Aku tidak mau kamu terjatuh saat berjalan kaki nanti. Makanya aku menggendongmu. Akukan sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu."

Mendengar kata 'berjanji' itu, Hinata akhirnya luluh setelah kuatnya menolak permintaan Naruto.

Akhirnya ia menggerakkan badannya ke depan dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedua sisi leher Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata menyerah juga dengan kalimat 'Akukan sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu'.

"Baguslah, Hinata-sama! Kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah sekarang."

Lalu kedua tangan kekar Naruto memegang kedua bagian dalam lipatan lutut Hinata dan menahannya agar Hinata bisa terangkat olehnya. Kedua tangan Hinata melingkar di depan dada Naruto.

Naruto segera berdiri sambil menggendong Hinata dari belakang. Sebelumnya tas milik Naruto bertali dua. Tas bertali dua berwarna orange itu sudah tergantung di depan Naruto.

Maka berjalanlah Naruto sambil menahan dua beban sekaligus dari depan dan belakang. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak merasa keberatan sekalipun. Ia sangat menikmatinya dengan perasaan senang.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai melewati jalan trotor di sepanjang kompleks perumahan Konoha Resident, di mana Hinata tinggal. Sebuah kompleks perumahan yang memiliki lingkungan bersih dan tenang. Letaknya tepat di tengah kota Konoha.

Jarak dari perumahan Konoha Resident dengan KSHS tidak terlalu jauh. Kira-kira cuma 5 meter. Tinggal berjalan mentok lurus ke depan melewati trotoar paving block di sepanjang jalan kompleks perumahan Konoha Resident. Maka akan menemukan jalan raya besar yang setiap hari dilewati kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Lalu belok kanan melewati pepohonan Sakura yang sedang rimbun karena musim semi. Berjalan lagi lurus ke depan sampai menemukan papan besar di pinggir jalan yaitu "Restoran Ichiraku". Kemudian berjalan lagi lurus kira-kira delapan menit dan menemukan persimpangan tiga.

Tepat di lampu merah persimpangan tiga, tinggal menyeberang lewat zebra cross untuk melewati jalan raya sebelah kiri. Lalu tiba di seberangnya, tinggal berjalan ke arah kiri persimpangan tiga dan melewati dua dan tiga gedung tinggi maka sampailah di sekolah yang bernama Konoha Senior High School (KSHS).

Konoha Senior High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di kota Konoha karena keunggulannya dalam bidang olahraga dan akademiknya yang terbukti hebat. Banyak siswa-siswi berbakat dan berotak jenius masuk ke sekolah tersebut sehingga keunggulan sekolah tersebut diakui secara internasional oleh seluruh dunia.

Itulah mengapa para siswa-siswi di sekolah tersebut, sangat antusias bila ada seorang murid yang berambut berbeda dari mereka masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Terutama bagi siswa atau siswi yang berambut blonde atau rambut-rambut terang lainnya- dianggap langka bagi para siswa-siswi KSHS- karena sangat jarang orang berambut terang atau warna panas masuk ke KSHS. Apalagi notabene siswa-siswi KSHS berambut hitam, coklat, atau warna dingin lainnya. Mereka menganggap orang-orang berambut warna panas lebih kelihatan menarik daripada orang-orang yang berambut warna dingin.

Dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah, mereka berdua selalu dilirik oleh para pejalan kaki. Naruto yang tenang berjalan tidak menghiraukan semua mata yang memperhatikan tingkahnya yang terlalu mencolok - menggendong tas bertali dua di depan dan menggendong seorang gadis cantik di belakang - . Ia cuek dan terus berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri rute jalan menuju ke KSHS.

Sementara Hinata yang digendong Naruto dari belakang, dia berusaha menahan malunya secara mati-matian. Wajahnya sangat memerah padam karena diperhatikan oleh orang-orang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Bahkan telinganya dapat mendengar komentar-komentar pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang.

"Aih, lihat ada cewek digendong oleh pacarnya saat pergi ke sekolah."

"Duh, romantisnya!"

"Wah, senangnya digendong cowok sekeren itu!"

"Wah, lihat... lihat...!"

"Enak sekali cewek itu digendong cowok keren seperti itu."

"Aku juga mau."

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang hinggap di telinga Hinata. Hinata sangat malu dan tidak berani menatap orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

Ia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bagian sisi kiri leher Naruto. Ia mempererat rangkulannya pada leher Naruto. Ia benar-benar malu. Sangat malu.

Sesaat Naruto merasakan kegelisahan yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Ia memutarkan kedua bola matanya ke arah Hinata yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia masih berjalan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan semua mata yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin ia sembunyikan di balik leher kiri Naruto.

"Hm.." salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas menandakan keheranan. Lalu Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Baiklah, jika kamu tidak menjawabnya, Hinata-sama!"

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sambil masih berjalan santai, dia terus menggendong Hinata hingga hampit sampai ke KSHS. Anehnya, Naruto tidak merasa capek ataupun lelah menggendong Hinata dari rumah hingga tiba di KSHS. Tidak ada keringat dingin yang mengucur dari sela-sela rambutnya padahal ia harus menanggung dua beban sekaligus.

Sesampainya di KSHS, semua murid KSHS yang datang bersamaan dengan Naruto, masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang KSHS, semuanya melongo melihat Naruto sedang menggendong seorang gadis. Sejenak mereka menghentikan langkah mereka untuk sekedar melihat Naruto yang menggendong seorang gadis, lewat dengan santainya menyusuri semua mata yang terpana melihatnya.

Dalam pikiran mereka muncul beribu-ribu pertanyaan.

'Siapa cowok berambut blonde itu?'

'Siapa gadis yang digendongnya?'

'Baru kali ini aku melihat cowok berambut blonde itu. Siapa ya? Anak baru?'

'Entahlah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya.'

'Siapa cowok keren itu?'

Semua orang menjadi memerah mukanya. Terutama para gadis, wajah mereka bersemu merah karena melihat seorang anak baru tengah menggendong seorang gadis yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Mereka tidak tahu siapa gadis yang digendong oleh cowok berambut blonde dan bermata biru seperti samudra itu.

Seperti pangeran tampan yang sedang menggendong sang putri yang tengah malu karena ditatap oleh ribuan mata para rakyatnya. Naruto dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Tatapan semua penghuni sekolah tertuju ke arah mereka hingga sampai ke dalam kelas sepuluh C.

Seperti yang telah dibayangkan Hinata sebelumnya, terjadilah peristiwa yang menghebohkan.

Ketika sosok Naruto memasuki ruang kelas sepuluh C, tiba-tiba semua mata membulat lebar menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Hinata. Seketika terjadi ledakan suara keras yang amat menggelegar.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" pekik seluruh gadis penghuni kelas sepuluh C. Sementara seluruh cowok penghuni kelas sepuluh C specchless di tempat.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil cuma tersenyum menyengir sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di antara semua orang yang melongo di tempat masing-masing.

Lalu Hinata masih malu menampakkan wajahnya meskipun dia tahu kalau sudah tiba di kelasnya sendiri.

"KYAAA... TERNYATA NAMIKAZE NARUTO MASUK SEKOLAH DI SINI. AKU SENANG SEKALI!" seru salah satu gadis itu.

"Tapi, siapa sih cewek yang digendong Naruto-sama?"

"Sudah pasti pacarnya, Hyuga Hinata!" sahut seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura. Ia sinis melihat Naruto sedang menggendong Hinata.

Semua mata di kelas tersebut menatap tajam penuh keheranan melihat si anak baru yang mulai menurunkan Hinata dan membantu Hinata duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Betapa irinya hati ini melihat mereka seperti itu! Betapa beruntungnya Hinata mendapatkan cowok yang sangat perhatian seperti Naruto!

Semua gadis menggigit-gigit kedua jarinya masing-masing. Mereka iri melihat Naruto sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Wajar, kemarin mereka sudah mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Naruto sendiri, Naruto mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah pacarnya. Kini mereka saksikan sendiri sebuah bukti kalau Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran. Naruto memberikan tanda-tanda spesial buat Hinata sebagai pacarnya.

Hinata benar-benar ingin melompat dari lantai dua ini sekarang juga. Ia tidak sanggup menahan merahnya muka karena malu. Ia benar- benar malu habis atas semua apa yang dilakukan Naruto dari kemarin sampai hari ini.

CTEK!

Sekali lagi suara jentikan jari Naruto membuyarkan semua pikiran Hinata yang sejak dari tadi melayang-layang entah kemana.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya penuh dengan keheranan. Keningnya berkerut.

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu terdiam dari tadi. Memangnya apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Naruto memegang puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan serius. Lalu ia menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan."

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Iya."

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, aku duduk di sampingmu ya..! Aku akan menyuruh anak yang duduk di sampingmu ini pindah ke tempat duduk yang lain."

Naruto membuka kedua matanya lalu memutar matanya ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam kedua tangan yang melipat di atas meja.

Lantas Naruto bergerak untuk membangunkan laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir satu seperti bentuk nanas yang tengah tertidur.

"Hei.." kata Naruto menepuk keras bahu si laki-laki berambut hitam bentuk nanas itu.

"Hm..," laki-laki berambut hitam itu terbangun ketika merasakan tepukan keras yang menimpa bahunya."Hoaaam, siapa sih membangunkan aku? Sudah jelas aku sedang tidur nyenyak apa."

"Hei.." kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah sewot.

"Hm.. ada apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Bisa tidak kamu pindah ke kursi kosong sebelah sana? Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku ingin duduk di sini," ucap Naruto menunjuk ke arah kursi yang kosong di sebelah kanan.

"Hm..," si anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah."Oh, kamu anak baru yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu."

"Iya," sahut Naruto tertawa lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya."Kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh iya, aku Nara Shikamaru," jawab Shikamaru membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

Sejenak Shikamaru menguap panjang seperti kuda nil membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Anu, maaf ya Naruto! Aku menguap di depanmu. Habisnya aku ngantuk sekali karena semalaman suntuk aku begadang untuk menonton bola," sahut Shikamaru malah curhat lantas meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja."Silahkan kamu duduk di sini. Aku pindah ke bangku kosong sebelahnya. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku."

Shikamaru berjalan gontai ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah kanannya. Naruto masih sweatdrop melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang berjalan seperti orang mabuk begitu.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Shikamaru menoleh dengan malas ke arah Naruto saat hendak duduk di bangku barunya.

"Sama-sama, bro!" balas Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan malas.

Lalu diletakkannya tasnya di atas meja dan dengan cepat Shikamaru mendaratkan kepalanya di atas tasnya sendiri. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidur paginya yang sempat tertunda karena Naruto mengusiknya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto sweatdrop dibuatnya. Ia keheranan melihat teman yang baru dikenalnya itu malah tidur lagi padahal bel masuk mau berbunyi.

"GROK.. GROK.. GROK...!" Shikamaru malah mengeluarkan suara yang tidak sedap di sela-sela tidur paginya.

"Hm.. anak laki-laki yang aneh," kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Ia memasang wajah sweatdrop lagi saat meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Naru-chan."

Naruto menoleh di saat Hinata memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?"

"Jangan berteman dengan anak yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu. Dia itu aneh dan dikenal sebagai tukang tidur di kelas ini," bisik Hinata dengan raut wajah agak khawatir kalau Naruto berteman dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas sepeti Shikamaru. Ia takut Naruto terlibat masalah bila berteman dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memang rada-rada aneh.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu ia memasang wajah manisnya dengan senyuman lebarnya ala lima jari.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TENG.. TENG .. TENG..!

Waktunya istirahat siang selama satu jam tiba, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas seperti anak ayam yang keluar dari kandangnya. Mereka telah mengeluh kelaparan setelah menghadapi dua mata pelajaran berat yang menuntut otak. Semuanya pun keluar kelas dengan perasaan senang dan membayangkan menu makanan apa yang harus dipesan saat tiba di kantin.

Terlihat di kelas sepuluh C, tempat di mana Hinata dan Naruto berada. Kelas itu telah sepi. Semua penghuninya telah keluar dan terbang menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut. Kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku masing-masing. Mereka berdua tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar kelas.

Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang diletaknya di belakang badannya. Ia hendak mengambil laptopnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Jangan, hari ini kamu jangan pergi mengetik atau membaca buku di perpustakaan," kata Naruto tersenyum."Kita makan siang di kantin saja, bagaimana?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Makan di kantin? Makan di tempat banyak orang yang mengantri dan sangat berisik itu? Seakan-akan dunia akan runtuh bila tahu gadis penyendiri seperti Hinata yang suka pergi ke perpustakaan setiap kali istirahat, pergi makan di kantin? Pasti semuanya akan heboh dan keheranan melihat gadis penyendiri seperti Hinata baru pertama kalinya masuk dan makan siang di kantin. Hinata tidak berani membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengajaknya makan siang di kantin dan melarangnya pergi ke perpustakaan. Hinata tak habis pikir. Ia memang tidak suka di tempat-tempat yang sangat berisik. Ia ingin menyendiri dan melakukan sesuatu yang harus dikejar di perpustakaan sekarang juga.

Ia harus menolak permintaan Naruto. Ia tidak suka dilarang.

"Ma-makan di-di kan-kantin, Na-naru-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah panik.

"Iya, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan di kantin sekarang!" jawab Naruto dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin membaca buku dan..."

Belum selesai Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Naruto membungkukkan setengah badannya dan kemudian Hinata merasakan badannya terasa ringan.

"EEEEHH...!?"

Ternyata Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya dengan posisi dari arah depan. Tangan kanan Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata. Sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul lipatan lutut Hinata.

"Dengan begini, kamu tidak bisa banyak protes lagi," sahut Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang cool." Kamu tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Hinata-sama!"

Wajah Hinata memerah padam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan karena mendapatkan kejutan romantis seperti ini. Ia digendong seperti putri. Lalu Naruto adalah pangeran tampannya. Mereka berdua dibayangkan seperti memakai pakaian ala kerajaan eropa zaman dulu.

"Na-naru-chan.."

"Ayo, Hinata-sama. Kita pergi makan di kantin!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar penuh semangat.

"A.. APA? YANG BENAR SAJA?" pekik Hinata memerah wajahnya seperti tomat.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas sambil menggendong Hinata yang kesal melihat ulahnya ini.

"NARU-CHAN, TURUNKAN AKUUU!"

Hinata meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Naruto. Naruto cuek dan berjalan santai menuju luar kelas.

"NARUUU-CHAAAN!" pekik Hinata lebih keras lagi.

Naruto cuek dan sedikit tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mengamuk-ngamuk. Ia terus berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Kemanakah penghuni sekolah lainnya?

Tentu saja, semua murid sudah berkumpul dan mengantri panjang bagaikan ular di kantin untuk memesan makanan. Sedangkan guru-guru juga sedang makan siang di kantornya. Semua penghuni sekolah sedang sibuk mengurus perutnya masing-masing. Mereka ingin mengisi perutnya yang telah berbunyi sejak tadi pagi.

Beralih ke Naruto dan Hinata, mereka sudah sampai di dalam kantin.

Keadaan kantin yang semula kacau, ribut dan berisik karena sibuk dengan suara-suara yang bersahutan dan suara lalu lalang para penghuni sekolah yang sedang membawa makanan setelah dipesan.

Begitu lewatnya Naruto yang berjalan santai sambil menggendong Hinata dalam posisi tersebut.

SIIIING!

Mendadak keadaan kantin menjadi tenang seketika. Semua orang speechless melihat dua anak manusia yang lewat dalam posisi yang mencolok.

Hinata yang semulanya mengamuk dan berceloteh minta diturunkan dari gendongan Naruto. Ia menyadari suasana hening kantin yang bagaikan malaikat lewat begitu.

"EEEH?!"

Hinata sweatdrop melihat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya dengan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar.

DOOOONG!

Aura kepanikan dan malu menyebar di kepala Hinata. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Kenapa kamu malah terdiam begitu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto tidak sadar diperhatikan orang banyak.

"Na-naru-chan, lihat di sekelilingmu!" jawab Hinata tersenyum kikuk sambil menahan wajahnya yang semakin memerah padam.

"Memangnya ada apa di sekelilingku?" kata Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Lalu ia memutarkan matanya dan mengedarkan semua pandangannya ke semua orang yang ternganga lebar melihatnya. Naruto juga sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa orang-orang melihat kita begitu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto celingak-celinguk begitu seperti orang bodoh.

"HAH?" kembali Hinata sweatdrop melihat Naruto.

'Dasar, cowok aneh. Dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan padaku sekarang.'

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata memasang wajah sewot untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa semua orang menatap kita dengan aneh begitu?" kata Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Naruto tidak mengerti. Hinata menghelakan napasnya.

"Mereka memandang kita dengan aneh karena...," Hinata mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto."KAU MENGGENDONGKU SEPERTI INI DI DEPAN ORANG BANYAK. MAKANYA MEREKA MELIHAT KITA SEPERTI ITU. AKU MALU, TAHU...!"

BRUUUUK!

Hinata terjatuh dan menghempas lantai ketika Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar suara jeritan Hinata yang sangat keras ketika Hinata berbisik ke telinga Naruto. Spontan, Naruto melepaskan gendongannya maka Hinata terjatuh tersungkur.

"Aduuuh...!" seru Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Melihat adegan tersebut, semua orang yang sedari tadi menganga lebar pada akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tawa menggelegar melanda kantin itu.

"HUAHA... HA... HA... HA...!"

Semua orang tertawa terpngkal-pingkal melihat adegan yang terlalu mencolok berubah menjadi adegan lucu. Sejenak aktifitas makan siang terhenti sementara.

Karena melihat orang-orang menertawainya, Hinata yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan akibat terjatuh. Ia menatap orang-orang sekelilingnya menertawainya sejenak dengan nada yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan hatinya.

"HUAHA... HA... HA... HA...!"

Suara tawa yang mengejek dan menggema di pikiran Hinata. Seketika badan Hinata bergetar hebat.

"Hinata-sama..."

Naruto menyadari badan Hinata bergetar. Ia ingin menghampiri Hinata yang sedang terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba...

SREK!

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan langsung kabur berlari dari hadapan Naruto.

"HI-HINATA-SAMA!"

Naruto tersentak kaget melihat Hinata berlari keluar kantin. Tanpa ragu lagi ia mengejar Hinata di tengah-tengah semua orang yang masih tertawa dengan riangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HINATA-SAMA."

Naruto berhasil menemui Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura. Hinata sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan larinya dan memilih berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura.

"Hinata-sama!" panggil Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk hendak memegang bahu kanan Hinata.

PLAK!

Tangan kanan Naruto ditepis keras oleh Hinata. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget.

"Hi-hinata-sama!"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Hinata malah membentaknya dengan suara keras. Naruto semakin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hinata-sama!" Naruto berwajah kerut."Hinata-sama, kenapa?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata malah bersikap dingin kepadanya tiba-tiba begini. Naruto memilih menunggu dengan sabar dan menanti Hinata mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Sesaat suasana tenang dan hening di taman yang berada di belakang sekolah tersebut, sedikit berisik oleh suara daun-daun pohon yang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Sehingga membuat semua tumbuhan yang berada di taman tersebut melambai-lambaikan daun masing-masing.

Hening.

Mereka masih terdiam terpaku berdiri di sana. Naruto memasang wajah lirih sambil menatap punggung Hinata. Hinata masih menundukkan kepala. Ia menghadap ke arah pohon Sakura yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Naruto menangkap punggung Hinata bergetar hebat. Terdengar isakan halus menggema di telinga Naruto.

'Hinata-sama menangis?'

"Hiks.. hiks... hiks..."

Suara isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Punggung Hinata semakin bergetar hebat. Naruto tersentak.

Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk Hinata agar menenangkan hatinya. Tapi, jika ia melakukannya maka Hinata akan membentaknya seperti tadi.

Tidak ada cara lain. Naruto memilih tetap berdiri di tempatnya berpijak. Ia hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan Hinata menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hening lagi dan angin pun bertiup kencang.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam di sana dalam posisi yang tidak berubah. Tangisan Hinata akhirnya benar-benar reda. Naruto menunggu reaksi Hinata setelah ini.

Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya. Punggungnya masih bergetar. Semakin lama semakin kelihatan aneh.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata ambruk ke belakang. Segera saja Naruto menangkapnya.

GREP!

Tubuh Hinata berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Hinata pingsan mendadak begitu. Membuat Naruto sangat panik melihatnya.

"Hi-hinata-sama, kamu kenapa? HEIII!" seru Naruto menepuk halus kedua pipi Hinata.

Tidak ada respon.

Lantas naruto segera memeriksa hidung Hinata dan memegang lubang hidung Hinata. Tidak dirasakan tidak adanya udara keluar dari dalam hidung tersebut.

"Na-napasnya juga tidak terasa!" kata Naruto pucat seketika.

Segera saja Naruto menggendong Hinata dalam posisi bridal style.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto membawa Hinata pergi dari taman itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang sedang mengintainya di balik pohon Sakura yang tak jauh darinya. Seseorang itu tersenyum sinis.

"Ternyata di sini rupanya kau Namikaze Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang sangat besar yang dilapisi seprai putih. Tubuh Hinata ditutupi selimut berwarna putih bergaris hitam sampai sebatas dada. Di hidung Hinata terpasang sebuah alat bernama masker oksigen. Di pergelangan tangan kanannya terpasang alat infus. Tampaknya Hinata memang mengalami suatu penyakit yang serius.

Di samping kanan Hinata, duduklah Naruto yang mematung memandangi gadis tersebut. Tatapan matanya sangat sayu. Terlihat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti dirinya.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruang UKS sekolah tersebut. Beruntung sekali sekolah tersebut mempunyai sebuah ruangan khusus untuk orang-orang sakit layaknya sebuah rumah sakit besar. Hebatnya lagi, sekolah tersebut mempunyai berbagai alat kesehatan yang sangat lengkap dan berbagai obat juga tersedia. Lalu ditambah adanya seorang dokter profesional dan beberapa perawat dipekerjakan di sana.

Sungguh luar biasa bukan? Pantas KSHS menjadi sekolah yang sangat favorit di kota Konoha tersebut.

Beralih ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang tersebut. Naruto yang masih tetap setia menunggui Hinata. Sudah tiga jam berlalu setelah kejadian di taman tersebut.

Naruto masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya rahasia besar Hinata itu apa? Tempo hari ia pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata. Tapi, ketika Hinata ingin memberitahukannya, mendadak Hinata pingsan. Lalu ketika Naruto memberitahukan pada semua orang di kelas bahwa dia adalah pacarnya Hinata. Hinata juga pingsan. Kemudian kejadian di kantin itu sehingga Hinata berlari dan menangis di taman. Tahu-tahu dia malah tak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Ataukah Hinata mengidap suatu penyakit.

KRIEEET!"

Pintu terbuka. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan kedua mata abu-abu dari balik pintu tersebut. Ia memakai seragam bukan KSHS.

Sesaat si laki-laki asing itu menyadari adanya Naruto yang duduk di samping ranjang yang ditempati Hinata. Ia pun menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

Lantas mereka berdua membelalakkan kedua matanya masing-masing sambil melemparkan deathglare satu sama lainnya.

Hening sesaat.

Naruto masih menatap sinis laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruangan tersebut. Apalagi dia tidak memakai seragam KSHS. Tapi, dilihat dari wajah dan kedua matanya dapat dipastikan. Ia mirip sekali dengan Hinata.

"Hei, kau itu siapa?" tanya Naruto yang duluan memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

Laki-laki itu juga menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kau itu siapa?" tanya orang itu balik.

Lantas membuat Naruto geram melihatnya. Sikap laki-laki itu sungguh dingin.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Begitu dekat dengan Naruto, ia mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri ranjang yang ditempati Hinata. Ia menatap serius Naruto.

"Namaku Hyuga Neji. Aku adalah kakaknya Hinata-sama!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Hyuga Neji itu. Benar, dia adalah keluarganya Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, saya kembali lagi. Kali ini ceritanya cukup panjang. Sudah terasa sudah masuk ke chapter 4.**

**Saya sudah membalas beberapa review melalui PM. Bagi review-nya yang belum saya balas, akan saya balas secepatnya ya...**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah mereview, membaca dan menunggu cerita ini update. Karena kalian semua, saya merasa lebih bersemangat lagi untuk meneruskan cerita ini.**

**Next chapter:**

**Hinata dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal. Teman-teman Naruto dari masa depan datang mencarinya. Siapakah mereka?**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya.**

**Kayaknya chapter berikutnya akan lama update lagi. Saya tidak tahu kapan akan mempublish cerita ini. Ceritanya udah saya tulis di buku kok. Sekarang memasuki chapter ke-7. Entah kapan bisa mengetiknya di komputer.**

**Membuat cerita ini saja, saya meminjam laptop punya abang lagi. Mumpung lagi sambil buat tugas kuliah. Saya sekalian saja membuat cerita ini hehehe.. kalo ketahuan saya membuat cerita ini pasti abang saya akan marah dan tidak mau meminjam laptopnya lagi.**

**Huhuhu.. kapan ya saya bisa punya laptop sendiri?**

**Kalo punya laptop sendiri. Sudah pasti cerita ini sudah saya update kilat setidaknya seminggu sekali.**

**Doain saya ya para reader supaya bisa punya laptop sendiri sehingga tidak susah-susah lagi pinjam nih laptop. Saya menderita kalo tidak tulis cerita fanfict ini. Sueeer lho...**

**Kalo pergi ke warnet sama teman buat ngetik cerita ini. Rasanya saya takut gitu lho.. entahlah warnet itu adalah tempat yang menyeramkan. Apalagi banyak cowok yang bermain di dalamnya. SAYA INI TAKUT SAMA NAMANYA YANG COWOK?! **

**Sekian ya.. terima kasih udah membaca dan mereview cerita chapter 4 ini.**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia.**

**Kamis, 15 Mei 2014 pada jam 11.28 WIB **

**Di Pekanbaru (RIAU) Indonesia.**


	5. What happens with Hinata? (part 2)

**Di sebuah cerita dalam cerita...**

**Malam hari yang cerah tanpa bintang-bintang, di teras rumah yang terbuat dari baja. Terlihat laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil menikmati segelas teh hijau hangat.**

**Naruto :"Aaah.. Oishiiii...!" (meminum teh hijau hangat)**

**Hinata :"Na-naru-chan.. a-ada apa denganmu?" (sweatdrop) "Hari ini kamu tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya."**

**Naruto : (Memasang wajah sewot) "Aku lagi ngambek sama author. Authornya selalu melempar kepalaku dengan benda keras secara tiba-tiba begitu. Kali ini aku nggak mau membawa acara pembukaan chapter lima ini. Aku lagi malas tatap muka sama para reader apalagi sama author aneh kayak Hikari Syarahmia itu."**

**Hinata : "Ssst.. Naru-chan, jangan bilang begitu. Nanti authornya denger lho."**

**Naruto : "Biarin.. memang aku pikirin.. "(meminum kembali teh hijau hangat) **

**Hinata : "Jadi, kalau kamu nggak mau membawa acara pembukaan chapter lima ini. Siapa dong yang menggantikan kamu, Naru-chan?"**

**Naruto : "Kamu saja, Hinata-sama."**

**Hinata : "Ta-tapi, a-aku ng-nggak berani.**

**Naruto : "Nggak apa-apa kok."**

**Hinata : "Tapi, aku nggak berani Naru-chan."**

**Tiba-tiba..**

**Suara misterius : "Biar aku saja!"**

**NaruHina : (menoleh bersamaan) "HAH... SASUKE!"**

**Sasuke : "EHEM... BAIKLAH, WELCOME IN MY STORY PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN CHAPTER LIMA KALI INI!"**

**Terjadi keriuhan dan suara-suara bising yang mendadak muncul.**

**PLOK! PLOOK! PLOOOK! PYAAAAR! PRAAAANG! BAK! BUK! DUAAAK!**

**JADINYA...**

**Sasuke terkapar dengan kepala yang benjol akibat dihantam oleh sebuah lemari kayu yang melayang entah dari mana.**

**Ternyata si pelaku melempar itu adalah...**

**SI NARUTO NAMIKAZE!**

**Naruto :"WOIII... JANGAN FITNAH DONG AUTHOR! JUSTRU YANG MELEMPAR SASUKE TADIKAN AUTHOR SENDIRI!" (marah dengan muka merah padam dan meretakkan gelas yang berisi teh hijau hangat tadi)**

**Author : "HOHOHOHO.. Biar tahu rasa si Sasuke itu! ... Naruto.. jika kau tidak membawa cerita kali ini, aku akan melenyapkanmu dalam cerita kali ini. BAGAIMANA?" (mengancam dengan tersenyum evil)**

**Naruto : (pucat pasi) "..."**

**OOOOH... TIDAAAAAAK!**

**AKHIRNYA...**

**SELAMAT DATANG **

**DAN**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAI, APA KABAR? LAMA GAK JUMPA YA. KALI INI SAYA HADIRKAN CHAPTER 5 INI. TEMAN-TEMAN NARUTO DATANG DARI MASA DEPAN. HINATA DIBAWA LARI OLEH OTK. LALU APA YANG TERJADI SELANJUTNYA?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: CINTA, FIKSI ILMIAH, HUMOR**

**PAIRING: NARU/HINA**

**RABU, 11 JUNI 2014**

**WARNING: MUNGKIN KARAKTER-KARAKTERNYA OOC. CERITA KALI INI SANGAT PANJANG. JANGAN TERLALU FOKUS MEMBACANYA. HARAP MAKLUM. SILAKAN BERI PENDAPAT, SARAN, KRITIK DAN KESANNYA YA...**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

** "Namaku Hyuga Neji. Aku adalah kakaknya Hinata-sama."**

** Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Hyuga Neji itu. Benar, dia adalah keluarganya Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : What happens is Hinata? (part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka-kamu kakaknya Hinata-sama?" sahut Naruto tidak percaya.

"Benar, aku adalah kakaknya Hinata-sama," kata Neji sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto."Kau itu siapa? Sepertinya baru kali ini aku melihatmu. Kau temannya Hinata-sama bukan?"

Naruto kembali menatap tajam orang di depan matanya itu.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah pacarnya Hinata-sama!"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto yang terbilang sangat menantang itu, spontan membuat kedua mata Neji membulat sempurna.

"Ka-kamu pacarnya, Hinata-sama?"

"Yap, itu benar."

Lantas Naruto tertawa lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Kerah baju seragam Naruto dicengkeram oleh Neji. Sehingga Naruto tertarik sedikit ke depan. Neji memasang wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan bahwa Hinata-sama adalah pacarmu. Setahuku Hinata-sama tidak mempunyai teman cowok yang dekat dengannya. Hinata-sama tidak suka mempunyai teman cowok," Neji semakin mencengkeram kerah baju seragam Naruto."Kau pasti mempermainkan akukan? Pasti kamu punya maksud tertentu untuk mendekati Hinata-sama. Apalagi berduaan di tempat sepi begini."

Naruto pucat pasi melihat wajah Neji yang sangat menyeramkan. Ia sweatdrop mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Neji barusan.

'Dasar, cowok menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja menuduhku yang bukan-bukan.'

"Hei, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu," sahut Naruto membela dirinya.

"Masa?" kata Neji tidak percaya.

"Demi Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa!"

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas. Membuat Neji melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju seragam Naruto.

Neji merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Naruto menghelakan napas leganya saking tegangnya.

"HAAAAH...!" seru Naruto secara berlebihan.

Sejenak kedua laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa menit. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Neji melirik ke arah Naruto yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Terlihat kedua mata safir biru itu sangat sayu.

"Sebenarnya Hinata mengidap penyakit apa?" gumam Naruto nyaris pelan.

"Kau bertanya pada siapa?" tanya Neji.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Neji.

"TENTU SAJA PADAMU!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Neji hanya mendengus pelan. Lalu ia menarik kerah baju seragam Naruto begitu saja.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di taman belakang KSHS, taman yang luas, indah dan hijau. Banyak pepohonan rimbun yang berbaris-baris di sepanjang jalan setapak yang lurus membentang. Beberapa pohon Sakura berdiri di dekat bangunan sekolah yang besar dan megah. Sesekali terasa terpaan angin yang bertiup kencang menambah kesegaran di taman tersebut.

Di sebuah bangku kayu bercat putih yang menyandar dekat pohon Sakura, duduklah Naruto dan Neji di sana. Tampaknya mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Naruto mengawali percakapannya dengan Neji yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Neji sedang memasang posisi melipat tangan di dada. Kedua matanya yang terpejam. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati terpaan angin yang berhembus lembut itu.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Naruto memberikan deathglare kepada Neji di sampingnya.

'Dasar, cowok menyebalkan!'

Hening sesaat.

Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Neji melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah sewot.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Hinata-sama?"

Pertanyaan yang mendadak itu spontan membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Hm.. yang aku sukai dari Hinata-sama adalah wajahnya yang manis, rambut panjang indigo yang indah, sifatnya yang baik lalu senyumannya itu yang membuat aku sangat menyukainya."

Neji mendengus pelan setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hu, dari kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi. Kau pasti cowok yang suka merayu cewek. Gombal."

Naruto pun tersinggung dengan perkataan Neji yang menyakitkan hati. Tepat sasaran bukan?

"Hei, kenapa kau mengatakan aku seperti itu? Aku bukan cowok yang suka merayu cewek. Kau dengar, tidak?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Asap pun mengepul dari lubang hidungnya. Si Neji cuma tersenyum adem ayem mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tersenyum tidak jelas begitu, hah?" lanjut Naruto lagi."Memangnya ini lucu apa?"

Neji masih saja tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto sangat geram melihat cowok dingin seperti es batu ini. Ingin rasanya menghajar cowok tersebut sekarang juga.

Hening lagi.

Terlihat Naruto membuang mukanya dari hadapan Neji. Wajahnya sewot. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

Neji melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil begitu. Ia menutup mata sebentar dan menghelakan napasnya.

"Tampaknya kau memang tidak pantas buat Hinata."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Neji barusan. Lalu ia menarik kepalanya untuk menghadap Neji.

Kini Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam seakan-akan ingin memakannya. Wajah Neji benar-benar menyeramkan membuat wajah Naruto menjadi horror.

"A-apa maksudmu a-aku tidak pan-pantas buat Hinata?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak ingin Hinata sakit hati bila kau mempermainkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti."Tentu saja aku tidak akan mempermainkannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata."

Pernyataan Naruto yang benar-benar klise. Apakah itu benar atau tidak? Apakah itu kebohongan belaka hanya untuk sekedar menyakinkan Neji bahwa Naruto benar-benar pacarnya Hinata? Walaupun sebenarnya hanya pacar bohongan.

Apakah Neji akan mempercayai semua perkataan Naruto?

Sejenak Neji terdiam beberapa menit. Lalu ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Alasan yang sangat klasik. Semua cowok pasti dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Kau memang tidak pantas berpacaran dengan Hinata," kata Neji menatap sinis Naruto."Lebih baik kau jauhi Hinata dan putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga!"

CTAAAR!

Bagaikan mendengar petir di siang bolong, membuat Naruto benar-benar kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

Menjauhi Hinata? Memutuskan hubungan? Itu adalah perkara yang sangat sulit. Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

'Aku tidak ingin Hinata dijauhkan dariku. Aku ingin Hinata tetap berada di dekatku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu di sampingnya dan menjaganya. Lalu memutuskan hubungan itu? Maksudnya hubungan pacar itu ya?'

Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia terus memikirkan semua itu. Ia harus menjawab apa. Dia dan Hinata memang tidak berpacaran. Cuma sebatas hubungan teman baik. Tapi, kenapa rasanya mereka memang menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang teman baik. Sehingga membuat hati Naruto sangat berat untuk memutuskan hubungan pacar bohongan yang hanya pura-pura.

Lama ia berpikir. Seolah-olah itu memang kenyataan kalau dia dan Hinata memang berpacaran.

Sehingga suara jentikan jari Neji membuyarkan semua lamunan Naruto.

CTEK!

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Neji.

"Sudah kau putuskan untuk menjauhi Hinata dan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata, Namikaze Naruto?"

Suara Neji seakan memberikan pengaruh negatif pada pikiran Naruto. Seakan-akan ada unsur pengekangan atau ada tembok penghalang yang akan memisahkan dia dengan Hinata.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia kelihatan ragu.

Neji tersenyum simpul. Lalu menghelakan napasnya.

"Diam berarti iya. Kau telah menyetujui keputusanmu untuk menjauhi Hinata dan hubungan cinta kalian sudah berakhir sampai di sini," kata Neji seraya bangkit berdiri dari bangku tersebut.

Naruto terhenyak. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Secara langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap Neji yang hendak akan pergi.

"TUNGGUUUU!"

Naruto memanggil Neji dengan suara yang sangat keras. Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui keputusan yang kau buat sendiri secara tiba-tiba begitu. Memangnya kita membuat surat perjanjian apa? Mendadak kau berbicara begitu seolah-olah kita sudah membuat suatu surat perjanjian."

Naruto berwajah tegas. Neji menatap sinis Naruto.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Sebagai kakak, aku ingin melindungi adikku dari orang-orang yang ingin mempermainkan hatinya. Termasuk dirimu."

Suara Neji agak meninggi. Sepertinya ia memang sangat protektif kepada Hinata. Sehingga ia ingin Hinata tetap baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin ada orang asing selain keluarganya masuk dalam kehidupan Hinata yang terbilang sangat memprihatinkan. Terlebih Naruto, cowok asing yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai pacarnya Hinata. Setahu Neji, Hinata orangnya sangat tertutup dan suka menyendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mendekatinya. Apalagi seorang cowok. Lalu yang membuat Neji agak curiga kepada Naruto yang menurutnya baru pertama kali ia lihat. Bahkan menurut mata-mata yang disuruh Neji untuk mengawasi Hinata kemana saja. Cowok asing berambut pirang ini tinggal serumah dengan Hinata. Ini menambah kecurigaannya berlipat ganda.

Sesaat angin berhembus kencang dan menerpa dua manusia di taman itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi Hinata. Aku tidak ingin Hinata dekat dengan orang sepertimu. Jika kau masih berani juga mendekatinya. AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN!"

Begitulah kata Neji. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku berdiri mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Ia tidak percaya semua ini akan terjadi.

Muncullah hambatan pertama untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

Dalam tekad yang bulat, kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. Desiran angin bertiup kencang membuat rambut pirang jabriknya melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

'Hinata-sama, walaupun apa yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap menepati janjiku untuk menjadi teman baikmu dan selalu menjagamu serta di sampingmu. Bahkan aku rasa lebih dari seorang teman baik.'

Begitulah pikiran Naruto. Ia menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Ia kesal mendengar kalimat Neji yang terakhir yang seakan mengancam dirinya.

(Jika kau masih berani mendekatinya. AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN!")

Kalimat itu bukan seakan mengancam dirinya atau lebih tepatnya mengancam dirinya agar segera menjauh dari Hinata.

Namun, dalam hati Naruto yang paling dasar. Ia akan tetap berusaha untuk di dekat Hinata.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Kini kedua mata biru saffir itu bersinar dengan indahnya.

"Hinata-sama, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku!"

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Ia tersenyum kecil sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Neji berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah tersebut. Hingga muncul orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Neji menyadarinya.

"Hm, kau Kiba!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ia memakai seragam KSHS. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya sudah dekat dengan Neji yang sudah terlebih dahulu berhenti berjalan. Kiba pun melemparkan senyum kecilnya kepada Neji yang memasang wajah datar.

"Jangan melempar senyum seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya," sahut Neji memberikan deathglare pada Kiba.

Kiba pun sweatdrop sambil tersenyum hambar.

'Dasar, cowok yang tidak bisa ramah sedikitpun.'

Kiba mengembalikan wajahnya seperti biasa. Dilihatnya, Neji mulai melipat tangan di dada. Berarti sifat dinginnya mulai dia tunjukkan kepada dunia ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Kiba melirik ke arah lain sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya keadaan Hinata-chan kurang baik. Sampai saat ini dia belum sadar."

KIIT!

Sebuah kilatan bersinar di kedua mata amethys tanpa pupil milik Neji.

"Apa kau bilang, Kiba? Hinata-chan? Apa maksudmu memanggil Hinata dengan akhiran chan, ha?"

Wajah Neji menjadi menyeramkan seperti setan dan sukses membuat Kiba menciut dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ma-maaf, bukan maksud apa-apa aku memanggil Hinata-sama dengan akhiran-chan. Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja."

"Terbawa suasana? APAA MAKSUDMU, HAH?"

Kali ini suara Neji meninggi lagi. Wajahnya semakin menyeramkan. Kiba semakin ketakutan dan menggigil hebat dibuatnya.

"Ma-maaf, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya salah ngomong saja. Jangan ditanggapi serius dong, Neji-san."

Kiba berusaha untuk membela dirinya. Neji menghembuskan napas kemarahannya. Terlihat urat nadi muncul di dahinya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Mereka ingin meredakan suasana yang sempat memanas dan tegang.

Kembali mereka pada wajah biasa masing-masing. Neji kembali pada wajah datarnya. Kiba yang menghelakan napas leganya karena selamat dari amukan si banteng liar itu.

Kembali ke topik utama.

Keheningan yang sempat melanda di antara keduanya mulai terpecahkan oleh suara Neji.

"Aku telah menemui seorang cowok asing yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu."

Kiba memutar kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Neji.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang telah kau selidiki mengenai Namikaze Naruto itu memang benar adanya. Dia memang mengaku sebagai pacarnya Hinata," lanjut Neji sambil memasang wajah sedatar mungkin."Tapi, aku merasa curiga padanya karena dia serumah dengan Hinata. Lalu identitas cowok asing itu sangat meragukan. Aku berpikir sejak kapan Hinata mempunyai seorang pacar dan pacarnya tinggal satu rumah dengannya? Itu terdengar sangat aneh."

Hening sejenak.

Mereka terpaku berdiri sambil berhadap-hadapan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Lalu Kiba yang mulai memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Terus bagaimana selanjutnya Neji-san? Apa yang kau katakan kepada cowok asing tersebut?"

"Aku mengatakan kau harus menjauhi Hinata dan putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga."

"HEBAAAAT! ANCAMAN YANG SANGAT BAGUUS!" seru Kiba berteriak keras sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara."NEJI-SAN, KAU MEMANG HEBAAT SEKALI!"

KRIK.. KRIK.. KRIK...

Kiba menghentikan suaranya yang terdengar sangat cempreng itu. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Neji.

KIIIT!

Neji menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ingin membunuh.

'OH, MY GOD! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Dasar, aku ini kenapa bisa ngomong yang begituan?'

Wajah Kiba berubah menjadi gelap. Suram. Ia ketakutan melihat aura gelap pekat sedang merayap-rayap di balik punggung Neji.

"Ouch..," Kiba berbalik badan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat."A-aku ma-mau ke ka-kamar kecil dulu!"

GREP!"

Celaka. Kerah baju seragam Kiba ditarik oleh Neji. Seketika keringat dingin mengucur dari sela-sela rambut hitam Kiba. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan membayangkan Neji akan melayangkan tinjunya sesaat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

POK!

Salah satu tangan Neji mendarat di bahu Kiba. Kiba kaget setengah mati.

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Kau telah menjaga adikku dengan baik."

"LHO?!"

Kiba membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sangat lebar.

Lalu Neji berjalan melewati Kiba yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah langkahnya benar-benar tepat di hadapan Kiba, Neji menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya.

"Kiba, aku tugaskan kepadamu untuk membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Jangan lupa, jika Hinata sudah sadar, hubungi aku. Aku akan menjenguknya dan setelah keadaannya mulai membaik, kau antarkan dia pulang ke rumah paman Hiashi. Jangan lupa jangan antar dia ke rumahnya di Konoha Resident itu," ucap Neji panjang lebar."Aku harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang juga. Ada urusan penting yang ingin aku selesaikan."

Neji melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Kiba yang terpaku berdiri dengan mata yang membulat dan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Neji barusan.

("Terima kasih, Kiba! Kau telah menjaga adikku dengan baik.")

Begitulah perkataan Neji yang sungguh-sungguh membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang.

'Ma-maksud Neji-san barusan itu...'

Tiba-tiba wajah Kiba memerah padam. Ia pun tertawa menyengir lebar sendirian.

"Hehehe... ternyata Neji-san sangat mempercayai aku rupanya sehingga ia mengucapkan terima kasih seperti itu," Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat."Ba-baiklah, demi Hinata-chan yang sangat kusukai itu, aku akan melaksanakan perintah Neji-san dengan baik. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Neji-san yang telah menunjukku sebagai pengawal pribadi Hinata-chan."

Dengan semangat yang membara, Kiba dengan riangnya mulai berjalan ke depan untuk melaksanakan semua perintah Neji. Meninggalkan koridor sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi dan hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAAK!

Naruto masuk ke ruang UKS dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesaat kedua mata biru saffirnya melebar.

SIIIIING!

Ruang UKS itu kosong. Tidak ada sosok Hinata yang sedang terbaring di tengah tempat tidur di antara dua tempat tidur kosong tersebut. Keadaan tempat tidur Hinata sudah kelihatan rapi. Seperti baru saja dibersihkan. Kemanakah Hinata?

Sebelum Naruto bergumam untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ;di mana Hinata sekarang?; pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang muncul di baliknya.

"Na-namikaze!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Ha-haruno!"

"Kamu mencari Hyuga Hinata ya?" tanya Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tampak kebingungan.

"Iya, aku mencari Hinata-sama."

"Ng, tadi aku melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam membawa Hinata keluar dari sekolah ini. La..."

WHUUUUUSSHH!

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Orang di depannya langsung tancap gas dan keluar melesat secepat kilat dari ruangan itu.

Membuat Sakura sweatdrop di tempat.

"Lho... Naruto? Kemana dia terburu-buru begitu?"

Lantas membuat wajah Sakura cemberut. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti balon. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk membuat Naruto simpati padanya karena mau menjenguk Hinata yang sedang sakit.

Sementara itu, Naruto tampak tergesa-gesa berlari dengan kencang sekali menyusuri jalan keluar dari gedung sekolah yang megah itu. Ia harus mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk menuruni tangga demi tangga karena ia berada di lantai sepuluh sekarang dan harus menuruni tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu.

Begitu sampai di pintu keluar sekolah yang mulai sepi karena semua orang sudah pulang usai menghadapi pelajaran hari ini. Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah menggendong Hinata dalam posisi bridal style, laki-laki itu berjalan tak jauh dari Naruto berada.

Cowok itu mendekati sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan merek memukau "Pajero" yang terparkir di pinggir halaman luas KSHS. Cowok itu membuka pintu mobil dan menurunkan Hinata untuk dibaringkan di kursi paling tengah. Setelah Hinata terbaring di kursi paling tengah, lantas cowok itu menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil bagian depan dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

BRUUUUM!

Suara mesin mobil menyala dengan menderu keras bersamaan itu juga Naruto sudah berlari mendekati mobil tersebut. Tangannya mulai nyaris mencapai bagian belakang mobil.

BRUUUUM!

Mobil segera berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto yang berhasil memegang bagian palang belakang mobil tersebut akhirnya terjerembab jatuh ke tanah saat mobil sudah berjalan melaju.

BRUUUK!

Wajah Naruto sukses mencium tanah. Ia pun mengeluh kesakitan.

BRUUUM!

Mobil Pajero berwarna hitam sudah berjalan meninggalkan sekolah itu. Naruto yang dalam keadaan menelungkup dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap nanar mobil hitam yang membawa Hinata itu.

"HINATAAAAA-SAMAAA!"

Suara jeritan Naruto membahana ke seluruh wilayah sekolah megah tersebut. Naruto melihat dengan tidak percaya Hinata dibawa pergi oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUUUK!

Sebuah kepalan tinju menghantam batang pohon besar di tepi jalan. Kepalan tinju itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru saffir serta masih memakai pakaian seragam KSHS lengkap. Jangan lupa sebuah tas bertali dua warna orange dengan setianya tergantung di kedua bahunya.

Wajah Naruto sangat merah padam. Gigi-giginya gemeretak. Tangan kanannya ditempelkan pada batang pohon di mana tadi ia meninjunya berkali-kali. Tangan kiri terkepal kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit.

Ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri dan terus mengumpat-umpat dirinya yang tidak berguna.

"Bodooh.. kau bodooh... KAU BODOOOH, NARUTO!" seru Naruto merah padam sambil menghantamkan tinju sekali lagi ke batang pohon yang tak berdosa itu.

BUUUUK!

Kali ini tinjunya benar-benar kuat sehingga menimbulkan retakan kecil pada batang pohon tersebut.

KREK!

Dahsyatnya emosi sang Namikaze Naruto yang berasal dari masa depan tersebut.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia pun terduduk di atas jalan trotoar yang sepi itu. Hanya satu dan dua kendaraan lewat di jalan besar tepat di depan gedung sekolah KSHS tersebut. Seolah-olah tempat itu memang sengaja disepikan atau menyepikan diri.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk lesu. Ia duduk bersila. Tampak raut wajah yang sayu tertangkap oleh mata. Naruto dilanda rasa penyesalan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Hinata-sama, aku gagal melindungimu. Aku memang cowok yang tidak berguna. Aku memang cowok yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku telah mengingkari janjiku padamu."

Wajah Naruto semakin bertekuk dan suram. Ia pundung bagaikan anak kecil yang ngambek sehabis dimarahi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Terdengar suara tawa terkekeh dengan suara yang sangat cempreng dari arah belakang. Naruto tersentak kaget karena suara itu sangat familiar olehnya.

'He... itukan suara?'

"NARU-CHAN! MY BEST FRIEND!"

Spontan, kedua mata Naruto membulay lebar. Ia syok mendengar suara cempreng dan sangat berisik itu.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar memeluk erat leher Naruto dari belakang. Naruto kaget setengah mati dan sangat panik ingin melepaskan dirinya dari kedua tangan yang melingkari lehernya dengan kuat.

"P-PAIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" seru Naruto berwajah horror sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukan temannya yang bernama Yahiko Pain itu.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, sobat. Sudah dua minggu kita tidak bertemu, aku kangen padamu!"

"APAA KATAMU BARUSAN?!"

Kebetulan ada dua gadis lewat di tempat itu dan langsung menatap horror kedua laki-laki dalam keadaan posisi yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat. Apalagi di bawah rindangnya sebuah pohon rimbun. Menambah suasana yang salah diartikan oleh pikiran orang-orang yang lewat di tempat itu.

Lantas tindakan Pain yang berambut orange dan penuh tindikan di telinganya itu sudah lewat dari batasnya membuat emosi Naruto mulai naik kembali. Tangan kanan Naruto terkepal dan menunjukkan perempatan di kepalan tersebut.

"PAIN, RASAKAN INI!"

BUUK! BAAK! BUUK! BAAAK! PRAAAANG! HIAAAT! SMACKDOWN!

Akhirnya, Pain terkapar di atas tanah dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Apakah nyawa Pain sudah melayang?

Tenang saja, Pain belum saatnya mati.

Sementara itu, Naruto berdiri terpaku dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Urat nadi berbentuk simpang empat muncul di dahinya. Sesekali asap putih menyembul keluar dari hidungnya.

Naruto sungguh murka tadi karena geram melihat tingkah teman satu angkatannya yang terbilang sangat menyebalkan.

"Ternyata, kau memang ada di zaman ini, Dobe!"

Terdengar suara berat dan terkesan dingin muncul dari depan Naruto. Naruto menajamkan matanya kepada seorang laki-laki yang kini berdiri di dekat Pain yang masih terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah.

Berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam raven yang mencuat ke atas. Kedua bola matanya hitam kelam. Kulit yang putih. Memakai pakaian seragam berwarna hitam orange persis dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto pada saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Hinata. Tapi, tidak ada lilitan kabel yang melingkari kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya. Namanya Uciha Sasuke.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya dan kaget sekali menatap temannya yang berasal dari masa depan telah berhasil menemukan dirinya di sini.

"TE-TEME!" seru Naruto panik seketika."Ke-kenapa kau bisa menemukan aku di zaman ini?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam raven yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Naruto memasang wajah yang amat panik, bingung dan heran kenapa temannya ini bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya di tahun 2014.

"Dasar, Dobe! Apakah kau tidak ingat bahwa Time Broce dapat dideteksi melalui jaringan komputer waktu? Berkat Time Broce yang terpasang di tangan kananmu itu, maka kami dapat menemukanmu!" kata Sasuke menjelaskan dengan wajah datar.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Ia mematung sesaat.

DHUAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan atom pada diri Naruto. Ia terjatuh dengan lemas ke tanah.

"Ya ampuun, kenapa aku sebodoh ini dan lupa mematikan sensor aktifnya?" ujar Naruto menjadi pundung dan berjongkok seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Menyerah."Karena Time Broce ini, kalian berhasil juga menemukan aku. Padahal aku berharap kalian tidak bisa menemukan aku. DASAR, SIALAN!"

SRET!

Naruto melepaskan benda berbentuk gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya itu, yang ternyata bernama Time Broce. Segera saja Naruto melempar benda yang menurutnya memuakkan itu ke arah Sasuke.

SYUUUT! TAP!

Sasuke berhasil menangkap Time Broce itu dengan sempurna. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya sambil melihat Naruto yang pundung seperti sedang galau begitu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan benda itu lagi. Benda itu sangat memuakkan," lanjut Naruto dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

Naruto semakin tenggelam dengan kepundungannya. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Ngapain sih Dobe itu? Kenapa tiba di zaman ini membuatnya semakin terpuruk begitu?'

Pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Lalu Sasuke menggenggam benda yang bernama Time Broce dalam telapak tangannya. Ia menghelakan napasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berjongkok sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sesekali Naruto memutari jari telunjuknya ke tanah seperti searah jarum jam.

Begitulah tingkah Naruto bila dirinya sedang menghadapi masalah. Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya sejak masih kecil dapat mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia tidak heran lagi melihatnya.

Begitu sudah dekat dengan Naruto. Sasuke ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar tanpa menatap orang di sampingnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Jari telunjuknya masih dimainkan memutar ke tanah.

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya sekali lagi. Sepertinya ada masalah lagi yang menimpa sahabat karibnya ini. Apakah dia masih memikirkan masalahnya di masa depan? Apakah ada masalah lain yang sedang dihadapinya di tahun 2014 ini?

"Hei, cerita dong apa masalahmu, Naru-chan!"

Kali ini Pain yang bertanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia telah ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto. Naruto berada di tengah. Sasuke berada di sebelah sampingnya lagi.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Pain. Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu," ujar Sasuke mulai melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, Naru-chan. Ceritakan semuanya kepada kami," sahut Pain sambil memegang bahu Naruto."Sebagai sahabat baikmu sejak kecil ini. Kami akan membantumu sebisa kami."

Hening. Sesaat angin berhembus pelan menerpa pepohonan rindang di depan KSHS tersebut.

Naruto belum menjawab sama sekali. Telunjuknya masih dimain-mainkan ke tanah.

Terlihat Pain dan Sasuke menghelakan napas bersama-sama. Mereka sangat tidak tega bila 'penyakit merajuk' Naruto itu kambuh. Mereka tidak tega membiarkan Naruto pundung begitu. Mereka harus mencari cara untuk membuat Naruto bersemangat lagi dan menceritakan masalahnya.

"Begini, Naru-chan. Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan apa masalahmu. Kami tidak memaksamu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen," kata Pain dengan senyum yang manis. Ia berharap dengan ada kata 'ramen' di dalam kalimat diucapnya bisa membuat Naruto bersemangat lagi.

Namun kenyataannya adalah...

Naruto menggeleng dan sukses membuat Pain jawdrop melihatnya.

"HAAAAHH?!" seru Pain membeku sesaat dan kemudian ia meledak sendiri."NARU-CHAN. APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU? BARU KALI INI KAU MENOLAK UNTUK KUAJAK MAKAN RAMEN! INI BUKAN DIRIMU SEBENARNYA. KAU...!"

BUAAAAK!

Pipi kanan Pain sukses dipukul dengan kepalan tinju dari Naruto. Pain akhirnya jatuh terkapar lagi dengan pipi yang biru.

"DASAR, BERISIK TAHU!" semprot Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. Ia bangkit berdiri seketika.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat adegan ini.

'Bagus, Pain. Rencanamu hebat bisa membuat Naruto bersemangat lagi.'

Pain yang sedang sekarat di tanah segera mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke.

"YEAH, BERHASIL..." kata Pain tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya benar-benar pingsan.

BRUUUK!

'Ya... walaupun kau berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini, Pain.'

Ini adalah seruan hati Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke menghelakan napasnya dan memutar bola matanya ke arah Naruto yang mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Naruto juga melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme! Kenapa kau membawa rambut orange bawel ini bersamamu? Kau tahu dia itu sangat menyebalkan!" kata Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Bagus sekali!"

"APANYA YANG BAGUS, HAH?!" teriak Naruto keras sambil mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Bagus sekali jika kau telah bersemangat seperti biasanya, Dobe. Aku senang melihatmu!"

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Terdengar suara jangkrik yang berasal entah darimana. Membuat Naruto berhenti berceloteh. Dia mematung. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"Te-Teme, maksudmu?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Naruto menatap dalam Sasuke. Seketika senyum lebar pun terukir di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Hehehe... aku tahu maksudnya. Terima kasih, Sasuke!" sahut Naruto menyengir ala lima jari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Berterima kasihlah juga padaku, dong Naru-chan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Pain berdiri lagi di samping Naruto. Naruto melirikkan matanya dengan pandangan sewot.

"Iya, aku juga berterima kasih padamu!"

"WAAAH, NARU-CHAN. KAU MEMANG SAHABAT TERBAIKKU!" seru Pain senang sekali mendengarnya.

Saking senangnya ia ingin memeluk Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan segera menghindari Pain yang mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"DASAR RAMBUT ORANGE BAWEL, KAU MULAI LAGI!"

"HABIS AKU SENANG SEKALI. AKU TERHARU MENDENGARNYA, NARU-CHAN!"

"KAU ITU PUNYA PENYAKIT APA SIH? SUKA PELUK-PELUK ORANG PADA SAAT SENANG!"

"HABISNYA TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KUPELUK SELAIN KAU, NARU-CHAN!"

"SIALAN... DASAR RAMBUT ORANGE ANEH!"

Maka terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara Naruto dan Pain. Mereka saling mengejar di tempat itu-itu saja. Sasuke cuma mendengus pelan melihatnya.

"Mereka berdua tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja seperti anak kecil begitu," ucap Sasuke mulai tersenyum kecil.

Pain paling suka memeluk orang bila dia sangat senang dan pasti korban peluknya selalu Naruto. Naruto tidak senang dipeluk Pain karena pasti orang yang melihatnya menjadi salah sangka. Karena itu, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto segera menghindar dari aksi peluk mendadak Pain.

Sungguh persahabatan yang kocak dan berisik ya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau sedang mengejar orang asing yang telah membawa Hinata pergi, begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku bermaksud mengejarnya, Teme. Tapi, mobil itu cepat sekali larinya. Aku tidak dapat mengejarnya," jawab Naruto memasang wajah suram."Aku gagal melindungi Hinata-sama yang telah banyak membantuku."

"Dasar, kau bodoh sekali, Naru-chan! Kenapa kau tidak memakai kekuatan teknologi Time Broce itu untuk mengejar penculik itu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah pasti menggunakan Time Broce untuk mengejar penculik yang membawa Hinata itu."

BUUUK!

Kepala Pain mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Naruto. Pain pun meringis kesakitan.

"Bisa diam tidak, rambut orange bawel? Suaramu keras sekali bisa-bisa pengunjung di sini curiga kalau kita adalah penjelajah waktu," kata Naruto dengan suara yang agak dikecilkan. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat.

Pain melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ke-kenapa jika mereka tahu?" tanya Pain yang masih memegang kepalanya yang benjol sebesar bola pingpong.

"Tentu saja bila orang-orang di masa sekarang mengetahui identitas kita sebagai penjelajah waktu, maka kita akan ditangkap oleh pemerintah dan akan dimintai keterangan mengenai rahasia masa depan. Bila itu terjadi, maka akan terjadi perubahan sejarah dan zaman. Lalu perputaran waktu pasti akan jadi kacau," kata Sasuke menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu!" Pain manggut-manggut seperti orang bodoh.

"Orang yang bukan anggota bagian Anbu divisi penjelajah waktu mana mengerti hal yang begituan," ucap Naruto menyindir Pain.

Pain tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"AKU MENGERTI KOK. BIARPUN AKU BUKAN BAGIAN DA..."

BUUUK!

Sekali lagi Naruto menjitak kepalanya. Bertambah lagi dua benjolan di kepala Pain.

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depan. Pain, kau mau rahasia kita ini terbongkar?" seru Naruto kesal dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aduuuh.. maaf dong!" kata Pain mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sangat sakit."Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depan. Aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat!"

Pain segera melakukan aksi seperti menutup resleting pada mulutnya. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit melihat tingkah Naruto dan Pain.

Sesaat mereka bertiga terdiam. Lalu datanglah seorang pelayan perempuan berpakaian maid membawakan tiga mangkuk mie ramen beserta tiga minuman berbeda dalam satu nampan. Lalu semua pesanan ketiga laki-laki dari masa depan itu, telah terhidang di hadapan masing-masing.

"Waaah, mie ramennya kelihatan enak," seru Naruto tersenyum ngeles sambil meneteskan air liur. Dia selalu bersemangat bila berhadapan dengan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Ini ya mie ramen Ichiraku itu? Hm.. bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Pain menatap dalam semangkuk besar mie ramen pesanannya.

"Hm... mie ramen di sini lezat sekali lho. Lebih enak dari pada mie ramen di kota kita," jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sekalian promosi.

"Oh, begitu ya.." kata Pain manggut-manggut.

"Ayo, jangan ngobrol terus. Kita makan dulu sebelum mie ramennya keburu dingin," sahut Sasuke santai sambil mulai mengambil sumpitnya. Pain dan Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"ITADAKIMASU!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Dimulailah acara makan siang tepat jam tiga sore di restoran mie ramen yang bernama Ichiraku. Saat itu restoran tersebut sangat ramai. Banyak pengunjung yang datang pada saat sore hari. Sehingga banyak bangku yang ditempati. Beruntung sekali Naruto dan teman-temannya mendapatkan tempat kosong di sebelah jendela kaca yang menghadap ke barat.

Sesaat suasana makan yang tenang sedikit terusik oleh sikap Naruto. Sasuke dan Pain yang sedang asyik makan kemudian merasakan ada sikap ganjil yang ditunjuk Naruto. Mereka menghentikan aktifitas makan sejenak dan memperhatikan Naruto yang mendadak tidak memakan mie ramennya sampai tandas. Isinya masih banyak di mangkuk besar itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu juga dengan Pain.

"Dobe, kau kenapa? Kenapa baru sedikit kau memakan mie ramenmu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar, biasanya kau cepat menghabiskannya dalam satu menit. Jadi, ada apa denganmu sekarang?" Pain juga ikut bertanya.

Naruto menatap serius teman-temannya yang tengah mencemaskannya.

Lalu Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Aku sangat mencemaskan, Hinata-sama! Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang?"

Sasuke dan Pain saling pandang. Lalu bersama-sama menatap Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata-sama?!" seru mereka berdua membelalakkan kedua matanya masing-masing.

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kalian berdua kenapa kaget berlebihan begitu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau memanggil pacarmu itu dengan Hinata-sama? Bukankah seharusnya Hinata-chan," kata Pain mengacungkan sumpitnya ke depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto merah padam mendengar Pain mengatakan Hinata adalah pacarnya.

'Pa-pacar?' kata Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Hei, siapa bilang Hinata-sama adalah pacarku?" Naruto merah padam menepis sumpit yang ditodong Pain ke mukanya.

"Ja-jadi, Hinata-sama itu siapanya kamu, Naruto?"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto. Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Pain. Mereka bertiga serempak melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Terbelalaklah kedua mata Naruto begitu tahu siapa gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja tersebut.

"Ka-ka-kamukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter lima ini selesai juga diketik di laptop. Panjang juga ya sekitar sampai 27 halaman. Saya membuatnya selama tiga hari. Ini juga masih meminjam laptop punya abang hehehe... nggak ada modal.**

**Akhirnya setelah lama hiatus, akhirnya niat ingin mengetik cerita yang sudah ditulis di buku sebelumnya, selesai diketik di laptop. Perlu perjuangan keras lho buat melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini sudah berlanjut ke chapter 10. Itupun cerita yang ditulis di dalam buku. Rahasia besar Hinata akan segera terbongkar. Penasarankan, apa rahasia besar dari Hinata itu?**

**Chapter selanjutnya: Siapakah gadis yang memanggil Naruto dan teman-temannya pada saat makan mie ramen di restoran Ichiraku? Lalu cerita tentang masa lalu Naruto akan terungkap. **

**Penasaran? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih buat semua para reader yang udah follow, favorite dan mereview cerita ini. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua para reader yang sangat menantikan cerita ini update. Mohon review-nya sekali lagi.**

**Akhirnya sesuai permintaan, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang cowok muncul di cerita ini. Kini tokoh-tokoh cowok lain pun bermunculan dalam cerita ini. Sesuai kondisi cerita ini, saya akan memberikan penjelasan sedikit tentang chara yang bermain di fict saya ini.**

**Hyuga Neji : Dalam cerita ini, ia adalah kakak kandungnya Hinata. Bukan sepupu. Dia berumur 17 tahun. Kelas dua Konoha International School (KIS).**

**Inuzuka Kiba : Umur 16 tahun, kelas sepuluh. Jurusan IPA. Satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Tapi, Kiba berada di kelas 10-A. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto di kelas 10-C. Teman akrabnya Neji dan dipercaya oleh Neji untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Hinata.**

**Yahiko Pain : Sahabat Naruto. Umur 16 tahun. Kelas sepuluh Technology High School. Jurusan teknologi robot. Wakil ketua osis THC. Di dalam cerita ini, dia digambarkan bersifat agak konyol dan sangat berisik.**

**Uciha Sasuke : Sahabat Naruto. Umur 16 tahun. Kelas sepuluh Technology High School. Jurusan teknologi robot. Ketua Osis THC. Juga Anggota Rahasia Junior (ARJU) Anbu bagian divisi penjelajah waktu.**

**Chara-chara lainnya akan saya tampilkan pada saat cerita ini telah mencapai bagian klimaksnya.**

**Mengenai teknologi yang dipakai Naruto berupa alat seperti gelang. Namanya Time Broce. Baru di chapter ini, saya memikirkan memberikan nama buat senjata rahasia yang dipakai oleh Anbu (dalam cerita ini, Anbu adalah nama untuk polisi waktu). Time Broce adalah senjata serbaguna berbentuk gelang dan wajib dipakai oleh Anbu khususnya divisi penjelajah waktu. Broce itu saya ambil dari bahasa inggris yaitu Bracelet.**

**Berbagai kecanggihan Time Broce ini akan saya tunjukkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Lalu hubungan Time Broce dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit rahasia dari Time Broce itu dan rahasia besar Hinata itu sendiri.**

**Arigato buat semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 6-nya...**

**Sayonara...**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia...**

**Pada hari Jumat, 13 Juni 2014. Jam 15.20 WIB.**

**Di Pekanbaru (Riau) Indonesia...**

**Saya akan kembali lagi pada saat sudah selesai menghadapi UAS. Saya hiatus dulu ya.. karena saya harus belajar rajin buat menghadapi UAS yang akan dimulai awal puasa nanti pada tanggal 30 Juni 2014-12 Juli 2014. Doakan saya ya agar saya bisa mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik pada saat UAS nanti. **

**Setelah UAS selesai, kita bertemu lagi ya para reader di saat liburan panjang semester.**

**BYE BYE SEMUANYA..!**


	6. About Naruto and The Past

**Suatu hari di sebuah cerita dalam cerita...**

**Di zaman abad 22, tepatnya tahun 2114 pukul 09.00 pagi. Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Technology High School (THC), dimana para muridnya memakai seragam bebas. Tepatnya di kelas 10-Jurusan Teknologi Robot.**

**Saat itu di ruang laboratorium...**

**Naruto :"Uhmm... ZZZZZZZZZZ...!" (Tidur dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang menekuk di meja)**

**Sasuke : (melirik ke arah Naruto) "Lagi-lagi dia tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan hasil proyeknya."**

**Pain : (ikut melirik ke arah Naruto) "Sepertinya Naru-chan sangat lelah mengerjakan proyek yang akan dipresentasikan pada saat hari Festival Teknologi Robot Sedunia yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi."**

**Sasuke : (memegang dagunya) "Aku penasaran kali ini si Dobe ini akan membuat hasil karya seperti apa ya? Aku penasaran dengan hasil corat-coretnya pada Techno Book-nya itu."**

**Pain : "Techno Book...? (ikut memegang dagu juga) "Aku penasaran juga apa yang didesain oleh Naru-chan."**

**Lantas Pain bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya pun mengangkatkan kedua alisnya.**

**Lalu Pain mengambil Techno Book yang berukuran sekepalan tangan orang dewasa, yang merupakan komputer touchscreen yang menyimpan data-data dan gambar hasil karya penemuan. Techno Book itu tergeletak di meja kerja Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati, Pain mengambil Techno Book itu. Untung Naruto tidak terbangun oleh tindakan Pain.**

**Pain : "Hehehe... berhasil!" (tertawa senang sambil menunjukkan Techno Book itu ke arah Sasuke)**

**Sasuke : (Hanya tertawa simpul)**

**Pain : "Mari kita lihat apa yang akan dibuat Naruto kali ini." (menyentuh layar Techno Book)**

**TERNYATA... JREEEEENG!**

**Gambar seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang dikuncir dua dan memakai kacamata. Memakai pakaian seragam KSHS. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum di layar Techno Book itu. Gadis itu sedang memegang sesuatu benda yang berbentuk bulat berwarna biru.**

**Pain : (jawdrop) "APA-APAAN INI?!"**

**Sasuke : "Apaan sih?"**

**Pain : "Kenapa Naru-chan menggambar seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian ketinggalan zaman begini?" (menunjukkan gambar tersebut pada Sasuke)**

**Sasuke : "..." (terdiam dan terpaku memandangi sketsa gambar di layar Techno Book itu)**

**Apakah maksud dari semua ini?**

**Awal dari perjalanan Naruto ketika akan bertemu Hinata di tahun 2014...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, apa kabar? Kita berjumpa lagi. Kali ini saya membuat cerita pembuka yang ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Naruto. Lalu tentang seorang gadis yang memanggil Naruto dan teman-temannya pada saat di restoran Ichiraku? Siapakah dia? **

**Penasaran?**

**SILAKAN MEMBACA...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: CINTA, FIKSI ILMIAH, HUMOR, MYSTERI, ADVENTURE**

**PAIRING: NARU/HINA**

**KAMIS, 19 JUNI 2014**

**WARNING: KARAKTER-KARAKTERNYA OOC. TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN SIFATNYA DI CANON. MOHON HARAP MAKLUM. HARAP DIREVIEW SETELAH MEMBACANYA YA...**

**NOTE: CERITANYA MENJADI MISTERI DAN BANYAK HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK DIDUGA AKAN SEGERA DIUNGKAPKAN MENGENAI MASA LALU DAN MASA DEPAN. ADA APA DI BALIK SEMUA INI?**

**APAKAH KALIAN SETUJU ATAU TIDAK DENGAN CERITA SEPERTI INI?**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"**Ja-jadi, Hinata-sama itu siapanya kamu, Naruto?"**

**Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto. Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Pain. Mereka bertiga serempak melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.**

**Terbelalaklah kedua mata Naruto begitu tahu siapa gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja tersebut.**

"**Ka-ka-mukan?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : About Naruto and past**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berdirilah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggang. Kedua mata berwarna ungu. Wajah yang datar bak boneka barbie. Kulitnya putih. Memakai baju kaos bergambar hati warna biru dan celana jeans panjang berwarna putih. Penampilannya dilengkapi oleh sepatu kets berwarna biru cerah.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa ada juga di sini?

"Shi-Shion?" seru Naruto benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Sampai membuat Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

Sejenak pengunjung merasa terusik dengan teriakan Naruto tadi. Mereka melihat ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya sebentar lalu sesaat melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Beralih ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Sasuke dan Pain yang melongo melihat reaksi Naruto yang agak berlebihan. Wajah Naruto benar-benar horror seperti melihat hantu saja.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa kemari juga, Shion?" tanya Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Shion berwajah datar dan kemudian berjalan mendekati meja bundar tersebut- tepatnya berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terpaku berdiri di dekat kursinya-.

Begitu dekat dengan Naruto, Shion langsung merangkul lengan kanan Naruto dengan tingkah yang manja.

"A-aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-kun!" kata Shion menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Naruto.

Spontan, wajah Naruto memerah padam dibuatnya. Semua orang di tempat itu melongo melihat Shion dan Naruto dalam posisi yang sangat mencolok.

Sasuke dan Pain jawdrop melihatnya.

Shion tersenyum kecil sambil terus melingkari lengan kanan Naruto. Jantung Naruto benar-benar berdegub kencang dibuatnya.

'Ke-kenapa Shion bisa menemukan aku di zaman ini? Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menemukan aku. Tapi, kenapa dia memelukku tiba-tiba begini?'

Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

Terbersit bayangan dari masa lalu mendadak muncul di pikiran Naruto. Naruto tersentak. Ia ingin melepas belitan tangan Shion dari lengan kanannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Shion!" pinta Naruto lembut.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin di dekat Naruto-kun!" kata Shion manja.

"Aku mohon. Lepaskan aku, Shion!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, SHION!"

Kali ini kesabaran Naruto sudah habis. Dengan kasar, ia menepis tangan Shion yang membelit lengan kanannya. Shion kaget dibuatnya.

"Na-naruto-kun!"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU, MENGERTI!" bentak Naruto keras dengan wajah merah padam. Lalu Naruto langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Shion dan kedua temannya yang sedari tadi melongo.

"NA-NARUTO-KUN!" seru Shion ingin mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlalu keluar dari tempat itu.

GREP!

Tangan Shion ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Shion menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Shion, tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tapi, Sasuke. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Naruto-kun. Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Kau keluar pada saat yang tidak tepat. Kau mengacaukan semua rencananya!"

Sasuke berwajah datar. Shion menatap Sasuke dengan lirih.

"Ya, aku tahu!" Shion menundukkan kepalanya."Aku memang telah menyakiti Naruto-kun."

Setetes air bening menetes di balik kedua sudut mata ungu Shion.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena telah mengkhianatinya. Aku telah membuat Naruto terluka."

Shion pun menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Sasuke melihatnya dengan iba.

Muncul Pain di samping Sasuke.

"Sepertinya masalah bertambah rumit nih, Sasuke!" kata Pain menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm... sepertinya begitu," Sasuke melirikkan bola matanya ke arah Pain."Aku harus mengantarkan Shion dulu kembali ke apartemen. Kau menunggu di sini sementara waktu dulu. Bagaimana, Pain?"

Pain pun mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sini sementara waktu. Silakan antar Shion dulu kembali ke apartemen."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Baguslah, sahabat terbaikku!"

"Ya, begitulah my friend!"

Maka Sasuke membantu Shion berdiri. Lalu merangkul pundaknya Shion seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Pain.

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Pain."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke dan Shion berlalu. Tinggallah Pain yang berdiri di dekat meja di mana mereka bertiga makan tadi.

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Sesuatu menepuk halus pundak Pain. Pain menoleh.

"Tuan, bayar dulu bon makannya," pinta seorang pelayan laki-laki yang berbadan besar dan kekar sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas.

Pain menerima kertas itu. Ia pun memperhatikan kertas tersebut.

"EEEKH?! KENAPA SEMUANYA MAHAL BEGINI?" tanya Pain dengan wajah horror.

"Memang mie ramennya mahal, tuan. Anda memesan tiga mie ramen super jumbo jadi harganya memang mahal mencapai seratus ribuan," jawab pelayan itu.

"Sial...," sahut Pain mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya."Aku bangkrut karena Naru-chan."

Tapi, ia yang duluan bilang mentraktir Naruto makan mie ramen tadi, bukan? Tak salah Naruto memilih makan di restoran Ichiraku ini. Tempat yang menjadi favorit Naruto setelah pertama kali Hinata mengajaknya makan di sini.

Akhirnya uang pas di dompet Pain telah pindah ke tangan si pelayan berbadan besar itu. Dengan tangisan ala air terjun dari pelupuk kedua matanya, Pain keluar restoran dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Betapa malangnya nasibmu, Pain!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari mulai gelap. Langit yang kelam penuh bintang-bintang bertaburan. Tidak tampak bulan yang muncul untuk menerangi malam yang gelap. Semuanya tampak sepi dan sunyi.

Di daerah perumahan Konoha Resident, di tepi trotoar yang disemen, berjalanlah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru saffir. Masih memakai seragam KSHS dan tas bertali dua yang digendong di punggungnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Pikirannya kacau karena muncul banyak masalah yang kini menimpanya.

Kenapa di hari pertamanya sekolah di tempat yang baru justru timbul masalah besar? Hinata, teman baiknya dibawa oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Lalu muncul Shion yang merupakan mantan pacarnya datang mencarinya dari masa depan.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit? Padahal ia pergi ke zaman ini secara diam-diam melalui komputer waktu. Naruto menggunakan teknologi Time Broce yang digabungkan dengan komputer waktu serta memasuki lorong waktu dengan mengklik icon permintaan tolong pada program pencari zaman yaitu "Time Track 200".

Sungguh bukan perkara yang mudah mencari seseorang pada zaman yang diinginkan berada dalam satu kontak jaringan komputer. Butuh pencarian yang cukup lama, Naruto berusaha untuk menghubungkan semua jaringan itu untuk mencari lokasi jaringan yang cocok di zaman yang ia inginkan.

Begitu icon permintaan tolong berhasil dicocokkan maka Naruto mengirim pesan icon permintaan itu kepada orang yang telah menjadi sasaran kontaknya.

Naruto berharap icon permintaannya diklik pada orang di zaman itu. Jika berhasil diklik, Naruto berjanji akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongnya dan mengabdikan dirinya kepada orang yang telah menolongnya masuk secara diam-diam ke zaman itu dalam waktu singkat.

Ternyata seorang gadis cantik bernama Hinata yang telah mengklik icon permintaan tolong tersebut. Hinata seorang gadis pendiam, tertutup, dan suka menyendiri yang telah menolongnya. Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada Hinata dan memenuhi janjinya untuk mengabdikan dirinya kepada Hinata. Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Hinata untuk selamanya.

Mengingat akan janjinya kepada Hinata, sangat membuat Naruto sangat terpukul karena dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Ia berjanji akan selalu di sampingnya dan menjaganya. Nyatanya semua itu tidak dapat dilakukan.

"Hi-hinata-sama!" kata Naruto berbisik pelan."Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

Sesaat angin malam berhembus pelan menerpa Naruto yang terus berjalan menuju rumah Hinata. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah pulang ke rumah Hinata? Seharusnya aku pergi mencari Hinata sekarang juga.'

Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

("Aku ingin kamu berjanji akan selalu menjadi teman baikku dan izinkan selamanya aku menjagamu serta melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya," kata Naruto mendadak berubah menjadi tegas lagi."Hinata-sama, kamu maukan?"

Hinata memandang lama ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat serius. Tampak wajah yang penuh dengan keceriaan itu dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari seseorang spesial. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil ke jari kelingking Naruto.

"Aku berjanji, Naru-chan!")

Naruto teringat tentang perjanjian kelingking waktu di ruang UKS itu. Seketika senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Ya...," Naruto menutup kedua matanya sebentar lalu dibukanya kembali kedua matanya."Ya, selamanya aku menjagamu serta melindungi dari segala macam bahaya. Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu, Hinata-sama!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia mengangguk pasti lalu berbalik badan untuk mencari Hinata.

"HINATA-SAMA, AKU AKAN MENCARIMU!"

Suara Naruto menggema dengan keras di jalan perumahan yang terlihat sepi itu. Tiada seorang pun yang lewat di sana. Kecuali Naruto yang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju jalan besar. Ia tidak ragu lagi untuk mencari Hinata yang kini entah di mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shion kini terduduk di atas batas pagar apartemen yang menghadap ke arah pemandangan kota Konoha yang sangat indah dan bersinar warna-warni ketika malam tiba. Ia memandangi pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia tidak sadar tengah duduk di ambang kematian- duduk santai di atas batas pagar dengan menjuntaikan kedua kaki di bawahnya- seakan-akan dia tidak takut akan bahaya jika jatuh dari sana. Padahal ia berada dalam lantai lima belas dan ketinggian yang sangat curam. Sedikit bergerak saja sudah bisa jatuh dengan mudah.

Tentu saja Shion bukanlah manusia biasa- maksudnya ia adalah manusia dari masa depan- dan memiliki teknologi serba bisa. Sewaktu-waktu akan jatuh dari ketinggian lantai lima belas tersebut, ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dengan teknologi masa depannya. Jadi, bereskan?

Sesaat Shion memasang wajah lirih dan terus menatap pemandangan kota Konoha tersebut dengan pikiran yang tertuju pada masa lalunya. Masa lalunya bersama Naruto di zamannya, tahun 2114.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

_**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 19.00 P.M**_

"Naruto, kamu mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Shion heran ketika Naruto menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

"Hehehe.. sebentar lagi sampai, Shion!" jawab Naruto menyengir lebar dan wajahnya merona merah.

"Apa sih yang ingin kamu tunjukkan kepadaku?"

"Hehehe... sebentar lagi kamu pasti tahu sendiri jika melihatnya."

Naruto menuntun Shion ke sebuah bangunan baja yang berbentuk seperti bulatan segitiga. Tempat itu berada di tengah taman hijau di pusat Konoha Cyber City.

Kedua mata Shion ditutupi semacam karet yang dilapisi aluminium. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke depan untuk merasakan arah perjalanannya. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang kedua sisi bahu Shion agar Shion bisa berjalan sesuai arahannya.

"Nah, sudah sampai," seru Naruto."Coba kamu buka penutup matamu itu."

"Ba-baiklah!" kata Shion segera membuka penutup mata yang ia pakai sedari tadi di rumahnya.

JREEENG!

Kini di depan mata Shion, terbentang luas pemandangan Konoha Cyber City yang sangat indah dan berwarna-warni karena cahaya lampu yang dipancarkan oleh aneka bentuk bangunan baja. Seketika Shion terpana melihatnya.

"WAAAH, INDAH SEKALI!" seru Shion tertawa lebar."Tak kusangka Konoha Cyber City seindah ini jika dilihat dari sini."

Naruto melirik ke arah Shion. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Coba kamu perhatikan baik-baik cahaya berwarna orange di atas gedung paling tinggi itu, Shion!" kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah gedung berbentuk pipa yang menjulang tinggi tersebut.

"Ada apa di sana?" Shion mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Di atas puncak gedung berbentuk pipa tersebut, terdapat kerlipan cahaya lampu berwarna orange yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk suatu kalimat...

"I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-S-H-I-O-N!" ujar Shion mengeja kalimat yang berbentuk dari kerlipan cahaya lampu berwarna orange tersebut.

Hening.

Sesaat Shion mematung dan terpana melihat semua ini. Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Kamu sudah melihat semuanyakan, Shion?"

Sejenak muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Shion.

"Ma-maksud semua ini apa, Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Maksud dari semua ini adalah...," Naruto menatap serius wajah Shion."Ini semua adalah curahan dari dalam hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku menyukaimu, Shion. Apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?"

Shion tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Kedua bola matanya sedikit membulat. Seulas senyum pun menghiasi wajah bonekanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-kun. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu!" seru Shion melompat ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun kaget dengan tindakan dari Shion.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan di puncak gedung berbentuk seperti bulatan segitiga. Sungguh momen yang indah di kala cinta menyatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TECHNOLOGY HIGH SCHOOL, 2114 YEAR, 12.05 P.M**_

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, SHION?" teriak Naruto merah padam dengan suara yang keras.

Shion kaget melihat Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya saat Shion berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah di taman belakang Technology High School.

Shion sangat panik melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dan laki-laki berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Bu-bukan yang seperti kamu lihat!" kata Shion berusaha menyakinkan Naruto yang tengah emosi.

"Ternyata memang benar dugaanku selama ini. Kau dan Gaara telah menjalin hubungan di belakangku. Aku tidak menyangka kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku, Shion!"

Naruto sangat marah. Shion gemetaran karena rahasianya terbongkar.

"Kalian berdua telah mengkhianatiku. Kalian telah mempermainkan aku. Kenapa kalian tega menyembunyikan semua kebenaran ini di belakangku?" bentak Naruto keras dengan kemarahan menggelegar."Juga kau, Gaara. Kau telah membohongiku juga. Kenapa sedari awal kau tidak memberitahukan aku bahwa kau telah berpacaran dengan Shion sejak kelas dua SMP? Aku kira kau adalah saudara angkat yang paling kupercaya. Tapi, kenyataannya kau telah mengkhianati aku."

"Maaf, Otouto. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu. Aku ha...," sahut Gaara ikut berbicara juga.

"CUKUP!" hardik Naruto."AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASAN APAPUN LAGI DARI KALIAN. KALIAN SUNGGUH JAHAT. MUNAFIK. AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN BERDUA!"

Naruto pun berbalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Shion pun berniat untuk mengejar Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

GREP!

Tangan Shion ditangkap oleh Gaara.

"Jangan dikejar, Shion!"

"Tapi, Gaara!"

"Biarkan saja anak itu pergi. Dia memang selalu begitu. Kekanak-kanakan."

Shion menatap Gaara dengan lirih. Niatnya untuk mengejar Naruto pun batal.

"Aku sudah berpikir bahwa semua ini akhirnya terbongkar jugakan, Gaara."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Aku telah memenuhi permintaanmu untuk menyuruhku berpacaran dengan Naruto. Karena kamu merasa kasihan melihat adik angkatmu yang sungguh-sungguh ingin menyatakan cintanya padaku. Kini semuanya terbongkar. Aku telah mengkhianati Naruto yang begitu menyukaiku."

Tangis Shion memecah. Gaara pun iba melihatnya. Ditariknya tangan Shion hingga Shion maju ke dalam sambutan pelukannya yang hangat.

"Yang lebih penting lagi, semuanya tidak dapat diubah. Kita berdua sudah bertunangan, bukan?" kata Gaara pelan."Aku tidak bisa menolak keputusan Kaasan dan Tousan yang memilih aku untuk bertunangan denganmu. Aku tidak tega melakukan semua ini."

Shion hanya diam di dalam pelukan Gaara. Ia memilih mendengar Gaara berbicara.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Naruto sedih atas keputusan orang tuanya yang memilih aku untuk bertunangan denganmu. Lalu aku belum habis pikir kenapa aku yang hanya anak angkat diperlakukan khusus daripada Naruto. Seakan-akan aku diistimewakan oleh orang tua Naruto. Naruto seperti disisihkan dari keluarganya. Sehingga aku diputuskan pantas untuk bertunangan denganmu. Bukannya Naruto."

Shion tetap diam. Dia menangis terisak-isak di dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Tapi, aku merasa saat ini apakah aku harus senang ataukah sedih menerima kenyataan ini? Aku terus memikirkannya hingga saat ini."

Gaara mempereratkan pelukannya. Shion pun makin tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat si Gaara.

"Apakah Naruto bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kita bertunangan? Dia belum tahu bila kita sudah tunangan. Aku harap dia bisa menerimanya. Karena aku takut kehilangan dirimu, Shion. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Aku rasa Naruto pasti bisa menerimanya, Gaara!" ucap Shion setelah lama terdiam.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar..."

Gaara tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mengelus lembut puncak rambut pirang Shion. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri Shion yang tengah menangis sampai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SHION'S HOUSE, 2II4 YEAR, 23.15 P.M**_

Malam itu, Shion yang sedang terlelap di ranjangnya, ia pun terbangun ketika mendengar suara telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

Shion pun bangkit dari ranjangnya yang terbuat dari bahan karet. Ia langsung menekan sebuah telepon genggam berbentuk seperti elips yang terletak di atas meja baja, tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

PIIIP!

Muncul layar udara seperti proyektor dari dalam bulatan kecil pada bagian atas benda itu.

Di dalam layar udara itu mucul sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang memasang wajah panik.

"Shion..."

"Halo, Gaara-kun!"

"Bisa tidak kamu kemari?"

"Kenapa?"

"Naruto menghilang. Sudah dua hari ia tidak pulang ke rumah."

"APAAA?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NARUTO'S HOUSE, 2114 YEAR, 00.45 A.M**_

Kini Shion berada di rumah Naruto yang berbentuk kubah berlantai dua. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa berbahan lembut. Di sampingnya duduk si Gaara yang sedang menunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu di hadapannya duduklah kedua orang tua Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Tampak Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato. Minato dengan sabar menenangkan istrinya yang bersedih karena tahu kalau Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua hari.

"Naruto... naruto... kemana kamu, nak? Kaasan sangat mencemaskanmu," ujar Kushina menangis di dalam pelukan si suami.

"Sabaar, Kushina sayang. Aku sudah melaporkan hilangnya Naruto pada polisi. Polisi akan bertindak cepat untuk mencari Naruto," kata Minato dengan nada lembut.

Kushina masih saja menangis. Sesaat Shion iba melihatnya.

"Shion..." panggil Gaara.

Shion menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Aku sudah memeriksa seisi kamar Naruto. Aku curiga dia telah memakai benda ciptaannya sendiri untuk pergi dari rumah.

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Shion.

"Maksudmu Gaara-kun? Benda ciptaan Naruto pada saat hari Festival Teknologi Robot Sedunia itu?"

"Iya, sebuah benda mirip komputer mini dengan program pencari zaman yang dinamakan **CR Time Track 200**. Pada saat Festival, Naruto gagal mempraktekkan hasil ciptaannya itu karena hubungan kontak dari zaman yang ia inginkan tidak berhasil ia dapatkan. Akhirnya presentasi hasil ciptaannya dianggap produk gagal oleh pihak sekolah."

Shion merenungi penjelasan Gaara tersebut.

"Naruto juga salah satu anggota dari Anbu yang bernama ARJU. Ia ditugaskan atasannya untuk membuat produk baru untuk keperluan senjata bagi Anbu. Maka Naruto menciptakan CR Time Track 200 tersebut untuk memenuhi tugasnya yang diberikan atasannya. Ternyata CR Time Track 200 itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Atasannya menolaknya dan kulihat saat itu wajah Naruto shock mendengarnya. Maka kupikir..."

Gaara menarik pandangannya dari Shion.

"Naruto mencoba ulang CR Time Track 200 tersebut untuk menguji kerjanya. Lalu mungkin icon permintaan kontak zaman itu berhasil diklik oleh seseorang di zaman itu. Kemudian Naruto tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam yang muncul di layar komputer mininya. Maka artinya Naruto pergi ke masa lain. Atau kata lainnya ia kabur lewat mesin waktu."

Shion terperangah mendengar penjelasan Gaara tersebut.

"Benar, mungkin Naruto pergi ke zaman lain."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita hubungi teman Naruto yang bernama Uciha Sasuke. Diakan juga anggota ARJU. Ia bisa membantu kita mendeteksi ke arah zaman mana Naruto pergi."

"Ide yang bagus, baiklah aku akan menghubungi Sasuke."

Shion segera menghubungi Sasuke dengan telepon genggamnya yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NARUTO'S HOUSE, 2114 YEAR, 01.32 A.M**_

"Sepertinya aku menangkap sinyal pelacak yang aktif dari Time Broce di tahun 2014!" ujar Sasuke sedang mengetik sesuatu pada komputer mini CR Time Track 200 ciptaan Naruto sendiri.

Kini Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shion sedang berada di dalam kamar Naruto. Mereka sedang memeriksa tanda-tanda jejak hilangnya Naruto setelah dua hari lamanya. Sasuke datang ke rumah Naruto atas permintaan Shion. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia pun sudah datang dan segera memeriksa kenapa Naruto bisa menghilang tanpa kabar berita. Sasuke langsung memeriksa CR Time Track 200 ciptaan Naruto tersebut dan dicurigai Naruto masuk ke lorong waktu secara diam-diam atau masuk tanpa menggunakan kendaraan resmi untuk masuk ke lorong waktu.

Dengan berbagai ritual khusus, Sasuke mengandalkan sebuah alat yang digunakan sebagai ARJU Penjelajah Waktu untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto di berbagai zaman dan tahun. Alat yang sangat canggih itu dihubungkan dengan CR Time Track 200 serta data-data Naruto kemudian disatukan dalam jaringan suatu sistem program. Jika memang Naruto menggunakan Time Broce- alat serbaguna yang wajib dimiliki anggota ARJU penjelajah waktu itu- untuk digabungkan dengan CR Time Track 200 untuk melacak jaringan kontak seseorang yang tengah bermain komputer pada waktu yang sama. Maka berarti Naruto menggunakan sebuah alat lain yang bernama **Twin Time Broce** – alat waktu atau gelang waktu kembar yang digunakan untuk dipakai memindahkan suatu objek menjadi pecahan atom yang bisa disedot ketika gerakan massa terbuka atau lubang hitam terbuka. Twin Time Broce pasti digunakan oleh Naruto saat menguji ulang kerja CR Time Track 200 tersebut. Karena daya melacak Twin Time Broce sangat kuat dan tepat untuk melacak jaringan komputer pada zaman yang dicari.

Setelah lama mencari bukti-bukti kuat, Sasuke pun mendapatkan kesimpulan nyata. Memang Naruto pergi ke masa lalu tepatnya tahun 2014.

"Berarti Naruto pergi ke masa lalu? Tapi, mengapa dia pergi ke tahun 2014 itu?" kata Shion dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Mungkin dia sedang mencari ketenangan di sana," jawab Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan penyelidikannya.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Shion."Apakah kita harus mencarinya?"

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita tidak perlu mencarinya," jawab Sasuke lagi.

Mereka bertiga saling diam sejenak. Gaara yang sedari terdiam lalu melirik ke arah Shion yang mulai kelihatan sayu.

"Apakah kamu mencemaskan Naruto, Shion?"

Shion menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu bertekuk begitu?"

Shion terdiam. Ia pun menarik pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia merasa sedih bila Naruto pergi ke tahun 2014 hanya untuk menghindari dirinya dan Gaara. Pasti hati Naruto sakit dan kecewa setelah tahu bahwa Gaara dan Shion sudah bertunangan. Apalagi orang tua Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto pasti sedang pergi ke tahun 2014 untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghibur dirinya.

Lama Shion terdiam. Sesaat Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam terpaku berdiri.

"Sasuke.."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku minta kau dan Shion untuk mencari Naruto di tahun 2014."

Shion tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Gaara. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Gaara. Gaara pun menatapnya.

"Shion, pergilah bersama Sasuke untuk mencari Naruto."

"Gaara-kun..."

"Aku dapat merasakan bahwa kamu sangat mencemaskan Naruto-kun," kata Gaara dengan nada lembut."Aku tahu sejak kecil kamu sangat menyukainya, bukan?"

Kedua mata Shion melebar sempurna. Ia sangat kaget bila Gaara ternyata mengetahui perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku merelakanmu untuk kembali kepada Naruto. Aku ikhlas bila kamu berpacaran kembali dengan Naruto."

Gaara tersenyum. Shion terpana tanpa berkata apapun untuk menanggapi perkataan Gaara.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman. Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Kamu jangan cemas. Biar aku yang menghadapi semuanya. Kamu pergilah bersama Sasuke sekarang juga."

Shion masih terdiam. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan langsung memegang puncak rambut pirang Shion.

"Kamu memang pantas buat Naruto."

"Gaara-kun! Hiks...!"

Tanpa sadar air mata Shion jatuh berlinang. Gaara pun menyeka air mata itu.

"Kamu bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sambil menghapus air mata Shion yang menetes tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dengan tampang yang cool.

"Sampai kapanpun aku siap untuk berangkat ke tahun 2014. Itu tergantung pada komandan Namikaze Minato."

Namikaze Minato, ayah si Naruto adalah komandan yang memimpin ARJU penjelajah waktu. Sekaligus walikota Konoha Cyber City tersebut.

SYUUUSH!

Pintu kamar otomatis terbuka sendiri. Muncullah Minato, ayah si Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tugaskan kau untuk mencari Naruto sampai ketemu dan bawa ia pulang kembali ke masa depan apapun caranya," kata Minato tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"SIAAAP, PAK! PERINTAH ANDA AKAN SAYA LAKSANAKAN!" seru Sasuke memberi hormat.

"Ayo, Shion! Pergilah bersama Sasuke!" pinta Gaara menatap Shion yang selesai menangis.

"Ba-baiklah, Gaara-kun!"

Shion mengangguk pelan dan tertawa lebar. Sasuke pun berjalan menghampiri Shion.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Shion!" kata Sasuke memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Iya, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NARUTO'S HOUSE, 2114 YEAR, 03.00 A.M**_

Awalnya hanya Sasuke dan Shion yang pergi ke masa lalu untuk mencari Naruto. Tahu-tahu pada saat di halaman depan rumah Naruto, Pain sahabat Naruto yang bukan anggota Anbu, datang untuk minta ikut dengan Sasuke dan Shion yang hendak masuk ke dalam mesin waktu yang berbentuk mobil kapsul.

Tentu saja tamu yang tak diundang dan merepotkan ini sangat membuat Sasuke kewalahan menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku akan pergi mencari Naruto, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Ia sangat kaget saat melihat Pain telah duduk manis di dalam mesin waktu itu.

"Maaf, Sasu-chan!"

"Sasu-chan, katamu?!"

Wajah Sasuke menjadi seram. Ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan suffix-chan. Itu sangat tidak pantas buat image-nya yang sangat diidolakan para gadis di Technology High School.

Sesaat wajah Pain pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mengucur. Badannya gemetaran hebat.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-sama!"

Ketika suffix 'sama' disebut oleh Pain, mendadak muka Sasuke cerah seketika.

"Ehem, baiklah, kau boleh ikut, Pain!" seru Sasuke berdehem sedikit untuk mencairkan suasana dan memperbaiki tampang datarnya yang mendadak hancur tadi.

"HORE... SASUKE-SAMA, KAU MEMANG SAHABAT TERBAIKKU!" kata Pain tertawa senang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke tersenyum sok keren. Membuat Shion di sampingnya sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Dasar, kedua sahabat Naruto ini memang kocak ya..'

Maka Sasuke segera menghidupkan mesin waktu tersebut. Muncul lubang hitam bersamaan ketika mesin waktu dihidupkan. Mesin waktu tersedot oleh pusaran lubang hitam tersebut sehingga menghilang dari halaman depan rumah Naruto pada saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

_**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR**_

Shion membayangkan masa lalunya di zamannya. Hingga sampailah dia bersama Sasuke dan Pain di tahun 2014. Untuk mencari Naruto. Akhirnya setelah pencarian yang cukup lama, Naruto ditemukan di daerah kota Konoha, karena pelacak aktif di Time Broce milik Naruto yang menyala. Berkat Time Broce itu, mereka bisa menemukan Naruto dengan mudah.

Tapi, rasanya tidak mudah ketika sudah menemukan Naruto lalu mengajaknya pulang. Bukan perkara yang gampang untuk mengajak Naruto pulang ke masa depan. Naruto dikenal sebagai anak yang keras kepala dan berkemauan keras. Sudah pasti Naruto tidak mudah dibujuk dengan cara apapun.

Apalagi Naruto sekarang sedang sakit hati karena putus cinta, kekurangan perhatian orang tua, dan drop ketika hasil teknologi ciptaannya dianggap produk gagal. Padahal Naruto itu sesungguhnya anak laki-laki yang sangat cerdas, pintar merakit robot dan merancang alat-alat keperluan untuk senjata buat Anbu serta jangan lupa dia juga pandai memasak. Ia juga anak yang ceria, bersemangat dan suka bergaul. Tapi, ada satu kelemahannya yaitu ketika sedang menghadapi masalah, ia akan terserang 'penyakit merajuk' dengan ciri-ciri terdiam, tidak bersemangat seperti biasa, dan suka memutarkan jari telunjuk ke tanah. Itulah kebiasaannya sejak kecil hingga ia berumur 16 tahun begini.

Mengingat tentang Naruto, sangat membuat Shion tersenyum senang. Naruto adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Juga Gaara yang merupakan kakak angkat Naruto.

Shion menyukai Naruto sejak kelas tiga SD. Pada saat ia bertemu Naruto pertama kali di taman Konoha Cyber City.

Pada saat itu, Shion jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Hingga muncul Gaara di antara mereka berdua, saat orang tua Naruto mengadopsi Gaara untuk menjadi kakak angkat Naruto.

Umur Naruto dan Gaara terpaut satu tahun. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi seperti saudara kandung. Tapi, orang tua Naruto memperlakukan Gaara secara khusus dan seakan-akan Naruto tersisihkan dari keluarganya.

Dalam keluarganya yang kurang memperhatikannya, tidak membuat Naruto merasakan tersisihkan meskipun Gaara yang selalu diutamakan oleh orang tuanya.

Naruto tidak iri kepada saudara angkatnya dan tetap menyayanginya. Begitu juga dengan Gaara.

Meskipun terkadang ada sifat kekanak-kanakannya, Naruto tetap anak laki-laki yang tegas, lembut dan pantang menyerah.

Itulah Namikaze Naruto. Sosok yang sangat dicintai Shion sejak kecil sampai sekarang.

"Naruto-kun!" Shion tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata beningnya dari mata saffir ungunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah jalan besar di tengah kota Konoha, yang dipenuhi kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Satu persatu tampak orang berjalan kaki di trotoar di kedua sisi jalan besar tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang sedang tergesa-gesa berlari menyusuri pejalan kaki yang mondar-mandir. Orang yang berlari itu masih berpakaian seragam KSHS dan menyandang tas bertali dua berwarna orange.

Naruto berlari-lari tak tentu arah. Keringat dingin telah mengucur dari dahinya. Sudah tiga jam ia mengelilingi kota Konoha untuk mencari Hinata yang entah di mana.

'Hinata-sama, kamu ada dimana?' seru Naruto dalam hatinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Naruto tetap berusaha mencari Hinata ke segala tempat tanpa berhenti. Sungguh, ia sangat mencemaskan Hinata.

Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

'Oh iya, aku bisa melacak keberadaan Hinata-sama dengan Time Broce itu.'

Segera saja Naruto menekan benda yang selalu tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

"EEEEH?!"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Di-dimana Time Broce-ku?!" Naruto memandang nanar pergelangan tangan kanannya."Oh iya, Time Broce-nya kukasih sama si Teme tadi. Aduuuh, kenapa aku linglung begini?"

Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sehingga para pejalan kaki sweatdrop melihatnya dan mengira Naruto adalah orang gila.

'Aku harus menemui si Teme untuk meminta kembali Time Broce-ku!'

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto segera pergi menemui Sasuke untuk meminta kembali Time Broce yang sempat ia kasih tadi siang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter 6 ini saya buat lagi. Padahal sudah lama sekali cerita chapter 6-nya dibuat tapi baru kali ini diketik dan dipublish ke fanfiction ini. **

**Maaf, kalo saya terlambat mengupdate ceritanya. Ini saya update di warnet bersama teman saya. Butuh perjuangan lho untuk mengupdatenya.  
**

**Ngomong-ngomong saya masih bingung arah tujuan cerita ini. Karena banyak sekali ide cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tanpa sengaja masuk dalam ceritanya. Jadi, ketika saya membacanya berulang-ulang malah membuat saya jadi pusing rasanya. Hehehe...**

**Tentang teknologi selain Time Broce, yang bernama Twin Time Broce itu. Twin Time Broce itu adalah gelang waktu kembar yang digunakan Naruto untuk mengantarkannya ke lorong waktu secepat kilat ke tahun 2014. Atau dengan kata lain, Twin Time Broce itu adalah mesin waktunya atau kendaraannya. Karena Twin Time Broce tersebut merupakan bagian dari CR TR 200 (Computer Time Track 200) hasil ciptaan Naruto pada saat ingin dipresentasikan pada saat hari Festival Teknologi Robot Sedunia. Tapi, pada saat Festival, ternyata teknologi CR Time Track 200 buatan Naruto gagal dipraktekkan karena icon kontak permintaan tolongnya pada kontak jaringan komputer yang dikirim pada zaman tertentu tidak diklik seseorang. Akibatnya, teknologi ciptaannya ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pihak sekolah dan itu sangat membuat Naruto depresi.**

**Ditambah setelah tahu Shion sudah bertunangan dengan Gaara dan Shion malah mempermainkan perasaan Naruto sehingga membuat hati Naruto sangat sakit lalu memutuskan meninggalkan masa depan. Ia ingin menemukan suatu yang dapat menghiburnya dan ingin melupakan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Shion. Namun, hal itu akan berubah setelah Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata di tahun 2014.**

**Sebenarnya masih banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik awal mulanya Naruto pergi ke tahun 2014 dan bertemu dengan Hinata. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Time Broce dan juga sebuah rahasia yang kini disimpan Hinata, yang sebentar lagi akan terkuak.**

**Saya pikir cerita ini bukan bergenre romantic/sci-fi lagi. Malah meluas menjadi misteri. Apakah reader setuju jika cerita ini meluas dengan adanya adegan fighting dan tokoh-tokoh jahatnya? Beri alasannya di kotak review...**

**Ada teknologi yang sangat canggih selain Time Broce dan kini dicari-cari oleh ilmuwan di dunia. Teknologi apa itu? Penasarankan?**

**Kini karakter-karakter baru yang muncul yaitu Gaara, Shion, Minato dan Kushina. Baiklah, akan saya ceritakan sedikit tentang mereka di bawah ini.**

**Shion : Sahabat kecil Naruto. Anak perempuan yang sangat manja, cengeng dan penurut. Berumur 16 tahun. Sekolah di Technology High School. Jurusan Teknologi Rekayasa Program Komputer. Kelas sepuluh. Ia merupakan anak yang sangat cerdas karena mampu membaca data-data bahasa program yang sangat sulit diterjemahkan. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto.**

**Namikaze Gaara : Kakak angkat Naruto. Laki-laki yang lembut, wibawa, pendiam dan sangat menyayangi Naruto. Berumur 17 tahun. Sekolah di Technology High School. Jurusan Teknologi mesin dan mekanik pesawat luar angkasa. Kelas sebelas. Ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Namikaze ketika berumur 10 tahun. Kedua orang tua kandungnya adalah polisi luar angkasa. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan di luar angkasa saat Gaara berumur 7 tahun. Lalu ia tinggal di panti asuhan selama tiga tahun dan pada akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga Namikaze. Ia termasuk Brother-Complex karena ia sangat proktektif pada Naruto dan tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran kepada siapapun yang menyakiti adik tersayangnya itu. Bahkan ia pernah menghajar Sasuke ketika Sasuke bertengkar dengan Naruto karena masalah yang sangat sepele. Ia juga mencintai Shion. Namun rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar kepada sang adik, ia pun memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Shion. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto. Karena itu, ia bertekad akan menjemput Naruto pulang ke masa depan.**

**Namikaze Minato : Ayah Naruto. Walikota Konoha Cyber City dan Komandan yang memimpin pasukan ARJU. Ia termasuk dari Anbu atau penjelajah waktu yang sangat hebat. **

**Namikaze Kushina : Ibu Naruto. Seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. **

**Itulah karakter-karakter yang bermain di chapter 6 ini, saya sangat senang cerita ini selesai diketik.**

**Next chapter:**

**Naruto mencari Sasuke untuk meminta kembali Time Broce-nya. Berhasilkah Naruto mendapatkan kembali Time Broce-nya dari Sasuke? Lalu Berhasilkah Naruto menemukan Hinata?**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

**Aaah, saya sangat senang karena UAS sudah selesai dan mulai libur semester yang bertepatan pada hari libur lebaran. Sungguh saya sangat senang karena saya bisa istirahat sejenak dan menenangkan pikiran setelah stres menghadapi UAS ini selama dua minggu lebih. Jika ada waktu dan ada laptop lagi, saya berniat ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini secepat mungkin karena esok di semester selanjutnya, kuliah saya benar-benar bertambah berat lagi karena di bulan oktober nanti saya akan mulai dinas ke rumah sakit. Mungkin saya tidak ada waktu luang lagi untuk mengetik cerita ini lagi.**

**Sebenarnya saya ingin ngobrol lagi sama reader yang setia dengan fanfic ini. Tapi, waktu sangat terbatas, saya akhiri sampai di sini ya..**

**Saya ucapkan ribuan terima kasih buat reader yang setia dengan fanfic ini, buat reader yang numpang lewat aja, buat silent reader, buat reader yang masih sabar menunggu cerita ini, buat reader yang udah ngasih saran, buat reader yang udah ngasih kritik pedas dan semuanya yang mau membaca fanfic gaje dan hancur ini.**

**Jika ada waktu akan saya balas review-review anda semuanya di halaman chapter fict selanjutnya ya... soalnya saya lagi malas ngetik balasan-balasannya... hehehe maaf, harap maklum ^_^**

**Akhir kata, salam dari saya...**

**Hikari Syarahmia...**

**MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN YA dan selamat hari raya idul fitri... Walaupun sudah telat nih...**

**MINGGU, 13 JULI 2014 PADA JAM 15.37 WIB...**

**DI PEKANBARU... RIAU**


	7. Finding Hinata

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sehingga para pejalan kaki sweatdrop melihatnya dan mengira Naruto adalah orang gila.**

'**Aku harus menemui si Teme untuk meminta kembali Time Broce-ku!'**

**Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto segera pergi menemui Sasuke untuk meminta kembali Time Broce yang sempat ia kasih tadi siang itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/SCIFI/HUMOR/MYSTERI/ADVENTURE**

**RATING: T**

**SELASA, 7 OKTOBER 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO, AU, NOT CANON, HUMOR GARING, DAN MAAFKAN BILA CERITA INI AKAN SEMAKIN BERAT.**

**NOTE: CERITANYA MENJADI MISTERI DAN BANYAK HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK DIDUGA AKAN SEGERA DIUNGKAPKAN MENGENAI MASA LALU DAN MASA DEPAN. ADA APA DI BALIK SEMUA INI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**CHAPTER 7: FINDING HINATA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**BELIEVE BY ARASHI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kelihatan tergesa-gesa berlari menyusuri trotoar di tengah kota Konoha yang mulai agak sepi. Hanya satu persatu orang yang lewat di trotoar tersebut. Lalu sedikit berisik oleh suara-suara kendaraan yang sibuk lalu lalang di tempat itu. Malam pun semakin larut. Karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Di ujung trotoar, tepatnya sebuah pembatas semen yang memagari tanaman-tanaman bonsai yang ditanam di sisi depan sebuah gedung, mata saffir biru Naruto menangkap seseorang yang sangat familiar. Seseorang tersebut sedang duduk di atas pembatas semen yang memagari tanaman-tanaman bonsai tersebut.

"He... itukan?" kata Naruto menyadari kalau itu adalah temannya yang berambut orange dan kedua telinganya yang dipenuhi oleh tindikan. Naruto pun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri temannya itu.

"Pain."

Seseorang yang sedang menundukkan kepala dalam posisi duduk agak melebarkan kedua kakinya yang menekuk. Lalu posisi tangan yang diletakkan di atas lutut. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Na-Naru-chan?"

Tampak Naruto berdiri di dekatnya dengan menampilkan senyum yang manis.

"Hai, Pain. Kenapa kau malah duduk di sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto heran.

Pain menatap Naruto dengan erat. Seketika kedua matanya berubah menjadi mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sehingga membuat kening Naruto berkerut.

"Pain, kau kenapa?"

Mata Pain semakin berkaca-kaca. Seketika terjadilah ledakan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"WUUUEEEH, NARU-CHAAAAAN!"

Tiba-tiba Pain menangis ala air terjun. Membuat Naruto kaget dan sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sehingga para pejalan kaki yang masih lewat di sekitar mereka, ikutan sweatdrop juga melihat ke arah Pain yang menangis ala air terjun.

Naruto pun kebingungan menghadapinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis segala? Memangnya ada apa?

"WUUUEEEH, NARU-CHAN... HIKS!" kata Pain menangis sambil menarik ingus hijau yang sempat keluar dari dalam hidungnya.

Sejenak membuat Naruto sweatdrop lagi melihatnya. Ia pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung.

"Hei, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kau menangis seperti anak kecil begitu?" tanya Naruto mulai agak sewot.

"Anu, Naru-chan," ucap Pain mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya."Uangku habis karena mentraktirmu dan Sasuke makan ramen di restoran Ichiraku. Begitulah masalahnya sehingga aku menjadi galau begini."

Ucapan Pain langsung pada intinya. Mendengar hal itu, membuat wajah Naruto menjadi super sewot.

"Jadi, itu masalahnya membuat kau menangis seperti ini?"

"Ho'oh."

"Jadi, kau tidak ikhlas mentraktir aku dan Sasuke makan mie ramen di restoran Ichiraku tadi siang itu?"

"Ho'oh."

"Jadi, begitu ya?"

"Ho'oh."

KIIIITS!

Wajah Naruto menjadi seram seperti monster. Pain pun kaget melihatnya.

"Naru-chan, ka-kau ke-kenapa?" tanya Pain gemetaran dengan muka yang pucat pasi.

"Pa-pain, jadi kau menilai persahabatan kita dengan uang sehingga kau tidak merelakan uangmu habis hanya mentraktir aku dan Sasuke makan ramen. Sungguh kejam dirimu, Pain!"

Wajah Pain menjadi horror.

"Ma-maaf, Naru-chan."

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

GREP!

Sebagian baju kemeja Pain ditarik paksa oleh Naruto. Pain pun membulatkan kedua matanya dan kaget dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Tunjukkan tempat di mana kalian tinggal sekarang," kata Naruto langsung menyeret Pain begitu saja.

Pain menghelakan napas leganya.

'Aku kira aku akan dibabat habis tadi. Ternyata tidak. Syukurlah kalau begitu.'

Pain pun terseret oleh langkah Naruto dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang lewat terbengong-bengong melihat ulah mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu sebuah apartemen dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan nomor 205 diketuk seseorang. Sasuke pun datang dari arah kamar mandi lantas langsung membukakan pintu.

KREEET!

Pintu pun terbuka. Muncul di balik pintu seorang laki-laki berambut orange dan bermata manik ungu pola riak, tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hei, Sasuke-sama."

Ternyata Pain. Sejenak Sasuke tersentak kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya karena keadaan Pain sedang dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Pain, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke benar-benar heran.

"Itu karena ulah...," Pain tertawa hambar sambil menunjuk ke belakang dan mendadak ambruk ke lantai.

BRUUUK!

Pain terkapar dan akhirnya benar-benar pingsan.

Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Itu karena ulahku, Teme," sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu."Habisnya dia berisik sekali di sepanjang jalan saat menuju ke sini."

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Ternyata kau, Dobe."

Terlihat Naruto merah padam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kedua bahunya bergerak turun-naik. Sepertinya ia telah mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk menghajar Pain.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke berbalik badan sambil berjalan ke arah lemari yang terletak di sudut kamar tepat di samping tempat tidur.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan melewati Pain yang telah terkapar mati.

"Aku ingin meminta kembali Time Broce-ku," kata Naruto langsung pada intinya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kirinya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak membutuhkan Time Broce itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghadapkan depan badannya ketika Naruto datang mendekatinya.

"Sekarang aku membutuhkannya lagi. Ayo, berikan Time Broce itu padaku," jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang tegas.

Sasuke menatap lama wajah Naruto yang serius. Lalu ia melipatkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Boleh saja, aku mau memberikan Time Broce itu padamu. Tapi, ada syaratnya," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

"APA-APAAN ITU?" kata Naruto keras dengan wajah yang merah padam."KENAPA HARUS ADA SYARATNYA SEGALA, HAH?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Naruto memasang wajah sewot untuk Sasuke.

"Syaratnya kau harus pulang ke masa depan."

Naruto semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memberikan syarat yang sangat mengejutkan hatinya.

"Pu-pulang ke-ke masa depan?"

"Iya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto menajamkan matanya. Wajahnya merah padam kembali.

"AKU TIDAK MAU. APAPUN YANG TERJADI, AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG KE MASA DEPAN. BIARPUN TOUSAN ATAU GAARA-NII YANG MENYURUHMU, TEME!" teriak Naruto kesal dengan suara yang sangat keras. Tepat.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Terserah. Jika kau tidak mau menerima syaratku ini. Aku tidak akan memberikan Time Broce-mu itu," kata Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Secara langsung, ia bergegas melayangkan tinju ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju dapur.

HIAAAT!

Sasuke menyadari serangan langsung Naruto. Dengan sigap, ia menangkap tangan Naruto yang hendak meninju wajahnya.

GREP!

Tangan kanan Naruto berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau mau melawanku ya, Dobe."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya selebar-lebarnya. Giginya gemeretak keras.

"KAU ITU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN HARI INI, TEME!" kata Naruto melayangkan tendangannya secara cepat ke arah Sasuke.

HIAAAT!

Sasuke dengan sigap menahan kaki Naruto yang hendak menendangnya.

GREP!

Kaki kiri Naruto berhasil ditangkap. Naruto kembali membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau masih lemah, Dobe. Ternyata kau tidak bisa melawanku."

"APAAA?"

Sasuke pun melayangkan tendangannya tepat ke arah perut Naruto. Tepat sasaran. Naruto pun terpelanting ke belakang.

DHUAAAK!

Saat yang bersamaan, Pain yang tergeletak dalam posisi menelungkup di dekat pintu yang menganga. Ia pun bangun dari pingsannya.

"Aw, kepalaku berat rasanya," kata Pain menegak kepalanya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto yang terjatuh tepat menimpa kepala Pain.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAK!

Tubuh Naruto menghantam keras tubuh Pain sehingga Pain membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"AKH, SAKIT!" seru Pain dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sedetik kemudian, Pain pingsan lagi,

BRUUUK!

Naruto mengeluh kesakitan pada pantatnya karena ia jatuh terduduk dan menimpa kepala Pain. Lalu Naruto ingin mengadu kesakitan pada perutnya yang sudah ditendang oleh Sasuke.

"Eeeh?!"

Tidak terasa sakit pada perutnya. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ke-kenapa perutku tidak terasa sakit?" Naruto memegangi perutnya dengan tidak percaya.

Terlihat Sasuke memasang posisi mengangkat kaki kiri ke udara. Kedua tangan terkepal yang menekuk ke belakang. Kemudian Sasuke menurunkan kaki kirinya.

"Tentu saja perutmu tidak terasa sakit, Dobe. Karena aku memakai sepatu tenaga tendangan super tapi dalam daya kecil level satu," ujar Sasuke sambil memasang wajah stay cool-nya kembali."Aku menggunakan tekanan angin untuk menendangmu. Tidak sakit bukan?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Lantas ia tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, kau memakai teknologi yang kau ciptakan sendiri, Teme? Benar-benar senjata baru yang hebat untuk keperluan anbu."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menyeringai.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau menyetujui syaratku untuk kembali ke masa depan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kembali ke topik utama.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku tidak mau kembali ke masa depan. Aku ingin tinggal di sini untuk selamanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke benar-benar penasaran.

"Karena seseorang yang ingin kulindungi dan kujaga segenap jiwaku. Aku ingin menjadi penjaga untuknya selamanya. Itulah janjiku padanya."

Naruto bersikap tegas. Sasuke memandang serius Naruto.

"Kau tahu tindakanmu ini akan membuat sejarah dan waktu akan berubah. Apakah kau tidak memikirkan hal itu, Dobe?" kata Sasuke mencoba memberikan penjelasan."Kau telah melanggar kode etik sebagai anbu."

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Begitu pula Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janji yang kuucapkan sewaktu akan masuk ke zaman ini. Aku berjanji akan mengabdikan diriku untuk menjaga orang yang telah menolongku membuat teknologi ciptaanku bekerja. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Aku berhutang nyawa untuknya."

Naruto telah mengatakan semua yang ada dalam hatinya. Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Shion?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto kaget. Sasuke memang sengaja menyodorkan pertanyaan itu agar ingin mengetahui reaksi Naruto tentang Shion.

Hening.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar dalam beberapa menit.

"Hm, mengenai tentang Shion, gadis itu. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Shion adalah masa laluku," ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah lain."Kini masa depanku saat ini adalah Hinata-sama."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia terhenyak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai gadis yang hidup di masa ini, Dobe."

Naruto kembali melirikkkan matanya ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang cool.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tukas Naruto mantap.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya selebar-lebarnya.

"Kau telah melanggar aturan perjalanan waktu, Naruto. Gadis itu seharusnya tidak bertemu denganmu. Dia nantinya akan..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti di ujung kalimat. Sepertinya ia tidak sanggup mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Hinata-sama akan apa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Berharap Sasuke akan memberikan jawabannya.

Sesaat Sasuke menangkap adanya keseriusan dari kedua mata Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya bahwa ia memang menyukai gadis zaman sekarang yang bernama Hinata itu.

'Sepertinya Naruto tidak tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata pada masa yang akan datang. Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang Hyuga Hinata yang diceritakan Naruto pada saat di restoran Ichiraku. Ternyata dia...'

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"TEME!"

Teriakan Naruto membuyarkan semua lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke pun kembali ke alam nyata.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke merogoh saku celana pendeknya yang selutut. Lalu langsung melemparkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celanannya ke arah Naruto.

GREP!

Naruto menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia memperhatikan benda yang kini di genggaman tangannya. Rupanya sesuatu itu adalah Time Broce miliknya.

"Te-teme," ucap Naruto setengah tidak percaya."Ke-kenapa kau memberikan Time Broce ini dengan mudahnya? Padahal syaratnya adalah aku harus pulang ke masa depan."

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, aku memberikan Time Broce-mu kembali hanya satu harapan yaitu..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Secepatnya kau harus menolong gadis yang kau sukai itu, Dobe. Itulah harapanku saat ini."

CRIIING!

Sesaat suasana kamar itu berubah menjadi bercahaya berkilauan. Menandakan suasana yang sangat bersemangat.

Naruto terpana sekaligus bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Kenapa dengan Sasuke ya? Kenapa secepat itu berubah pikirannya? Sepertinya Sasuke mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata.

Dalam beberapa menit, seulas senyum terukir di wajah cerah Naruto.

"Teme, terima kasih."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Ya."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar Sasuke dengan hati yang senang. Ia menggenggam kuat Time Broce miliknya.

'Hinata-sama, aku akan mencarimu sekarang juga," seru Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sesaat Naruto sudah pergi, Pain pun sadar dari pingsannya. Ia pun memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Aduuuh," seru Pain pusing tujuh keliling."Apa yang terjadi?"

Lalu pandangan Pain diedarkan ke arah sekeliling ruangan. Terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk manis di sofa panjang sambil menyetel televisi di ruang yang dibilang ruang tamu.

Pain pun bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Pain sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Pain dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa bertanya begitu, Pain? Sudah jelas aku adalah Uciha Sasuke."

Pain ikut mengerutkan keningnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Pain? Uciha Sasuke? Siapa itu?"

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Dilihatnya, Pain menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh begitu.

"Jangan bilang kau kehilangan ingatanmu, Pain," seru Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri. Panik.

Pain semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung.

"Siapa yang hilang ingatan sih? Pain itu siapa?"

Kali ini tubuh Sasuke benar-benar ingin jatuh. Sahabatnya yang berisik ini mendadak hilang ingatan. Mungkin kepalanya mulai menciut karena kepalanya selalu mendapatkan amukan emosi Naruto. Apalagi kepalanya tadi terhantam keras ke lantai saat Naruto tiba-tiba menimpa kepalanya. Alhasil, kepala Pain terbentur ke lantai secara langsung.

'Oh, Tuhan! Sepertinya akan bertambah merepotkan nih!' seru Sasuke lemas dari dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Sudah tengah malam. Kota Konoha sudah mulai sepi meskipun masih ada beberapa kendaraan lalu lalang melewati jalan raya dengan suara yang menderu berisik. Orang-orang tidak tampak lagi lalu lalang melewati trotoar yang berada di kedua sisi jalan raya. Sesekali terdengar suara lolongan anjing yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Menambah suasana malam semakin mencekam.

Di perempatan jalan tersebut, masih ada satu manusia yang tengah tergesa-gesa berjalan menyusuri jalan trotoar yang sepi. Sesekali dia melirik sebuah gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Dia masih berpakaian seragam lengkap KSHS dan masih menyandang tas bertali dua warna orange.

Naruto benar-benar serius mencari Hinata di malam ini. Ia sangat mencemaskan Hinata. Terlebih Hinata dibawa pergi oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Ia harus segera menolong Hinata. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, kamu di mana?" bisik Naruto berwajah cemas sambil terus memperhatikan layar udara pada Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Sebelumnya, Naruto telah memberikan Time Broce satu lagi kepada Hinata – Twin Time Broce itu adalah gelang waktu kembar yang dipakai Naruto untuk berpindah waktu saat icon permintaan tolong diklik Hinata – saat mereka sarapan pagi di hari pertama Naruto masuk sekolah di KSHS.

Saat itu, pagi yang cerah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Naru-chan," seru Hinata tersenyum senang saat sudah tiba di dapur.

Naruto yang sedang duduk manis di kursi dan menghadap bagian belakang meja. Lantas ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang datang ke arahnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Hinata-sama," balas Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Seketika membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata.

'Naru-chan, kamu memang manis sekali hari ini,' seru hati Hinata.

Lalu Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Silakan duduk, Hinata-sama," kata Naruto dengan senyum yang selalu melekat di wajah tampannya. Ia membungkukkan badan sedikit. Tangan kanan memegang kepala penyangga kursi. Tangan kiri diacungkan ke depan.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti pelayan di restoran.

"Hehehe... Naru-chan. Terima kasih," sahut Hinata segera duduk di kursinya setelah Naruto kembali ke kursinya sendiri.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-sama."

Kemudian Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja makan. Ia pun membulatkan kedua matanya.

Terhidang semua jenis makanan di atas meja. Ada nasi goreng, mie goreng, roti panggang lengkap dengan selai, sandwich dan macam-macam. Lalu minumannya ada dua gelas susu, jus jeruk dan jus alpukat.

"Waah, banyak sekali makanannya, Naru-chan," seru Hinata membelalakkan matanya dengan tampang sweatdrop."Ini waktunya sarapan atau makan siang sih?"

"Ma-maaf, Hinata-sama. Soalnya aku bingung mau membuat sarapan apa untuk Hinata-sama. Habisnya aku tidak tahu makanan dan minuman yang disukai Hinata-sama. Makanya aku membuat semua makanan ini. Jadi, kupikir Hinata-sama bisa memilih salah satu makanan dan minuman yang Hinata-sama sukai," kata Naruto tertawa hambar sambil menjelaskan. Ia pun menggaruk-garuk pipinya bertanda gugup.

Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hehehe, Naru-chan. Kamu lucu sekali ya...," Hinata mengambil satu sandwich keju yang terletak di piring kaca bermotif bunga."Ternyata kamu pandai memasak juga. Kamu hebat sekali, Naru-chan."

Mendengar kalimat Hinata itu, membuat pipi Naruto merona merah. Ia senang bisa membuat orang yang ingin ia lindungi menjadi bahagia karena hasil masakannya.

Hinata mulai menggigit sandwich itu. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata sedang memakan sandwichnya itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata menatap Naruto di depannya.

"Kenapa Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata berhenti makan.

"Ternyata kamu suka sandwich keju saat sarapan pagi ya?"

"Iya, aku suka makan sandwich saat sarapan pagi."

"Kalau begitu, setiap pagi aku akan membuatkan sandwich keju untukmu, Hinata-sama."

Naruto tertawa lebar ala tiga jari sambil mengepalkan tinju di depan wajahnya membuat Hinata terpana akan tindakannya.

Betapa baiknya si bocah masa depan ini kepada Hinata. Ia amat memperhatikan Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kedua matanya menitikkan air mata dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto menyadari hal itu.

"Hi-hinata-sama, kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan buru-buru beranjak untuk mendekati Hinata.

"HAH? APAAA? AKU MENANGIS?!" Hinata kaget karena mendapati dirinya menangis.

Lantas buru-buru ia ingin menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu tangan Naruto yang duluan untuk menyeka air mata itu.

SREK!

Hinata benar-benar membulatkan kedua matanya. Kini kedua matanya menatap dekat dengan mata saffir biru milik Naruto. Wajah Naruto benar-benar berhadapan cukup dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

'Na-naru-chan?'

Dilihatnya, Naruto menampilkan senyuman manisnya dan terus berulang kali menghapus air mata itu. Hinata terpana menatap kedua mata biru yang sangat terang bagaikan langit biru cerah.

GREP!

Kini Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Naruto membungkukkan sedikit badannya karena memeluk Hinata yang duduk di kursi.

Hinata cukup kaget ketika ia ditarik ke arah Naruto. Seketika jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Sangat kencang.

'Rasa apakah ini? Kenapa jantungku terus berdetak kencang ketika di dekat Naru-chan? Tapi, tidak terasa sakit,' kata hati Hinata sendiri.

Hinata tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto yang terasa nyaman. Tangan kanan Naruto mengelus-elus lembut rambut indigo Hinata yang diikat dua. Tangan kiri satunya sedang melingkari pundak Hinata.

"Menangislah sepuas hatimu, Hinata-sama," kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto memberikannya tempat dan suasana yang nyaman untuk menenangkan hatinya tanpa menanyakan penyebab pasti kenapa dia menangis. Sungguh, Naruto telah menjadi penjaga untuknya. Penjaga hatinya yang sedang kalut karena memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya sedih.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi memeluk seperti itu. Dalam ruang dapur yang sangat luas dan suasana yang hening. Hanya mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Satu detik. Satu menit. Satu jam.

Entah mengapa berapa lama Hinata berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ia berusaha tidak mengingat tentang keluarganya dan sesuatu yang telah ia simpan di dalam tubuhnya lima tahun yang lalu. Getaran yang selalu membuatnya merasa hidup ini akan singkat. Sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan.

Akhirnya selesai, acara menenangkan diri. Tangisan Hinata benar-benar berhenti. Sesaat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya ketika menyadari Hinata telah berhenti menangis.

Lantas Naruto menatap kembali wajah Hinata. Disekanya sisa-sisa air bening dari kedua pipi Hinata dan memegang kedua sisi pipi Hinata. Kembali Naruto menatap kedua mata lavender yang sembab itu.

"Kamu benar-benar lega sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Iya," sahut Hinata cepat."Maaf, Naru-chan. Aku menangis tanpa sebab."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu pasti menangis karena ada sesuatu hal yang kamu ingat dan pasti hal itu sangat menyedihkan bagimukan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku ingat tentang Ayahku, Naru-chan."

Naruto memasang wajah sedih. Matanya terus menatap wajah Hinata tanpa kacamata.

"Kenapa dengan Ayahmu?"

"Hm, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Naru-chan."

"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa-apa."

Lantas tangan kanan Naruto bergerak ke arah dagu Hinata dan mengangkat dagu Hinata agar wajah Hinata kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Tapi, hari ini kamu jangan sedih dong, Hinata-sama," kata Naruto tertawa kecil."Tersenyumlah. karena kamu lebih kelihatan manis jika tersenyum."

Hinata terpana melihat Naruto. Seketika ia pun menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Naruto senang melihatnya.

"Nah, begitu. Baru ini namanya teman baikku," Naruto menepuk halus kedua pipi Hinata.

Mereka berdua tertawa senang.

"Oh iya, tunggu sebentar," Naruto membetulkan posisinya yang sedari tadi membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan beralih berubah menjadi posisi berjongkok."Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata melebarkan matanya.

Naruto merogoh saku pada seragam KSHS-nya. Lalu tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu benda dari dalam saku tersebut.

"INI DIA!" seru Naruto menunjukkan sesuatu itu di depan wajah Hinata.

Kini tampak di depan wajah Hinata, sebuah kalung bertali hitam dengan batangan kristal biru. Hinata memperhatikan kalung tersebut dengan seksama.

"Wah, kalung yang sangat indah," kata Hinata tertawa lebar sambil ikut memegang kalung tersebut."Darimana kamu mendapatkannya, Naru-chan?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mendapatkannya ataupun membelinya. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Hah, membuat kalung ini? Sendiri? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sambil memunculkan tanda tanya yang sangat besar.

"Iya," lantas Naruto bergerak untuk memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher Hinata.

Hinata agak kaget dengan tindakan Naruto yang sedang memasang kalung itu di lehernya tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah kupasang kalung itu di lehermu," ucap Naruto setelah memasang kalung."Ternyata kalungnya cocok sekali denganmu."

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Ia memegang erat batangan kristal biru itu. Ia tidak menyangka bakal mendapatkan kejutan manis seperti ini dari seorang laki-laki.

"Jadi," Naruto ikut menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang tengah memegang batangan kristal biru kalung tersebut.

Kedua mata biru saffir itu sejenak menatap dalam kedua mata lavender milik Hinata itu.

"Jadi, kalung ini kubuat sendiri khusus untukmu, Hinata-sama. Batangan kristal berwarna biru ini adalah pecahan dari sumber kekuatan teknologi Twin Time Broce yang kuciptakan sendiri. Lalu aku mengubahnya menjadi kalung agar bisa selalu kamu pakai di lehermu. Di dalamnya juga ada sinyal pelacak yang bertujuan agar di manapun kamu berada, aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah. Jadi, aku tidak akan merasa cemas bila suatu saat kamu berjauhan dariku."

Naruto menjelaskan maksud ia memasang kalung itu di leher Hinata. Hinata mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Ja-jadi, kalung ini alat pelacak? Twin Time Broce namanya?" kata Hinata mencoba memahami dengan baik maksud Naruto tersebut.

Naruto semakin menggenggam kuat tangan Hinata yang tengah memegang batangan kristal kalung itu.

"Iya, namanya Twin Time Broce. Gelang waktu kembar. Alat yang kugunakan untuk memindahkan aku ke lorong waktu saat Hinata-sama mengklik icon permintaan pesanku dari program pencari zaman. Berkat Hinata-samalah, teknologi CR Time Track 200-ku bekerja. Lalu Twin Time Broce ini mengantarkan aku ke tempat Hinata-sama ini. Karena itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas kebaikan Hinata-sama, aku akan mengabdikan diriku menjadi penjaga dan pelindung untuk Hinata-sama selamanya."

Hinata benar-benar tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto barusan._'Aku akan mengabdikan diriku menjadi penjaga dan pelindung untuk Hinata-sama selamanya.'_

Tiba-tiba badan Hinata agak bergetar. Kedua mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia ingin menangis lagi.

Sesaat Naruto menangkap arti kedua mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hina-Hinata-sa-sama, kamu kenapa?"

Hinata menatap wajah laki-laki tampan di depannya ini lekat-lekat. Seketika ia langsung memeluk erat leher Naruto.

GREP!

Naruto membulatkan matanya sedikit karena kaget dengan tindakan Hinata yang mendadak begini.

"Hi-hinata-sama."

"Naru-chan, terima kasih. Ka-kau mau selalu ada di sampingku. A-aku merasa ingin hidup lebih lama dan ingin merasakan hidup disayangi, diperhatikan serta dilindungi seperti ini. Terima kasih, Naru-chan. Kamu memang teman baikku."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Hinata tersebut.

"Iya, sama-sama, Hinata-sama."

Mereka berpelukan sebentar. Lalu melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Mereka harus segera melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan sarapannya," sahut Hinata mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Si air bening tidak jadi turun membasahi bumi.

"Iya, Hinata-sama," Naruto mengangguk kecil. Lantas ia kembali ke kursinya sendiri.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan pagi yang sempat tertunda karena adegan haru biru ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi itu. Ia benar-benar merasa ingin menjadi pelindung yang baik untuk Hinata. Ia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

"Hi-hinata-sama."

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Time Broce berbunyi dan mengedipkan cahaya merah pada layar yang mengambang di udara. Itu menandakan lokasi pelacak tempat Hinata berada telah ditemukan. Naruto tertawa senang.

"Akhirnya pelacak itu aktif!" seru Naruto senang dan segera berlari kencang mengikuti arahan bunyi Time Broce tersebut."HINATA-SAMA, AKU AKAN MENEMUKANMU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat yang bernuansa serba putih, terdapat satu tempat tidur dan lemari kecil di sampingnya. Di salah satu sudut ruang yang membentuk agak oval, diletakkan sebuah sofa nyaman yang berbahan lembut. Di berbagai sudut ruangan tersebut dilengkapi adanya pot bunga krisan yang menambah suasana putih semakin terasa indah dan teduh.

Di atas tempat tidur tersebut, terbaringlah seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo terurai. Sebuah selimut putih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya sehingga sebatas dada. Di hidungnya terpasang sebuah masker oksigen yang berguna untuk memberikan pernapasan langsung agar dia bisa bernapas dengan baik. Di pergelangan tangannya terpasang sebuah alat infus, yang berguna memberikan cairan langsung lewat pembuluh darah venanya agar tubuhnya mendapatkan asupan makanan.

Lalu di samping tempat tidur itu, tampak seorang laki-laki tengah tertidur – meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang melipat di atas tempat tidur – dengan meninggalkan dengkuran halus. Laki-laki berambut hitam dan ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya itu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa si gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

'Di-Di mana ini?' seru gadis itu di dalam hatinya ketika samar-samar pandangannya mulai terbuka.

Ketika pandangannya mulai menemukan sebersit cahaya, gadis itu perlahan-lahan melebarkan matanya.

"Hah, di mana ini?"

Mata gadis itu terbuka sempurna. Lalu diedarkan pandangannya mulai dari arah kiri dan terus ke arah kanan serta pandangannya terhenti pada laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sejenak gadis itu memejamkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Na-Naru-chan, bukan...," Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa laki-laki di sampingnya ini bukan si Naruto.

Ternyata memang dia bukan Naruto. Rambutnya hitam bukan pirang. Hinata melebarkan matanya.

"Bukan Na-Naru-chan. Jadi, siapa cowok ini?" tanya Hinata mulai merasa hatinya tidak enak.

Lantas dia mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi untuk mengitari ruangan serba putih ini. Jika diteliti lebih lanjut, ruangan ini seperti di rumah sakit.

"Ini bukan di sekolah tapi di rumah sakit," seru Hinata semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia panik dan takut.

Kemudian samar-samar dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar tertangkap di gendang telinganya.

"HI-HINATA-SAMA!"

Hinata tersentak. Ia mengenali suara itu.

"NARU-CHAN!"

Hinata tersenyum senang ketika pintu ruang serba putih itu terbuka dengan cepat. Muncul di balik pintu tersebut, sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Masih berpakaian seragam KSHS dan memakai tas bertali dua warna orange.

"NARU-CHAN!" seru Hinata tertawa lebar melihat Naruto telah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Terlihat Naruto sangat terengah-engah. Kedua bahunya naik-turun. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ia sangat kelelahan karena sehabis berlari cepat menuju rumah sakit di mana Hinata dirawat.

Sesaat timbul kekuatan baru dalam diri Hinata, ia langsung melepaskan masker oksigen dan mencabut alat infus begitu saja. Segera saja ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidur. Lalu berlari menuju arah Naruto yang masih berdiam diri.

GREP!

Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto kaget karena Hinata memeluknya tiba-tiba begitu padahal ia tahu kalau Hinata sedang sakit.

Tapi, kenapa Hinata mendadak bertenaga dan berlari untuk lamgsung memeluknya?

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang.

"Hi-Hinata-sama?"

"Naru-chan, kamu darimana saja? Aku takut jika kamu meninggalkan aku sendirian," ucap Hinata tampak gemetaran."Aku kira cowok yang di sampingku adalah kamu. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dia orang lain."

Lantas Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam kedua tangan yang melipat.

"Cowok itu, dia yang sudah membawamu ke sini," kata Naruto dengan tampang sewot sambil menatap tajam laki-laki yang sedang tidur itu.

"Membawaku? Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata heran sambil mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto.

Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata yang sedang menatap juga ke arahnya.

"Dia yang telah membawamu dari sekolah sampai ke rumah sakit ini. Apakah kamu mengenalnya?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke laki-laki itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Hm, jadi begitu ya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dan memegang pundak Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Hinata-sama. Sebelum orang itu bangun dan menyadari kita di sini."

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, Naru-chan."

Maka, mereka berdua segera kabur dari ruangan itu sebelum laki-laki itu terbangun. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Di dalam hati masing-masing, mereka berdua sangat senang karena sudah bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RASANYA SEPI BANGET DI CERITA INI. TAPI, WALAUPUN SEPI, SAYA TETAP AKAN MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI. KARENA SAYA TIDAK MAU BANYAK NGUTANG FIC. MAKANYA SAYA USAHAKAN SATU PERSATU SEMUA CERITA BAKAL SAYA BAYAR DENGAN LUNAS. SEHINGGA SAYA MERASA LEBIH LEGA.**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA CERITA INI. LAIN KALI AKAN SAYA LANJUTKAN LAGI.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SALAM HIKARI. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKILAS CERITA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA:**

"**Hart Necklace?"/"Makanya jangan berurusan dengan namanya dengan seorang gadis seperti aku ini,"/"Menolong untuk mengubah takdirnya? Apa maksudnya?"/"Iya, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai dia. Bukan hanya sekedar suka tapi lebih."/"Kau gila, Teme. Seenaknya melemparkan pisau tepat ke arahku. Kau ingin mencoba membunuhku?"/"Aku kenal baik siapa Naruto. Dia tidak akan pernah membenci seseorang meskipun seseorang itu telah melukai hatinya sebesar apapun. Kamu sudah tahukan, Shion?"**

**.**

**.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 8: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HELP HINATA?**

**.**

**.**

**MAAF YA, CHAPTER 8-NYA AKAN LAMA SAYA UPDATE. KARENA SAYA BENAR-BENAR SIBUK KARENA HARUS IKUT DINAS KE RUMAH SAKIT SELAMA SEBULAN. TAPI, KALAU ADA WAKTU LUANG, SAYA USAHAKAN AKAN UPDATE CHAPTER 8 INI.**

**ARIGATO.**

**SAYONARA! ^^**


	8. What do your mean i help Hinata?

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"**Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Hinata-sama. Sebelum orang itu bangun dan menyadari kita di sini."**

**Hinata mengangguk setuju.**

"**Ayo, Naru-chan."**

**Maka, mereka berdua segera kabur dari ruangan itu sebelum laki-laki itu terbangun. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Di dalam hati masing-masing, mereka berdua sangat senang karena sudah bertemu kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/SCIFI/HUMOR/MYSTERI/ADVENTURE**

**RATING: T**

**SABTU, 11 OKTOBER 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO, AU, NOT CANON, HUMOR GARING, DAN MAAFKAN BILA CERITA INI AKAN SEMAKIN BERAT.**

**NOTE: CERITANYA MENJADI MISTERI DAN BANYAK HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK DIDUGA AKAN SEGERA DIUNGKAPKAN MENGENAI MASA LALU DAN MASA DEPAN. ADA APA DI BALIK SEMUA INI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**CHAPTER 8: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HELP HINATA?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**BELIEVE BY ARASHI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berhasil membawa Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Untung saja Naruto memakai teknologi Time Broce-nya. Ia menggunakan sistem program teleportasi agar dia dan Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa ketahuan petugas-petugas rumah sakit yang dijaga ketat. Seperti penjara rasanya.

Dengan menggunakan sistem program teleportasi itu, Naruto bisa mengatur keberadaannya untuk bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua sudah tiba di tempat yang mereka inginkan. Berkat Time Broce yang serbaguna, mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu dan melarikan diri dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang.

Kini masih pada malam hari, tepat jam empat pagi, di taman kota, Naruto dan Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat sejenak. Suasana yang sepi dan hening ditambah tiupan angin malam yang terasa dingin. Menusuk kulit dan badan merinding dibuatnya.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang bercat hijau. Hinata yang masih memakai pakaian pasien lantas melipatkan tangannya karena merasakan dinginnya angin malam.

Sejenak Naruto menyadari kegelisahan Hinata yang terus berusaha merapatkan badannya dengan cara melipatkan tangannya.

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka pakaian seragam KSHS-nya dan langsung memakainya ke badan Hinata.

SRET!

Mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka, lantas Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Na-naru-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto yang hanya berpakaian kaos hitam lengan pendek sebagai dalaman pakaian seragam KSHS.

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku lihat Hinata-sama kedinginan. Makanya aku melepaskan seragamku untuk membuatmu hangat. Apalagi kamu masih sakitkan?"

Hinata terpana melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat memperhatikannya. Betapa laki-laki dari masa depan ini memang telah dikirim Tuhan untuk selalu menjaganya. Naruto adalah sosok yang ia cari selama ini.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis, merasakan kebahagiaan yang kini bermain-main di hatinya.

DEG!

Ada sesuatu yang berdetak. Hinata merasakan detakan jantungnya berlangsung sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah ia alami.

Jadi, perasaan apa ini?

"Hi-Hinata-sama?"

"Heh...?"

Hinata menoleh saat Naruto memanggilnya.

"A-apa, Naru-chan?"

"Sebenarnya Hinata-sama, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Hm... Sebenarnya a-aku..."

Naruto agak gugup untuk membicarakannya. Hinata menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"A-anu, itu. Hi-Hi-nata- sama. A-apakah Hi-Hinata-sama masih marah sama aku soal kejadian di kantin saat siang itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sayu."Maafkan aku ya karena aku sudah membuat Hinata-sama malu dan ditertawakan oleh banyak orang."

Naruto pundung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani melihat ke arah Hinata.

Sekilas Hinata terdiam. Mendadak aura kelesuan gelap pekat memayungi kepala Naruto.

GREP!

Telapak tangan Naruto digenggam Hinata. Naruto tersentak kaget. Lalu menoleh langsung ke arah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata-sama?"

Wajah Naruto memerah rona. Karena tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Hinata.

"Naru-chan," ucap Hinata dengan lafal yang lembut."Untuk apa aku marah padamu? Kamu tidak salah apa-apa padaku. Justru aku yang mesti minta maaf karena aku telah membentakmu waktu itu."

Angin malam berdesir kencang ketika Naruto semakin memerah mukanya saat Hinata semakin menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"Hinata-sama. Tapi, aku..."

"Ti-tidak... Tidak... Aku yang salah kok Naru-chan. Aku yang salah bukan kamu. Kamu tidak salah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu."

Wajah Hinata menjadi kusut. Naruto agak kaget melihat perubahan wajah Hinata tersebut.

"Hinata-sama."

"Naru-chan, maafkan aku."

Tiba-tiba Hinata membungkukkan badannya untuk menyatakan permintaan maafnya. Sekali lagi Naruto kaget dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak merasa enak bila Hinata membungkukkan badannya seperti ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naru-chan. Aku benar-benar telah bersalah padamu," ucap Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hei," Naruto memegang kedua lengan Hinata agar badan Hinata terangkat."Jangan bersikap begini terhadapku, Hinata-sama. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini."

SREK!

Tubuh Hinata terangkat. Lalu Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengangkat dagu Hinata. Kepala Hinata terangkat. Maka tampaklah wajah yang sayu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Na-naru-chan, hiks... hiks... hiks!"

Tangis Hinata memecah. Lantas Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Hinata tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto melingkari pundak Hinata.

"Naru-chan, maafkan aku. Hiks... hiks...," kata Hinata terisak-isak.

Naruto memasang wajah yang agak cerah. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, Hinata-sama. Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto terus mempereratkan pelukannya."Yang lebih penting lagi, Hinata-sama menangis dulu sampai puas. Aku akan selalu memelukmu sampai hatimu lega, Hinata-sama."

"Naru-chan."

Mereka berdua berlarut dalam pelukan selama lima belas menit. Angin malam yang dingin terus bertiup. Sesekali Naruto merasakan badannya agak merinding karena diterpa angin malam karena ia hanya memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek. Tapi, ia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Paling penting adalah ia ingin terus di dekat Hinata dan terus bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, tangisan Hinata berhenti. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata pun menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dengan dibantu juga dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naru-chan," kata Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, tapi, untuk apa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena kamu selalu bersamaku, menjagaku, dan selalu membuatku senang. Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Ini semua berkat dirimu," jawab Hinata menampilkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Sejenak Naruto merah padam melihat wajah manis Hinata yang sangat memikat itu.

'Hi-Hinata-sama, kamu cantik sekali hari ini apalagi rambutmu dilepas seperti itu.'

Naruto memandang lama wajah Hinata. Sesaat Naruto membayangkan sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

"Ng, Naru-chan. Kamu kenapa?"

Suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"A-ada apa, Hinata-sama?"

"Kenapa kamu melamun?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan perasaannya yang sangat berdebar-debar.

'Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku terus berdebar-debar sangat kencang bila melihat senyuman dan wajah Hinata-sama. Apakah tanda ini? He, tunggu dulu apakah ini berarti..."

Wajah Naruto semakin merah padam.

'Apakah ini berarti aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata-sama?'

DEG!

Tepat. Tepat sekali. Perasaan berdebar-debar ini tidak salah lagi. Perasaan ini adalah cinta.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak percaya saat ini ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata sang gadis dari masa sekarang.

"Naru-chan."

Sekali lagi suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto tersentak lagi.

"Kenapa kamu melamun lagi? Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku ti-tidak ke-kedi-kedinginan," jawab Naruto bohong padahal kenyataannya ia memang sangat kedinginan.

Buktinya ia merapatkan badannya dengan cara melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Badannya kelihatan bergetar.

Hinata pun memegang kening Naruto. Ternyata keningnya panas sekali.

"Naru-chan. Keningmu panas sekali," seru Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya."Ya ampun, kamu pasti demam. Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja ya."

"Ti-tidak kok, Hinata-sama. Aku tidak sakit."

"APANYA YANG TIDAK SAKIT?" sembur Hinata dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar bangkit dari bangku taman itu."AYO, GUNAKAN TIME BROCE-MU ITU AGAR KITA SAMPAI DI RUMAH DENGAN CEPAT."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kemarahan Hinata. Ia pun mengangguk pelan dan langsung menekan Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Ba-baiklah, Hinata-sama."

Layar udara muncul ketika Time Broce ditekan Naruto. Lalu telunjuk kiri Naruto menyentuh layar udara untuk mencari program teknologi teleportasi. Setelah meng-klik program teknologi teleportasi pada layar udara yang menyembul pada sebuah lingkaran tengah pada Time Broce tersebut, maka terdengar suara hologram robot.

"TELEPORTATION, ON!"

Seketika muncul cahaya orange ketika Naruto mengarahkan telunjuk kirinya pada layar udara untuk mencari peta lokasi perpindahan tempat. Maka setelah lokasi ditemukan, seketika sekelebat cahaya orange bersinar terang memenuhi tempat itu.

POF!

Cahaya orange pun menghilang bersamaan Naruto dan Hinata juga menghilang dari tempat itu.

Maka tidak ada seorang pun lagi di taman tersebut. Suasana pun menjadi hening kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah sakit, tepatnya di ruangan yang serba putih, kamar yang ditempati Hinata.

Laki-laki yang sedang tidur di samping tempat tidur – meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang diletakkan di tepi tempat tidur – itu terbangun. Lantas laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertato segitiga merah terbalik itu mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Ng... Aku ketiduran," ucapnya sambil menguap panjang."Huuaaam, apakah Hinata-chan sudah sadar atau tidak ya?"

Ia pun menatap ke tempat tidur di depannya.

SIIING!

Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Kosong melompong.

DZIIING!

Seketika raut muka Kiba menjadi suram. Ia pun pucat pasi.

"HI-HI-HINATA-CHAN. HINATA-CHAN MENGHILANG!" pekik Kiba dengan suara yang sangat menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Naruto sudah tiba di rumahnya, di Konoha Resident.

Tampak Naruto terbaring di atas ranjang king size yang diletakkan dekat jendela. Di sebelah kiri ranjang king size itu terdapat meja kayu dengan ukiran yang simpel. Lalu ada beberapa perabotan lainnya seperti komputer dan satu sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Bila dilihat kamar yang ditempati Naruto, terletak di dekat dapur, cukup luas dan suasana kamarnya sangat dingin karena langit-langit kamarnya agak tinggi menjulang kira-kira 10 meter.

Tampak Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia sedang memeras handuk kecil yang telah dibasahi dengan air dingin. Lalu, setelah handuk kecil itu sedikit agak kering – tidak terlalu banyak air yang menetes – lantas diletakkan di kening Naruto.

Naruto tampak pucat. Bibirnya pun juga ikut pucat. Ia telah diselimuti dengan selimut yang sangat tebal. Ia menggigil hebat. Sepertinya Naruto terkena demam karena terkena angin malam dan ditambah ia belum makan sama sekali sejak makan ramen bersama teman-temannya di restoran Ichiraku.

Sesaat Hinata mengambil thermometer yang diselipkan di lipatan ketiak Naruto – sebelumnya Hinata telah meletakkan thermometer tersebut di lipatan ketiak Naruto selama 10-15 menit – lalu melihat hasilnya. Ternyata hasil suhu badan Naruto adalah 39,5˚ C.

"SUHUNYA TINGGI SEKALI!" seru Hinata panik dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Ia pun mengambil handuk kecil yang terletak di kening Naruto.

"Aku harus mengambil alkohol di dekat dapur dulu," ucap Hinata hendak bangkit berdiri dari ranjang.

GREP!

Tangan Hinata ditangkap oleh Naruto. Hinata kaget dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tunggu, Hinata-sama," kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya."Aku nggak apa-apa. Hinata-sama tidak perlu repot-repot begitu mengobatiku."

"Tapi, Naru-chan. Badanmu panas sekali. Aku harus memberimu kompres dingin agar suhu badanmu turun," jawab Hinata dengan raut muka yang sangat cemas.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang begitu mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-sama. Ini hanya demam biasa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini. Dengan Time Broce, aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat."

"Apa itu benar?" Hinata kembali duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di samping Naruto."Memangnya gelang waktu itu bisa menyembuhkan penyakit juga?"

"Iya, gelang waktu ini bisa menyembuhkan penyakit juga. Ini adalah alat yang serbaguna," kata Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Buktikan...," pinta Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh ingin rasa tahu.

"Baiklah," Naruto pun menekan Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

PIP!

Layar udara terpapang dari lubang kecil di tengah Time Broce tersebut. Telunjuk Naruto pun mengutak-atik layar udara yang transparan itu.

"Begitu cara kerja Time Broce itu mengobati penyakit?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya, Hinata-sama," Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata sebentar."Untuk menggunakan Time Broce sebagai alat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit, kamu harus mencari program yang bernama **To Cure**. Lalu klik tanda kalimat **To Cure**, maka akan terjadi hantaran energi dari Time Broce ini dan Time Broce akan menyerap aliran panas yang berada dalam tubuh. Dalam beberapa detik tubuh akan menjadi dingin. Suhu tubuh pun stabil dalam sekejap."

Naruto menjelaskan cara kerja Time Broce yang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit. Hinata mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitu," Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Iya, begitulah," Naruto pun meng-klik **'TO CURE'** setelah program itu didapatkan. Naruto segera menutup matanya.

CRRRTTTT!

Muncul seperti percikan listrik dari Time Broce dan membuat badan Naruto terguncang sedikit dibuatnya. Hinata melihatnya agak takut karena Naruto memasang wajah yang menahan sakit.

PIP!

Satu detik kemudian, tubuh Naruto berhenti berguncang. Raut wajahnya tidak pucat lagi. Keringat pun muncul dari balik rambut pirangnya. Itu menandakan panas tubuhnya sudah tersedot keluar. Suhu tubuhnya sudah stabil seperti semula.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Suhu badanku sudah stabil, Hinata-sama."

Hinata menganga. Ia terpana melihat wajah Naruto cerah seketika padahal ia sangat pucat sekali barusan.

"Apa benar kamu sudah sembuh, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku sudah sembuh. Bila kamu tidak percaya juga, aku akan mengukur suhu tubuhku dengan thermometer ini."

Naruto mengambil thermometer yang terletak di tepi tempat tidur. Lalu thermometer itu diselipkan di lipatan ketiak Naruto. Sebelumnya Naruto telah melintingkan lengan bajunya agak mencuat ke atas untuk mempermudahkan peletakan thermometer.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang membuktikan bahwa dia telah sembuh dari demamnya.

Setelah lima belas menit, Naruto mengambil thermometer yang dikepit di ketiaknya. Lalu membaca hasilnya dari petunjuk air raksa yang berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

Hasilnya adalah 36,5˚ C.

Ternyata hasilnya normal. Sukses membuat Hinata jawdrop di tempat.

"Sudah lihatkan buktinya kalau aku sudah sembuh," ucap Naruto menunjukkan hasil thermometer tersebut di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan hasil thermometer tersebut dengan seksama.

"Benar, hasilnya normal."

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum puas. Ia pun meletakkan thermometer itu di atas lemari.

'Sungguh alat yang hebat.'

Pikir Hinata dalam hatinya sambil memegang lehernya untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah kalung yang diberikan Naruto dan terpasang di lehernya.

'Tapi, apakah alat ini bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit atau tidak ya? Apakah hanya sekedar penyakit ringan saja?'

Hinata memegang kalungnya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memasang wajah yang sedikit mengerut. Melihat tampang Hinata tersebut. Naruto pun bergerak untuk memegang bahu Hinata.

"Apakah kamu ingin tahu bagaimana menggunakan kalung tersebut, Hinata-sama?" kata Naruto seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" sahut Hinata melebarkan matanya. Kedua matanya lavendernya membesar penuh dengan banyak cahaya.

"Iya, aku akan mengajarimu kok," Naruto mengangguk-angguk cepat.

Hinata tersenyum. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Karena ini adalah pecahan dari sumber kekuatan Twin Time Broce, kamu masih bisa menggunakan kalung ini sebagai alat pertahanan atau alat yang akan melindungi dan membantu ketika kamu mendapatkan kesulitan. Twin Time Broce yang telah berubah menjadi kalung ini kunamakan Hart Necklace."

"Hart Necklace?"

"Iya, artinya kalung hati walaupun bentuk kalungnya tidak seperti hati," kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Hinata ikut tertawa kecil bersama Naruto.

"Hehehe... Kamu bisa bergurau juga, Naru-chan."

"Hehehe... Tentu saja, aku ini bisa bergurau," Naruto tertawa terkekeh."Hinata-sama, kalung hati ini kubuat khusus untukmu. Aku berharap kamu bisa menggunakan kalung ini dengan baik. Karena kalung ini adalah bukti bahwa aku sangat sayang padamu sebagai..."

Hinata menahan napasnya dan kaget dengan ucapan Naruto itu.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu sebagai teman baikku. You are best buddies!" sambung Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata dengan erat dan seeratnya. Membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Sepertinya Naruto tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia ingin Hinata selalu ada di dekatnya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Hinata tidak mampu lagi membendung debaran jantungnya yang tidak terasa sakit. Mendadak pandangannya gelap seketika.

BRUUUK!

Kepala Hinata terjatuh di bahu Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati mendapati Hinata tak sadarkan diri lagi di dalam pelukannya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

"AKH, HINATA-SAMA! KAMU PINGSAN LAGI!"

Suara Naruto menggema keras dan mengguncang rumah tersebut di saat fajar tiba menyingsing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba kelihatan bingung ketika mendapati tempat tidur di depannya kosong. Hinata tidak ada. Hanya bekas masker oksigen dan alat infus yang tergeletak di tempat tidur tersebut. Sesaat otaknya berputar untuk berpikir. Kemanakah Hinata pergi?

"Jangan-jangan ia ke kamar mandi."

Lantas Kiba segera berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk ruangan itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hinata-chan, kamu ada di dalam?" tanya Kiba keras sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sekali lagi Kiba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu. Tapi, masih tidak ada jawaban.

Bergeraklah tangan kanan Kiba untuk memutar knop pintu kamar mandi yang berbentuk bulat seperti bola.

KREEET!

Ternyata kamar mandi kosong. Tidak ada Hinata di dalamnya.

Kiba membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"HINATA, TIDAK ADA DI SINI! ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN..."

Firasat Kiba menjadi tidak enak. Ia pun segera berlari dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

'JANGAN-JANGAN HINATA-CHAN DIBAWA LARI OLEH COWOK ASING BERAMBUT PIRANG ITU.'

Seru hati Kiba yang benar-benar tepat. Ia pun segera mencari Hinata secepat mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, Sasuke baru saja selesai berbelanja dari supermarket besar yang berada di tengah kota Konoha. Ketika hendak menuju parkiran, di tengah kota Konoha. Ketika hendak menuju parkiran, di tengah halaman luas supermarket besar tersebut, tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak seseorang.

BRUK! PRAAAAANG!

Seseorang yang ditabrak itu jatuh menghempas halaman yang dipaving blok. Sasuke sendiri mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. Dengan cekatan, barang-barang Sasuke tidak ikut jatuh terjatuh saat ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangan badannya.

"Ittai," seru seorang yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Ia mengeluh karena punggungnya terasa sakit saat jatuh tadi.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tampak di depan mata Sasuke, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang seperti permen kapas. Kedua mata hijau emerald yang memikat. Kulitnya putih. Sebuah blous pink gambar panda melekat di badannya yang terlihat langsing. Dipadu dengan celana harem panjang berwarna hijau. Jangan lupa kedua kaki dibungkus dengan sepatu sporty berwarna senada dengan bawahannya.

SIIING!

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam dan terpana melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Terjadilah aksi tatap-menatap cukup lama.

Hening.

Sesaat si gadis menyadari uluran tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diacungkan ke arahnya.

PLAK!

Gadis itu malah menepis kasar tangan Sasuke itu. Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

"Aduuuh...!" seru Sasuke menahan sakit pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Dilihatnya, si gadis itu sudah bangkit berdiri dengan muka yang merah padam menahan amarah.

"DASAR, KALAU JALAN ITU HATI-HATI. GARA-GARA KAMU, VAS BUNGAKU HANCUR, TAHU!" kata gadis itu dengan keras yang menggelegar.

Sasuke tercengang. Ia pun melongok ke bawah.

Tampak di dekat kakinya, sebuah vas bunga yang tidak berbentuk lagi telah hancur berkeping-keping dan beberapa bunga mawar merah berserakan di mana-mana.

Sesaat Sasuke sweatdrop di tempat.

"Gomen."

Gadis itu cukup kaget dengan kalimat singkat yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi, kalimat pernyataan maaf itu tidak terasa tulus. Terbukti dari tampang Sasuke yang datar saat meminta maaf.

"BAKA!"

Lantas gadis itu menginjak salah satu kaki Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

DUK!

Tentu saja membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan menahan kakinya yang diinjak.

"AAAARGH!"

"Rasakan itu, cowok menyebalkan!"

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. Sasuke memasang wajah deathglare kepada gadis itu.

Setelah puas memberi pelajaran kepada Sasuke, gadis itu langsung menyelonong pergi sambil memberikan seringai licik saat menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke sebelum ia pergi.

"Makanya jangan berurusan dengan namanya dengan seorang gadis seperti aku ini," serunya sambil berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap tajam punggung gadis yang menyebalkan itu sudah berjalan jauh dari hadapannya.

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman tipis terukir di wajah datarnya.

'Gadis yang sangat menarik.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka. Muncul Sasuke di baliknya sambil membawa banyak barang belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"OKAERI, TEME!"

Tiba-tiba dari dalam ruang depan, muncul laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kedua mata biru saffirnya yang bersinar, menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan hangat.

Tentu saja melihat sahabatnya ini muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diundang, sukses membuat kedua mata Sasuke melotot.

"DO-DOBE!"

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang melotot seperti melihat hantu begitu, sukses membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Mengapa reaksimu seperti itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto pundung.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menguasai raut wajahnya agar kembali seperti semula.

"Hm, tidak ada."

Sasuke melewati Naruto yang terpaku berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pundung sebentar.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja makan.

"Banyak sekali barang belanjaanmu, Teme. Tak biasanya kau berbelanja seperti ini," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba lagi muncul di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memasang wajah deathglare-nya untuk Naruto.

"Kau meledekku?"

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Kedua matanya membulat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang agak menyeramkan.

"Maaf, Teme. Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

Naruto melebarkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia melirik ke arah lain.

"Baka, Dobe."

Hari ini Sasuke kelihatan tidak ramah. Ada apa ya?

Sesaat Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya sedikit sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Ada apa dengan si Teme? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal hari ini. Tapi, apa ya?'

Naruto ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa Sasuke bersikap agak menyebalkan hari ini. Tapi, niat itu ia urungkan mengingat suasana hati Sasuke dalam keadaan kebakaran alias panas.

"Ng, kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dulu. Aku mau menengok Hinata-sama sudah bangun atau belum," kata Naruto berbalik badan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk sendiri membuat sebuah minuman.

Baru dua langkah Naruto dimajukan.

"TUNGGU DULU, DOBE!"

Naruto menoleh dengan malas.

"Apaan hah?"

"Jadi, gadis yang bernama Hinata itu sudah kau temukan?"

"Sudah. Lalu kenapa?"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau harus segera menolongnya untuk mengubah takdirnya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menolong untuk mengubah takdirnya? Maksudmu apa?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu?"

Naruto menatap serius Sasuke. Ia pun menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Iya, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai dia. Bukan hanya sekedar suka tapi lebih."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya sedikit. Lalu ia menutup matanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hm... Kau mencintainya, begitu?"

"Iya."

"Tapi, apakah kau tahu sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu?"

Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa maksudnya?

Dilihatnya, Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya – ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu, Teme?

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata. Apa yang telah disembunyikan Hinata itu?

"Apa maksudmu Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua hal tentang Hinata."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Kaget. Sasuke sudah tahu tentang Hinata walaupun belum bertemu secara langsung.

"Tentu saja dengan mesin waktu. Kau bisa melihat kehidupan seseorang itu akan seperti apa di masa lalu atau di masa depan. Kau bisa pergi sesuka hatimu dengan menggunakan mesin waktu kapanpun dan di mana saja. Lalu kau bisa melihat dirimu dan seseorang akan seperti apa di kehidupan masa lalu dan di masa depan. Itulah gunanya mesin waktu, apapun yang tidak kau ketahui, pasti dengan cepat kau ketahui."

Naruto merenungi semua ucapan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke mengetahui semua tentang Hinata lewat mesin waktu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak.

"Pa-pasti kau sudah tahu kehidupan Hinata di masa depan seperti apa? Iyakan?" tunjuk Naruto sambil tertawa lebar."Pasti di masa depan, aku dan Hinata akan menikah dan mempunyai dua anak yang lucu-lucu, begitukan?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang meleset terkesan kekanak-kanakan, sukses membuat Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Dobe, kau ini jenius atau tidak sih? Kau anggota Anbu dan merupakan professor yang ahli dalam merancang berbagai senjata untuk keperluan Anbu. Kenapa pikiranmu melayang jauh ke sana?"

"Jadi, apaan dong?" Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya. Sewot."Tentu saja aku memang Anbu. Tugasku cuma di bagian merakit senjata untuk keperluan Anbu. Tapi, aku belum diperbolehkan oleh Komandan untuk mengendarai mesin waktu. Padahal aku ingin sekali mencoba mengendarai mesin waktu."

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam sejenak di dapur tersebut. Cukup lama selama sepuluh menit.

Sasuke melepaskan lipatan tangan di dadanya.

"Jadi, tujuanmu kemari hanya ingin meminjam mesin waktu punyaku, bukan?" tebak Sasuke benar-benar tetap.

Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu ka-kalau aku datang ke sini untuk meminjam mesin waktu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini seorang ARJU bagian penjelajah waktu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis juga.

"Kalau begitu, pinjamkan aku mesin waktumu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengetahui masa depanku dan Hinata seperti apa nantinya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar. Kembali ia melipat tangan di dada.

"Tidak bisa."

"Apa?"

Naruto menganga lebar dan selebarnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah kau bilang aku harus menolong Hinata dengan mengubah takdirnya? Teme, kau bagaimana sih?" tukas Naruto merah padam.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kemarahan Naruto. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dengan santai untuk melanjutkan jus tomat kesukaannya.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, muncul perempatan di kening Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memerah padam.

"WOI, TEME! DENGAR NGGAK APA YANG AKU BILANG TADI?"

Sasuke cuek dan mengambil plastik hitam yang berisi banyak tomat yang berada di antara barang-barang belanjaan di atas meja makan. Lalu mengambil beberapa tomat untuk dipotong dan dimasukkan ke dalam blender.

"WOI, TEME MENYEBALKAAAN!" teriak Naruto tak kalah kerasnya dari yang tadi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kemarahan Naruto. Ia tetap melanjutkan kerjanya itu.

Naruto semakin emosi. Muncul dua-tiga persimpangan empat di keningnya. Muncul asap tebal dari hidungnya berkali-kali.

"DA-DASAR MENYEBALKAN KAU, TEMEE!"

Secara langsung Naruto berlari sambil melayangkan tinju ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyalakan mesin blender untuk melumatkan tomat-tomat di dalamnya.

HIAAAAT!

Sasuke menyadarinya. Secara refleks, Sasuke berbalik badan dan melayangkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

SRET!

Naruto membulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. Ia berhenti menyerang Sasuke. Sebuah pisau terbang melewati sisi leher kanannya dan mengenai sedikit rambut pirangnya.

JLEB!

Pisau tersebut menancap pada lemari kayu yang berwarna coklat muda. Seketika wajah Naruto pucat pasi dan keringat dingin meluncur dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya.

SIIING!

Sesaat suasana di tempat itu menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara berisik halus dari mesin blender yang berputar-putar melumat beberapa buah tomat di dalamnya.

Naruto mematung di tempat. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dengan tampang seram.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mesin blender dimatikan oleh Sasuke. Kembali ia menghadap Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto. Setelah dekat, ia lalu memegang salah satu pundak Naruto.

"Jangan coba-coba melawanku, Dobe. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku."

Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya melihat kepergian Sasuke.

"Kau gila, Teme. Seenaknya melemparkan pisau tepat ke arahku. Kau ingin mencoba membunuhku?" ucap Naruto keras dengan tatapan nanar.

"Gomen. Aku tidak sengaja melemparnya," kata Sasuke mengangkatkan tangan kanannya.

Naruto manyun. Ia masih berkeringat dingin.

"Oh iya, Dobe," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang manyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku beritahu ya. Jika kau jenius, gunakan otakmu sendiri untuk memikirkan bagaimana menolong Hinata dan cari tahu sendiri apa yang disembunyikannya darimu. Tapi, jangan pakai mesin waktu. Aku harap kau bisa membuat Hinata melewati semuanya dengan selamat. Jika kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu," lanjut Sasuke yang mulai menggunakan kalimat panjangnya secara mendadak."Itu sih saranku. Jika kau benar-benar tulus dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya. Melihat sahabatnya yang begitu tumbennya mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat panjangnya. Biasanya ia berkata singkat dan jarang pula mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat panjangnya seperti ini.

"Teme..."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia pun berbalik badan.

Sesaat seulas senyum merekah di wajah Naruto yang bersinar cerah.

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan suara seorang gadis yang memanggil.

"Sasuke!"

Spontan Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya. Kaget sekali. Ia tahu suara siapa itu.

"Sebentar," kata Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka. Muncul di baliknya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang. Kedua bola mata ungu. Kulitnya putih. Wajah datar seperti boneka.

"Shion."

"Anu, Sasuke, ta-tadi aku mendengar suara Naruto. Apakah dia datang ke sini?" tanya Shion sambil melirik ke dalam ruangan apartemen Sasuke.

"Iya, dia ke sini barusan," jawab Sasuke jujur seraya berjalan menuju dapur kembali.

"Lalu, di mana dia?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Dia ada di dapur. Masuklah."

Sasuke terus berjalan. Disusul oleh Shion.

Setibanya di dapur, mereka tidak menemukan sosok Naruto di sana.

"Lho, Naruto-nya mana, Sasuke?" tanya Shion kebingungan sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah pergi," ujar Sasuke tidak kaget lagi jika Naruto menghilang mendadak begitu.

"Dia sudah pergi. Tapi, lewat mana? Bukankah pintu keluar cuma satu dan ini lantai lima belas. Tidak mungkin Naruto lewat jendela balkon dan melompat turun ke bawah," Shion kelihatan panik. Padahal ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto tapi Naruto malah pergi begitu saja.

"Dia pasti menggunakan sistem teleportasi," jawab Sasuke mulai menuangkan isi blender tersebut ke dalam gelas.

Shion melirik ke arah Sasuke sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah suram. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Naruto memang menghindar dari aku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Naruto benar-benar membenciku."

Sesaat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Aku rasa dia tidak membencimu."

Shion mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sasuke menampilkan wajah yang agak cerah.

"Aku kenal baik siapa Naruto. Dia tidak akan pernah membenci seseorang meskipun seseorang itu telah melukai hatinya sebesar apapun. Kamu sudah tahukan, Shion?"

Shion menatap serius Sasuke. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kamu benar, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Begitu juga dengan Shion.

Kemudian Shion tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Barang-barang belanjaan tercecer berantakan di atas meja tersebut.

"Kamu habis berbelanja?"

"Iya, habisnya si rambut orange itu sedang sakit. Seharian ini dia tertidur di dalam kamar. Makanya terpaksa aku pergi belanja sendirian ke supermarket."

Itulah kata Sasuke. Ia mulai meminum jus tomat yang ia buat sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak buat makan siang kalian?" tawar Shion tiba-tiba.

Sasuke berhenti meminum jus tomat yang tinggal setengah di dalam gelasnya. Lalu melirik ke arah Shion.

"Boleh saja. Apakah itu akan merepotkanmu, Shion?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Memasak bukan hal yang merepotkan buatku. Aku ini jago memasak lho."

Shion mengepalkan tinjunya sejajar dengan telinga kanannya. Mendadak ia bersemangat sekali.

Melihat Shion seperti itu, Sasuke menarik senyumnya sedikit ke kanan.

"Di mana celemeknya, Sasuke?" tanya Shion celingak-celinguk di dekat lemari tempat memasak.

"Di dalam laci."

Lantas Shion mengambil celemek yang dimaksud di dalam laci. Setelah itu, Shion memakai celemek bermotif kotak-kotak biru itu dengan segera.

DUK!

Tangan kanan Shion terkepal dan dihentakkan ke telapak tangan kiri yang terbuka lebar. Itu menandakan ia sangat bersemangat untuk memasak hari ini.

"BAIKLAH, KITA MULAI MEMASAK SEKARANG!"

Maka dimulailah kegiatan memasak Shion yang terbilang profesional. Sampai membuat Sasuke berdecak kagum melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8 UDAH UPDATE!**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH MEMBACA.**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW. BALASANNYA UDAH SAYA KIRIM MELALUI PM MASING-MASING.**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT SILENT READER**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA SELALU SETIA SAMA FICT INI. ^^**

**MAAFKAN SAYA JIKA UPDATE-NYA AKAN LAMA LAGI.**

**SEKIAN**

**SALAM HKARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKILAS CERITA DI CHAPTER 9**

**.**

"**Ugh, sialan bocah kuning itu. Sudah kuperingatkan agar dia tidak dekat lagi dengan Hinata. Dia masih nekat saja."/"Rasakan itu, mata-mata sialan!"/"Nah, penampilanmu sudah bagus. Kamu lebih manis jika rambutmu tergerai seperti ini dan ditambah tidak memakai kacamata. You are perfect, Hinata-sama."/"Aku... Aku suka kamu."/"A-apakah a-arti se-se-semua ini adalah Na-naru-chan me-menembakku ya?"/"Iya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membawanya pulang ke masa depan."/"HI-HINATA-SAMA MENGHILAAANG?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 9 YANG BERJUDUL: YOUR STORY AND MY STORY**


	9. Your story and my story

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Tangan kanan Shion terkepal dan dihentakkan ke telapak tangan kiri yang terbuka lebar. Itu menandakan ia sangat bersemangat untuk memasak hari ini.**

"**BAIKLAH, KITA MULAI MEMASAK SEKARANG!"**

**Maka dimulailah kegiatan memasak Shion yang terbilang profesional. Sampai membuat Sasuke berdecak kagum melihatnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/SCIFI/HUMOR/MYSTERI/ADVENTURE**

**RATING: T**

**SELASA, 14 OKTOBER 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO, AU, NOT CANON, HUMOR GARING, DAN MAAFKAN BILA CERITA INI AKAN SEMAKIN BERAT.**

**NOTE: CERITANYA MENJADI MISTERI DAN BANYAK HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK DIDUGA AKAN SEGERA DIUNGKAPKAN MENGENAI MASA LALU DAN MASA DEPAN. ADA APA DI BALIK SEMUA INI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**CHAPTER 9: YOUR STORY AND MY STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**BELIEVE BY ARASHI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**["APAA? HINATA MENGHILAAANG?"]**

Terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga dari dalam handphone yang ditempelkan di telinga Kiba. Sehingga Kiba membelalakkan matanya seraya menjauhkan sumber suara yang melengking keras itu dari telinganya.

"Ittai," seru Kiba menutup telinganya yang mau pecah itu."Dasar Neji-san, suaranya keras sekali seperti suara harimau mengamuk."

**["APA KATAMU, KIBA? APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN HARIMAU MENGAMUK, HAH?"]**

'Glek, ke-kenapa dia bisa mendengarnya juga meskipun lewat handphone?'

Mimik wajah Kiba menjadi horror. Keringat dingin mengucur. Kembali ia menempelkan handphone-nya ke telinganya dengan badan yang bergetar.

"Bu-bukan, Neji-san. Maksudku bukan harimau mengamuk. Tapi, anjing mengamuk. Akamaru, anjing peliharaanku mengamuk karena meminta makan," kata Kiba asal-asalan padahal si Akamaru sendiri tidak ada bersamanya kini.

Si Akamaru sedang diikat di dekat kandangnya di rumah Kiba nan jauh di sana.

Kembali ke Kiba yang sedang menelungkup ala tentara di antara semak-semak di dekat rumah Hinata, Konoha Resident, tepat di halaman depan rumah Hinata.

"Aku sedang mengawasi keadaan rumah Hinata di Konoha Resident."

**["Jadi, bocah berambut kuning itu yang membawa Hinata dari rumah sakit?"] tanya Neji di seberang sana.**

"Ya...," Kiba mengangguk cepat."Sekarang mereka berdua sudah kembali ke Konoha Resident ini."

**["Ugh, sialan bocah kuning itu. Sudah kuperingatkan agar dia tidak dekat lagi dengan Hinata. Dia masih nekat saja."]**

Terdengar geraman Neji yang terasa ingin membunuh. Kiba yang mendengarnya saja menjadi menggigil ketakutan.

"Se-sekarang ba-bagaimana, Neji-san?"

**["Kamu awasi saja terus rumah itu. Lalu, sekarang sudah jam berapa?"]**

Kiba melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Jam sebelas siang."

**["Awasi tiga puluh menit lagi. Setelah jam setengah sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit, kau lewat pintu belakang rumah. Kau punya kunci cadangannyakan?"]**

"Ya, punya."

Kiba merogoh saku celana jeansnya yang berwarna coklat.

**["Bagus, setelah ini kau menyusup masuk ke dalam dan tangkap bocah berambut kuning itu. Kalau perlu, hajar saja sekalian biar dia kapok."]**

"Baiklah, Neji-san."

**["Kalau begitu, sudah dulu. Kalau kau berhasil menangkapnya, hubungi aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada janjian sama Ten Ten."]**

TUUUT...!

Komunikasi antar handphone putus. Kiba memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku celana jeans panjangnya. Kembali ia menfokuskan pandangannya ke arah rumah Hinata yang bergaya minimalis dengan arsitektur eropa yang begitu indah.

"Hm, kelihatannya belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan keluar rumah. Inikah hari minggu, biasanya kalau orang pacaran itu akan keluar rumah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan kemana saja saat liburan seperti ini," gumam Kiba yang sesekali menajamkan matanya dengan teropong yang sedari tadi ia bawa dari rumahnya.

Seketika kedua matanya menjadi menyipit.

"Aneh juga rasanya Hinata-chan bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan pacarnya. Aku jadi takut kalau Hinata-chan diapa-apain sama si bocah kuning itu."

Kiba tidak sabar ingin masuk ke rumah tersebut. Tapi, harus menunggu 30 menit lagi.

Satu menit...

Tidak ada yang keluar.

Lima menit...

Sama juga.

Sepuluh menit...

Hening. Angin bertiup kencang menerpa tempat itu.

Lima belas menit...

Pintu terbuka. Muncul sosok laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata saffir biru. Sedang memakai baju kaos orange dan celana hitam panjang serta memakai sandal jepit sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik hitam besar. Dia berjalan menuju ke tempat semak-semak di mana Kiba bersembunyi.

Kiba waspada. Ia keringat dingin. Naruto semakin datang ke tempat Kiba bersembunyi.

Lalu Naruto melemparkan bungkusan plastik hitam besar ke arah semak-semak itu dan tepat ke arah Kiba yang bersembunyi.

SYUUUT! JDUAAAK!

Plastik hitam besar yang berisi barang-barang logam bekas tersebut menghantam keras kepala Kiba. Alhasil, Kiba pingsan seketika dengan kepala benjol-benjol.

"AAAARGH," sebelum pingsan, Kiba sempat berteriak seperti itu saat kepalanya terbentur plastik hitam besar itu dan pada akhirnya pingsan tak berdaya.

Naruto mendengar suara Kiba yang keras itu. Ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat ke arah semak-semak yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Lalu ia berbalik badan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Rasakan itu, mata-mata sialan!" seru Naruto berlalu dan masuk kembali ke rumah.

Tentu saja, Naruto telah mengetahui gerak-gerik Kiba yang telah mengintai sejak pagi di semak-semak di depan rumah Hinata tersebut. Ia mengetahui hal tersebut dari hologram-nya atau kloning Naruto yang sedang mengawasi keadaan rumah saat Naruto berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke.

Hologram Naruto tersebut dapat mendeteksi keadaan atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan melalui sensor sinar inframerah yang terdapat pada Time Broce. Hebat sekali, walaupun hanya kloning Naruto atau bukan Naruto asli tapi ia mampu menjaga keadaan rumah selama Naruto asli sedang pergi. Hologram Naruto tersebut tercipta lewat Time Broce yang tersimpan dalam kartu nama digital Naruto yang sebagai murid Technology High School. Hologram Naruto dapat dikeluarkan dalam bentuk data nyata dan dapat menyerupai aslinya. Tentu saja, dengan sistem program yang di dalam Time Broce serbaguna yaitu program 'My Human Hologram'.

Begitulah cara kerja saat Naruto Hologram dikeluarkan untuk menjaga Hinata saat Naruto pergi menemui Sasuke sebentar.

Beralih ke arah Naruto yang sedang menutup pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum begitu, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma baru saja keluar untuk membuang sampah," jawab Naruto bohong agar Hinata tidak merasa panik jika ada mata-mata yang mengawasi rumah."Kita jadi keluar sekarang?"

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dengan seksama.

Hari ini Hinata memakai dress selutut dengan motif bunga lavender dengan dominan warna ungu muda. Bawahannya celana legging hitam panjang. Sebuah sepatu pasus berwarna ungu muda membungkus kedua kakinya. Rambut panjang indigonya yang sepinggang selalu diikat dua. Tak lupa kacamata kotak selalu bertengger di puncak hidungnya.

Sesaat Hinata merasa risih diperhatikan Naruto begitu lama. Ia pun merasa salah tingkah.

"A-ano, a-apakah pe-pe-penampilanku a-aneh ya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak aneh, Hinata-sama. Hanya ada satu kekurangannya," jawab Naruto menggeleng-geleng sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke arah rambut Hinata yang dikuncir dua.

SREK! SREK!

Hinata kaget dengan tindakan Naruto. Terlihat Naruto melepaskan dua ikat rambut milik Hinata yang berwarna ungu.

"Naru-chan?" Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk membuka kacamata kotak Hinata.

SRET!

Kini penampilan Hinata tampak manis dengan rambut panjang indigo yang tergerai dan wajah yang cantik tanpa kacamata. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Nah, penampilanmu sudah bagus. Kamu lebih manis jika rambutmu tergerai seperti ini dan ditambah tidak memakai kacamata. You are perfect, Hinata-sama."

Seketika wajah Hinata merah padam mendengar pujian Naruto yang terkesan gombal. Itu memang sengaja dikatakan Naruto agar menyenangkan hati Hinata. Ia tengah mempersiapkan suatu cara untuk mengetahui rahasia yang disimpan Hinata. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

("Aku beritahu ya. Jika kau jenius, gunakan otakmu sendiri untuk memikirkan bagaimana menolong Hinata dan cari tahu sendiri apa yang disembunyikannya darimu. Tapi, jangan pakai mesin waktu. Aku harap kau bisa membuat Hinata melewati semuanya dengan selamat. Jika kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu," lanjut Sasuke yang mulai menggunakan kalimat panjangnya secara mendadak."Itu sih saranku. Jika kau benar-benar tulus dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.")

Itulah kata-kata Sasuke yang diucapkannya pada Naruto waktu itu. Tapi, di dalam kalimatnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yaitu 'aku harap kau bisa membuat Hinata melewati semuanya dengan selamat'.

Melewati semuanya dengan selamat? Apa maksudnya? Apakah Hinata diincar seseorang?

Karena itu, Naruto sedang mencari jawaban tentang 'Hinata melewati semuanya dengan selamat' itu.

Lalu saat Hinata sudah sadar dari pingsannya, bersamaan Naruto sudah pulang dari rumah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Hinata mengajak Naruto keluar rumah. Ia ingin jalan-jalan. Semula Naruto tidak mau, ia tahu Hinata masih sakit. Tapi, Hinata bilang ia sudah merasa sehat sekarang karena sudah meminum obat. Hinata membujuk Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto mau juga dan akhirnya mereka bersiap-siap akan pergi keluar sekarang.

Keduanya mulai bersiap pergi. Naruto sudah sangat keren dengan balutan jaket orange dengan tudungnya. Di dalam jaket orange itu terlihat kemeja kotak-kotak biru dengan garis hitam. Dipadu celana jeans pensil versi cowok berwarna hitam legam. Disempurnakan dengan sepatu kets berwarna biru. Sungguh keren. Ditambah rambut jabrik pirangnya yang acak-acakan membuatnya semakin keren.

Hinata di sampingnya saja tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari makhluk tampan tersebut. Ia terhipnotis seperti patung hidup tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil warna orange dengan merek Mercedes Bens. Mercedes Bens itu sendiri adalah mobil keluaran jepang yang paling mahal di dunia. Itu membuat Hinata speechless dan heran kenapa Naruto bisa mendapatkan mobil Mercedes Bens ini dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku mendapatkannya melalui penjual mobil digital lewat antar waktu," begitulah kata Naruto yang hendak menghidupkan mesin mobilnya."Aku mempunyai teman yang bernama Rock Lee. Ia adalah anak dari perusahaan mobil digital yang terkenal di Konoha Cyber City. Rock Lee begitu baik dan memberikan satu mobil digital ini kepadaku secara gratis."

Naruto menyengir. Hinata hanya ternganga mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

"Kotamu berasal bernama Konoha Cyber City?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku belum cerita ya," jawab Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Naruto sudah menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mobil pun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan raya perumahan Konoha Resident.

"Dari namanya, tetap ada Konoha-nya. Apakah kamu menyadarinya, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

Hinata memegang dagunya dengan telunjuknya.

"Iya benar, Kota Konoha sekarang dan Konoha Cyber City. Sama-sama ada Konoha-nya. Hei...," Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya."Apakah nantinya di masa depan, Konoha akan berubah nama menjadi Konoha Cyber City? Apakah itu benar, Naru-chan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata. Kedua matanya tetap fokus ke jalan raya. Kedua tangannya tetap memegang stir dengan santai.

"Iya, seratus tahun yang akan datang, kota Konoha ini akan menjadi Konoha Cyber City dan menjadi pusat teknologi robot yang terbesar di dunia. Lalu tiap tahun sekali selalu diadakan festival teknologi robot sedunia, di mana seluruh orang di dunia ini akan menampilkan hasil penemuannya dan mempresentasikan di depan umum," kata Naruto panjang lebar tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun ke Hinata."Bagi penemuannya dianggap menarik dan berguna bagi kalangan umum, maka penemuannya itu akan dijadikan produk tetap dan dibiayai seluruh produksinya oleh pemerintah. Hebat, bukan?"

Hinata mendengar cerita Naruto dengan serius. Ia penasaran tentang Naruto yang berasal dari tahun 2114 itu.

"Aku juga mengikuti festival teknologi robot sedunia itu. Itu saat pertama kalinya aku ikut dalam festival besar itu, aku sangat gugup saat festival tersebut, Hinata-sama."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata berkerut.

"Karena aku takut kalau penemuan ciptaanku gagal dipresentasikan, Hinata-sama. Soalnya aku membuat konsep perjalanan waktu tanpa memakai kendaraan. Atau kata lain aku membuat mesin waktu lewat antar jaringan program komputer. Ini juga atas permintaan komandan yang mendesakku untuk membuat suatu konsep perjalanan waktu dengan cara lain tanpa melewati lorong waktu."

Naruto tersenyum sedikit. Hinata semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Komandan? Maksudnya?"

"Aku ini adalah anggota polisi waktu yang bernama Anbu."

"Po-polisi waktu? Anbu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, aku anggota Anbu tapi bagian divisi merakit senjata-senjata buat keperluan Anbu."

Naruto tersenyum. Hinata belum mengerti tentang cerita yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Ka-kalau kamu po-polisi waktu, kenapa kamu masih bersekolah di Technology High School? Ka-kamu masih berstatus pelajar? Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata sebentar. Lalu ia menarik pandangannya lagi ke depan.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku menjadi polisi waktu biarpun masih berstatus pelajar," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil."Di masa depan, bagi yang sudah berumur lima belas tahun sudah bisa masuk ke dalam anggota polisi waktu. Tapi, masuk dalam bagian tahap junior."

Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Di dalam tahap junior, kami akan dibagi-bagi dalam beberapa divisi sesuai dengan kemampuan yang kami punyai. Lalu beberapa divisi akan dikepalai oleh satu komandan. Kemudian aku masuk dalam divisi merakit senjata-senjata buat keperluan Anbu. Karena itu, aku tidak diperbolehkan mengendarai mesin waktu oleh komandan."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Hinata kembali berkerut.

"Habisnya, komandan itu adalah ayahku sendiri. Hahaha...," Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya yang sangat besar.

"Komandanmu sendiri adalah ayahmu?"

"Iya, namanya Namikaze Minato. Selain dia adalah komandan pasukan Anbu bagian junior, dia juga pemimpin Konoha Cyber City atau dengan kata lain ayahku adalah walikota Konoha Cyber City."

Hinata tersenyum. Ternyata laki-laki tampan di sampingnya ini mempunyai seorang ayah yang hebat.

'Pasti orang tua Naruto benar-benar menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Tidak sepertiku, ayahku...'

Hinata mendadak berwajah suram. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sekilas Naruto menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobil sejenak.

CIIIT!

Mobil pun berhenti di tepi jalan tepat di depan sebuah toko buku.

Naruto mematikan mesin mobil. Lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

TES! TES! TES!

Air bening berjatuhan di pelupuk kedua mata Hinata. Naruto kaget setengah mati melihatnya.

"Hinata-sama?" Naruto panik dan segera memeluk bahu Hinata sehingga kepala Hinata bersandar di dada Naruto.

Dalam keadaan menangis tersedu-sedu, tangan kanan Hinata meremas bajunya yang di bagian kiri. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit bila teringat tentang ayahnya.

"Hinata-sama," kata Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut."Jika ada yang membuatmu sedih, kamu boleh menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kamu tidak usah sungkan-sungkan lagi padaku. Katakan semuanya, jangan dipendam. Supaya hatimu lega."

Naruto berusaha menghibur Hinata dengan berharap dia bisa mengetahui semua tentang Hinata. Sesuai dengan apa yang disuruh oleh Sasuke kepadanya.

Hening sejenak.

Hinata masih terdiam. Naruto tetap sabar menanti jawaban Hinata. Ia berharap Hinata bercerita tentang apa yang membuatnya sedih dan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Naruto belum tahu tentang Hinata sepenuhnya. Terutama tentang keluarganya.

Mereka masih dalam posisi tersebut selama sepuluh menit. Suasana sangat hening dan hanya terdengar deru dari mesin kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan besar tepat di tengah kota tersebut.

Hinata masih menangis terisak-isak. Naruto tetap dengan lembutnya membelai rambut Hinata. Ia sungguh merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Naru-chan," Hinata memegang baju bagian dada kirinya."Aku teringat pada ayahku."

Akhirnya sekian lama terdiam, Hinata mulai membuka suara. Naruto memasang wajah sayu untuk Hinata.

"Bisakah kamu menceritakan semuanya, Hinata?" pinta Naruto tetap membelai rambut Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya, Naru-chan."

Naruto memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Aku mempunyai seorang ayah yang bernama Hyuga Hiashi. Lalu ibuku sudah lama meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Sejak aku bayi, aku diasuh oleh seseorang dokter yang menolong ibuku saat ibuku bersalin. Ayahku tidak mau merawatku karena alasan aku adalah penyebab kematian ibu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Tangisnya tidak terdengar lagi. naruto mendengar cerita Hinata tersebut dengan serius.

"Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Dokter yang merawatku itu bernama Dokter Tsunade. Saat umurku sepuluh tahun, Dokter Tsunade menceritakan semua kebenaran ini padaku. Aku mempunyai seorang ayah dan kakak laki-laki yang bernama Hyuga Neji."

Lantas Naruto memegang dagunya untuk berpikir.

"Hm, Hyuga Neji?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan kakakmu yang bernama Hyuga Neji itu."

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ka-kapan?"

"Waktu kamu pingsan di taman itu."

"Benarkah?"

Mendadak kedua mata Hinata berbinar-binar. Wajahnya cerah seketika.

"Tapi, dia itu galak dan menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja menuyuruhku menjauh darimu, Hinata-sama."

Naruto manyun. Ia menjadi kesal jika teringat pertemuannya dengan Neji saat di ruang UKS itu.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Tangisnya mulai berhenti. Melihat wajah Naruto yang manyun seperti anak kecil begitu, lantas membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha...!"

Hinata tertawa lepas dengan wajah berseri-seri. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tertawa dengan riangnya.

'Hinata-sama, kamu manis sekali jika tertawa seperti ini.'

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah padam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar melihat gadis yang kini di pelukannya ini, sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Hinata-sama," kata Naruto sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua sisi pipi Hinata.

SREK!

Kepala Hinata terangkat. Tawa Hinata berhenti sejenak. Ia kaget sekali.

Kini kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Saffir biru dengan lavender saling bertemu.

'Naru-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan?' pikir Hinata takut bila dia berhadapan dengan Naruto sedekat ini apalagi kedua mata bertemu.

"Hinata-sama, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

"Apa, Naru-chan?"

Hinata berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

"Hinata-sama, apakah salah jika aku... aku... aku..."

Naruto kelihatan gugup. Membuat Hinata takut melihatnya.

"Hinata-sama."

"I-iya?"

"Aku... aku suka kamu."

"HAH?!"

Kedua mata Hinata membulat selebar-lebarnya. Mulutnya menganga. Ia sangat kaget dengan perkataan Naruto yang mendadak begitu.

"Su-suka? Maksudnya?"

Naruto memandang lama wajah Hinata. Wajahnya memerah padam. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Hinata yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Ma-maaf, Hinata-sama."

Naruto membuang mukanya dengan cepat. Lantas ia membuka pintu mobil.

"Maaf, Hinata-sama, aku mau keluar dulu membeli minuman. Tunggu sebentar ya!"

KLAP!

Pintu mobil ditutup. Naruto dengan cepat berlari sambil menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah memerah padam seperti lampu merah.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan di dalam mobil begitu saja.

Ia mematung. Kedua mata membulat lebar. Mulutnya ternganga sangat lebar.

("Aku suka kamu")

Kata-kata Naruto barusan terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hinata berkali-kali.

'Apakah maksudmu mengatakan itu, Naru-chan?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil bermerek aneh dan tidak ada di tahun 2014 ini, dengan desain yang unik dan membuat siapa saja akan terpana melihatnya lalu berkata – mobil yang aneh. Mobil berukuran mini berwarna silver mengkilat sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di tengah jalan raya. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya raven sedang menyetir mobil tersebut dengan santai. Di sampingnya duduklah seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan mata ungu. Gadis itu tengah asyik memperhatikan pemandangan kota Konoha dengan tawa yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah bonekanya.

"Wah, indah juga suasana kota Konoha di tahun 2014 ini ya," serunya sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya ke luar jendela mobil yang terbuka."Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Konoha Cyber City di tahun 2114. Sungguh ramai dan berisik."

Sesaat laki-laki yang mengendarai mobil tersebut agak tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Ia sangat bersemangat hari ini.

"Kamu benar, Shion."

Shion melirik ke arah laki-laki yang sedang menyetir dengan santainya.

"Iya, aku senang, Sasuke. Terima kasih, kamu mau menemani aku jalan-jalan keliling kota Konoha ini," jawab Shion menampilkan senyum termanisnya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke terpana melihat senyuman manis Shion itu. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menutup matanya sebentar.

"Hn, itu sudah tugasku untuk membuatmu senang. Itulah gunanya kita sebagai teman yang baik."

Sasuke membuka matanya lagi. pikiran dan pandangannya pun diarahkan untuk fokus ke depan untuk menyetir lagi.

Sesaat Shion menghentikan senyumnya sejenak. Ia terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

("Hn, itu sudah tugasku untuk membuatmu senang. Itulah gunanya kita sebagai teman yang baik.")

Sesaat kalimat Sasuke barusan menggema di gendang telinga Shion. Sedetik kemudian wajah Shion menjadi berseri-seri.

'Sasuke, kamu memang teman baikku yang sangat terbaik.'

Lantas perasaan Shion mulai kelihatan agak membaik setelah galau berat karena memikirkan Naruto. Rasanya hari ini dia harus melupakan sejenak masalah yang kini terus menghantuinya. Setidaknya ia bisa bersantai sedikit untuk menikmati liburannya sementara ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah...," Naruto menghelakan napas beratnya. Ia benar-benar sangat berdebar-debar. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan napas beratnya itu.

Sekarang Naruto berada di depan sebuah minimarket yang bernama 'Thank You' dengan lambang kedua tangan saling berjabat di papan nama tepat di atas pintu masuk minimarket tersebut.

Naruto sendiri bersandar pada tiang listrik. Naruto membungkukkan setengah badannya. Kedua tangan menekuk dan menopang di atas kedua lututnya. Keringat dingin tampak mengucur dari balik rambut pirangnya.

Tempat Naruto berada sekarang cukup ramai. Beberapa pejalan kaki lalu-lalang di sekitar Naruto – tepat di trotoar di mana Naruto berada sekarang – lalu sesekali ada orang-orang yang baru saja keluar –masuk ke minimarket 'Thank You' itu.

Naruto masih ngos-ngosan dengan wajah yang memerah rebus. Ia sungguh malu sekali dengan apa yang telah ia katakan kepada Hinata.

'Dasar, bodoh sekali aku ini. Kenapa secepat itu aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada Hinata-sama? Kenapa kau berpikiran ingin...'

Sejenak Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'Sadar, sadarlah Naruto. Kamu bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu. Kamu itu adalah laki-laki sejati. Itu benar. Tidak ada salahnya kamu mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Hinata-sama. Ya. Tidak ada salahnya kamu menyukai gadis di zaman ini.'

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Sehingga orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila itu.

'Baiklah, aku harus menghadapinya. Inilah takdirku. Hinata-sama adalah masa depanku. Aku yakin aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ini bukan pelampiasan cintaku karena Shion. Aku benar-benar tulus menyukai Hinata.'

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Ia tersenyum penuh arti dengan apa yang telah ia sampaikan kepada Hinata bahwa ia memang suka kepada Hinata.

'Aku akan membuktikan kepada Hinata-sama bahwa aku memang sangat menyukainya dan aku ingin menjadi pacarnya. Iya, baiklah.'

Sesaat kedua mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam minimarket tersebut. Mendadak kedua mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihatnya.

"AKU TAHU!"

Lantas ia pun segera berlari masuk ke dalam minimarket tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sangat bosan menunggu Naruto di dalam mobil. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di tangan kirinya. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Naruto mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata.

'Naru-chan kemana ya? Kenapa ia lama sekali hanya untuk membeli minuman?' pikir Hinata dalam hatinya.

Sesaat ia masih memikirkan tentang kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto itu.

("Aku... Aku suka kamu.")

Mendadak semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Apa maksud Naru-chan mengatakan ia suka padaku?" Hinata memegang kuat tepi baju dress selututnya itu."Atau jangan-jangan Naru-chan..."

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"A-apakah a-arti se-se-semua ini adalah Na-Naru-chan me-menembakku ya?"

Jantung Hinata benar-benar berdetak dengan kencang. Hingga ia menoleh ke arah samping jendela mobil yang terbuka. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, lewat tepat di samping mobil milik Naruto yang terparkir.

"I-ituka?" kata Hinata menunjuk ke arah orang yang hendak pergi ke sebuah toko buku di mana mobil milik Naruto terparkir di depannya.

Lantas Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan dengan cepat menutupnya.

KLAP! BRAAAK!

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata mengejar orang tersebut yang telah masuk ke dalam toko buku yang di dalamnya dipenuhi banyak orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan oleh komandan, Namikaze Naruto memang berada di tahun 2014 ini."

"Jadi, apakah hari ini kita akan membawanya pulang ke masa depan?"

"Jangan terlalu cepat bertindak, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Naruto itu?"

"Hm, jadi, kita harus menunggu begitu."

"Iya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membawanya pulang ke masa depan."

Ketiga laki-laki asing yang berada di gang sempit di tengah kota Konoha itu, asyik mengamati dari kejauhan – mengawasi si Naruto yang berada di dalam minimarket – dengan suatu alat yang menyerupai kacamata tapi layar udara yang membentuk seperti kacamata. Mereka mengawasi Naruto dari seberang jalan, tepat mengarah ke dalam minimarket tersebut.

Mereka bertiga berpakaian seperti orang-orang biasa pada umumnya. Memakai pakaian kasual seperti baju kaos, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets. Mereka menyesuaikan cara berpakaian mereka seperti orang-orang di tahun 2014. Agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah penjelajah waktu yang datang dari masa depan.

Kira-kira dilihat dari wajah dan postur tubuh, mereka bertiga seumuran dengan Naruto atau lebih tua setahun dari Naruto. Kelihatannya mereka masih seperti pelajar SMA. Memang mereka pelajar SMA.

Jadi, siapakah mereka? Apakah tujuan yang sebenarnya mereka membawa pulang Naruto ke masa depan?

Ini menjadi rahasia besar.

Terlihat Naruto baru saja keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus. Wajahnya berbinar-binar dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hehehe... Pasti Hinata-sama kaget melihat ini," kata Naruto tertawa menyengir lebar."Hinata-sama pasti suka."

Lantas Naruto segera berlari-lari kecil menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari minimarket tersebut.

"Hm, Naruto kelihatan senang hari ini. Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya senang ya?" seru laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang memakai kacamata layar digital untuk mengamati Naruto di balik gang sempit.

Untung orang-orang yang lewat tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan ketiga laki-laki asing yang sedang berdiri di dalam gang sempit antara dua gedung tinggi. Apalagi mereka memakai teknologi masa depan mereka yang sangat menyolok.

"Benar juga, apa yang membuat bocah pirang itu kelihatan senang berada di zaman ini? Padahal kemarin-kemarin kulihat dia sangat drop karena dikhianati oleh mantan pacarnya dan hasil penemuannya dianggap produk gagal oleh pihak sekolah," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam sambil memegang dagunya.

"Heh, apa benar itu?" sahut satu orang lagi yang berwajah sangat hancur seperti monster.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" ejek si rambut merah. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ukh, aku memang tidak tahu kok," tukas si wajah hancur sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia kesal.

"SUDAH... SUDAH...!" si rambut hitam melerai duo yang akan beradu mulut."HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN INI, AYO KITA IKUTI SI NARUTO. JANGAN SAMPAI IA LEPAS DARI PENGAWASAN KITA. KALIAN TAHU ITU?"

Seketika si rambut merah dan si wajah hancur diam di tempat. Wajah mereka pucat pasi mendengar bentakan si rambut hitam.

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

Si rambut hitam pun meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terbengong-bengong begitu saja.

Lalu keduanya menyadari si rambut hitam tega meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat itu.

"TUNGGU KAMIIIII... HEII...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Naruto berlari-lari kecil menyusuri trotoar yang dipenuhi orang-orang berjalan kaki. Wajahnya berbinar-binar dengan cengiran lebar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak kecil dan dibungkus rapi dengan pita merah muda. Sepertinya itu hadiah khusus buat Hinata.

Langkah Naruto sudah hampir mendekati mobil bermerek Mercedes Bens yang berwarna orange menyala. Mobil digital itu terparkir di depan sebuah toko buku.

"Ma-maaf, Hinata-sama. Aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Ha-habisnya aku ingin memberikanmu se-seua..."

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika melihat orang yang diajak bicara tidak ada di tempatnya. Kosong melompong.

SIIIING...!

Naruto tercengang dan mematung memandang di dekat jendela kaca mobil yang terbuka. Naruto berdiri terpaku persis di luar mobil, dekat Hinata duduk tadi menghadap ke arah trotoar.

"..."

Sweatdrop besar muncul di kepala Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

"HI-HINATA-SAMA MENGHILAAANG!" teriak Naruto kaget dan sekagetnya sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Naruto kagetnya sudah terlambat?!

Karena mendengarkan suaranya yang super keras, beberapa pejalan kaki di sekitarnya memasang wajah sweatdrop.

Naruto pun celingak-celinguk. Sambil berjalan mondar-mandir tidak karuan. Ia sangat panik karena Hinata menghilang lagi.

'Ga-gawat, a-apakah co-co-cowok asing itu lagi yang menculik Hinata-sama?'

Naruto memasang wajah sewot. Lantas ia menekan Time Broce yang selalu tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

'Aku akan mencari Hinata-sama dengan sensor pelacak itu.'

PIP!

Muncul tanda lampu merah yang menyala berkedip-kedip. Tanda sensor pelacak aktif.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Bunyi sensor pelacak mengarah sangat kuat ke toko buku di depan Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berbalik ke arah toko buku tersebut.

"HAH, HINATA-SAMA DI TOKO BUKU INI!" seru Naruto segera berlari masuk ke dalam toko buku yang terlihat sangat besar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

**Maaf ya, kurang panjang lagi. Chapter yang akan datang, pasti saya buat lebih panjang lagi. Saya capek ngetiknya nih. Mungkin akan lama update lagi. Saya lagi terkena writer block.**

**Sekian dulu...**

**Please review dong**

**Salam Hikari!**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 10: MUNCULNYA KLONING NARUTO!**


	10. The advent of cloning Naruto

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

PAIRING: NARUHINA

GENRE: ROMANCE/SCIFI/HUMOR/MYSTERI/ADVENTURE

RATING: T

SABTU, 7 MARET 2015

WARNING: OOC, TYPO, AU, NOT CANON, HUMOR GARING, DAN MAAFKAN BILA CERITA INI AKAN SEMAKIN BERAT.

NOTE: CERITANYA MENJADI MISTERI DAN BANYAK HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK DIDUGA AKAN SEGERA DIUNGKAPKAN MENGENAI MASA LALU DAN MASA DEPAN. ADA APA DI BALIK SEMUA INI?

.

.

.

PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN

BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA

SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY: BELIEVE BY ARASHI

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10: The advent of cloning Naruto

.

.

.

Ruangan toko buku itu sangat luas. Berbentuk bulat dan terasa sangat klasik. Beberapa rak buku ditata dengan rapi. Banyak buku berbaris-baris disusun dalam rak buku tersebut. Di langit-langit ruangan itu ada beberapa lampu hias yang bercahaya terang dan menambah kesan tenang.

Beberapa pengunjung ada yang asyik mencari buku, membaca buku, dan berbagai macam pemandangan yang tidak menarik untuk diperhatikan. Suasana agak hening, tenang dan tidak ada suara sahut-sahutan. Semuanya sedang memusatkan pikiran dengan tujuan masing-masing.

Jika dilihat, toko buku ini seperti perpustakaan kota saja. Karena ruangannya yang terbilang luas dan banyak buku beraneka jenis serta lengkap disusun rapi dalam rak-rak lemari yang berbaris-baris. Lalu ada dua-tiga wanita cantik berpakaian sailor yang bertugas mengawasi para pengunjung yang tengah mencari-cari buku. Para wanita berpakaian sailor itu berdiri di dekat para pengunjung dengan tatapan yang selalu waspada dan teliti.

Kemudian di sudut ruangan itu, ada kerumunan kecil yang sedang mengantri untuk membayar buku-buku yang telah dipilih di dekat kasir wanita yang juga berpakaian sailor. Mereka mengantri dengan tertib dan tenang. Tidak berisik dan dengan satu persatu mereka menunggu giliran masing-masing.

Tampak Naruto di dekat kerumunan kecil yang sedang mengantri di dekat kasir berpakaian sailor itu. Ia mencari kesana-kemari. Mondar-mandir sambil memperhatikan bunyi halus lampu merah yang berkedip-kedip pada Time Broce yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

'Sepertinya Hinata-sama ada di sini.'

Naruto terus berjalan ke arah tengah ruangan. Tepat di dekat rak lemari yang menunjukkan papan nama 'novel', Naruto berhasil menemukan sosok Hinata di sana.

'Hinata-sama!' seru Naruto senang di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin mendekati Hinata. Namun, ...

DEG!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping rak buku 'novel', tepat di balik rak buku tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata di seberang rak buku 'novel' itu. Tapi, Hinata tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seseorang.

Seketika jantung Naruto berdegub kencang melihat Hinata tampak berbicara akrab dengan seseorang yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Tepatnya seseorang itu berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

Berdesir hati Naruto. Ia tidak senang melihatnya.

'Si-siapakah laki-laki berambut merah yang di dekat Hinata-sama itu?'

Naruto memasang wajah sewot dan menatap tajam laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia sangat tidak senang melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu berdekatan dengan Hinata. Apalagi berbicara akrab begitu seperti orang yang sudah kenal lama.

'Siapakah laki-laki berambut merah itu?'

Tatapan mata Naruto semakin tajam saja. Darahnya sudah mendidih. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Kedua tangan mengepal kuat. Ia sangat cemburu.

Sesaat Hinata menyadari sosok Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia pun memanggil Naruto.

"NARU-CHAN!"

Naruto merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Tatkala Hinata berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Hi-Hinata-sama!"

"Ayo, ikut aku! Kamu harus berkenalan dengan kakak angkatku."

"Kakak angkat?"

Alis Naruto terangkat satu ke atas. Ia heran tiba-tiba Hinata ingin memperkenalkan kakak angkatnya.

GREP!

Tangan kanan Naruto digenggam oleh Hinata begitu saja. Sejenak semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata-sama!"

Naruto pun terseret oleh tarikan Hinata. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menghampiri laki-laki berambut merah tadi.

Begitu dekat, Hinata langsung berdiri di dekat laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Hinata pun sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah sewot melihat Hinata berdiri sangat dekat dengan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

"Nii-chan, kenalkan ini temanku. Tepatnya teman sekelasku di KSHS. Namanya Namikaze Naruto," ucap Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya kepada dua laki-laki yang sedang berhadapan itu."Naruto, kenalkan ini kakak angkatku. Namanya Senju Kyuubi."

Di depan mata Naruto sekarang ini.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah berantakan dan dibelah samping. Sebuah poni runcing panjang hampir menutupi kedua mata yang berwarna merah marun. Kedua matanya kelihatan sayu seperti orang bangun tidur. Kulit putih. Memakai kemeja berwarna putih. Bawahannya celana jeans berwarna biru. Dilengkapi sepatu sporty berwarna hitam. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di kedua kantong celana jeans-nya. Lalu badannya terlihat atletis atau sixpack. Sungguh gagah dan kelihatannya ia seumuran dengan Naruto.

"..."

"..."

SIIING!

Suasana menjadi hening. Di antara Naruto dan Kyuubi tidak ada yang saling bersalaman atau berjabat tangan. Membuat Hinata speechless melihatnya.

"Hei... Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata heran merasakan ada yang aneh di antara Naruto dan Kyuubi.

BZZZT!

Seperti ada kilatan yang menyambar di antara keduanya. Naruto dan Kyuubi saling menatap tajam.

"Heem, namamu Senju Kyuubi ya?" kata Naruto dengan senyum sinis.

"Namikaze Naruto. Jadi, itu namamu?" sahut Kyuubi dengan tatapan mata merah sayunya yang tidak kelihatan ramah."Jadi, kau teman baik yang selalu diceritakan Hinata-chan. Kelihatannya kau bukan cowok yang baik-baik."

KIITS!

Kedua mata Naruto berkilat tajam. Demikian dengan Kyuubi.

"Kau kakak angkat Hinata. Sepertinya kau itu orangnya tidak ramah."

KIITS!

Sekali lagi kilatan tajam bersinar di kedua mata laki-laki tampan di antara Hinata ini. Hinata sampai sweatdrop melihat mereka saling tegang padahal baru berkenalan.

Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Hei! Hei! Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi tegang begini?!" ucap Hinata berusaha melerai mereka berdua dan takut mereka saling berkelahi.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba Hinata ditarik oleh Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja Hinata kaget dengan tindakan kakak angkatnya itu.

"Heh?"

GREP!

Spontan, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya. Naruto menjadi panas, kaget dan kesal. Ia benar-benar emosi melihat Hinata dipeluk secara tiba-tiba oleh cowok lain di depan matanya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Sesaat ketiga manusia itu terhanyut dalam keheningan. Si Kyuubi sedang memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum seraya memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang gemetaran karena menahan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Si Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menahan amarah yang akan naik ke ubun-ubun karena cemburu.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya bakal ada saingan baru di antara mereka.

Sudah lima belas menit, Hinata dipeluk oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tidak lupa dia memberikan sebuah bunga mawar merah untuk Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dengan heran.

"Ini bunga sebagai tanda kasih sayang Nii-chan buat Hinata-chan. Jangan lupa, kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi."

Sebelum pergi, Kyuubi membelai rambut indigo panjang terurai milik Hinata sebentar. Lalu ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata-chan sayang!"

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Kyuubi pergi begitu saja. Tanpa permisi atau menyapa Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata saja terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kepergian kakak angkatnya yang aneh itu. Ia terdiam terpaku sambil terus memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah dari Kyuubi itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, makhluk kuning di sampingnya telah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan emosi karena cemburu.

Seketika senyum pun merekah di wajah manis Hinata.

"Hehehe... Kyuu-nii memang manis ya?"

"EHEM!"

Naruto berdehem keras untuk menandakan bahwa dia sudah ada di samping Hinata. Hinata pun baru menyadari Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh. Didapatinya wajah Naruto yang sudah berlipat-lipat.

"Na-Naru-chan?!" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

GREP!

Secara langsung Naruto menarik tangan kanan Hinata begitu saja dari tempat itu.

Hinata kaget melihat Naruto tidak berkata apapun kepadanya. Naruto main tarik tangan Hinata langsung saja dengan wajah yang kusut. Tanpa mengatakan: 'Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!'

"Naru-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran sambil berjalan cepat karena diseret oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terus menarik tangan Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa untuk keluar dari toko buku tersebut dan menuju mobil Mercedes Bens warna orange menyala yang diparkir di depan toko buku tersebut.

Hinata sangat heran melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba begini. Naruto terlalu kuat menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata.

Begitu di dekat mobil, Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan menarik Hinata agar masuk ke dalam mobil. Hinata menurut saja dan ia merasakan suasana hati Naruto sedang tidak senang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang kusut. Lalu kedua mata Naruto terlihat menyipit seperti orang yang sangat marah.

Hinata sudah duduk manis di kursinya sendiri. Naruto menutup pintu mobil. Lalu ia menuju ke pintu mobil bagian kursi pengemudi. Ia pun membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan sekeras mungkin sehingga membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

BRAAAK!

Lantas secara langsung, Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menginjak pedal gas.

BRUUUM...!

Mobil Mercedes Bens itu pun melaju dengan kencang sekali bagaikan kilat. Hinata pun membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat tindakan Naruto yang mendadak liar begini. Ia mengemudi mobil dengan santai tapi dalam kecepatan tinggi. Mobil pun berjalan dengan sangat kencang dan menyalip tajam di antara mobil-mobil yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Seperti orang mabuk begitu. Ini sangat membuat Hinata panik dan ketakutan melihatnya.

"KYAAA, NARU-CHAN! KAMU KENAPA SIH? KENAPA KAMU BAWA MOBIL SEKENCANG-KENCANGNYA? AKU TAKUT NIH...!" teriak Hinata kesal dengan suara keras sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Mobil terus melaju kencang di tengah jalan raya itu. Berusaha menyalip dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gerakan jalan mobil yang super tinggi dan berkelok-kelok tidak tentu arah mengikuti jalan raya. Naruto benar-benar sudah dalam puncak kemarahannya.

"KYAAA! NARU-CHAAAAAN!"

Kali ini, Hinata sangat takut sekali. Ia pun mencoba mencari perlindungan diri. Ia pun merangkul lengan kiri Naruto. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang atas dada bagian kiri.

"Na-Naru-chan..."

Napas Hinata benar-benar sesak. Badannya gemetaran sangat kuat. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ia semakin merangkul lengan kiri Naruto.

Naruto yang kehilangan kontrol karena emosi menguasai pikirannya. Naruto dapat merasakan badan Hinata bergetar hebat. Perlahan-lahan emosinya mereda dan mendapati kepala Hinata yang sudah bersandar di bahu kirinya.

Hinata pingsan lagi?!

CKIIIT!

Mobil berhenti mendadak di tepi jalan tepat di bawah pohon Sakura. Naruto pucat pasi dan langsung menggoyang-goyangkan badan Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa? Kenapa kamu pingsan lagi?" tanya Naruto panik sekali.

Kedua mata Hinata terbuka sedikit. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat.

"Na-Naru-chan, ka-kamu kenapa sih? Ke-kenapa kamu mengendarai mobil dengan kencang begitu?" kata Hinata."A-aku takut melihatmu seperti itu. Ke-kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sayu. Kedua mata birunya menyiratkan cahaya yang redup. Sejenak Hinata tertegun menatap kedua mata biru si Naruto.

GREP!

Naruto merangkul si Hinata. Hinata tertarik ke pelukan hangat Naruto. Seketika Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Na-Naru-chan, ba-badanmu gemetaran?" tanya Hinata heran seraya memegang baju bagian dada kirinya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia semakin merangkul Hinata. Sepertinya ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dengan cara memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, sudah kukatakan aku menyukaimu!" jawab Naruto dengan lirih.

Sekali lagi Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naru-chan?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu."

Kali ini, suara Naruto tidak terdengar. Sangat pelan. Seketika jantung Hinata berdetak sangat kencang. Sangat kencang tak seperti biasanya. Hinata pun merasakan sakit pada dada kirinya.

'Hah... Lagi-lagi rasa sakit di dada kiri ini. Sebenarnya apa ini? Napasku sangat sesak.'

Seru Hinata dalam hatinya.

Ia semakin memegang baju bagian atas dada kirinya. Pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur. Napas semakin sesak.

"Na-Naru-chan...," panggil Hinata dengan suara yang makin melemah."To-tolong aku..."

Naruto menyadari Hinata yang merasa kesakitan pada dada kirinya. Lantas Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Da-dadaku sakit. To-tolong, ba-bawa aku ke ru-rumah sakit se-sekarang juga...," jawab Hinata menahan sakit dada kirinya dengan mengcengkeram baju bagian dada kirinya.

"Ba-baiklah, Hinata-sama!"

BRUUUM!

Mobil pun melaju sangat kencang ketika Naruto menyalakannya. Ia segera membawa Hinata secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit.

Di saat bersamaan, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berpapasan dengan mobil Mercedes Bens milik Naruto. Mobil mereka berdua lewat dari arah berlawanan. Mobil Naruto berjalan dengan cepat bagaikan kilat dan lewat di samping mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke.

Saat mobil yang dikendarai Naruto lewat, Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah mereka. Kebetulan kaca mobil bagian kabin pengemudi milik Naruto terbuka, tentu saja Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas Naruto dan Hinata di dalam mobil Mercedes Bens tersebut.

Spontan Sasuke sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya.

'I-itukan mobil digital Mercedes Bens, sepertinya tadi itu Naruto,' pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke berpikir mengapa Naruto bisa menggunakan mobil digital di zaman ini. Darimana Naruto mendapatkan mobil itu? Bukankah dia tidak mempunyai mobil digital?

Sesaat Sasuke merenungkan semua ini. Kemanakah Naruto pergi? Lalu siapakah yang di samping Naruto barusan?

'Mungkin itu Hyuga Hinata yang disukai Naruto.'

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hingga suara Shion membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Sasuke ..."

Sasuke tersadarkan dari semua lamunannya. Lalu dengan tenang, ia menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Hn?"

Terlihat Shion memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Sepertinya Shion tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto barusan lewat dengan mengendarai mobil digital Mercedes Bens versi abad 21.

"Hm ... Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke singkat dengan wajah datar. Seperti biasa.

Shion mengerutkan keningnya. Ia terus menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat aneh. Lantas Sasuke menoleh ke depan lagi untuk menfokuskan pandangan ke ujung jalan raya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau kemana lagi? Kita sudah berkeliling kota ini sudah hampir dua jam lebih," lanjut Sasuke kemudian."Bagaimana, Shion? Apakah kamu sudah puas jalan-jalan hari ini?"

Shion menatap lama Sasuke. Lalu ia menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, sudah. Kita pulang saja sekarang. Aku sudah cukup puas dan senang jalan-jalan hari ini. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik Shion.

"Hn, sama-sama."

Akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke melaju kencang. Sore hari yang cerah menyambut mereka berdua yang pulang ke apartemen. Juga Naruto yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Hinata yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan pada dada kirinya.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung hinggap di dahan pohon Sakura yang berada di halaman depan KSHS. Beberapa murid KSHS tampak berjalan bersama-sama menuju gerbang sekolah. Salah satunya adalah Naruto. Ia berjalan sendirian tanpa Hinata di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto menyadari ada seorang gadis yang menyapanya dari belakang. Naruto pun menoleh.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau emerald, tampak berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Naruto. Naruto sangat mengenalinya.

"Hah, selama pagi juga, Haruno!" balas Naruto dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya memasang wajah tersenyum hambar.

"Aduuh, Naruto-sama, kenapa kamu masih memanggilku dengan Haruno? Aku tidak keberatan jika kamu memanggilku Sakura saja."

Naruto masih saja tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, baiklah, Sakura."

"Nah, begitu dong."

Sakura tersenyum senang sambil menatap laki-laki berambut kuning yang masih tertawa lebar itu. Seketika kedua pipi Sakura memerah rona.

'Naruto-sama, kamu memang manis sekali ya.'

Sakura terhanyut dalam lamunannya yang melayang-layang. Hingga Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sakura yang mematung.

"HEI, SAKURA!" seru Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura."Kenapa kamu malah melamun?"

"HAH?!"

Sakura tersadarkan oleh suara Naruto. Ia pun kembali ke dalam nyata.

Dilihatnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah padam dibuatnya.

"A-anu, maaf. Naruto-sama!" tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik badan dan kabur dari hadapan Naruto begitu saja.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sakura berlari sangat kencang menuju ke dalam pintu utama gedung KSHS sehingga menimbulkan efek angin topan yang dapat menerbangkan orang yang dilewatinya.

Melihat itu, Naruto menjadi sweatdrop di tempat.

"..." Naruto terdiam sesaat."Kenapa anak itu kelihatan aneh sih seperti gadis-gadis lainnya?"

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Banyak gadis aneh yang menghampirinya akan selalu memerah mukanya bila ditatap Naruto seperti itu. Hasilnya gadis-gadis itu akan kabur begitu saja ditatap Naruto seperti itu.

Sungguh aneh. Di tempat sekolahnya di Technology High School di abad 22, tidak ada seorang gadis pun di sekolah tersebut terpesona dengan tatapan dan senyumannya. Para gadis di Technology High School hanya menganggap Naruto biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik dan spesial dari dalam Naruto. Sehingga di sekolahnya tersebut, Naruto tidak mempunyai namanya fansgirl kecuali sahabatnya si Uciha Sasuke. Tidak usah ditanya lagi, primadona THS (Technology High School) di sana adalah si tampan Uciha Sasuke.

Tapi, ini berbalik dengan kenyataannya. Sekarang di tempat sekolah Naruto yang baru, KSHS. Kini Naruto-lah yang menjadi primadona di KSHS tersebut. Atau dengan kata lain Naruto menjadi pangeran sekolahnya. Hampir separuh gadis di sekolah tersebut berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian si rambut blonde. Biarpun Naruto berstatus berpacaran dengan Hinata. Tapi, para gadis yang menjadi fansgirl-nya Naruto, tetap terus berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian si Naruto meskipun banyak juga yang berniat membuat Naruto putus dari Hinata. Atau banyak juga yang menyukai Naruto karena Naruto berbeda dengan cowok lain. Entahlah, pokoknya separuh gadis di KSHS itu kini tergila-gila kepada pangeran blonde tersebut.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena kebingungan, Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan kikuk. Ia hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas yang berada di tingkat dua.

Saat di lorong lantai dua, lagi-lagi Naruto disapa seseorang. Kali ini suara orang yang menyapanya sangat khas dan berat.

"Hai, Dobe!"

'Dobe?!'

Seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dobe?

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar familiar dengan suara seseorang yang memanggilnya 'Dobe'. Jangan-jangan dia ...

Maka Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang.

Tepat. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut yang mencuat ke atas. Ia memakai pakaian KSHS yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ka-kau?"

Naruto ternganga habis. Ia berdiri dengan kikuk sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang sahabatnya ini dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kaget ya?"

"Tentu saja aku kaget. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dengan seksama."Ke-kenapa kau memakai seragam yang sama denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Mulai hari ini aku adalah murid sekolah ini. Bagaimana, Dobe? Apakah kau keberatan jika aku bersekolah di sini juga?" jawab Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menunjuk ke arahnya.

Naruto mematung sesaat. Ia ternganga lebar sambil membulatkan matanya.

Belum habis keterkejutan Naruto, muncul juga suara berisi nan cempreng dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"Yo... Yo... Selamat pagi semuanya! Halo, Konichiwa!"

Ternyata dan ternyata...

"PAIN?!" seru Naruto melotot habis sambil menunjuk ke arah Pain yang sibuk menyapa beberapa gadis yang lewat di koridor itu. Semua orang terpana melihat si Pain yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum dan menyapa semua orang.

"Wah, tampannya!"

"Senyumnya manis seperti Naruto-sama."

"KYAAA... rambut orange. Lucu juga!"

"Orangnya ramah sekali."

Begitulah komentar-komentar beberapa gadis yang disapa Pain. Tidak asing lagi dengan sikap semua murid KSHS. Mereka akan antusias sekali bila ada orang yang berambut terang. Apalagi murid baru. Sebentar lagi bakal ada kejadian yang seru.

Selesai menyapa orang-orang yang berada di koridor itu, Pain menyadari kedua sahabatnya yang terpaku berdiri menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke-sama dan Naru-chan!"

Lantas Pain berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, Pain langsung memeluk mereka berdua dengan riangnya.

Ternyata Pain sudah sembuh dari hilang ingatannya, dua hari yang lalu. Itu berkat teknologi Time Broce yang juga dipunyai Sasuke. Dengan program "TO CURE" maka ingatan Pain pun pulih sediakala.

Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto sewot kepada Pain. Karena Pain memeluk mereka berdua begini.

"Pain, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto merah padam.

"Aku senang kita bertiga satu sekolah lagi. AKU SENANG SEKALI, MY BEST FRIENDS!" kata Pain tertawa lebar sambil memeluk Sasuke dan Naruto dengan eratnya.

"Iya... Tapi, le-lepaskan kami, Pain!" pinta Sasuke yang kewalahan karena ikut dipeluk erat oleh Pain.

"TIDAK MAU, AKU SENANG SEKALI HARI INI!"

Kebiasaan Pain yang jelek yaitu suka memeluk siapa saja di dekatnya ketika senang. Sampai dia merasa senangnya sudah mencapai klimaksnya, dia tidak akan mau melepaskan pelukannya. Sampai ...

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Hanya ada satu cara menghentikannya yaitu menjitak kepalanya sampai pingsan.

Itulah cara yang bisa dilakukan. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah melakukan.

JREENG!

Terlihat Pain tergeletak di atas lantai dalam keadaan terlentang dan dua benjolan merah menghiasi kepalanya.

Semua orang di tempat itu sweatdrop melihat adegan itu.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menghembuskan napas sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berwajah merah padam.

"Dasar, rambut orange bawel...!" tukas Naruto masih sewot.

"Hei, Dobe!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa, Sasuke?"

"Di mana gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu? Kenapa kau sendirian saja tanpa ada gadis yang selalu ada di sampingmu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap lama Naruto. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kau ...," Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja."Ayo, kita bicara di tempat lain!"

"He ...?"

Naruto pun terseret oleh tarikan Sasuke. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Pain yang masih tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah, Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke tempat yang tinggi dan sunyi ini. Tidak ada orang yang akan tahu jika mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Makanya Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke sini.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran setelah tangannya dilepas oleh Sasuke ketika baru saja tiba di atap sekolah ini.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Lantas Sasuke menekan Time Broce miliknya yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Muncul layar udara dari lubang kecil bagian tengah Time Broce tersebut. Lalu Sasuke mengarahkan layar udara itu tepat di depan matanya - tepatnya mengarahkan layar udara yang transparan itu ke arah Naruto - dengan maksud menggunakan sensor inframerah.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Sensor inframerah bergerak menyorot dari atas dan bawah tubuh Naruto yang tertangkap dalam gambar layar udara. Si Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat temannya bertindak aneh untuk menyelidiki dirinya dengan sensor inframerah.

Muncul gambar bayangan anatomi tubuh Naruto dalam layar udara yang mengambang di atas Time Broce.

PIP!

Layar udara menghilang dari atas Time Broce. Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyelidiki aku dengan sensor inframerah begitu?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"DIAM KAU, MENMA!"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"APA?!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya sebentar.

Si Naruto atau Menma pun mematung di tempat. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa mengetahui dirinya dengan seksama.

"Ke-kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku ini Menma?" tanya si Naruto yang memang si Menma hologram atau kloning Naruto.

Sasuke pun membuka matanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dari sikap dan cara bicaramu yang agak beda dengan Naruto asli. Seakan-akan sikapmu terlalu dibuat-buat. Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Sasuke. Bukan Teme," Sasuke menatap Menma dengan tajam."Naruto yang asli selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Teme."

Menma pun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Hebat sekali, jika kau mengetahui siapa sebenarnya aku. Tapi, aku ditugaskan oleh Naruto agar menggantikan dia untuk pergi ke sekolah. Berhubung Hinata sedang sakit, Naruto harus menjaga Hinata. Karena itu aku dikeluarkan untuk menggantikan dirinya sementara waktu untuk bersekolah. Naruto baru masuk ke sekolah ini. Jadi, dia tidak boleh meliburkan diri," kata Menma dengan panjang lebar.

Sasuke pun melipat tangannya di dada.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, dia mengeluarkanmu untuk menggantikan dia sekolah."

"Iya."

Menma mengangguk.

"Tapi, Naruto memang hebat juga. Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya dia menciptakan dirimu sampai sempurna begitu. Sampai semua anatomi tubuhmu terlihat sangat asli. Tidak tampak berupa data-data matrix yang tertangkap walaupun sudah dilacak dengan sensor inframerah. Kenapa bisa semuanya nyata dan asli?"

Menma tersenyum. Ia pun memegang dada kirinya.

"Begitulah Naruto. Dia memang jenius. Ia menciptakan aku dari gabungan data-data asli dirinya, lalu ia memakai program My Human Hologram yang baru saja ia ciptakan dan dengan sedikit kekuatan pecahan sumber teknologi Twin Time Broce maka aku bisa tercipta menyerupai dirinya."

Sasuke menatap serius Menma.

"Twin Time Broce? Apa itu?"

"Twin Time Broce itu adalah alat waktu atau gelang waktu kembar yang digunakan untuk dipakai memindahkan suatu objek menjadi pecahan atom yang bisa disedot ketika gerakan massa terbuka atau lubang hitam terbuka. Twin Time Broce adalah bagian dari proyek CR Time Track 200 yang gagal itu. Tapi, kini Twin Time Broce sudah dipecahkan menjadi beberapa bagian."

Sesaat Sasuke memegang dagunya untuk berpikir. Menma menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Jadi begitu, Naruto menciptakan Time Broce dengan model baru yang bernama Twin Time Broce. Tapi, kenapa kau bilang Twin Time Broce itu sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian?"

Menma memutar matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Karena Naruto berencana membuat sebuah kalung yang dapat menjaga Hinata di saat mereka berjauhan. Maka Twin Time Broce dihancurkan dan diambil inti sumber kekuatannya yang berbentuk bola kristal biru. Naruto memecahkannya menjadi beberapa bagian. Satu pecahan berbentuk kristal biru batangan, satu pecahan digunakan untuk menghidupkan aku agar aku bisa tampak nyata di dunia manusia. Lalu beberapa pecahan lain juga digunakan untuk keperluan lain."

Sesaat angin pagi berhembus pelan menerpa dua manusia yang berada di atas sekolah tersebut.

Hening.

Terlihat Sasuke terus memegang dagunya. Berpikir. Menma pun memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang menyelidiki sesuatu sehingga dia terus bertanya dan bertanya. Untung si Menma dibekali memori data otak yang sama dengan Naruto sehingga dia mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang mengenai teknologi masa depan atau apa saja.

Kemudian Sasuke memutar matanya ke arah lain.

"Hm, sepertinya kabar itu memang benar."

"Kabar apa?"

"Bahwa Naruto mendapatkan bola kristal biru yang dapat memberikan kekuatan yang tak disangka-sangka ketika merespon benda apa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Misalnya, memberikan kehidupan kepadamu, Menma."

Menma hologram sejenak terdiam untuk memikirkan maksud Sasuke itu. Kemudian ia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ja-jadi intinya bola kristal biru pada Twin Time Broce itu bisa memberikan kekuatan yang tak disangka-sangka begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Pantas, anatomi tubuhmu seperti manusia asli. Aku penasaran ada ikatan kimia apa yang terkandung pada bola kristal biru itu sehingga memberikan kekuatan kehidupan pada benda yang melekat pada dirinya."

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, tanya saja pada Naruto. Dia adalah professor-nya."

Menma tersenyum.

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi tuh," kata Menma."Saatnya masuk ke kelas."

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Ya, benar."

Lantas mereka berdua bersama-sama meninggalkan atap sekolah itu.

"Hei, kau akan masuk ke kelas mana, Sasuke?" tanya Menma tanpa memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

"Ng, kelas sepuluh C."

Heh, itu kelasnya Naruto!" kata Menma melebarkan matanya. Kaget.

"Oh ya...!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita sama-sama pergi ke kelas sepuluh C. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu!"

Menma pun menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun membelalakkan kedua matanya karena tindakan si Menma.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU!"

.

.

.

Di Konoha Resident, tepatnya di rumah Hinata.

Hari sudah siang. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Jam itu bersuara halus dan terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa lavender.

Di atas tempat tidur, terlihat seorang gadis terbaring dengan seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi selimut. Sesaat gadis itu pun membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Hm...," suara desahan halus terdengar dari mulut gadis berambut panjang indigo itu.

Lantas dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur secara langsung. Dia memutuskan duduk sebentar di tepi tempat tidur sebelum berdiri.

Ia memperhatikan seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Hingga tatapannya tertangkap pada jam weker yang terletak di atas lemari tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ng, jam sebelas."

Gadis itu menajamkan matanya sekali lagi untuk memperhatikan jam weker tersebut.

"Memang jam sebelas."

Sesaat gadis itu mematung. Kikuk. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya tiba-tiba.

"AKH, SUDAH JAM SEBELAS SIANG!" pekiknya dengan keras.

Karena teriakan gadis yang ternyata Hinata, membuat rumahnya berguncang hebat. Bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya pasti telinganya akan sakit.

Buru-buru Hinata bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu dengan cepat.

"NARU-CHAN!"

Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan keras. Wajahnya merah padam karena Naruto tidak membangunkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hinata menjadi kesal dibuatnya.

"NARU-CHAN! DI MANA KAMU?"

Sekali lagi Hinata berteriak dan berjalan menyusuri berbagai ruangan rumah tersebut. Tapi, Naruto tidak ditemukan.

"Jangan-jangan, Naruto pergi ke sekolah tapi dia tidak membangunkan aku. Lalu ia membiarkan aku istirahat dulu karena aku sakit."

Hinata ingat, kemarin Naruto mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Saat itu ia merasa kesakitan pada dada kirinya. Napasnya juga sesak. Setelah itu, ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dapur. Ia memperhatikan seisi dapur sebentar. Lalu ia memegang atas dada kirinya.

'Apakah Naru-chan sudah tahu tentang semua yang terjadi kemarin atau tidak ya?'

Wajah Hinata menjadi sayu. Ia takut bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah mengetahui penyakit yang ia derita pada saat Naruto membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat itu ia pingsan. Lalu tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi sampai ia terbangun di jam sebelas siang.

KRIEET!

Pintu belakang dapur terbuka. Hinata kaget setengah mati melihat seseorang yang muncul di baliknya. Dia bukan Naruto. Jadi, siapa dia?

Sesaat Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya.

'Si-siapa dia?'

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai, saya datang lagi menghadirkan chapter 10 ini. Bagaimana kabar kalian, hai para reader?

Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Sudah lama sekali saya hiatus. Tapi, saya akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat.

Sebentar lagi semua rahasia dan misteri akan terbuka. Antara hubungan yang terjadi di antara masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca secara silent reader.

Salam

Hikari Syarahmia

Please review tentang chapter kali ini ya ... ^^


	11. Borrowing a time machine

UPDATE DUA CHAPTER SEKALIGUS!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto

Penjaga Hati Dari Masa Depan

By Hikari Syarahmia

Rabu, 6 Mei 2015

Genre: Romance/scifi/humor/mystery/adventure

Pairing: Naruhina

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu believe by arashi.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi sebuah rahasia besar akan terkuak tentang Hinata dan juga Naruto. Seseorang akan datang dari masa depan untuk mencari Naruto dan memperbaiki semua yang terjadi. Penasaran? Mari kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

.

.

.

Chapter 11: Borrowing a time machine

.

.

.

Hinata terpana melihat seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu belakang dapur tersebut. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Di depannya sekarang ini, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua. Bermata biru saffir. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Dia memakai pakaian seperti pelayan. Memakai kemeja yang dipenuhi renda-renda berwarna putih dan celemeknya berwarna orange terang. Bawahannya rok lipit kembang selutut. Lalu dilengkapi dengan sepatu boots setengah betis berwarna orange juga. Membuatnya kelihatan imut bila ditambah ikat rambut pita simpul berwarna orange dengan garis-garis hitam di tepinya. Kelihatannya ia seumuran dengan Hinata.

Hinata berkali-kali mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berharap ini adalah mimpi.

"Na-Naru-chan?!"

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulut ternganga lebar. Ia heran mengapa Naruto malah berpakaian seperti ini.

"Na-Naru-chan? Ka-kamu Naru-chan ya?" tunjuk Hinata dengan tatapan horror.

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Sedetik kemudian tawanya pun meledak.

"HAHAHA!"

Hinata pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kenapa malah ketawa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Orang itu masih tertawa dengan riangnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata yang mematung.

"Hei, Hinata-sama! Perhatikan baik-baik ya. Aku bukan Naruto," ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Nada suara orang ini terdengar lembut dan merdu. Seperti suara khas gadis. Hinata memperhatikan orang di depannya ini dengan seksama.

"Tapi, ka-kamu mirip dengan Naru-chan."

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah asistennya."

"A-asisten, maksudnya?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti. Orang itu masih saja tersenyum ramah.

"Kenalkan namaku Naruko. Aku adalah asisten android 02 yang membantu Naruto untuk membuat proyek CR Time Track 200."

Orang yang mengaku bernama Naruko itu membungkukkan setengah badannya untuk memberi hormat. Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Android 02?"

Naruko menegakkan badannya.

"Iya, aku adalah android 02 dari hasil proyek Naruto sebelum membuat CR Time Track 200. Aku dikeluarkan oleh Naruto untuk menjagamu, Hinata-sama," kata Naruko dengan senyuman lebar.

Hinata masih menatap Naruko dengan heran. Dia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, Naru-chan di mana? Apakah dia sekolah."

"Oh, dia pergi berbelanja. Sebentar lagi dia pulang kok. Naruto tidak sekolah tapi kloning-nya yang bersekolah."

"Kloning?"

Lagi-lagi sweatdrop besar muncul di kepala Hinata. Naruko tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah lain, ia pun menarikkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Hinata.

"Iya, kloning Naruto yang bersekolah. Naruto yang mengeluarkan Menma hologram untuk menggantikan tugasnya bersekolah hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto meliburkan diri sementara waktu untuk menjagamu, Hinata-sama. Kamu sedang sakit, jadi perlu istirahat beberapa hari."

Hinata pun memegang atas dada kirinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi suram.

"Jadi, Naru-chan sudah tahu kalau aku sakit apa."

Naruko terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Begitu dekat, Naruko pun memegang bahu Hinata yang tampak tinggi darinya.

"Itu benar, Hinata-sama. Naruto sudah tahu penyakit apa yang Hinata-sama derita. Karena itu, ia memilih meliburkan diri dan menjaga Hinata-sama sampai Hinata-sama sembuh. Ia benar-benar sangat mencemaskanmu. Begitulah kata-katanya yang ia sampaikan kepadaku," ucap Naruko tersenyum kecil."Ia memang menganggap Hinata-sama sebagai teman baik yang harus dilindungi.

Mendengar perkataan Naruko itu, membuat kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

'Jadi, Naru-chan memilih tidak sekolah dan menjagaku sampai sembuh...'

TING TONG!

Bunyi bel yang berdering. Sepertinya ada orang yang datang.

"Ada yang datang," kata Hinata mengusap-usap kedua mata yang ingin meneteskan air mata.

"Pasti Naruto-nii yang datang. Hinata-sama, tunggu sebentar di sini. Biar aku yang membukakan pintu."

Hinata mengangguk. Naruko pun secara langsung beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Iya, sebentar!" sahut Naruko berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu.

CKLEK!

Pintu pun terbuka.

"TADAIMA!" seru seorang berambut kuning dan bermata biru sambil menunjukkan senyum ala lima jari.

"Okaeri, Nii-chan..!" kata Naruko membungkukkan setengah badannya.

Naruto pun sweatdrop melihat robot yang ia ciptakan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Nii-chan". Apalagi memberi hormat kepadanya seperti itu.

"Naruko, kenapa kamu malah memanggilku dengan sebutan Nii-chan dan memberi hormat begitu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

Naruko menegakkan badannya.

"Lho, Nii-chan sendiri yang memberi data kepadaku untuk memanggilmu Nii-chan dan memberi hormat ketika Nii-chan baru datang ke rumah. Apakah Nii-chan lupa?" jawab Naruko sewot.

Lantas Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

'Apa mungkin aku memberi data seperti itu?'

Ia pun jadi bingung sendiri memikirkannya.

Kemudian Naruko memperhatikan kedua tangan Naruto. Kedua tangannya menggenggam banyak barang belanjaan. Naruko pun bergerak untuk membantu Naruto untuk membawa barang-barang belanjaan itu ke dapur.

"Nii-chan, biar aku yang membawa barang-barang belanjaannya ke dapur."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Naruko sudah menyambar semua barang belanjaan itu dari kedua tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

"EEH?!"

"Biar aku yang membawanya, Nii-chan," pinta Naruko sambil menenteng barang-barang belanjaan itu sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Naruto sangat kaget melihat tindakan Naruko itu.

"NA-NARUKO! TUNGGU DULU!"

Tapi, Naruko tidak mempedulikan panggilan Naruto. Ia tetap terus berjalan menuju dapur.

Naruto pun memilih mengejar Naruko.

"Na-Naru-chan...!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat melihat sosok Hinata yang berdiri di pintu mulut dapur yang terpisah dengan ruang keluarga.

Dilihatnya, Hinata berdiri dengan tatapan sayu. Naruto keheranan melihat Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, kamu sudah sadar rupanya!"

Secara langsung, Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto yang terpaku berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga.

GREP!

Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Hi-Hinata-sama...?"

Wajah Naruto memerah padam di saat bersamaan Hinata membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Na-Naru-chan, aku menyukaimu ..."

.

.

.

Di KSHS, tepatnya di kelas 10-C. Di ruang kelas yang luas dengan satu guru yang sedang mengajar dan murid-murid yang memperhatikan dengan seksama. Salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang. Di sampingnya duduk seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sesaat Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah muda panjang di sampingnya.

'Gadis itu sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya.'

Merasa diperhatikan, si gadis itupun melirik juga ke arah Sasuke.

KIITS!

Gadis itu memberikan tatapan deathglare kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Dasar, anak baru yang menyebalkan!" keluhnya dengan pelan tapi terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Gadis itu pun menarik pandangannya ke depan kembali. Sasuke juga memperhatikan kembali guru yang ada di depan kelas tersebut.

'Sepertinya memang gadis waktu itu.'

Seketika senyuman terukir tipis di wajahnya. Lantas Sasuke merobek sebuah kertas pada buku tulis dan menulis sesuatu pada kertas tersebut. Lalu kertas itu dilumatkan seperti bola lantas dilemparkan ke arah gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

POK!

Kertas berbentuk bola itu mengenai kepala si gadis. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tepat sasaran!" bisik Sasuke senang.

Merasa kepalanya dihantam sesuatu, gadis itu menjadi sewot dan mengambil kertas yang tepat mendarat di pangkuannya.

Lalu dibukanya gulungan kertas itu.

'Aku minta maaf, waktu aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu sehingga vas bungamu pecah. Kamu ingat, kan? Waktu di depan supermarket itu, karena itu sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu dengan tulus. Dari Uciha Sasuke.'

Gadis itu melirik Sasuke. Sasuke memasang wajah senyum manis.

Lantas gadis itu mengambil penanya dan menulis balasannya pada kertas itu. Diremasnya kertas itu. Kemudian gadis itu melemparkan kertas itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

HAP!

Kemudian Sasuke membuka gulungan kertas itu. Isinya adalah ...

'Aku ingat kok. Tapi, tidak semudah itu aku memaafkanmu. Dasar, Uciha Sasuke menyebalkan!'

Sasuke pun sewot membacanya. Tapi, secepat kilat ia menghembuskan napasnya. Gadis di sampingnya tersenyum sinis.

Pain yang satu deretan dengan Sasuke, ia keheranan melihat Sasuke dan gadis yang di sampingnya.

'Kenapa dengan mereka berdua?'

Sejak Sasuke dan Pain memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing di depan kelas tadi pagi. Para gadis di kelas 10-C sangat antusias pada saat Pain memperkenalkan dirinya. Mereka sangat ribut dan bertanya macam-macam kepada Pain. Pain pun kewalahan menghadapinya. Tapi, guru dapat menghentikan semua pertanyaan itu. Maka dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan Sasuke.

Apa yang terjadi saat Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas?

Semuanya terdiam membisu. Tidak antusias seperti saat Pain memperkenalkan dirinya. Kecuali si gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi, namamu Uciha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan kelas itu.

Sasuke sedari tadi melongo melihat keheningan kelas itu. Akhirnya ia sedikit senang karena ada satu orang yang merespon kehadirannya di kelas itu.

"Ya, namaku Uciha Sasuke. Salam kenal!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan sedikit menampilkan senyumnya.

"Ya, salam kenal juga, Uciha-san!"

Begitulah awal perkenalan mereka di depan kelas hingga guru menyuruh Sasuke dan Pain duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Hingga Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk berdekatan itu saling curi-curi pandang saat pelajaran berlangsung. Pain terus memperhatikan mereka.

'Sepertinya bakal ada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama nih,' bisik Pain tersenyum kecil dalam hatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Wajah Naruto memerah padam pada saat Hinata mengatakan perasaannya. Seketika jantung Naruto berdetak kencang saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak percaya.

"Apa, Hi-Hinata-sama? Katakan sekali lagi...," tanya Naruto benar-benar penasaran.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Naru-chan. Aku menyukaimu, teman baikku."

"HAH?!"

Seketika Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hinata-sama, apa maksudnya?" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata yang merangkul pinggangnya."Apa maksudnya Hinata-sama menyukaiku hanya sebagai teman baik?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, kamu memang teman baikku. Karena kamu sudah memilih tidak bersekolah dan ingin menjagaku sampai sembuh. Karena itu aku menyukaimu dan aku sayang juga padamu. Kamu memang seorang teman yang sangat baik untukku, Naru-chan."

Naruto menatap Hinata begitu lama. Lalu ia menghembuskan napasnya.

"Hinata-sama, aku sangka kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu dari semalam. Apa kamu tidak ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan semalam?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu katakan padaku semalam?"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi.

'Sepertinya Hinata-sama tidak mengingat bahwa aku sudah mengutarakan isi hatiku bahwa aku menyukainya dan ingin menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, keadaan saat ini sepertinya belum tepat.'

Terlihat Hinata memegang keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Naruto pun memegang bahu Hinata.

"Tapi, ya sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan lagi. Lebih baik Hinata-sama banyak istirahat dan makan makanan yang bergizi. Dokter telah menyuruhku untuk terus menjagamu agar penyakitmu tidak kumat lagi."

Hinata terperanjat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ja-jadi, kamu memang sudah tahu tentang penyakitku?" tanya Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Lalu inilah rahasia besar yang kamu sembunyikan dariku. Benar, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang atas dada kirinya.

"Ya, itu benar. Itu rahasia besar yang telah aku derita sejak lima tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu selain Neji-nii dan Kyuu-nii yang mengetahui penyakitku ini. Karena itulah aku sering pingsan. Karena penyakit lemah jantung ini, aku memilih menyendirikan diri dan tidak mau bergaul dengan siapapun. Aku merasa hidupku tidak sempurna. Hidupku pasti tidak akan lama lagi."

Perkataan Hinata terdengar lirih. Naruto pun terperanjat karena mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata tadi. Ia terus memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu? Itu tidak baik jika kamu mengatakan hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi. Itu tidak benar. Kamu pasti sembuh. Penyakit lemah jantung itu pasti bisa disembuhkan. Aku yakin kamu sembuh!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Hinata menjadi terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto berwajah tegas. Lalu Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto berusaha memberikannya semangat untuk melawan penyakitnya.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kamu begitu yakin bahwa penyakit lemah jantung dapat disembuhkan?" tanya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto di depan matanya ini.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang pucat. Tampak kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ia pun mengelus-elus rambut Hinata yang tergerai dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa penyakit lemah jantung dapat disembuhkan. Karena penyakit lemah jantung itu disebabkan oleh kemampuan jantung tak berfungsi dengan normal atau kemampuan jantung menurun. Untuk itu, kita harus memperbaiki kemampuan jantung yang menurun itu."

Hinata mendengarkannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Sepertinya ia ingin menangis.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya agar kemampuan jantung yang menurun itu dapat diperbaiki, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata yang bersandar pada dada Naruto.

Naruto memegang dagunya untuk berpikir.

"Hm... Sepertinya ada dokter yang kukenal bisa menyembuhkan penyakit lemah jantung ini. Tapi ..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Tapi, apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Dokter itu berada di masa depan. Tepatnya di tahun 2114," jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata sekali lagi."Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa pergi ke masa depan."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan serius. Hinata juga begitu.

"Tapi, ..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tapi, apa?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku akan merepotkanmu."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, Hinata-sama. Tidak. Itu tidak akan merepotkan aku. Justru aku ingin menolongmu untuk sembuh dari penyakitmu. Karena aku ..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus di akhir kalimat. Ia menatap kedua mata Hinata dalam-dalam. Hinata menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu selamanya. Aku ingin kamu sembuh, Hinata-sama," lanjut Naruto dengan wajah yang tegas.

Sejenak Hinata terpana mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

Tanpa sadar kedua mata Hinata meneteskan air bening. Rupanya air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya tumpah jua untuk menghilangkan rasa terharu.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Terima kasih, Naru-chan!" kata Hinata lirih dengan badan bergetar.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Hinata kembali.

"Iya, Hinata-sama. Tidak apa-apa."

Ia pun membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto yang terasa hangat.

Di balik pintu dapur, Naruko menatap mereka dengan pandangan terharu. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berusaha untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit Hinata itu.

"Jadi, kamu mau pergi ke masa depan?"

"Itu terserah Naru-chan saja. Bukankah kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu tidak mau kembali lagi ke masa depan? Katamu tetap tinggal di zaman ini bersamaku."

Naruto sweatdrop sebentar mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ia tersenyum hambar.

"Benar sih, aku pernah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, demi kesembuhanmu, aku akan tetap membawamu berobat ke masa depan. Ini bukan berarti aku kembali pulang ke masa depan," ucap Naruto tetap membelai rambut Hinata."Aku akan meminjam mesin waktu pada Sasuke agar kita bisa pergi ke masa depan."

"Sasuke?"

"Dia temanku dari masa depan. Dia sekarang berada di zaman ini."

"Oh..."

Hinata masih saja menangis meskipun ia berbicara dengan Naruto. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata berhenti menangis. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Begitu saja dengan Hinata. Lantas Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata.

'Seandainya kamu mengatakan suka padaku, Hinata-sama. Pasti aku senang sekali bila kita pacaran. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu.'

Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Ayo, kamu istirahat dulu di kamar!" pinta Naruto dengan senyuman lembut.

"Iya, baiklah Naru-chan!" jawab Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto pun menarik tangan kanan Hinata dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Naruto-sama!" panggil Sakura saat di lorong lantai dua.

Naruto atau Menma hologram menoleh dengan cool. Sakura datang mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang bersama Sasuke dan Pain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma.

"Anu, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Hyuga. Memangnya dia tidak masuk ya?"

"Hyuga?" Menma mengerutkan keningnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Menma.

"Dasar payah, yang dia maksud itu adalah Hyuga Hinata."

Menma memutar matanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memberikan deathglare kepadanya. Menma pun pucat dibuatnya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ng, tidak ada," sahut Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya.

Sakura pun melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan sewot.

"Hei, aku tidak bertanya padamu, Uciha Sasuke! Tapi, aku bertanya kepada Naruto-sama!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Dasar, gadis galak!"

"APA KATAMU?" seru Sakura memberikan deathglare kepada Sasuke."JANGAN SEBUT AKU GADIS GALAK!"

"Terserah, memang begitu kenyataannya, kan?" kata Sasuke mendengus pelan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, membuat Sakura emosi. Ia pun ingin segera menghajar Sasuke, yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Ia ingin mengejarnya tapi dicegat oleh Menma.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" Menma meraih tangan Sakura."Jangan kejar Sasuke."

"Tapi, dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Tingkahnya angkuh begitu, tahu!"

"Dia memang begitu orangnya. Dia itu sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Sahabatmu?"

Lantas Sakura menoleh ke arah Menma. Wajahnya yang merah padam sedari tadi pun hilang.

Menma mengangguk cepat. Sakura menatap Menma dengan lama. Lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung lorong.

Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi cerah.

"Oh, begitu ya, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau Uciha Sasuke itu sahabatmu," kata Sakura tersenyum manis sambil memasang wajah malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Menma tertawa lebar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya.

Sejenak Pain yang terdiam dari tadi menyaksikan mereka ikut menyahut.

"Naru-chan!" panggil Pain.

"Apa, Pain?" tanya Menma menoleh ke arah Pain yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Anu, aku mau tanya apakah kalian ini berpacaran?" bisik Pain sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Menma.

"APA? PACARAN?" seru Menma membulatkan kedua matanya."APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Itu... Kamu masih memegang tangan Sakura lho," kata Pain keras sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah.

Menma mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Pain. Spontan Menma kaget setengah mati.

"HAH?!"

Lantas Menma melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sakura. Kedua pipi Menma muncul semburat merah.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura!" kata Menma sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya.

Sakura terbengong-bengong melihat aksi salah tingkah Menma. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis.

'Naruto-sama, kamu lucu sekali kalau salah tingkah begini.'

Seketika semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura.

Menma masih menampilkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini?'

Pikir Menma dalam hatinya.

POK!

"Hei, Naru-chan! Jadi, kita makan di kantin?" tanya Pain memasang wajah memelas sambil memegang bahu Menma.

Menma menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kirinya.

"Iya, jadi."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar nih!" seru Pain menarik tangan Menma begitu saja.

"EEEH? TUNGGU DULU, PAIN!" kata Menma membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Sakura yang ditinggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di koridor itu.

"NARUTO-SAMA! TUNGGU, AKU IKUT JUGA!"

Istirahat siang pun dimulai juga.

.

.

.

Sasuke berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Ia sendirian di sana sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pagar pembatas. Kedua tangan dilipat di dada. Sejenak ia menatap langit yang cerah dengan hiasan awan-awan cumullus.

WHUUSH!

Sejenak angin lembut bertiup menerpa tempat itu. Membuat rambut raven Sasuke berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Lalu Sasuke menutup kedua matanya untuk merasakan kedamaian di saat istirahat siang selama satu jam ini.

"TEME!"

Kedamaian terusik oleh suara seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Sasuke. Sasuke dapat menebaknya tanpa melihatnya.

"Dobe!"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki tampak terdengar halus ketika seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru datang menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Tampak Naruto tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Ia tidak memakai pakaian KSHS. Ia hanya mengenakan baju kaos berwarna orange dan celana jeans berwarna biru. Dipadu dengan sepatu kets berwarna orange juga. Ternyata Naruto yang asli.

"Ternyata kau, Dobe asli!" ucap Sasuke agak sedikit menajamkan matanya ke arah Naruto."Kenapa kau malah menyuruh kloning-mu yang pergi bersekolah, hah?"

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Lho, kenapa kamu tahu kalau kloning-ku yang bersekolah?" tanya Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya ke arah lain.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Dobe baka. Sifat dan bicaranya agak berbeda darimu. Dia memanggilku Sasuke bukan sebutan Teme. Makanya aku tahu dia adalah hologram yang bernama Menma."

Naruto terpana melihat Sasuke. Ia pun tersenyum simpul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran seraya memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari atas dan bawah."Ka-kau berpakaian seragam KSHS juga?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Tentu saja sekolah, baka!"

Mendadak Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"Teme...," Naruto menunjuk lagi ke arah Sasuke."Jelaskan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan juga sekolah di KSHS ini? Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu ..."

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau memata-matai aku sehingga kau memutuskan sekolah di sini juga supaya kau bisa mencari cara agar aku bisa pulang ke masa depan. Iya, kan?"

Hening.

Sejenak angin bertiup kencang menerpa dua manusia di atap tersebut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sewot. Lalu ...

BLETAAK!

Kepala Naruto dihadiahi pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Aduh!" seru Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar payah! Pikiranmu kekanak-kanakan sekali!" sembur Sasuke yang menampilkan muka merah padam.

Muncul satu benjolan di kepala Naruto. Naruto memberi deathglare untuk Sasuke.

"Teme, menyebalkan! Apa-apaan kau malah memukul kepalaku tiba-tiba begini?"

Naruto kesal dengan muka merah padam. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Habisnya kau berprasangka buruk padaku. Mana mungkin aku akan memaksamu pulang ke masa depan," kata Sasuke melirik ke arah lain."Ada tujuan lain juga aku datang ke sini."

Naruto merubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Ada tujuan lain?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. Lalu ia mulai melipatkan tangannya di dada lagi.

"Ya ... Ada tujuan lain. Aku ingin mencari tahu sesuatu."

"Mencari tahu sesuatu apa?"

"Mencari tahu tentang siapa penemu Time Broce yang sebenarnya."

WHUUUSH!

Perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar agak dramatis dan tegas bertambah semakin serius dengan tiupan angin kencang yang menerpa tempat itu.

Rambut kedua laki-laki tampan itu sejenak berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin.

Terlihat Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Lalu melirik ke arah Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Lama sekali Naruto memperhatikan Time Broce tersebut.

"Benar juga ya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa pencipta Time Broce yang sangat canggih ini. Senjata serba guna yang khusus dibuat untuk Anbu divisi penjelajah waktu."

Sejenak Sasuke kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"Ya, karena itu aku penasaran. Mumpung aku ditugaskan oleh Komandan untuk datang ke tahun ini untuk mencarimu dan membawamu pulang. Sekalian aku ingin melakukan penyelidikan tentang penemu Time Broce itu sendiri. Aku penasaran siapa dia."

ebelumnya

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lalu informasi yang kudapatkan dari berbagai sumber pada saat bertanya-tanya kepada rekan sesama Anbu dan berbagai macam informasi lainnya, Time Broce itu telah ada di tahun 2014 atau dengan kata lain Time Broce baru tercipta pada tahun 2014 ini," lanjut Sasuke."Lalu penemunya berada di kota Konoha ini."

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Pe-penemu Time Broce berada di kota Konoha ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, begitulah."

Naruto merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Ia pun tersenyum lebar.

"Menarik!"

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apanya yang menarik?"

Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya berbinar-binar seketika.

"Menarik! Jika kita menemukan siapa orangnya. Kita bisa belajar banyak tentang teknologi masa depan kepada orangnya. Benar, Teme?" seru Naruto keras dengan latar belakang api yang berkobar-kobar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat semangat Naruto yang membara.

"Benar."

Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita bersama-sama akan mencari tahu siapa orangnya!" kata mereka berdua.

Dua sahabat itu mengangguk bersamaan. Siang hari yang terik menemani kebersamaan mereka.

KRIUK!

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara yang tidak sedap di dengar. Bunyi itu berasal dari perut mereka berdua.

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua pun sweatdrop bersama-sama. Hening.

"EHEM!" Sasuke berdehem untuk memecahkan keheningan."Baiklah, Dobe. Rasanya aku harus ke kantin."

"Oh ya, aku juga. Rasanya aku juga mau balik pulang," kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kedua wajah mereka sama-sama memerah rona karena malu mendengar suara perut mereka berbunyi sangat keras secara serentak begitu.

Mereka berdua pun berbalik badan bersama-sama. Sebelum Naruto menekan Time Broce-nya untuk menggunakan sistem teleportasi untuk pergi dari tempat itu, ia memanggil Sasuke.

"Hai, Teme!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kirinya. Ia melihat Naruto menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku pinjam dulu mesin waktu milikmu sebentar ya!" kata Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menekan sebuah perintah pada layar udara yang mengambang di atas Time Broce.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

PYAASS!

Muncul sekelebat cahaya orange di tempat itu. Naruto menghilang seketika.

"DOBE!"

Sasuke berteriak keras dengan wajah merah padam. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto dengan mudahnya mendapatkan mesin waktu tersebut. Sasuke ingat bila ia meninggalkan mesin waktu itu di saku celana pendek yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia lupa membawa mesin waktu itu. Lalu pasti Naruto datang ke apartemennya dengan menggunakan sistem teleportasi. Kemudian memeriksa semua isi ruangan apartemen itu. Akhir menemukan bola sebesar bola pingpong tersebut di saku celana pendek yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Bola yang merupakan sebuah mesin waktu berbentuk mobil kapsul.

"DOBE, MENYEBALKAN!" seru Sasuke kesal dengan suara yang dapat memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah tiba di Konoha Resident. Dia muncul tepat di ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur.

Saat bersamaan Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu, Naruko datang dari arah ruang tengah. Ia kaget setengah mati melihat Naruto muncul seperti hantu di hadapannya. Lalu tanpa sengaja, Naruko menyiram Naruto dengan kuah sup yang berada di dalam mangkuk yang hendak ia siapkan untuk Hinata.

"KYAAA, ADA HANTU!"

SYUUUT! SPLAAASH!

Maka terjadi peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Naruto sukses basah kuyup terkena hujan kuah sup yang disiram oleh Naruko. Tidak lupa Naruko juga melempar mangkuk tersebut ke arah Naruto.

SIING...

Hening. Sesaat tempat itu menjadi hening.

"..."

"..."

Di saat bersamaan, Hinata muncul dan datang menghampiri Naruko yang pucat pasi dan Naruto yang mematung di tempat.

"Ng, ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

Naruko menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan senyuman hambar.

"Maaf, Hinata-sama. Aku tidak sengaja menyiram Naruto-nii dengan kuah sup. Aku sangka Naruto-nii adalah hantu. Habisnya dia muncul tiba-tiba begitu," kata Naruko berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Hinata menatap Naruko sebentar. Lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"HAHAHA!"

Tawa Hinata meledak begitu saja. Membuat Naruto dan Naruko sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hi-Hinata-sama, ke-kenapa kamu malah tertawa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"I-iya, Hinata-sama. Apa yang lucu?" Naruko ikut bertanya juga.

"Hehehe, maaf. Habisnya mangkuk itu pas sekali menyangkut di kepalamu, Naru-chan," ucap Hinata berusaha meredakan tawanya."Kamu seperti kappa jadinya."

Naruko yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hinata. Ia pun memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan Naruto.

Penampilan Naruto sekarang. Mangkuk besar sukses menutupi kepalanya. Rambut pirang jabrik Naruto basah karena terkena kuah sup. Beberapa sayuran sup masih menempel di rambut pirangnya yang basah. Raut muka Naruto yang sewot. Menambah kesan kappa pada dirinya.

Lantas tawa Naruko pun meledak hebat.

"HAHAHA! NARUTO-NII SEPERTI KAPPA!"

Naruto memberikan deathglare kepada Naruko.

"Dasar android! Baru kamu menyadarinya sekarang. Mengapa kamu ikut tertawa juga, hah?"

Tawa Naruko menjadi hambar. Ia pucat seketika.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-nii."

Naruto masih sewot menatap Naruko. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruko yang berwajah pucat pasi. Naruto sangat kesal. Rasanya ia ingin memarahi android ciptaannya itu secara habis-habisan sekarang juga.

PUK!

Hinata menyingkirkan mangkuk itu dari kepala Naruto. Lalu ia mengelap muka Naruto dengan sapu tangan berwarna ungu.

SRET! SRET! SRET!

Naruto terpana menatap Hinata. Hinata sibuk membersihkan wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

Seketika pipi Naruto memerah rona. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

GREP!

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang memegang sapu tangan tersebut. Hinata berhenti.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Iya...?"

"Ka-kamu ..."

"I-iya ...? Apa?"

"Ka-kamu ..."

"Hm... Kamu mau bilang apa?"

Naruto menatap lama Hinata. Hinata keheranan melihat Naruto.

"Siapkan dirimu. Kita akan pergi ke masa depan sekarang juga."

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 11 selesai diketik. Capek mengetiknya pakai satu jempol pada hp.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca chapter 11 ini. Terima kasih banyak.

Salam

Hikari Syarahmia


	12. Go to the future now!

UPDATE DUA CHAPTER SEKALIGUS!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto

Penjaga Hati Dari Masa Depan

By Hikari Syarahmia

Genre: romance/sci-fi/humor/mystery/adventure

Pairing: Naruhina

Rabu 6 Mei 2015

.

.

.

REVIEW:

Konflik yang sebenarnya akan dimulai setelah Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan pergi ke masa depan yaitu tahun 2114. Lalu hologram Naruto atau Menma yang akan mengalami bahaya konflik itu. Seseorang telah mengetahui rahasia masa depan yang hilang. Bagaimana selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Penjaga Hati Dari Masa Depan

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu jepang yang berjudul Believe. Dinyanyikan oleh Arashi.

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Go to the future now!

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berbentuk kapsul dengan desain yang futuristik tampak terparkir di halaman belakang rumah Hinata. Tampak Naruto tengah berbicara dengan Naruko di dekat mobil kapsul itu.

"Kamu mengerti, Naruko? Selama kami berdua pergi, jagalah rumah dengan baik bersama Menma. Kamu harus menyamar menjadi Hinata saat ada seseorang yang berkunjung ke rumah," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kunci rumah kepada Naruko."Ini kunci rumah. Jaga baik-baik kunci itu. Aku mengandalkanmu, Android 02."

Naruko menerima kunci tersebut. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, Naruto-nii!"

"Bagus!"

Naruto menyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Naruko tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu!" seru Naruto lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada android itu.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju mobil kapsul tersebut. Di mana Hinata sudah duduk manis di dalamnya. Lantas Naruto membuka pintu kabin pengemudi.

KLAP!

Pintu mobil tertutup. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lembut.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Raut mukanya sangat kusut.

"Aku takut jika tiba di tahun 2114, kita akan terpisah...," jawab Hinata lirih.

Naruto sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang diletakkan di atas tangan kursi kabin depan mobil tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Hinata-sama. Kita tidak akan terpisah kok," kata Naruto tersenyum kecil."Masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang menakutkan. Hinata-sama tidak usah takut. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Hinata terpana mendengar perkataan Naruto yang lembut. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Iya."

Lantas Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membelai rambut Hinata. Wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Baiklah! Kita pergi sekarang!"

Naruto menggerakkan kedua matanya ke depan. Ia pun menekan Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Muncul layar udara dari tengah Time Broce. Naruto mencari sesuatu pada layar udara dan mendekatkannya pada layar hologram komputer yang mengemudi mesin waktu tersebut.

PIP!

["LOGIN. TIME MACHINE, ON!"] terdengar suara hologram robot seperti laki-laki.

SYUUUT!

Mobil kapsul menyala dan mulai terbang mengambang melawan gravitasi bumi.

Naruto melirik ke luar jendela mobil. Naruko mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bagus, Nii-chan!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruko, aku serahkan semuanya padamu."

WHUUUSH!

Muncul lubang hitam yang bergulung-gulung disertai angin kencang. Mobil kapsul dengan cepat tersedot ke dalam lubang tersebut. Dalam sekejap, lubang hitam pun menghilang begitu saja.

SYUUUNG!

Keadaan kembali normal. Naruko yang sebelumnya menjauhkan jaraknya dari mobil kapsul tersebut, untuk melindungi dirinya agar tidak terseret oleh lubang hitam itu. Ia pun memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Mereka sudah pergi," Naruko tersenyum dan segera memegang atas dada kirinya."Aku akan berubah menjadi Hinata sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto-nii. Baiklah!"

SRIIING!

Seketika cahaya biru muncul tiba-tiba dari tangan yang memegang atas dada kiri dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruko.

PYAAASH!

Tubuh Naruko bercahaya biru. Seketika terjadi perubahan pada Naruko.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Saatnya pulang sekolah.

Semua murid KSHS tampak berhamburan dari kelas masing-masing. Mereka keluar dengan perasaan senang karena pada akhirnya pelajaran yang membuat otak bekerja - dari pukul sembilan pagi sampai tiga sore - selesai juga. Sebagian dari mereka ingin cepat pulang. Sebagian lagi masih tetap di sekolah dan ada juga yang ingin pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya.

Terlihat di koridor lantai dua, Menma berjalan dengan dua gadis yang mengapitnya. Lalu satu laki-laki berambut nanas berjalan dengan malas di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Hoaam, akhirnya pelajaran yang merepotkan ini selesai juga," sahut laki-laki berambut nanas itu menguap panjang."Setelah ini, aku mau pulang ke rumah untuk melanjutkan tidurku lagi."

Shikamaru terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ketiga orang di depannya. Ia berjalan dengan malas sambil terus menguap tidak jelas. Menma yang berada di depan Shikamaru. Ia sangat speechless melihat dua gadis yang sedang mengapit dirinya. Menma sangat kewalahan menghadapi duo rival abadi bertengkar di sampingnya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku mau Naruto-sama yang masuk ke kelompokku. Kenapa malah kamu yang duluan sih?" seru Ino kesal setengah mati dengan wajah merah padam.

"Justru Naruto-sama sendiri yang mau masuk ke kelompokku. Dasar, cewek centil!" ejek Sakura sambil menarik kantung matanya ke bawah sambil mencibir ke arah Ino.

Ino memberi deathglare untuk Sakura.

"Dasar, jidat lebar! Kamu itu yang centil, tahu!"

"Siapa yang jidat lebar dan centil, hah? Justru kamu, kan!"

"DASAR, YANG JIDATNYA LEBAR ITU KAMU, SAKURA!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

Sakura dan Ino sibuk perang adu mulut. Lebih parahnya Menma yang berada di tengah amukan peperangan antar dua golongan tersebut.

Sejenak orang-orang yang masih ada di lorong itu memasang wajah sweatdrop sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

Menma kebingungan karena sedari tadi keluar kelas, Sakura dan Ino terus bertengkar karena masalah pembagian kelompok tugas karya ilmiah itu.

Kelompok tugas karya ilmiah itu terdiri dari tiga orang. Masing-masing kelompok harus membuat sesuatu yang dapat didaur ulang untuk dijadikan sesuatu yang berguna.

Kelompok tidak ditentukan oleh guru. Tapi, diserahkan kepada ketua. Kebetulan, ketua kelas 10-C adalah Yamanaka Ino dan wakil ketua adalah Nara Shikamaru.

Dalam satu kelas 10-C, terdiri dari 30 orang. Semula hanya 27 orang karena masuknya Naruto, Pain dan Sasuke - jumlahnya menjadi 30 orang- maka dibagi sepuluh kelompok yang terdiri dari atas tiga orang anggota.

Maka ditentukan siapa-siapa saja yang akan masuk dari setiap sepuluh kelompok tersebut. Ino adalah ketua kelompok pertama. Shikamaru adalah ketua kelompok dua. Sakura adalah ketua kelompok tiga. Lalu seterusnya sampai akhirnya semua mendapatkan bagian.

Di kelompok Ino, dari hasil voting menurut Ino sendiri. Ia ingin Menma masuk ke kelompoknya.

Di lain pihak, Sakura meminta Menma masuk ke kelompoknya.

Maka terjadilah keributan karena memperebutkan Naruto atau Menma untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok yang mana. Hingga Iruka sensei selaku guru pelajaran biologi yang menyelesaikannya.

"Naruto, kamu mau masuk ke kelompok mana?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

Naruto alias Menma kebingungan. Sebab ia adalah sebuah hologram yang baru hidup di dunia manusia berkat kekuatan bola kristal biru. Lalu data-data memori Naruto yang asli ditanamkan pada bola kristal biru itu. Sesaat ia tengah memutar memori itu untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang pas.

"Hm... Kelompok Sakura!" jawab Menma setelah sekian lama.

"YES!" seru Sakura kegirangan sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara seraya duduk di bangkunya.

Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura. Ia melototi Sakura dengan tatapan deathglare.

Sementara Sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dari Sakura, tepatnya di sebelah kanan dari Sakura. Sedangkan Ino duduk di sebelah kiri dari Sakura. Sasuke memasang wajah speechless melihat semua ini.

Sasuke yang merupakan primadona dan banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya di THS (Technology High School) di tahun 2114. Berbanding jauh dengan keadaannya di tahun 2014 ini.

Di tahun 2014, di KSHS, Sasuke tidak populer dan seakan dianggap biasa-biasa saja oleh gadis-gadis KSHS ini. Sedangkan Naruto dan Pain, mereka sangat populer sampai banyak gadis di kelas ini memperebutkan mereka untuk masuk ke kelompok yang ditentukan.

Aneh sekali.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak memperhitungkan hal itu. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Justru ia bersyukur karena tidak ada yang akan membuatnya repot. Tidak seperti di THS, banyak gadis yang mengejar dan mengerubunginya hampir setiap hari. Sampai Sasuke harus kabur menghindari para fansgirl-nya itu.

Dipikir-pikir, ini adalah nasib baik. Sasuke beruntung bisa sekolah di sini. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke pun dipilih oleh Shikamaru untuk masuk ke kelompoknya. Lalu Pain masuk ke kelompok Ino. Lalu Menma masuk ke dalam kelompok Sakura dan juga ditambah dengan Hinata yang tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Semuanya pun selesai. Tapi, Ino yang tidak terima dengan keputusan ini.

Hingga sampai di lantai satu, mereka masih mempermasalahkan hal itu. Menma pun memutuskan untuk tidak menengahi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, Sakura dan Ino! Aku mau pulang dulu. Dah!" seru Menma segera kabur dari hadapan Sakura dan Ino yang masih sibuk bertengkar.

Sakura dan Ino menyadarinya.

"TUNGGU DULU, NARUTO-SAMA!"

Terlambat, Menma sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sakura dan Ino menjadi sweatdrop ketika melihat Menma tiba-tiba menghilang dari koridor lantai satu itu.

Tampak sepi dan hening. Hanya ada Sakura dan Ino saja.

"Lho, kenapa Naruto-sama pergi cepat sekali?!" seru mereka berdua saling pandang.

.

.

.

Menma berhasil melarikan diri dari kedua gadis gila itu. Untung sekali dalam dirinya telah dibekali data program sistem teleportasi. Sehingga ia bisa berpindah dengan cepat ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Hoaah, leganya!" kata Menma menghembuskan napas leganya."Untung sekali Naruto membekali aku dengan program sistem teleportasi sehingga aku berhasil kabur dari dua gadis yang merepotkan itu."

Sejenak ia membungkukkan badannya dan menopang kedua tangannya pada kedua pahanya. Jelas sekali napasnya sangat sesak.

Biarpun ia hologram tapi Naruto asli telah menanamkan segala emosi ke dalam bola kristal biru yang terpasang di dada kirinya. Sehingga ia bisa merasakan semua hal yang dirasakan seperti manusia.

Menma hologram adalah murni hologram empat dimensi yang berasal dari dalam kartu nama digital milik Naruto yang tersimpan di dalam Time Broce. Naruto asli mengeluarkannya dengan melakukan program My Human Hologram melalui Time Broce dan ketika keluar Menma hologram masih terbentuk berupa gambar-gambar matrix tapi ia bisa bergerak dan berbicara seperti bayangan atau hologram.

Dengan bantuan bola kristal biru misterius yang terpecah - bola kristal biru merupakan bola energi yang diberikan oleh Minato saat Naruto baru masuk ke THS - Menma hologram dapat terbentuk menjadi 'manusia nyata' seperti asli. Maka Menma hologram sepenuhnya menjadi manusia sesungguhnya.

Tujuan Menma hologram dikeluarkan oleh Naruto adalah untuk menggantikan peran Naruto untuk bersekolah, sementara Naruto meliburkan diri untuk menjaga Hinata.

Inilah cara cerdas Naruto yang merupakan murid THS. Ia memikirkan hal ini dari semalam. Setelah ia tahu tentang penyakit yang diderita Hinata.

Juga mengeluarkan android asisten yang berupa chip yang berada dalam Time Broce, yaitu Naruko. Sama halnya dengan Menma, Naruko dibentuk menjadi 'manusia nyata' dengan kekuatan bola kristal biru. Dengan tujuan, Naruko dapat menjaga rumah dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah.

Itulah mengapa bola kristal biru yang sempat digabungkan dengan Twin Time Broce itu dipecahkan oleh Naruto. Ia membuat sebuah percobaan yang bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Kini keberadaan Twin Time Broce itu sendiri?

Karena Twin Time Broce semula adalah gelang waktu kembar yang memindahkan suatu benda menjadi pecahan atom ketika mudah disedot oleh lubang hitam pada layar komputer waktu. Maka Twin Time Broce itu tidak terpakai lagi. Twin Time Broce kini menjadi barang rongsokan yang tidak berguna dan disimpan di bawah tempat tidur Naruto.

Sesaat Menma menegakkan badannya. Ia pun menajamkan matanya untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sangat sepi. Ini jalan lengang tepatnya di jalan perumahan Konoha Resident.

"Akhirnya aku tiba juga di jalan rumah," kata Menma tertawa kecil.

Lantas ia membetulkan letak tas bertali berwarna orange-nya. Ia pun mengangkat kepala ke atas.

Matahari sore bersinar cerah.

'Hari yang sangat cerah!'

Sekali lagi Menma tersenyum. Lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah lima belas langkah, tiba-tiba Menma merasakan sensor gravitasi yang menandakan ada seseorang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

SREK! SYUUUT! DOOOR!

Terdengar bunyi letusan pistol, Menma kaget bukan main. Suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang dan bersamaan sesuatu yang terbang secepat kilat langsung membelit tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Menma terjatuh ketika sesuatu yang cepat membelit kedua kakinya juga. Menma membulatkan matanya.

"A-APA INI?!"

Menma melirik ke bawah. Sesuatu berwarna merah menyala seperti laser tengah membelit pinggangnya, juga kedua tangannya dan kedua kakinya. Ia pun terperanjat.

'I-ini adalah Red Laser Belt?' seru Menma dalam hatinya.

Red Laser Belt adalah sabuk laser berwarna merah yang digunakan untuk mengikat seseorang dan daya membelitnya sangat kuat ketika seseorang itu berusaha untuk melepasnya maka sabuk itu akan terus membelitnya dengan sekuat mungkin hingga kehabisan napas.

Red Laser Belt hanya digunakan oleh ARJU (Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu) divisi investigasi. ARJU divisi investigasi mempunyai tugas yaitu memburu dan menangkap penjahat-penjahat kota yang menggunakan mesin waktu. Kenapa Menma bisa diikat dengan Red Laser Belt itu? Siapakah orang yang ingin menangkapnya?

'Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padaku? Memangnya aku ini mafia antar waktu apa?' pikir Menma kesal setengah mati.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Menma yang dalam posisi menelungkup di atas trotoar, ia pun mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Maka Menma membelalakkan matanya.

"Ka-kau?!"

Kini berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir satu. Kedua mata yang bermata hitam kelam. Di kedua pipinya ada garis halus seperti keriput. Kulit yang putih. Ia memakai pakaian kasual.

Laki-laki itu menatap dengan tatapan datar. Ia tengah mengacungkan sebuah pistol kecil ke arah Menma.

"Apa kabar, Namikaze Naruto?" ucapnya dengan datar. Tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Menma masih membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga dan kaku untuk bergerak.

'U-Uciha Itachi' seru Menma dalam hatinya sendiri.

Sejenak laki-laki yang bernama Uciha Itachi itu menurunkan pistolnya dan kemudian pistol tersebut berubah bentuk sendiri menjadi sebuah bentuk jam tangan. Secara otomatis jam tangan tersebut melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Itachi.

KLIK!

Suara jam tangan yang selesai melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Itachi.

Sesaat Menma memperhatikan Itachi. Ia pun menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

KIIITS!

Merasa ditatap tajam, Itachi pun melirik ke arah Menma.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Menma semakin menatapnya tajam. Seketika wajahnya merah padam.

"APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGIKATKU SEPERTI INI, UCIHA ITACHI?!"

Menma berteriak sangat nyaring. Itachi tampak tenang saja melihat Menma. Wajah Menma merah padam. Ia meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Naruto! Jika kau banyak bergerak maka Red Laser Belt akan terus bergerak sendiri membelitmu. Pasti kau akan sesak napas."

Itachi memberikan peringatan. Hingga Menma pun berhenti meronta-ronta.

Sesaat Itachi pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Menma.

Menma menatapnya dengan tajam lagi.

"Aku harus membawamu pulang ke masa depan. Atas perintah dari Komandan."

Menma merubah tatapannya menjadi melebar. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Terdengar suara bel pintu ditekan. Sosok gadis berambut panjang indigo yang dikuncir dua dan memakai kacamata, tergesa-gesa berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

CKLEK!

Pintu dibuka. Perlahan-lahan semakin terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Gadis berambut panjang indigo itu tampak kaget sekali melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu. Kedua mata berwarna abu-abu. Kulit yang putih. Memakai seragam blazer hitam dengan kemeja putih berdasi sebagai dalamannya. Di bagian dada kiri seragamnya ada lambang KIS (Konoha International School). Dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu sporty berwarna putih membungkus kakinya.

Tatapan ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu sangat datar. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada untuk menambah kesan dinginnya.

Sesaat gadis berambut panjang indigo itu terpana melihat laki-laki itu. Ia tengah berpikir untuk menebak siapa orang yang benar-benar mirip dengannya.

'Si-siapa orang ini? I-ia mirip denganku?' pikir gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan!"

Laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hinata-chan". Sejenak gadis yang bernama Hinata itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ka-kamu ... Ng ... Hyuga Neji. Neji-nii ya?" kata Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutnya.

SIING!

Hening. Keduanya mematung.

"..."

"..."

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu.

'Hinata-chan, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau aku ini adalah kakaknya?'

Sesaat Neji menghembuskan napasnya. Masih dalam posisi melipat tangan di dada. Ia tahu mengapa Hinata bisa lupa.

'Pasti ingatannya melemah karena pengaruh penyakit lemah jantungnya itu.'

Ia pun tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang puncak kepala Hinata.

PUK!

Tangan Neji mendarat tepat di puncak kepala Hinata. Lalu rambut Hinata dibelainya dengan lembut.

"Hm... Seperti biasa kamu itu lucu sekali, Hinata-chan."

Hinata terpana melihat Neji yang menampilkan senyum termanisnya untuk adik tercinta. Kedua pipi Hinata merah merona.

'N-Neji-nii...'

Lalu pandangan Neji dialihkan ke dalam ruangan. Ia tampak menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang tinggal di rumahmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

Hinata yang masih terpana menatap kakaknya. Hinata alias Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat tanpa kata-kata.

KIIITS!

Begitu diisyaratkan oleh anggukan cepat dari Hinata. Kedua mata Neji berkilat tajam. Secara langsung, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Hinata. Lalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam.

"Di mana orang itu?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang agak keras saat terus masuk ke ruang keluarga.

Hinata mengikuti Neji dari belakang. Ia mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ma-maksud ka-kakak, siapa sih?"

Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kakak ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu."

Seketika itu juga, kedua mata Hinata atau Naruko melebar. Ia kaget dan sekagetnya.

.

.

.

"APA KATAMU?!" seru Menma membelalakkan kedua matanya."KAU INGIN MEMBAWAKU PULANG KE MASA DEPAN ATAS PERINTAH KOMANDAN!"

Suara jeritan Menma sangat memekakkan telinga si Itachi. Tapi, Itachi tidak merasa kesal karena teriakan si Menma yang sangat nyaring itu. Ia masih bersikap tenang menghadapinya.

Tampak Itachi menutup matanya sebentar. Menma menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi membuka kedua matanya. Lantas ia akan mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk hendak menekan jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus melakukan ini."

Mendengar kata-kata Itachi itu, Menma hanya membulatkan matanya ketika bersamaan terdengar bunyi ...

KLIK! CRRRTT!

"UWAAAH!"

Terdengar jeritan Menma yang sangat keras. Rupanya tubuhnya tersengat listrik akibat hantaran dari Red Laser Bell yang membelit pinggang, kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya. Itu karena Itachi menekan sebuah program Remote Red Laser Belt untuk mengontrol kekuatan listrik pada sabuk yang mengikat Menma.

BRUUK!

Menma pun pingsan dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik.

Sejenak Itachi menatap lama wajah Menma. Ia pun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Naruto. Terpaksa aku melakukan cara ini supaya kau bisa pulang ke masa depan karena orang tuamu sangat mengharapkanmu pulang ke masa depan."

Ucapan Itachi terdengar lembut. Ia pun langsung menggendong Menma di belakang tubuhnya. Lalu ia berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Menma yang bersandar di punggungnya yang terlihat lebar.

"Tugas ini selesai juga, Itachi."

Terdengar suara yang menyapa Itachi. Itachi pun menggerakkan kedua matanya untuk melihat seseorang yang berlari-lari ke arahnya.

Tampak dua orang yang berpakaian kasual. Satu orang berambut hitam. Kedua matanya tajam seperti mata ikan hiu. Kulitnya hijau pucat. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, orangnya berambut merah, kedua mata berwarna hitam, dan kulitnya putih.

Kedua orang itu menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali ketika sudah di dekat Itachi. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi memperhatikan kedua temannya yang tampak terengah-engah.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Itachi datar.

Salah satu dari keduanya mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Itachi.

"Maaf, Itachi. Kami tersesat," jawab laki-laki berambut merah.

"Iya, itu benar, Itachi," laki-laki bermata hiu itu ikut menambahkan.

Itachi terdiam sebentar. Ia masih menatap kedua temannya itu secara bergantian.

"Dasar, payah kalian berdua!" seru Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya melewati kedua temannya begitu saja."Betapa sialnya aku bila satu tim dengan kalian berdua Hoshigaki Kisame dan Sabaku No Sasori."

Seketika kedua orang itu melemparkan deathglare kepada Itachi yang merupakan kapten dalam tim mereka tersebut.

"Dasar, keriput sok keren. Sama seperti adiknya itu," ucap si rambut merah bernama Sasori. Ia benar-benar sewot dikatakan payah oleh Itachi.

"Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, ia adalah partner tim kita yang hebat," sahut si mata hiu yang bernama Kisame tersenyum. Menampakkan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang tajam.

"Hm ... Ngomong-ngomong, si Naruto akhirnya tertangkap juga. Kulihat sepertinya Itachi menggunakan Red Laser Belt itu untuk membuat Naruto pingsan. Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat berbahaya."

"Ya, mau bagaimanapun lagi. Tugas kita datang ke zaman ini hanya untuk mencari Naruto dan membawanya pulang. Karena orang tuanya sangat mengharapkan Naruto segera pulang ke masa depan. Ya, mau tidak mau, tugas ini harus dilaksanakan meskipun target buruan kita bukan mafia antar waktu."

"Iya, benar. Aku ingin cepat tugas ini selesai. Lalu pergi mengejar buronan yang kabur ke tahun 2014 ini."

Sasori dan Kisame sama-sama tersenyum. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat setelah menyelesaikan tugas ini.

"Ayo, kita susul Kapten Ittachi!" seru Kisame.

"Ayo!" Sasori mengangguk.

Sesaat mereka hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Itachi yang telah jauh berjalan. Membulatlah kedua mata Kisame dan Sasori ketika menatap lurus ke depan.

BRUUUK!

Itachi terjatuh menghempas tanah. Darah pun muncrat dari dalam mulutnya ketika pipi kanannya ditinju seseorang.

Seseorang yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ...

"UCIHA SASUKE!"

Laki-laki berambut raven hitam yang sedang merangkul bahu sahabatnya si Menma yang masih pingsan. Ia menunjukkan wajah garang ketika Itachi menyebut namanya.

"Itachi-nii, kuperingatkan jangan bahwa Naruto ke masa depan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya," kata Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya.

Itachi yang terbaring di atas aspal, hanya menunjukkan wajah tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi sambil menghapus bekas darah yang menempel di dekat mulutnya.

Sasuke menekukkan tangan kanannya di dada. Tangan kiri diarahkan untuk terus merangkul bahu Menma.

"Nii-san tidak perlu tahu. Ini adalah urusanku. Jangan ikut campur. Lalu kumohon, jangan tangkap Naruto lagi. Naruto sedang tidak ingin pulang ke masa depan," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis."Naruto adalah tanggung jawabku. Setelah urusannya telah selesai di sini, akulah yang akan membawanya pulang ke masa depan."

Itachi sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke itu. Terlihat Sasuke ingin mencegah Itachi untuk membawa Menma pulang ke masa depan.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Saling menatap tajam.

Hening.

Sasori dan Kisame terpaku menyaksikan duo Uciha itu.

Lalu Itachi perlahan-lahan menegakkan badannya. Sasuke pun menyipitkan kedua matanya dan bersiap-siap waspada kalau Itachi akan membalasnya.

Kedua mata Itachi diarahkan untuk memperhatikan jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tentu saja Sasuke sangat waspada akan tindakan kakaknya itu. Mana tahu dia akan berencana menggunakan senjata itu untuk melawan Sasuke.

Untuk mencegah hal tak terduga, Sasuke juga memperhatikan Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia akan bersiap sewaktu-waktu Itachi akan menyerangnya.

KLIK!

Terdengar bunyi benda yang dilepas. Sasuke memperhatikan arah bunyi "klik" itu.

Rupanya Red Laser Belt yang membelit pinggang, kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Menma terlepas serta menghilang tak berbekas. Menma akhirnya dilepaskan.

"I-ini ...," Sasuke sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung menatap kakaknya."Itachi-nii!"

Itachi menatap Sasuke sebentar. Lalu tampak senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang datar. Senyuman yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada adik tercinta.

Seketika semburat merah muncul di kedua sisi Sasuke.

Lantas Itachi membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan Kisame yang terbengong-bengong melihat Itachi.

"Lho, Itachi? Kenapa Naruto malah dilepas?" tanya Sasori ternganga.

"Iya, benar. Bukankah tugas kita adalah untuk membawa Naruto pulang ke masa depan?" Kisame ikut bertanya.

Itachi menatap kedua temannya ini secara bergantian.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai."

Sasori dan Kisame mengerutkan keningnya berjamaah.

"HAH, APA MAKSUDMU?" tanya mereka berdua kompak lagi.

Itachi memegang jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang ke masa depan!"

PYAASS!

Muncul sekelebat cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Membuat silau mata Sasuke.

FYUUSH!

Cahaya putih menghilang. Si Itachi dan teman-temannya menghilang dari tempat itu. Mereka menghilang karena menggunakan sistem teleportasi.

Maka tinggallah Sasuke dan Menma yang kini terbaring di atas trotoar yang di-paving block.

"Ng ...?" perlahan-lahan kedua mata Menma terbuka. Samar-samar kedua matanya melihat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Di-di mana ini?" tanya Menma sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kau berada di Konoha Resident, Menma," jawab Sasuke yang telah berjongkok di samping Menma.

Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Menma membulatkan kedua matanya. Sejenak ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan ini.

'Oh iya, tadi Uciha Itachi ingin membawaku pulang ke masa depan. Lalu tubuhku tersengat listrik oleh Red Laser Belt yang mengikatku. Lalu aku pingsan ...'

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri."Jika aku tidak mengikutimu maka kau akan dibawa pulang ke masa depan oleh kakakku, Uciha Itachi."

Menma terpana mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah, kau telah menolongku, Sasuke. Terima kasih!"

Sasuke melirik Menma.

"Sama-sama."

Sesaat muncul angin lembut yang bertiup ke arah mereka. Mendadak Menma teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu kalau kau mengikutiku?" ucap Menma membulatkan matanya dan langsung bangkit berdiri serta langsung menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Menma dengan datar. Seketika ia pun mendengus pelan.

"Huh, siapa yang mengikutimu justru aku ingin mencari si Dobe itu. Dia telah membawa kabur mesin waktuku," jawab Sasuke memasang wajah sewot.

Menma menurunkan tangan kanannya.

"Maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Ya, siapa lagi."

"Kenapa dia membawa kabur mesin waktumu?"

"Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan pada si Dobe itu. Seenaknya saja dia meminjam mesin waktuku tanpa izin dariku. Makanya aku mencarinya. Apalagi sensor pelacak pada Time Broce miliknya tidak aktif. Dia pasti sengaja mematikan sensor pelacak supaya aku tidak menemukannya."

"Oh, begitu."

Menma manggut-manggut. Sasuke menatap Menma dengan serius.

"Kau memang hologram yang payah!" kata Sasuke lagi dan sukses membuat Menma sewot.

Lantas Menma memberikan deathglare kepada Sasuke.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN AKU PAYAH, HAH ?" seru Menma merah padam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan mulai melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Ya, kau memang payah. Kalau kau memang hologram yang hebat, seharusnya kamu bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri dari tangkapan kakakku tadi. Yang anehnya kau malah pingsan juga karena terkena serangan listrik dari Red Laser Belt yang mengikatmu."

Menma sejenak terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Menma memiringkan kepalanya.

Muncul urat persimpangan di kepala Sasuke.

"DASAR, KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN SI DOBE ITU !" mendadak Sasuke kesal setengah mati dengan muka merah padam yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Ditambah kekesalannya menjadi-jadi ketika melihat wajah yang tengah membuat hatinya dongkol saat ini.

Menma pucat pasi dibuatnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di balik rambutnya.

"Sasuke, jangan marah!"

Sasuke mendelik. Secara langsung ditariknya kerah baju seragam Menma begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan di mana si Dobe itu tinggal!" ujar Sasuke dengan tampang yang mengerikan sambil menyeret Menma yang ternganga dibuatnya.

"HEI ... ! HEI ...! TUNGGU DULU !" seru Menma dengan suara yang sangat keras.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 12 selesai juga. Akan dilanjutkan di chapter 13 yang berjudul "The future of secret unpack". Tunggu saja ya. ^^


	13. The future of secret unpack

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto**

**Penjaga Hati Dari Masa Depan**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre: Scifi/romance/humor/mystery/adventure**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu believe by Arashi**

**Selasa, 14 April 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13: The future of secret unpack **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya eropa dengan warna putih dan ungu. Ada dua pilar penyanggah yang menopang atap bagian teras rumah dengan ukiran yang klasik. Dua pilar tersebut terbuat dari batu marmar. Ada kesan rumah minimalis ini terkesan mewah.

Di halaman yang cukup luas. Dipagari dengan tanaman bonsai yang ditata rapi. Lalu banyak rumput-rumput hijau yang sengaja dipelihara untuk menambah kesan alami dan segar. Dipadu dengan banyaknya pepohonan rimbun di dekat rumah tersebut. Juga pemandangan indah dengan banyaknya macam-macam bunga ditanam dekat tanaman bonsai tersebut.

Itulah rumah Hinata.

Sejenak berdirilah dua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki di tengah halaman rumah Hinata tersebut.

"Jadi, si Dobe tinggal di sini selama di zaman ini," ujar Sasuke menatap lama ke arah rumah Hinata.

"I-iya," kata Menma mengangguk cepat."Ini adalah rumahnya Hyuga Hinata."

Sejenak Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling rumah Hinata. Keadaan sangat sepi. Hanya terasa desiran angin yang bertiup lembut sehingga membuat semua tanaman di sekitar rumah melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin.

Lalu Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu rumah. Menma mengikutinya dari belakang.

Begitu sudah di dekat pintu, Sasuke hendak mengetuk pintu tersebut. Mendadak pintu rumah pun terbuka.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka. Muncul seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang di balik pintu tersebut. Ia sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di dada.

Menma kaget setengah mati. Sasuke tidak kaget sedikitpun.

"Heh? K-kau, kan?!" seru Menma membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil memasang wajah panik. Ia hendak memutar otaknya untuk mengingat siapa orang yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu ini.

Orang yang tak lain adalah Neji, lalu ia melirik Menma dengan tatapan yang melotot. Cukup membuat wajah Menma pucat seketika.

"Namikaze Naruto ...," sahut Neji dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan.

"I-iya!" kata Menma gugup.

Sesaat Neji berbalik badan dan mengambil sesuatu di balik pintu. Menma dan Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

Tiba-tiba ...

SYUUT! DHUAAAK!

Kepala Menma sukses dihantam oleh benda yang keras akibat lemparan Neji yang tiba-tiba.

BRUUK! GEDUBRAAAK!

Menma terjatuh dan menghempas tanah yang dipenuhi rumput. Ditambah dengan ditimpa sebuah koper berukuran besar yang barusan dilempar oleh Neji dan sempat menghantam kepala Menma itu. Sehingga Menma merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya akibat jatuh tadi.

"Aduh!" seru Menma mengeluh kesakitan.

Sasuke pun melongo karena melihat adegan ini dengan sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepalanya.

SIING!

Sesaat suasana sepi. Sasuke yang terpaku berdiri dan melihat Menma yang terkapar dengan kepala yang benjol-benjol. Si Neji yang innocent itupun tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan.

Menma menyingkirkan koper besar itu dari tubuhnya. Muncul perempatan di kepalanya. Ia pun meledak seketika.

"HEI, APA-APAAN KAU? SEENAKNYA TIBA-TIBA BEGITU KAU MELEMPAR AKU DENGAN KOPER BESAR INI! DASAR, KAU ITU SIAPA SIH?!" sembur Menma mencak-mencak sendiri setelah ia bangkit berdiri.

Seketika sweatdrop muncul di kepala Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua speechless di tempat.

Neji menatap Menma dengan tidak percaya.

"Hei, memangnya kau tidak ingat denganku, hah?" kata Neji dengan suara keras.

Menma sejenak meredakan emosinya. Wajahnya merah padam. Keluar asap mengepul dari dalam hidungnya.

"A-aku memang tidak tahu siapa kau."

"A-APA?"

Kedua mata Neji melotot sedikit. Tapi, dengan cepat, ia menguasai wajahnya agar kembali datar seperti semula.

Hening lagi. Mereka bertiga terdiam.

Lalu muncul Hinata dari dalam rumah. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Menma.

"Na-Naru-chan!" seru Hinata berlari kecil untuk segera keluar menghampiri Menma.

Neji berbalik badan dan mencegat langkah Hinata.

"JANGAN, HINATA-CHAN!"

"Ta-tapi, Ne-Neji-nii ..."

"Nii-san sudah bilang padamu agar tidak mendekati cowok asing itu. Identitasnya sangat meragukan. Kau malah mengizinkan dia tinggal di sini. Apalagi kalian berlainan jenis. Nii-san takut dia berbuat macam-macam padamu. Lebih baik dia pergi dari sini," kata Neji panjang lebar dengan suara yang keras."Tidak baik jika kalian tinggal berdua tinggal dalam satu rumah. Kau mengerti, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata terperanjat mendengar kemarahan kakaknya. Ia membulatkan matanya sebentar. Lalu ia menunduk dengan muka yang kusut.

"I-iya, Neji-nii."

Neji menatap lama wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata yang suram. Ia pun menghelakan napasnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Menma. Kini Menma menatap Neji dengan tajam. Begitu juga dengan Neji.

"Oh, aku baru ingat kalau kau adalah Hyuga Neji. Kita bertemu pada saat di UKS itu."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau telah mengingatku."

Neji dan Menma tersenyum sinis bersama-sama. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menonton adegan ini, hanya diam terpaku berdiri. Ia speechless melihat Hinata, Neji dan Menma yang sedang terlibat dalam suasana yang memanas.

Rasanya seperti menonton pertunjukan drama panggung. Begitulah suasana yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

Neji pun secara langsung bersiul keras.

SUUIIT!

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor anjing berbulu putih berukuran raksasa dari arah atas rumah dan melompat serta mendarat tepat ke arah Menma.

SYUUUT!

Menma kaget bukan main. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya ketika seekor anjing bermata tajam melompat dan menerkam ke arahnya.

"WUAAAH!" teriak Menma sekeras mungkin. Ia tidak sempat menghindar.

BRAAAK!

Anjing putih raksasa yang berukuran 2 meter itu mendarat dengan mulusnya dan menimbulkan efek gempa bumi yang sangat dahsyat.

GREGEK! GREGEK!

Halaman rumah Hinata pun dipenuhi kabut debu. Sesaat suasana menjadi kacau balau.

Di antara kepulan kabut debu akibat terjangan tanah saat pendaratan anjing putih raksasa tersebut, tergeletak Menma dalam posisi terlentang sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Menma terbatuk-batuk.

"Menma, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar suara berat dari samping Menma. Menma menoleh.

"Sa-Sasuke !"

Terlihat Sasuke memasang wajah garang. Posisi tubuh Sasuke saat ini dalam keadaan berlutut ala seorang pangeran. Tangan kanannya sedang menekuk ke dada. Time Broce di pergelangan tangan kanannya bercahaya biru terang.

Menma memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Membulat kedua mata saffir biru miliknya.

"I-ini adalah pelindung kubah gravitasi."

Tampak hamparan energi biru yang membentuk hologram kubah berbentuk empat dimensi. Pelindung kubah gravitasi itu melindungi Menma dari serangan anjing putih raksasa tersebut.

Lantas Sasuke menekan Time Broce miliknya.

KLIK!

Sekejap mata hamparan energi biru pelindung kubah gravitasi menghilang bersamaan dengan Menma dan Sasuke menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

PYAASH!

Sebelum kepulan kabut debu menipis, si anjing putih raksasa menajamkan kedua mata merahnya untuk mencari sosok yang telah ia injak.

Tapi, sosok itu tidak ada di mana-mana. Si anjing putih raksasa kehilangan jejaknya.

"Bagaimana Akamaru? Apakah cowok itu telah mati?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Ia tiba-tiba muncul di dekat anjing putih raksasa tersebut.

Anjing putih raksasa yang bernama Akamaru itu menoleh.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Sepertinya si Akamaru ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada tuannya. Hanya tuannya yang mengerti dengan semua ucapannya. "Hm, begitu. Rupanya ia kabur."

Orang itu mengangguk-angguk sambil memegang dagunya.

Sementara Neji yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Hinata. Mereka menyaksikan semuanya dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Terutama Hinata. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi kesal.

"Nii-san, apa-apaan ini? Apa yang Nii-san lakukan kepada Naruto?" bentak Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.

Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan. Imouto-ku tercinta selama ini telah menyembunyikan seorang penjelajah waktu !"

Mendengar perkataan Neji tersebut, membulatlah kedua mata Hinata.

"A-apa maksud Nii-Nii-san se-sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur.

"Hinata-sama, kami ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang Namikaze Naruto itu," kata orang yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ia tengah menggendong Akamaru yang telah berubah menjadi anjing berukuran kecil. Sekarang ia berdiri tepat di samping Hinata.

Neji dan orang yang tak lain adalah Kiba. Kiba menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Berharap Hinata memberikan jawaban yang jujur tentang sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto itu.

'Ga-gawat, rahasia Naruto-san telah terbongkar oleh orang di masa sekarang ini.'

Itulah suara hati Hinata yang merupakan jelmaan dari Naruko, si Android 02.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untung saja Sasuke menggunakan sistem teleportasi untuk menyelamatkan Menma dari serangan anjing raksasa. Mereka pun mendarat tepat di dalam apartemen milik Sasuke.

Kini mereka berdua sudah terduduk lesu di sofa yang lembut, tepat di ruang keluarga yang bersatu dengan ruang tamu. Terutama Menma yang benar-benar sangat terengah-engah.

"Syukurlah, kita selamat!" seru Sasuke menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali."Untung aku cepat melindungimu dengan sistem program pelindung kubah gravitasi. Sehingga kita bisa kabur dari anjing genetika itu."

Menma melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, kau benar, Sasuke. Kalau begitu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Ya, kembali," jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum lebar.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Mereka sedang berusaha menenangkan diri akibat insiden tadi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, anjing putih raksasa yang menyerang Menma tadi. Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu? Mana ada anjing bisa berukuran raksasa sekitar 2 meter begitu di tahun 2014 ini. Kecuali dia dibuat menjadi anjing super dengan disuntik bahan-bahan kimia.

Lalu Neji yang terus berbicara kepada Menma. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Menma. Seolah-olah Sasuke tidak tampak alias hanya Menma saja yang dilihat oleh Neji.

Suatu kejanggalan yang berhubungan dengan masa depan. Sejenak mereka berdua memikirkannya.

Setelah lama terdiam, Menma yang memecah kebisuan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa Hyuga Neji itu tidak menyadari kehadiranmu yang berada di sampingku?" tanya Menma mengerutkan keningnya."Seolah-olah dirimu tidak terlihat olehnya."

Sasuke menatap serius wajah Menma. Dia pun tersenyum simpul.

"Ehm, tentu saja aku tidak terlihat oleh Hyuga Neji saat itu. Karena aku menggunakan program Transparent sehingga aku menjadi seperti hantu yang tidak kasat mata," jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

Menma terpana melihat Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian, ia jawdrop sendiri.

"Ja-ja-jadi, ka-kapan kau menggunakan program Transparent itu?"

Menma menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah muka Sasuke. Tentu saja membuat Sasuke sewot karena wajah tampannya ditunjuk-tunjuk tidak jelas oleh kloning Naruto itu.

"Apa-apaan kau menunjuk wajahku seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke menepis tangan kanan Menma yang menunjuk wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku menggunakannya pada saat sebelum aku mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata tadi," lanjut Sasuke.

Menma mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Sesaat Menma menarik pandangannya untuk memperhatikan seisi ruangan apartemen Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita ada di mana?"

"Apartemenku."

"Apartemenmu?"

"Hn."

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Tidak. Berdua dengan Pain."

"Oh."

Menma manggut-manggut.

"Sepertinya kau diusir dari rumah Hinata."

"HAH? APA BENAR?!"

Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak keluar.

"Jika tidak percaya, lihat isi koper yang berada di bawah kakimu itu."

Sasuke menunjuk letak koper besar yang berwarna hitam, tepat di bawah kaki Menma. Menma memandang ke bawah.

"Hah, ini koper yang dilempar oleh si rambut hitam menyebalkan itu sehingga kepalaku benjol dibuatnya," geram Naruto dengan muka merah padam secara langsung membuka isi koper berwarna hitam itu.

KRET!

Resleting pada koper ditarik dari arah kanan secara perlahan-lahan. Hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Menma membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"I-Ini, kan ..."

Tampak beberapa helai pakaian milik Naruto asli yang dilipat berantakan. Serta banyak perlengkapan alat-alat mekanik dan kabel-kabel yang disusun tidak rapi.

Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal.

Menma terdiam sejenak. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan datar.

Satu detik. Satu menit. Satu jam.

Proses pemikiran Menma agak melambat. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan impuls penyampaian informasi akibat kepalanya dihantam dengan koper besar itu.

Tidak ada cara lain selain ...

BUUUK!

Kepala Menma dipukul oleh Sasuke. Seketika Menma mengeluh kesakitan.

"A-aduuh!"

Seketika Menma menggeletukkan gigi-giginya. Ia kesal karena Sasuke memukul kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba begitu.

"DASAR, TEME SIALAN!" seru Menma berteriak keras sambil memegang kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Bagus. Kau berhasil menyebutku Teme."

"Hah?!"

Menma ternganga dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terdiam ketika melihat isi koper itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Lalu Menma kembali memperhatikan isi koper tersebut. Kemudian terjadi hantaran energi dari kedua mata yang biru itu.

"Hm ... Sepertinya ada yang kurang," kata Menma mulai bersifat serius."Twin Time Broce yang tidak ada di dalam koper tersebut."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Twin Time Broce?"

"Iya, gelang waktu kembar yang merupakan alat untuk berpindah tempat."

Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya bukan Hinata-sama yang mengemas semua milik Naruto-san ini ke dalam koper. Lihat, lipatan pakaian Naruto-san yang berantakan dan alat-alat mekanik yang tidak disusun rapi. Mungkin Neji itu yang mengemasnya," lanjut Menma dengan tampang datar sambil menunjuk barang-barang milik Naruto asli secara bergantian.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil posisi berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat isi koper tersebut. Lalu Time Broce ditekan untuk memunculkan proyektor layar udara.

PIP! KLIK!

Sasuke mengambil gambar isi koper dengan cara memotretnya. Lalu gambar isi koper itu discan di dalam layar udara yang mengambang di atas Time Broce. Kemudian hasil gambar discan akan memunculkan perintah program 'Past Image Setting'. Kemudian telunjuk kiri Sasuke menekan kalimat 'Past Image Setting' tersebut.

PIIP!

Seketika muncul kurva cahaya biru dari tengah layar udara dan membentuk dua manusia hologram dalam bentuk tiga dimensi. Dua manusia tersebut berwujud Hinata dan Neji yang berdiri di depan Sasuke dan Menma.

Dua sosok hologram itu tengah berbicara tepat sesuai kejadian dua jam yang lalu.

"Nii-san ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu," kata Neji hologram.

"A-apa? Ke-kenapa Nii-san ingin bertemu dengan Naruto?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah pucat.

"Katakan saja di mana dia!"

"Ng ... Na-Naruto belum pulang."

Neji menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan di mana kamarnya."

"Kamar Naruto?"

Terlihat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Neji menatap Hinata semakin tajam.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Tunjukkan saja di mana kamarnya!" bentak Neji sekeras mungkin.

Hinata pucat seketika.

"I-iya, Nii-san."

Maka kedua hologram itu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari hologram tiga dimensi juga. Lantas Neji langsung memeriksa seluruh sudut kamar Naruto tersebut. Hingga menemukan satu benda aneh berbentuk gelang di bawah tempat tidur. Neji pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ini benda apa? Bentuknya sangat aneh."

Hinata kaget setengah mati melihat Neji sedang memegang satu benda berbentuk gelang tersebut. Hinata pun menyambar dengan cepat dua benda aneh itu dari tangan Neji. Lalu disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ja-jangan, Nii-san. Ini barang kesayangan Naruto. Nii-san tidak boleh memegangnya!"

Neji sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Hinata alias Naruko tadi. Lalu ia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Nii-san tidak boleh memegang benda itu? Sebenarnya benda apa itu?"

Neji kelihatan menyelidiki. Hinata kelihatan gugup dengan muka yang panik.

"A-ano, bu-bukan a-apa-apa. Ini hanya benda percobaan Naruto saja."

Kedua mata Neji makin menyipit. Muncul kilatan bersinar di kedua matanya.

"Percobaan? Maksudmu apa, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata terperanjat. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Seketika itu ia menjadi panik sekali.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Nii-san. I-ini cu-cuma ben-benda ma-mainan Na-Naruto kok."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Neji memandang adiknya itu dengan tajam.

Sesaat ia tersenyum simpul kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah, Nii-san percaya padamu. Tapi, Nii-san mengingatkanmu agar jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang itu. Identitasnya sangat meragukan. Kamu malah mengizinkannya tinggal di sini. Kamu tinggal sendirian pula di sini. Kamu cewek dan dia cowok. Apakah kamu tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika cowok dan cewek tanpa ikatan pernikahan tinggal dalam satu rumah? Pikirkan itu, Hinata-chan. Jangan terlalu baik kepada orang yang tak dikenal dan asalnya saja tidak diketahui."

Neji berceramah panjang sehingga membuat Hinata ternganga mendengarnya. Baru pertama kalinya seorang Neji yang dingin, datar dan irit bicara itu dengan lantangnya berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Jadi, Nii-san harap si rambut kuning itu pergi dari sini. Dia ha ..."

"Ni-Nii-san! Namanya bukan si rambut kuning tapi Naruto."

Hinata memotong pembicaraan Neji. Neji pun terdiam dibuatnya. Neji memandang lama wajah Hinata. Hinata agak tegas menanggapi perkataannya tadi.

Neji melipatkan tangan di dada sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Terserahlah, namanya Naruto atau si rambut kuning. Dua-duanya tetap sama saja. Yang penting, dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Nii-san takut akan terjadi fitnah yang timbul dari tetangga-tetangga yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Kamu tidak mau semuanya akan mengusikmu, bukan? Yang kamu butuhkan adalah ketenangan dan kedamaian buat terapi kesehatanmu, Hinata-chan."

Lalu Neji menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Naruto. Hinata keheranan melihat kakaknya yang menyeretnya begitu saja.

"Nii-san!"

"Tunggu di luar sebentar, Hinata-chan!"

Begitu dipastikan Hinata sudah di luar kamar Naruto, Neji melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata dan secara langsung menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

BRAAK!

Hinata kaget setengah mati ketika pintu kamar Naruto ditutup keras.

"Ni-Nii-san! Kenapa Nii-san menutup pintunya? Nii-san ...!

Suara teriakan Hinata tidak digubris oleh Neji yang telah mengunci pintu kamar Naruto tersebut. Kelihatannya Neji memusatkan semua pemikirannya mengenai seisi kamar Naruto.

SEET!

Neji mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk bundar seperti telur dari dalam saku celana panjangnya. Benda yang tipis dan memiliki beberapa keypad pada bagian bawahnya. Ada semacam lubang kecil panjang sekitar 1 cm berbentuk seperti lidi pada bagian sisi atas benda bundar tersebut.

Sasuke dan Menma yang menonton adegan proyektor hologram yang menampilkan kejadian dua jam lalu itu. Mereka berdua kaget sekali melihat benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Neji dari saku celana panjangnya.

"I-itu apa?" tunjuk Menma.

"Sepertinya cowok itu mempunyai teknologi canggih juga rupanya," sahut Sasuke memegang dagunya."Kira-kira siapa dia?"

"Tapi, lihat dulu apa yang ia lakukan pada benda berbentuk telur itu."

Sasuke dan Menma kembali menonton, adegan di mana Neji mulai menggunakan alat canggihnya itu.

PIP!

Muncul semacam sinar merah berbentuk kurva dari balik lubang kecil panjang pada bagian sisi atas benda tersebut ketika Neji menekan sebuah keypad berwarna merah.

Sinar merah yang seperti sinar laser itu kemudian menyorot seisi kamar Naruto. Kemudian sinar merah itu hilang dan bersamaan muncul layar yang mengambang di udara disertai suara robot.

**["Pendeteksian penjelajah waktu ditemukan. Ada unsur keberadaan tanda-tanda teknologi masa depan yang cocok dengan ID Time Pocket Eeg. Ini adalah sumber energi kuat pada Blue Crystal Ball."]**

Begitulah suara robot tersebut. Hingga tampak grafik energi yang turun-naik pada layar udara itu.

Neji tersenyum simpul.

"Rupanya dia adalah penjelajah waktu dari masa depan. Namikaze Naruto yang telah membawa Blue Crystal Ball itu. Akhirnya kutemukan juga."

Lantas Neji bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur Naruto. Sesuatu yang merupakan serpihan kecil berwarna biru.

"Ini adalah serpihan dari Blue Crystal Ball itu."

Kemudian Neji memasukkan serpihan kecil berwarna biru itu di sebuah kotak kaca bening berukuran seperti kotak korek api yang didapat dari saku celana panjang di sisi satu lagi.

Benda berbentuk telur itu, ia matikan secara langsung.

PIP!

Layar udara menghilang. Benda canggih itu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku. Juga serpihan kecil berwarna biru yang telah di dalam kotak kaca bening kecil itu.

Neji tersenyum sinis. Secara sigap, ia pun membuka lemari yang berdiri di dekat meja kayu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah koper dari dalam lemari itu. Juga pakaian-pakaian yang masih kelihatan baru, turut dikeluarkan dari dalam lemari.

Pakaian-pakaian dilipat sembarangan. Barang-barang dan alat-alat mekanik Naruto ditumpuk bersama pakaian-pakaian tersebut di dalam koper besar.

Setelah semua barang-barang milik Naruto dimasukkan semuanya ke dalam koper tersebut. Neji menutup koper tersebut dan segera membuka pintu kamar yang sedari tadi ia kunci.

KRIIEET!

Pintu terbuka. Tampak Hinata berdiri di baliknya.

"Ni-Nii-san, apa yang Nii-san lakukan di kamar Naruto? Dari tadi aku mengetuk pintu tapi Nii-san tidak membukanya. Nii-san mengunci pintunya dari dalam ya?" tanya Hinata dengan mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat Neji menarik sebuah koper berukuran besar."Lho, kenapa Nii-san malah membawa sebuah koper?"

Neji terus lewat dari hadapan Hinata. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata. Membuat Hinata keheranan melihat kakaknya itu.

Hinata memutuskan mengejar sang kakak.

"Neji-nii!"

"TETAP DI SITU, HINATA-CHAN! KAMU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Tiba-tiba Neji membentak Hinata dengan suara yang sangat keras. Cukup membuat Hinata terperanjat.

"A-ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Hinata kebingungan sembari menoleh ke arah dalam kamar Naruto yang sudah kacau balau.

SWIIING!

Hologram Hinata dan Neji menghilang begitu saja ketika Sasuke menekan Time Broce-nya. Acara menonton pertunjukan kejadian masa lalu itu sudah selesai.

Sejenak Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari jongkoknya dan memegang sebentar Time Broce.

Sasuke memperhatikan Time Broce miliknya itu.

Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Lalu ia menatap serius ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat mengamati benar Time Broce miliknya.

"Teme, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Menma mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kedua mata onix miliknya ke arah Menma.

"Aku berpikir siapa sebenarnya Hyuga Neji itu. Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai benda teknologi yang canggih dan bisa memiliki teknologi sensor inframerah yang kerjanya sama dengan sensor inframerah pada Time Broce? Tapi, benda itu berbentuk bundar seperti telur," jawab Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya."Lalu ia telah mengetahui identitas Naruto sebagai penjelajah waktu dan menemukan serpihan kecil Blue Crystal Ball. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini semuanya ..."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir sebentar. Menma juga ikut berpikir setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

Hening.

Lalu Menma yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Pantas, ada anjing raksasa yang menyerangku di saat Neji itu bersiul keras," tukas Menma sambil memegang dagunya juga.

"Itulah yang aneh. Pasti ada seorang yang jenius menciptakan anjing genetika itu. Lalu benda teknologi canggih berbentuk seperti telur itu," Sasuke menatap ke arah lain."Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengincar kita dan ingin mengetahui tentang rahasia masa depan."

Menma terperanjat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-ada yang mengincar kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Itulah kenapa kau diserang oleh anjing genetika tadi, Menma."

Menma masih memasang wajah shock.

"Apa arti semua ini? Apa maksudnya?"

Sasuke melipatkan tangan di dadanya.

"Kita harus berhati-hati dari sekarang. Apalagi serpihan kecil Blue Crystal Ball diambil. Lalu mengenai Twin Time Broce itu ..."

"GA ... GAWAT!" Menma berteriak keras."HINATA-SAMA MASIH MEMEGANG TWIN TIME BROCE ITU. ITUKAN RAHASIA MASA DEPAN CIPTAAN NARUTO-SAN. KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN HINATA-SAMA!"

Menma segera bangkit berdiri dan ingin bergegas pergi. Tapi, kerah seragamnya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"TUNGGU DULU, MENMA!"

Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa lagi? Kenapa kau mencegahku?"

Sasuke menatap serius Menma.

"Kau yakin cewek tadi memang Hinata?"

Menma mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memang cewek yang di samping Neji tadi itu adalah Hinata-sama, kan?" kata Menma malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke menatap Menma dengan sewot.

"Tapi, tadi kulihat dengan sensor inframerah, ternyata gadis itu bukan Hinata. Ia berwujud android yang hidup dengan bantuan Blue Crystal Ball. Dia sama seperti dirimu."

Sesaat Menma mematung. Ia terdiam mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ...

"OH, TIDAK! TEMANKU NARUKO-CHAN DALAM BAHAYA!"

Menma berteriak sangat keras dan mengguncang apartemen itu hingga bergetar hebat. Sampai suaranya yang keras itu. Sukses menembus gendang telinga Sasuke. Sasuke hampir pingsan karena ulahnya.

Sasuke pun kesal dan mengepalkan tinju pada tangan kanannya.

"Menma, kau berisik sekali!"

Akhirnya ...

BUAAAK! JDUAAAK! BRUAAAK!

Menma tergeletak di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Kepalanya pun timbul benjolan besar yang merah memukau.

Terlihat Sasuke memasang wajah merah padam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"Dasar, kau sangat menyebalkan daripada si Dobe itu," tutur Sasuke sambil mendengus pelan dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah membabat habis si Menma.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar pintu diketuk seseorang bersamaan terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyadari suara siapa itu.

"Ya, sebentar!"

Si rambut raven langsung berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

KRIEEET!

Muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata safir ungu di balik pintu yang telah dibuka oleh Sasuke.

"Shion!"

Gadis yang bernama Shion pun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya ribut sekali di dalam sini."

Sasuke menunjukkan jempolnya ke belakang.

"Karena ada orang itu."

Shion mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya dia.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Lantas Shion berlari ke dalam dan menghampiri Menma yang telah pingsan dalam keadaan terlentang di dekat sofa.

"A-ada apa denganmu, Naruto-kun? Kenapa kamu malah tergeletak di sini?" tanya Shion panik setengah mati sambil bersimpuh seraya memeluk bahu si Menma.

"Dia tadi terjatuh karena tersandung koper besar itu sehingga kepalanya terbentur bantalan keras sofa," jawab Sasuke berbohong. Dia sudah berdiri di dekat Shion.

Shion menatap wajah Menma dengan lirih.

"Naruto-kun. Kasihan sekali dirimu," kata Shion memegang salah satu pipi Menma."Aku akan merawatmu sampai sadar."

Melihat Shion seperti itu, Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

'Syukurlah, Shion bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto yang amat ia rindukan. Meskipun dia bukanlah Naruto yang asli. Tapi, tidak apa-apalah. Yang penting, Shion bisa bahagia karena sudah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 19.00 P.M**

Suasana malam di Konoha Cyber City sangat ramai dan indah karena kilauan cahaya lampu yang beraneka warna saling terpancarkan dari berbagai bentuk bangunan baja yang menjulang tinggi. Cahaya lampu sangat terang dan berkelap-kelip dengan kilauan yang membuat siapa saja menatapnya dan terkagum-kagum. Ditambah banyaknya pohon-pohon rimbun yang masih hijau yang berdiri di berbagai sudut kota tersebut. Memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

Di antara bangunan baja yang menjulang tinggi tersebut, ada sebuah terowongan pipa memanjang dalam kaca bening yang disusun secara futuristik mengikuti dari arah masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan atau gedung. Terlihat beberapa kendaraan berdesain aneh melintas di dalam terowongan pipa memanjang yang terbuat dari kaca tebal tersebut.

Lalu terlihat beberapa robot berbentuk aneh tampak lalu lalang bersama manusia. Mereka berjalan hilir mudik di trotoar yang tidak tampak kebisingan lalu lalang kendaraan yang lewat di jalan besar. Tampak lengang dan sepi. Kendaraan-kendaraan hanya tampak lewat di dalam terowongan pipa kaca yang melayang di atas sana.

Para penduduk kota tersebut memakai pakaian dengan desain aneh dan gaya rambut yang aneh pula. Bila dilihat penampilan mereka seperti makhluk luar angkasa. Rambut dengan model melawan gravitasi dan pakaian yang serba ketat. Serta desain dan corak pakaiannya kacau balau dengan warna yang bertabrakan dengan warna lainnya.

Sesaat ada dua manusia yang baru sampai di Konoha Cyber City tersebut. Dua manusia yang berasal dari masa lalu yaitu tahun 2014.

Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berada di pusat kota. Mereka berdua terpaku berdiri di tengah jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang dan robot yang mondar-mandir. Semuanya tampak aneh.

"Na-Naru-chan? Apa benar ini Konoha Cyber City?" tanya Hinata celingak-celinguk sambil memeluk erat lengan kanan Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menajamkan kedua matanya untuk memperhatikan keadaan kota.

"Ini benar Konoha Cyber City. Aku tidak salah tempat dan waktu, Hinata-sama," kata Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata."Sepertinya terjadi keanehan di sini. Tapi, aku tidak tahu persis. Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu ke tempat dokter kenalanku itu."

Tanpa menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi di kota tersebut, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dokter kenalan Naruto agar penyakit lemah jantung Hinata cepat disembuhkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, inilah awal terjadinya suatu yang gawat. Terjadinya kekacauan waktu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih banyak yang udah membaca sampai chapter 13 ini.**

**Jika sempat, akan saya balas review kamu semuanya.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 14 yang berjudul "Time Chaos".**

**Hikari Syarahmia**

**Minggu, 17 Mei 2015**


	14. Time chaos

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penjaga Hati Dari Masa Depan by Hikari Syarahmia**

**Chapter 14: Time Chaos**

**Minggu, 24 Mei 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Tanpa menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi di kota tersebut, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dokter kenalan Naruto agar penyakit lemah jantung Hinata cepat disembuhkan.**

**Tanpa mereka sadari, inilah awal terjadinya suatu yang gawat. Terjadinya kekacauan waktu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 19.45 P.M**

Naruto dan Hinata kini tengah berjalan di pusat Konoha Cyber City. Mereka berjalan melewati pedestrian yang terbuat dari baja.

Setiap kali mereka berjalan, pasti orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka akan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Penampilan Naruto dan Hinata sangat berbeda dengan penampilan orang-orang di kota tersebut. Sangat berbeda.

Naruto memakai setelan seragam berwarna orange dan celana panjang warna hitam yang menyempit di bagian mata kaki serta dilengkapi dengan sepatu boots berwarna orange semata kaki juga. Di pinggang Naruto terpasang semacam belt berwarna hitam bercampur orange dengan sebuah tas kecil berbentuk bundar terpasang pada bagian belakang belt.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia memakai setelan seragam berwarna ungu dengan rok mengembang sampai sebatas atas lutut. Bawahannya celana legging hitam setengah betis dan dimaniskan dengan sepatu sporti desain masa depan yang berwarna indigo. Rambut Hinata dibiarkan tergerai dan diberi pemanis bando bunga lavender di puncak poni rambut indigonya.

Mereka berdua telah menyesuaikan penampilan masing-masing pada zaman itu. Tapi, telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam hingga mengakibatkan banyaknya keanehan pada penampilan orang-orang yang hidup di zaman itu.

Sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Terjadinya kekacauan waktu.

Tapi, Naruto tidak mau mengurus segala keanehan yang terjadi di kota tempat tinggalnya itu. Ia hanya menfokuskan pada kesehatan Hinata. Penyakit lemah jantung Hinata yang diutamakan sekarang.

Mereka masih berjalan dengan tidak tergesa-gesa hingga tak lama kemudian menemukan tempat yang mereka tuju.

Sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi dengan bentuk seperti kerucut karena semakin lama semakin tinggi gedung itu meruncing ke atas - dibangun dalam desain aneh seperti kerucut dengan papan nama baja berukiran sangat besar. Tertera sebuah tulisan "SHIZUNE HOSPITAL" dengan lambang seperti bintang berwarna merah di atasnya.

Melihat gedung aneh ini, membuat Hinata dan Naruto jawdrop bersama-sama.

"Na-Naru-chan?! I-ini be-benar sebuah gedung rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata ternganga lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung yang berwarna sangat norak yaitu pink bling-bling.

"I-ini benar rumah sakitnya atau apa sih?" Naruto malah bingung."Pe-perasaan dulu bentuk gedungnya tidak seaneh ini. Bentuknya sangat keren dengan desain yang menakjubkan. Tapi, dari papan namanya Shizune Hospital. Tidak salah kok."

"Tapi, bentuknya seperti kerucut. Lihat, meruncingnya pada bagian atasnya," kata Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke atas gedung rumah sakit itu. Tampak ada kilauan cahaya berwarna pink bersinar di puncak gedung yang meruncing.

Sejenak Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kota. Betapa kagetnya ia.

Bangunan-bangunan kota berubah drastis. Ada yang berbentuk seperti tabung, segitiga, kotak, trapesium dan pokoknya bentuknya aneh-aneh sampai ada yang berbentuk seperti huruf dan angka. Warna-warna bangunan kotanya juga bermacam-macam. Ada yang merah, kuning, hijau, pink, biru dan beranekaragam sehingga menimbulkan kesan kota dalam kehidupan seperti di negeri sihir. Kesan kota terasa tidak ada unsur kemajuan dan kecanggihannya. Semua bercampur seperti cerita dongeng.

Kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu lalang juga berbentuk aneh seperti apel, jeruk dan anggur. Penduduknya juga berpenampilan seperti badut. Robot-robot juga kelihatannya dibuat dari barang-barang rongsokan. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Naruto kaget setengah mati melihat semua ini. Apakah benar ini tahun 2114? Apakah benar ini Konoha Cyber City? Ataukah dia salah mendarat di sebuah zaman?

Seketika Narutoke menjadi pusing tujuh keliling sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa semuanya tampak aneh?" kata Naruto merasa badannya lemas sekali.

Hinata merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Naru-chan? Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menatap gadis yang di sampingnya ini. Ia pun menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang merangkul lengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata-sama."

Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak."

Kali ini Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang penting, kita pastikan ini benar rumah sakit di mana dokter kenalanku ini bekerja," lanjut Naruto sambil menarik pandangannya ke arah gedung berbentuk kerucut yang berdiri di depannya ini."Kita masuk sekarang, Hinata-sama."

Hinata terpana melihat kesungguhan dari wajah Naruto. Ia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo, kita masuk, Naru-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika di dalam gedung berbentuk kerucut yang diduga rumah sakit, Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar kaget setengah mati melihat isi dalamnya.

Ruangan berbentuk seperti lorong lurus memanjang. Dinding-dinding bangunan itu terbuat dari kayu. Lantainya terbuat dari keramik berwarna hitam. Tampak lalu lalang beberapa robot berbentuk aneh dengan beberapa manusia berpenampilan seperti badut. Langit-langit gedung tersebut membulat dengan atap yang membungkus berwarna orange. Tidak tampak seperti suasana seperti rumah sakit. Semuanya kacau balau.

Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar terpojok di tengah ruang yang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk yang lalu lalang. Mereka speechless di tempat.

"A-apa ini?" seru Naruto tidak percaya."Semuanya tampak aneh."

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto sebentar. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Apa benar ini adalah kota tempat tinggalmu, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Aku ragu, Hinata-sama. Apakah kita sampai ke zaman yang salah?" jawab Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

Hingga muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang melawan gravitasi - rambutnya yang pendek naik ke atas seolah-olah rambutnya ditarik ke atas atau seperti orang yang habis disengat listrik maka rambutnya mencuat ke atas dan tegang - dengan pakaian desain aneh berwarna merah. Ia memakai jas putih seperti dokter.

Bila diperhatikan penampilannya seperti badut. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berbicara. Ia menyadarinya.

"Lho, ka-kamukan Namikaze Naruto?" serunya sambil menghentikan langkahnya begitu di dekat Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto yang merasa nama lengkapnya dipanggil, lantas ia menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"Do-dokter Shizune?!"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat lebar. Mulutnya ternganga sangat lebar karena saking kagetnya melihat penampilan dokter Shizune yang benar-benar aneh.

"Kenapa kamu malah kaget begitu melihat saya, hah?" tanya dokter Shizune sewot."Kamu aneh sekali, Naruto. Kenapa penampilanmu jadi aneh begitu?"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar perkataan dokter Shizune itu.

"Lho, bukankah justru penampilan dokter yang aneh? Kenapa penampilan dokter seperti badut begitu?"

Sesaat dokter Shizune merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Lantas ia berbisik sesuatu yang pelan kepada Naruto.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kalian ikut saya ke ruang kerja saya sekarang juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, seperti itu kejadian yang telah terjadi semenjak kamu menghilang tanpa jejak, Naruto," kata dokter Shizune sambil melipat tangan di atas meja bundar."Ketika saya bangun tidur di pagi itu, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi berubah. Penampilan saya berubah. Rambut tiba-tiba menukik ke atas dan tidak bisa jatuh ke bawah. Pakaian-pakaian pun berubah menjadi desain aneh. Pokoknya semuanya berubah aneh dan tidak biasa. Sepertinya unsur teknologi canggih masa depan itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan berubah menjadi seperti di cerita dalam dongeng. Saya tidak tahu kejadian persisnya. Tapi, semua orang di dunia ini telah mengalami suatu keanehan yang sama. Semuanya berubah drastis."

Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan dokter Shizune. Mereka berdua mendengar cerita dokter Shizune dengan seksama.

"Ja-jadi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga membuat keseimbangan waktu menjadi kacau?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hm ... Saya tidak tahu juga, Naruto. Semuanya berubah setelah kamu menghilang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi, mengenai keseimbangan waktu menjadi kacau, saya juga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai waktu atau semacamnya. Justru yang tahu mengenai tentang waktu, hanyalah polisi waktu, kan?" kata dokter Shizune memegang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Ia berpikir sebentar tentang cerita yang telah dikatakan oleh dokter Shizune. Sebagai Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu (ARJU), ia harus memikirkan hal ini. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan perubahan waktu. Ataukah ada sesuatu yang memutar waktu menjadi mundur. Atau mungkin ada yang ingin memainkan waktu. Entahlah, yang pasti ini sangat gawat.

Kini masalah telah terjadi di depan mata. Telah terjadi keanehan di Konoha Cyber City.

Sesaat Dokter Shizune memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hm, gadis yang manis sekali. Apakah dia adalah pacarmu, Naruto?" tanya dokter Shizune sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Pikiran Naruto buyar seketika mendengar perkataan dokter Shizune.

Dilihatnya ke arah samping, Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil menampilkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Seketika Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Kenalkan, Dokter. Namanya Hyuga Hinata. Dia memang pacar saya."

Kedua mata Hinata membulat lebar seketika dikatakan "pacar" oleh Naruto yang seenaknya. Setelah itu, ia membungkukkan badan dan memberi hormat kepada dokter Shizune.

"Na-Naru-chan? Apa maksudmu?" bisik Hinata sambil menyenggol kaki Naruto.

Diliriknya di samping, Naruto mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Memang benar kita pacaran, kan? Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu bisa lupa sih?"

Wajah Hinata memerah padam ketika melihat Naruto mengerlingkan mata jahilnya.

Lalu Hinata pun kesal dan memutuskan menginjak kaki Naruto.

BUUUK!

Kaki kiri Naruto sukses diinjak oleh Hinata. Membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan tapi ia tidak berteriak.

Membuat dokter Shizune sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Ma-maaf, dokter," kata Naruto berusaha merubah wajahnya seperti biasa dan menahan sakitnya kaki kiri yang diinjak oleh Hinata tiba-tiba begitu."Ano, dokter. Pacar saya ini datang jauh-jauh dari tahun 2014. Ia sangat membutuhkan pengobatan bedah implan jantung karena ia menderita penyakit lemah jantung."

Begitulah kata Naruto yang langsung pada intinya. Dokter Shizune pun menatap serius Hinata.

"Kamu adalah orang yang datang dari tahun 2014. Dari masa lalu?"

"I-iya," Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Dokter Shizune menatap lama Hinata dan berganti menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, dia menderita penyakit lemah jantung?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya, dokter."

Dokter Shizune pun terdiam sejenak sambil memegang dagunya. Ia berpikir keras.

Lama sekali ia berpikir hingga Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan tanda tidak mengerti.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, dokter Shizune pun selesai dengan pemikirannya. Ia pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Naruto, Hinata. Saya ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya, bahwa pengobatan bedah implan jantung, saat ini saya tidak dapat melakukannya. Karena ada sesuatu yang menghambat teknologi canggih kedokteran sekarang sehingga ilmu tentang teknologi pengobatan bedah implan jantung tidak dapat digunakan lagi."

"HAH, KENAPA BISA BEGITU, DOKTER?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan suara yang sangat keras. Ia sangat kaget dan sekagetnya.

Hinata di samping Naruto pun berusaha menahan tangan Naruto agar bisa tenang mendengarkan alasan dokter Shizune.

Merasakan tangannya digenggam kuat, Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Dengarkan saja dulu ...," bisik Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto pun terpana dan mengerti dengan bisikan Hinata itu.

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Kembali Naruto mendengarkan alasan dokter Shizune yang terlihat ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maafkan saya, dokter. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memotong pembicaraan dokter. Tapi, kenapa dokter mengatakan teknologi pengobatan bedah implan jantung tidak dapat digunakan lagi? Apakah dokter bisa menjelaskannya secara lengkap?"

Dokter Shizune pun tersenyum pahit.

"Seperti apa yang telah saya ceritakan pada kalian berdua, bahwa telah terjadi perubahan aneh pada kota ini sehingga segala unsur teknologi canggih benar-benar hilang. Saya kurang begitu tahu entah mengapa teknologi pengobatan bedah implan jantung tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Yang pasti dalam kebijakan dunia kedokteran yang diumumkan seminggu yang lalu, para petugas kesehatan di seluruh dunia dilarang keras menggunakan sistem teknologi canggih di bidang kesehatan tanpa kecuali. Dalam arti tertentu ada suatu usaha pemerintah untuk menghilangkan pengaruh teknologi masa depan terhadap kehidupan manusia karena teknologi masa depan memberikan pengaruh yang buruk kepada kehidupan manusia. Sehingga perlahan-lahan pasti kehidupan peradaban maju dan canggih di abad dua puluh dua ini akan hilang tak lama lagi. Kita akan kembali seperti di zaman batu. Kamu lihatkan sekarang telah terjadi kekacauan yang aneh di kota ini," tutur dokter Shizune panjang lebar.

Telah terjadi kekacauan di kota ini? Memang itu benar adanya.

Terlihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir keras.

"Jadi, begitu ya. Itulah kenapa dokter tidak bisa membantu kami. Saya harap maklum. Tapi, saya ingin sekali pacar saya Hinata-chan segera sembuh. Saya ingin Hinata-chan segera dioperasi agar jantungnya berfungsi normal kembali."

Hinata terperanjat dan terkesima mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Wajah Naruto benar-benar serius dengan cahaya yang berbinar-binar dan menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius menganggap Hinata adalah pacarnya. Ia benar-benar berharap Hinata sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis. Betapa Naruto berusaha agar dia cepat sembuh. Tapi, yang paling mengesalkan dan terdengar sangat aneh. Sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan akhiran "chan"? Apa maksudnya?

Sejenak Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

'Na-Naru-chan me-memanggilku Hi-Hinata-chan? A-apa maksudnya ya?'

Hinata menatap laki-laki bersurai pirang nan tampan itu. Naruto benar-benar kelihatan tampan bila berwajah serius yang sangat tegas.

"Jadi, dokter? Apa sebaiknya yang saya lakukan agar pengobatan teknologi bedah implan jantung itu dapat dilakukan? Ini demi kesembuhan Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto dengan lantang."Apapun akan saya lakukan, walaupun sesulit apapun. Yang penting Hinata-chan bisa cepat dioperasi."

Kata-kata Naruto bergetar sehingga membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa pingsan sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka penjaga hati dari masa depan ini berusaha keras agar dia cepat sembuh.

Melihat kesungguhan yang amat sangat di kedua mata Naruto, dokter Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya agar dilipat kembali di atas meja, dokter Shizune pun memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

"Saya cuma bisa menyarankan agar kamu mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di kota ini dan penyebab semua ini berubah dengan aneh. Kamukan anak walikota Konoha Cyber. Saya harap kamu bisa menghapus kebijakan di dunia kedokteran yang menghilangkan unsur teknologi canggih dalam kesehatan. Itulah yang bisa saya katakan. Setelah itu terserah padamu, Naruto."

Begitulah kata dokter Shizune. Naruto mendengarnya dengan seksama. Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakan Naruto benar-benar mengerti dengan perkataan dokter Shizune.

Naruto tertawa lebar ala lima jari dengan mengepalkan tinjunya di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti, dokter! Saya akan melakukannya dengan segera!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 06.00 A.M**

Di sebuah apartemen yang berada di kota Konoha, tepatnya di lantai lima belas, di sebuah ruangan bernomor 205.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terbaringlah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru di atas ranjang. Lalu di samping ranjang tersebut, tidurlah seorang gadis yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang melipat di tepi ranjang. Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tengah tertidur sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan karena menjaga laki-laki yang tidak sadarkan diri dari semalam.

Karena telah mendapatkan panggilan alam dari respon positif dari luar, si laki-laki berambut pirang pun akhirnya perlahan-lahan sadar juga.

Ia pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya setelah sadar. Ia memilih duduk sebentar untuk menghayati pandangannya agar kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ng ... Di mana aku?" katanya sambil celingak-celinguk seraya memegang kepalanya.

Perhatiannya pun tertuju ke arah gadis yang sedang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Si-siapa gadis ini?"

Si laki-laki memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu tangan kanannya pun dimajukan secara perlahan-lahan ke arah gadis itu.

DEG!

Gadis itu menggeliat. Si laki-laki pun agak kaget melihat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Shi-Shion?!"

Gadis itu membuka matanya ketika si laki-laki itu memanggilnya. Secara kilat ia pun menatap ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kamu sudah sadar?"

Shion segera memeluk leher laki-laki itu dengan cepat. Terukirlah senyuman senang dari wajah bonekanya. Shion benar-benar senang akhirnya Naruto sudah sadar juga dari pingsannya.

Tentu saja membuat Naruto palsu itu kaget setengah mati karena Shion memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

'Kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini? Lalu dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Naruto-kun?'

Sesaat Menma yang merupakan manusia yang dibentuk dari program My Human Hologram itu, ia memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan Shion, mantan pacar Naruto.

'Oh iya, Naruto pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan gadis ini karena gadis ini telah mengkhianatinya. Karena itu, Naruto menjauhi gadis ini dan memilih menghindar darinya. Aku harus bersikap seperti Naruto.'

Pikir kloning Naruto atau Menma.

Shion masih saja memeluk leher Menma dengan erat. Sepertinya ia enggan melepaskannya.

"Shion, kenapa kamu memelukku?" tanya Menma hati-hati.

Shion tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar senang sekali karena bisa memeluk laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

TES! TES! TES!

Tanpa sadar, Shion meneteskan air mata. Tubuhnya pun bergetar karena menahan tangisan. Menma agak kaget karena merasakan badan Shion gemetaran dan mendengar isakan halus dari Shion.

Betapa Shion sangat merindukan sosok Naruto itu.

"Naruto-kun ...," kata Shion lembut."Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi. Lalu aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Karena itu, maafkan aku bila aku telah mengkhianatimu. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku ... Aku sangat menyesal telah membohongimu. Karena itulah, maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

Kata-kata Shion sangat menggetarkan hati. Menma mendengarkannya dengan lirih. Ia terdiam beberapa menit.

Setelah sekian lama, Menma akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk melepaskan pelukan Shion dari lehernya.

"Lepaskan aku, Shion!" pinta Menma dengan lembut.

Shion tersentak begitu Menma melepaskan kedua tangan Shion yang mengalungi leher Menma.

"Naruto-kun ...," kata Shion yang masih menangis terisak-isak.

"Shion, tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu kok. Kamu tidak usah bersikap seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak tahu lagi. Apakah perasaanku masih ada untukmu atau tidak?"

Shion menatap wajah Menma lekat-lekat. Terlihat Menma menghelakan napasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Shion. Hatiku telah terisi oleh nama lain. Aku menyukai seorang gadis di zaman ini."

Gadis bermata safir ungu itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"A-APA? KAMU MENYUKAI GADIS DI ZAMAN INI?"

Menma mengangguk cepat.

"Iya."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hyuga Hinata."

Kedua mata Shion semakin melebar dengan sempurna. Seketika raut mukanya menjadi semakin mendung. Tangisannya makin memecah.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Shion menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menma iba melihatnya. Lalu ia pun memegang bahu Shion.

"Shion ... Kamu tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku ya?" tanya Menma dengan wajah kusut.

Shion tidak menjawab. Ia masih saja terus menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Setelah Menma mengatakan semua isi hatinya dengan cepat.

Sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi buatnya untuk kembali kepada Naruto.

'Gaara-kun, apa yang harus kulakukan? Naruto-kun telah memiliki cinta yang baru di zaman ini. Aku telah kalah.'

Pikir Shion dalam hatinya.

Si Menma masih menatap lekat-lekat wajah Shion yang sedikit menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Shion bersedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," ujar Shion tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya."Aku ikhlas jika kamu telah memiliki cinta yang lain di hatimu. Aku mengerti. Tapi, ada satu permintaanku ..."

Menma tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin kita berdua menjadi sahabat yang baik seperti dulu. Berjanjilah bahwa kamu akan selalu berada di sampingku dan menjadi sahabat baik buatku. Apakah kamu mau?" lanjut Shion yang pada akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum termanisnya sambil mengacungkan kelingking di depan wajah Menma.

Menma terpana. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun menyambut uluran kelingking Shion tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji, Shion."

Menma mengangguk cepat. Shion tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Kembali Shion memeluk leher Menma. Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Menma.

'Shion, kamu ...'

Tapi, Menma tidak marah dan malah membalas pelukan Shion. Lalu tangan kanannya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Shion. Persis seperti Naruto asli yang sedang mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata. Sama persis.

"Sama-sama, Shion."

Shion semakin senang ketika rambutnya dielus-elus lembut oleh Menma. Inilah perasaan dan saat-saat yang ia rindukan ketika masih berpacaran dengan Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, masih sama seperti dulu. Ia masih lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Meskipun sekarang kita telah menjadi seorang sahabat, tapi perasaanku masih akan terus seperti ini. Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu. Aku harap kamu terus memelukku dan membelai rambutku seperti ini. Itulah yang aku inginkan saat ini.'

Suara hati Shion yang terkesan masih belum ikhlas menerima Naruto atau Menma yang telah menyukai orang lain. Sepertinya ia akan terus berusaha membuat Naruto atau Menma untuk terus di sampingnya.

Untuk selanjutnya, akan terjadi hal yang tak terduga. Sesuatu yang akan mengacaukan masa depan, masa sekarang dan masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 10.00 A.M**

Saat ini pelajaran sedang berlangsung yaitu pelajaran matematika. Tepatnya di kelas 10-C, tampak seisi kelas sedang memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh seorang guru berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah. Nama guru tersebut adalah Yuhi Kurenai.

Ketika guru Kurenai sedang asyik menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika yang terdengar sangat sulit. Beberapa murid sedang sibuk sendiri dengan urusan masing-masing. Mulai dari tempat duduk yang berada di sebelah jendela, tepatnya di barisan empat di deretan dua. Yaitu tempat duduk si gadis berambut indigo panjang dikuncir dua dan memakai kacamata.

Di samping si gadis berambut indigo panjang dikuncir dua dan memakai kacamata, duduklah si laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sedang asyik memperhatikan pelajaran. Lalu si gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut sedang memperhatikan pemandangan taman sekolah lewat jendela di sampingnya. Tampaknya ia sedang bosan untuk menghadapi pelajaran hari ini.

Sesaat si laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan gadis di sebelahnya itu.

'Naruko-chan, kamu kenapa?' itu suara hati si laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut.

Gadis yang berambut panjang indigo dikuncir dua itu melirikkan mata lavendernya ketika mendengar suara batin si laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

'Menma, kenapa aku mesti sekolah juga untuk menggantikan posisi Hinata?" jawab si Naruko atau Hinata dalam hatinya.

'Jangan membantah. Ini perintah Naruto. Kamu tahu dia sedang pergi ke masa depan bersama Hinata,' kata Menma dengan isyarat kedua alis bertautan.

'Iya, aku tahu kok. Tapi, semua orang di kelas ini tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata itu berpacaran. Mana mungkin aku harus bersikap seperti itu padamu.'

Naruko memandang Menma dengan sewot.

'Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita harus bersikap layaknya Naruto dan Hinata yang asli. Jangan buat curiga orang-orang di masa sekarang bahwa kita ini adalah Android dan Hologram.'

'Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku merasa risih. Ini benar-benar gila.'

'Sudah, jangan cerewet lagi. Jalani saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto.'

'Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan lagi denganmu.'

'Kamu itu, tapi-tapi terus. Sudah, nanti kita bicara lagi lewat hubungan telepati batinnya. Perhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan Kurenai-sensei sana.'

'Iya. Iya.'

Hinata alias Naruko manyun. Ia cemberut karena ditatap deathglare oleh Menma. Menma sangat kesal melihat temannya yang terus menggerutu.

Benar-benar Android dan hologram yang sama-sama diciptakan oleh Naruto. Meskipun berbeda dunia yang ditempati. Menma berasal dari kartu nama digital Naruto. Lalu Naruko berasal dari android program Computer Time Track 200 pada Twin Time Broce.

Sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa mereka adalah sebuah android dan hologram yang dapat menyerupai manusia asli. Itu berkat kekuatan sebuah bola kristal biru misterius yang kini dicari oleh "pemburu penjelajah waktu".

Mengenai kejadian saat Menma yang diserang anjing putih raksasa, ada kemungkinannya bahwa itu adalah salah satu "pemburu penjelajah waktu". Itulah yang kini dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang duduk di belakang. Ia tengah termenung sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang kejadian itu.

'Kira-kira Hyuga Neji itu siapa? Lalu anjing raksasa yang menyerang Menma waktu itu.'

Sasuke menatap Hinata alias Naruko yang duduk di depan - tepatnya di samping Menma - dengan tajam.

'Hinata yang sekarang bersekolah hari ini adalah Naruko. Temannya si Menma. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata yang aslinya menghilang mendadak. Tapi, mereka kemana sekarang? Hm, tempo hari si Naruto mencuri mesin waktuku. Tiba-tiba ia menghilang tanpa jejak.'

Pikir Sasuke. Lalu ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

'Atau jangan-jangan Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke masa depan.'

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi yang keras karena ada seseorang yang menggebrak meja secara spontan. Lantas secara serentak semua mata menatap ke arah seseorang yang menggebrak meja tersebut.

"Uciha Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Kurenai sambil mengerutkan keningnya."Jika kamu sudah bosan dengan penjelasan saya, silakan kamu keluar."

Sasuke pun memasang wajah setenang mungkin walaupun telah membuat kesalahan di kelas itu. Karena tiba-tiba spontan menggebrak meja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Maafkan saya, sensei. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat sensei tersinggung atau saya merasa bosan dengan pelajaran sensei. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya hanya ingin berdiri tapi kaki saya tersandung dengan meja sehingga saya harus menahan keseimbangan tubuh saya agar saya tidak terjatuh. Makanya tangan saya menahan topangan pada meja dan akhirnya menimbulkan suara yang keras."

Penjelasan Sasuke yang panjang lebar terkesan sangat sopan, sukses membuat seisi kelas terpana mendengarnya. Apalagi Kurenai sampai terdiam dibuatnya.

Hari ini, Sasuke benar-benar berbicara panjang lebar dan sangat lebar. Cukup membuat semuanya tercengang melihat si Uciha yang dikira pendiam itu, akhirnya berbicara dengan lantang.

Seorang Uciha yang tidak diperhatikan akhirnya menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para gadis di kelas itu. Para gadis pun terkesima menatap sang Uciha Sasuke. Terutama gadis berambut panjang merah muda di sampingnya yaitu Sakura. Sakura juga terpana melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri di samping mejanya.

'Ternyata si cowok menyebalkan itu. Yang biasanya irit bicara, bisa juga berbicara sepanjang itu. Aku baru tahu,' pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Hening. Sesaat seisi kelas mematung melihat Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Menma, Naruko atau Hinata, Pain, Ino, dan Shikamaru yang asyik tidur tanpa tahu tentang apa yang terjadi.

Kurenai menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah, Uciha Sasuke. Silahkan duduk kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Terima kasih, Sensei."

Sasuke membungkukkan setengah badannya untuk memberi hormat. Lalu ia pun duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Lantas Kurenai melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya. Rumus selanjutnya ..."

Kembali seisi kelas menatap ke depan kelas. Mereka pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada penjelasan dari Kurenai.

Pain yang berada di samping kiri Sasuke, ia pun memiringkan badannya sedikit untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau melamun terus?" tanya Pain dengan nada berbisik."Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan ya?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Pain.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pain pun pucat seketika.

'Sepertinya hari ini hati Sasuke sedang buruk. Sebaiknya aku diam saja daripada nanti aku dihajarnya lagi.'

Pikir Pain dengan wajah horror. Kembali ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh Kurenai.

"Hm, ada apa dengan Sasuke ya?" gumam Menma sambil melirik ke belakang.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Naruko juga melirik ke belakang.

"Iya, pasti begitu."

Menma manggut-manggut. Naruko tersenyum simpul.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang menahan amarah. Secara langsung, ia menatap tajam ke arah Menma. Menma menyadarinya.

'Sasuke ...'

'Menma. Awas ya kau. Nanti pas istirahat, aku akan menginterogasimu.'

Itulah isi hati Sasuke yang telah menyeringai licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat siang tiba, semua murid kini berhamburan keluar dan pergi menuju kantin. Ada yang membawa bekal dan bersama-sama pacar atau teman-temannya makan bekal tersebut di taman sekolah. Ada yang ke toilet, ada yang masih di kelas dan macam-macam pemandangan yang menarik untuk diceritakan.

Tapi, terutama di atap sekolah yang hening dan jarang orang yang datang ke sana. Kini ada dua orang manusia yang ditarik paksa oleh seorang laki-laki berambut raven hitam ke atap sekolah tersebut. Kedua manusia itu adalah Naruko yang menyamar menjadi Hinata dan Menma hologram. Sedangkan orang yang menarik mereka berdua adalah si Uciha Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga kini berdiri di atap sekolah tersebut. Kebingungan melanda si Menma dan Naruko.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kenapa kau mengikat kami berdua seperti ini dengan tali laser ini, hah?" bentak Menma merah padam karena kesal."Makin lama kau makin menyebalkan, tahu!"

"Iya, Sasuke. Ada apa kamu menarik kami ke sini?" tukas Naruko dengan suara lembut dan tampang malu-malu seperti Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah dua makhluk itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, jawab dengan jujur. Di mana Naruto dan Hinata yang asli sekarang?"

Menma dan Naruko membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan bersama-sama.

"Naruto dan Hinata?" kata Menma.

"Mereka berada di tempat yang aman kok," sambung Naruko dengan wajah tegas.

Sasuke menatap mereka berdua dengan tampang datar.

"Kalian berbohong. Jika kalian tidak mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur, maka aku akan melenyapkan kalian berdua dari dunia nyata ini. Apakah kalian mau?"

Menma dan Naruko pun memucat wajahnya seketika.

"APAA?" teriak mereka berdua dan sangat nyaring hingga memekakkan telinga Sasuke.

Sweatdrop besar pun hinggap di belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Kalian sama berisiknya dengan si Dobe itu!"

Lantas Sasuke menggerakkan kedua tali laser yang berwarna merah yang terhubung dengan Time Broce untuk memberikan efek energi panas ke arah Menma dan Naruko. Menma dan Naruko terperanjat bersama-sama.

BLAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan kecil di atap sekolah tersebut dengan bunyi yang sangat pelan.

Menma dan Naruko terlindungi oleh kubah pelindung berwarna biru yang merupakan efek dari kekuatan bola kristal biru itu.

Mereka bertiga menganga dengan apa yang terjadi. Terutama Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Inikah efek Blue Crystal Ball atau Bola Kristal Biru itu?

Sebuah sumber energi kekuatan yang kini dicari-cari orang tertentu selama ini. Bola kristal biru yang misterius dan menjadi incaran para ilmuwan di dunia.

Kini bersemayam di tubuh Menma dan Naruko. Lalu mengubah hologram dan Android ini menjadi manusia asli. Lengkap dengan anatomi dan organ-organ tubuh yang lengkap seperti manusia sesungguhnya.

Ini semua di luar nalar imajinasi dan ilmu pengetahuan manusia terpintar sekalipun. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Naruto sungguh hebat membuat sebuah android dan hologram menjadi manusia yang asli seperti ini.

'Hebat sekali. Inikah kekuatan dari Blue Crystal Ball yang dicari-cari itu?' pikir Sasuke sambil memasang wajah takjub.'Aku penasaran bagaimana cara kerja Blue Crystal Ball itu membuat sebuah android dan hologram hidup lama menjadi seorang manusia yang benar-benar sangat asli. Sehingga isi dalamnya juga sangat mirip dan nyata seperti manusia. Dobe, kau benar-benar hebat membuat penemuan ini!'

Menma dan Naruko yang sedari tadi menganga. Mereka hanya bisa mematung berdiri di tempat.

"A-apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya Naruko heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruko," jawab Menma lebih heran lagi.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap lama ke arah dua manusia buatan itu. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan belitan tali laser yang mengikat kedua tangan Menma dan Naruko.

KLIK!

Belitan tali laser menghilang. Menma dan Naruko menghelakan napas lega karena Sasuke telah melepaskan ikatan tali laser dari tubuh mereka.

"Huuuf, syukurlah Sasuke sudah melepaskan kita kok," ujar Naruko dengan tampang kusut.

"Tapi, aku tidak terima jika dia telah memperlakukan kita seperti sandera begini," sahut Menma menggeretakkan gigi-giginya karena kesal."Aku akan buat perhitungan padanya sebentar."

"Ah, perhitungan? Jangan, Menma!" teriak Naruko panik ketakutan melihat Menma sudah berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa maksudmu mengikat kami seperti tadi? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" bentak Menma merah padam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Menma.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu. Kau tidak memberitahukan di mana si Dobe baka dan Hyuga Hinata berada sekarang. Kau tahu bahwa tuan yang menciptakanmu itu sudah mencuri mesin waktuku," kata Sasuke dengan sinis."KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR! DI MANA MEREKA SEKARANG?"

Kali ini suara Sasuke benar-benar keras. Emosi Sasuke benar-benar sudah di puncaknya.

Seketika wajah Menma memucat. Tapi, dengan cepat ia bersikap tenang.

"Ma-maaf saja, Naruto memintaku agar tidak memberitahukan siapapun kemana ia pergi."

Sasuke menatap datar Menma. Ia terdiam sebentar.

Tiba-tiba ...

BUUUAAAK! BRUAAAK!

Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras, yang menghantam pipi kanan Menma hingga Menma jatuh terguling.

Melihat Menma terkapar dengan pipi yang memerah, membuat Naruko kaget dan sangat panik melihat Menma seperti itu.

"AKH, MENMA!" seru Naruko bersuara melengking sambil menghampiri si Menma yang terlentang.

"Aduuh ...," keluh Menma seraya memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruko panik.

Menma melirik ke arah Naruko.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Menma tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar lemah, Menma!"

Menma mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"DASAR SASUKE SIALAN! KAU MALAH MEMUKULKU TIBA-TIBA BEGITU. KAU KENAPA, HAH?"

Sasuke hanya bersikap lebih dingin untuk menanggapinya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya. Sudah kutanyakan berulang kali. Di mana Naruto dan Hinata sekarang?"

Menma berusaha bangkit berdiri sambil dibantu oleh Naruko.

"Sudah kujawab berulang kali. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan di mana mereka berada. Kau mengerti?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam. Tampak Naruko yang berwujud Hinata sangat ketakutan melihat aura ketegangan terjadi di antara Menma dan Sasuke.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kau benar-benar sama dengan si Dobe itu."

"Memang aku sama dengannya. Karena aku adalah hologram yang diciptakan olehnya."

"Tapi, kau tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya."

"Alasan sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu?"

Menma mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke menatapnya sedatar mungkin.

"Biar kutebak, pasti Naruto membawa Hinata ke masa depan untuk mengobati penyakit lemah jantungnya, kan?"

Menma pun terdiam sebentar dibuatnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruko.

"Iya, itu benar. Naruto membawa Hinata pergi ke tahun 2114 untuk mengobati penyakit lemah jantungnya," ucap Naruko langsung ikut ambil bagian dari percakapan ini. Ia tidak mau masalah ini menjadi rumit karena Menma tidak memberitahu kemana Naruto dan Hinata pergi. Ia tidak mau Menma bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruko sebentar.

"Sudah kuduga pasti dia akan ke masa depan."

Menma juga melirik ke arah Naruko.

"Naruko, kenapa kamu mengatakan semuanya?"

Naruko sangat gemetaran dan sedikit menunduk.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Menma. Aku cuma tidak mau melihat kalian berdua bertengkar seperti ini hanya karena masalah sepele. Karena itu lebih baik aku bilang semuanya."

Menma mengerucutkan mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Sudah kepalang basah. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Naruko memainkan kedua jarinya sambil salah tingkah dan melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Uhm ... Sasuke. Selanjutnya apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Sasuke yang sedang melipat tangan. Sejenak ia melihat ke arah lain.

"Baguslah, jika kalian sudah memberitahukan semuanya. Karena itu aku bisa sedikit lega mendengarnya."

Naruko tersenyum kecil melihatnya dengan semburat di pipinya.

'Sasuke, kamu benar-benar keren!'

Naruko memasang wajah yang terkagum-kagum dengan kedua mata yang membentuk hati.

Melihat tingkah aneh Naruko, membuat Menma sweatdrop.

"Ada apa ini? Naruko, kenapa kamu malah bersikap aneh seperti itu?"

Naruko kaget setengah mati. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Uhuk ... Uhuk ... Uhuk ...!" Naruko berakting pura-pura batuk untuk membalikkan keadaan.

Membuat Menma sweatdrop lagi.

'Apa-apaan ini?'

Sasuke melepaskan lipatan tangan dari dadanya. Ia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hm ... Maafkan jika aku bersikap kasar kepada kalian berdua tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu seperti tadi, Menma. Aku cuma mau mencoba seberapa besar kekuatan Blue Crystal Ball yang terdapat di dalam tubuhmu dan juga di dalam tubuh Naruko. Akhirnya aku bisa menyimpulkan ..."

Menma dan Naruko terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kalian berdua tengah diincar oleh seseorang yang ingin mendapatkan Blue Crystal Ball tersebut. Menma, kau bilang Naruto memecahkan Blue Crystal Ball tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian, bukan?"

Menma mengangguk.

"Iya, Naruto memecahkan Blue Crystal Ball yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menghidupkan energi pada Twin Time Broce untuk menguji kerja pada Computer Time Track 200-nya. Lalu Naruto memberikan satu batangan Blue Crystal Ball kepada Hinata, satu padaku dan satu lagi kepada Naruko. Kami berdua bisa hidup dengan lama di dunia manusia berkat pecahan Blue Crystal Ball yang diletakkan tepat pada dada kiri kami sehingga seluruh aliran energi kekuatan Blue Crystal Ball menjalar ke seluruh jaringan tubuh kami. Lalu akhirnya kami menjadi manusia seperti aslinya," tukas Menma panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Jadi, begitu. Blue Crystal Ball telah terpecahkan menjadi beberapa bagian. Salah satunya pada Hinata."

Sasuke memegang dagunya untuk berpikir. Menma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung. Lalu si Naruko yang asyik memperhatikan Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa semuanya bertambah rumit?" gumam Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya."Aku masih belum mengerti siapa penemu Time Broce, Blue Crystal Ball dan orang yang menyerang kita tempo hari dengan anjing raksasa."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?" tanya Menma memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berwajah serius ke arah Menma.

"Sepertinya banyak misteri yang telah terjadi di tahun 2014. Telah terjadi kekacauan waktu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter kali ini?**

**Please your review!**

**Hikari Syarahmia**

**Minggu, 31 Mei 2015**


	15. A mysteri

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dengan keras. Buru-buru Shion membukanya dengan cepat.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Shion pun membuka pintu itu.

KRIIIEEET!

Muncul di balik pintu tersebut, seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan kedua mata hijau emerald. Ia memakai pakaian kasual. Memakai jaket berwarna coklat dengan ada tudungnya. Tampak baju kaos berwarna merah di balik jaket cokelat tersebut. Dipadu dengan bawahannya yaitu celana jeans yang berwarna biru langit. Dilengkapi dengan sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan bawahannya.

Sesaat Shion terpana melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan matanya ini. Ia nyaris tidak percaya.

"Ka-kamu ..."

"Apa kabar, Shion?" kata laki-laki berambut merah tersebut dengan senyuman yang menawan."Kamu tahu di mana Namikaze Naruto berada sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penjaga Hati Dari Masa Depan **

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Minggu, 31 Mei 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15: A mystery**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 15.30 P.M**

Terlihat Menma sedang berjalan dengan Pain. Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong sebuah apartemen yang hening dan sunyi.

Menma berjalan dengan lambat. Kepala sedikit tertunduk. Ia memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke saat istirahat siang beberapa hari yang lalu.

**("Sepertinya banyak misteri yang telah terjadi di tahun 2014. Telah terjadi kekacauan waktu.")**

Kekacauan waktu? Kekacauan waktu? Kekacauan waktu?

Seakan-akan kalimat "kekacauan waktu" tersebut terngiang-ngiang dan menggema di telinga Menma. Kekacauan waktu? Apa maksudnya?

Menma tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang terjadi. Misteri apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu dan seseorang yang mengincar Blue Crystal Ball yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruko.

Lalu tentang anjing raksasa yang menyerangnya waktu itu.

Benar-benar misteri yang menarik. Sepertinya ada teknologi canggih yang telah berkembang di tahun 2014 ini. Pasti ada ilmuwan yang jenius sedang mencari keberadaan tanda-tanda rahasia masa depan.

Begitulah yang dikatakan Sasuke. Membuat Menma benar-benar mengerti.

"Naru-chan, kau kenapa?"

Lamunan Menma buyar seketika saat Pain menyapanya.

"Ng, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Pain," jawab Menma menyengir lebar sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya.

Pain mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa benar?"

"Iya."

Menma mengangguk cepat.

"Uhm," Pain mengerucutkan keningnya sambil melipatkan tangannya seraya berjalan pelan."Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu pergi entah kemana. Ia selalu marah ketika kutanya kemana ia pergi. Anak itu sedang mengalami pikiran apa sih? Tak biasanya ia sedingin itu."

Menma mengangkat kedua alisnya. Lalu mengambil pose santai khas Naruto asli yaitu menyanggahkan lipatan tangannya di belakang lehernya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Biasalah, tugas seorang Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu. Diakan ARJU divisi penjelajah waktu. Ada yang ingin ia selidiki di zaman ini. Makanya ia terus-terusan keluyuran begitu."

Pain melirik ke arah Menma.

"Dan kau kenapa tidak ikut menyelidiki juga bersama Sasuke? Kaliankan sama-sama ARJU?"

Menma memasang wajah datar.

"Ya, walaupun sama-sama ARJU. Aku hanya anggota divisi perakitan alat-alat keperluan Anbu. Aku tidak punya izin dan kebebasan untuk menyelidiki layaknya polisi waktu seperti Sasuke. Ini semua karena Komandan."

Selanjutnya Menma memasang tampang bosan. Pain pun terdiam sejenak karena langkah mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar yang memiliki papan berbentuk segiempat di tengahnya dan bertuliskan nomor 205.

"Kita sudah sampai di apartemen," kata Pain menguap panjang."Aku benar-benar lelah seharian bersekolah hari ini. Aku mau langsung tidur dulu."

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar atau apartemen kepunyaan Sasuke dibuka duluan oleh Pain. Menma mengikuti dari belakang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar.

"Otouto!"

Menma membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara tersebut.

'I-itukan suara?!'

Menma tidak jadi masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia membalikkan badan dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Otouto!"

Sekali lagi suara itu memanggilnya. Mendekatlah seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau emerald ke arah Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 22.10 P.M**

"Hinata-chan, kamu tidur ya?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil menggendong Hinata dari belakang.

Kepala Hinata yang agak dimiringkan ke kanan sehingga pipi kanannya tertempel di pundak Naruto. Kedua tangannya saling mengalungi leher Naruto dengan erat. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dan napas lembut Hinata berhembus mengenai leher Naruto.

"Zzzzz ..."

Sepertinya Hinata memang tertidur. Ia pasti lelah karena telah menempuh perjalanan seratus tahun ini.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko yang berbentuk seperti tabung. Toko itu berwarna hijau dan ada palang besar di atas jendela kacanya yang bertuliskan "Toko Permata". Lalu di depan toko yang menjulang tinggi itu terdapat beberapa lampu jalan yang bercahaya terang kehijau-hijauan. Sehingga menerangi jalan trotoar yang ditempuh Naruto.

Suasana malam Konoha Cyber City telah sepi. Tidak tampak orang-orang maupun robot yang lewat. Mobil-mobil yang berjalan di terowongan kaca bening yang melayang-layang di atas gedung, juga tidak terlihat. Mobil-mobil terbang juga tidak tampak lewat. Sepertinya kesibukan kota sudah selesai.

Saat ini yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi suara-suara mobil polisi kota yang patroli. Lalu terdengar suara anjing melolong dan suara jangkrik yang berasal entah darimana.

Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Malam ini cukup cerah. Ada sinar rembulan bercahaya penuh dan tampak bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit.

Kedua mata Naruto tertuju ke arah sebuah bangku di bawah pohon rindang tepat dekat lampu jalan.

Maka Naruto berjalan ke sana sambil terus menggendong Hinata dari belakang dengan erat.

Ketika sudah di dekat bangku itu, Naruto menurunkan Hinata dan mendudukkan Hinata di bangku itu serta menyandarkan kepala Hinata pada sanggahan bangku berwarna cokelat tersebut. Lalu Naruto pun duduk di samping Hinata.

"Uhm ... Na-Naru-chan," kata Hinata akhirnya bangun sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya."Ki-kita ada di mana sekarang? Ma-maaf ya, aku malah ketiduran."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dan memegang puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kita sudah berada di daerah dekat rumahku. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu boleh melanjutkan tidurmu jika kamu benar-benar mengantuk sekali."

Kata-kata Naruto yang benar-benar lembut dan penuh perhatian sehingga membuat Hinata terpana mendengarnya. Apa lagi puncak kepalanya dielus-elus lembut oleh Naruto.

Dalam suasana yang hening, kedua anak manusia yang berlainan jenis itu sedang saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Wajah mereka benar-benar cukup dekat. Mata saffir biru saling bertemu dengan mata lavender.

Seketika jantung Hinata berdebar-debar tidak karuan karena ditatap oleh Naruto dengan aneh. Tapi, jantungnya tidak terasa sakit ketika berdenyut.

Tanda apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?

"Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu," kata Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa? Bilang saja."

Naruto menatap lama kedua mata Hinata yang tidak memakai kacamata. Lalu salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu pada saku celananya. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Hinata-chan ...," gumam Naruto sambil menarik pandangannya ke tempat lain."Sebelum aku menyerahkan sesuatu padamu, aku ingin bilang sesuatu yang penting padamu. Lalu jawablah dengan jujur."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, apa? Bilang saja."

Terlihat Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Lalu ia menoleh dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Berdesirlah darah Hinata setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengutarakan isi hatinya sebenarnya bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintainya.

Ini baru pertama kalinya ia ditembak oleh seorang laki-laki. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasakan namanya cinta. Mencintai atau dicintai. Karena ia merasa hidupnya tidak memerlukan hal itu. Ia membutuhkan kesendirian dan ketenangan demi kesembuhannya.

Kini di hadapannya seorang laki-laki yang datang dari masa depan dan sudah saling mengenal hanya beberapa hari. Sudah berjanji untuk menjadi teman yang baik selamanya dan selalu berjanji untuk menjaganya. Akhirnya semua janji itu akan berubah. Teman baik. Ya, teman baik berubah menjadi teman yang lebih dari baiknya.

Hinata tidak mampu berkata apapun. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar-debar. Badannya gemetaran.

"Hinata-chan, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata penuh harapan."Apakah kamu mau menjadi teman yang lebih dari seorang teman baikku? Atau lebih jelasnya, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan erat. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Hinata dengan sabar. Jika Hinata menerimanya maka ia akan memberikan benda itu sebagai ungkapan cintanya yang tulus. Jika Hinata tidak menerimanya, maka dengan berat hati ia akan membuang benda itu.

Lama sekali Hinata terdiam. Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkannya matang-matang.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Naruto kebingungan dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

"Hinata-chan, apa maksudmu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seperti itu?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah polos.

Hinata sewot.

"Kamu tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Haaah ...," terlihat Hinata mendesah panjang."Aku menerimamu."

Naruto terpaku mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Apa? Apa yang kamu bilang?"

Hinata sewot lagi. Dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-aku juga suka kamu. A-aku ma-mau me-menjadi pa-pacarmu," tukas Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

Seketika itu juga senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto. Secara kilat ia memeluk erat si gadis pujaan hatinya yang kini resmi menjadi pacarnya.

GREP!

Hinata tertarik ke arah pelukan Naruto. Naruto sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Hinata-chan. Terima kasih kamu telah menerimaku sebagai pacarmu. Aku benar-benar senang sekali."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama hingga angin dingin malam menerpa tempat itu.

WHUUUSH!

Hingga membuat rambut mereka berdua berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Setelah itu, Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Hinata agar terarah ke depan wajahnya.

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar dipandang oleh Naruto dalam jarak dekat seperti ini. Apalagi masih dalam pelukan seperti ini. Lalu tangan yang mengangkat dagu itu bergerak ke arah poni rata Hinata. Naruto sedikit menyibak poni rata Hinata tersebut dan ...

PAK!

Kening Hinata dipukul pelan oleh Naruto. Hinata kaget dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Seketika wajahnya memerah padam.

"Naru-chan, kenapa kamu memukul keningku?"

"Maaf, ada nyamuk di keningmu. Makanya aku memukul nyamuk itu."

"Hah?!"

Naruto menunjukkan nyamuk yang telah mati di telapak tangan kanannya. Hinata speechless di tempat.

'Aku kira Naru-chan mau menciumku ...,' pikir Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

Selanjutnya Naruto menatap Hinata lagi. Ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan sesuatu di depan mata Hinata. Sebuah bros berbentuk musang berwarna orange dengan butir-butir manik hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Bros?" sahut Hinata memperhatikan bros itu.

"Iya, aku membelinya saat kita jalan-jalan keliling kota Konoha saat hari minggu itu," jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah."Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu suka atau tidak, Hinata-chan. Tapi, kuharap kamu mau memakainya sebagai hadiah tanda hari ini kita jadian."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan serius. Dengan cepat, Hinata menyambarnya dan langsung memakai bros itu di baju seragamnya.

"Bagaimana, cocok tidak?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum lebar dan ditambah dengan rambutnya yang panjang terurai menjadikannya tambah manis di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar senang karena hadiahnya disukai Hinata. Ia senang melihat senyuman bahagia dari pacarnya ini.

"Iya, benar-benar cocok, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto tersenyum."Kamu benar-benar manis."

Kembali wajah Hinata memerah ketika dipuji Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, betapa aku sangat sayang padamu. Kamu adalah segalanya bagiku. Kamu hidupku. Karena itulah aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kamu cepat sembuh dari penyakitmu. Karena aku ingin terus bersamamu untuk selamanya."

Hinata berhenti tersenyum. Ia terpana mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Tanpa sadar, ia menitikkan air mata.

TES!

Naruto panik melihat air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua sudut mata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu malah menangis?"

"Aku sangat senang, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang bisa bersamamu selamanya."

Hinata tersenyum lagi meskipun ia masih saja menangis. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lirih. Ia pun memegang kedua pipi Hinata. Dihapusnya air mata yang terus mengalir itu. Berulang kali hingga sampai Hinata selesai menangis.

"Naru-chan, berjanjilah kamu tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian."

"Iya, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk selamanya."

Setelah itu, Hinata benar-benar berhenti menangis. Naruto masih saja memegang kedua pipi Hinata. Hingga ia menatap mata Hinata kembali.

Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hingga tiada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang membuat suasana menjadi indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 15.50 P.M**

"Otouto!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah datang menghampiri Menma yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 205.

Naruto membulatkan kedua mata saffir birunya ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Dia berambut merah. Kedua mata hijau emerald. Berkulit putih. Memakai pakaian kasual. Serta memanggil Menma dengan sebutan "Otouto."

"A-Aniki?!"

Menma benar-benar ternganga habis. Pasalnya, kakak angkatnya bernama Gaara datang juga menyusulnya ke tahun 2014.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat sang adik benar-benar kaget akan kedatangannya.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk pundak si Menma. Menma kaget dibuatnya.

"Syukurlah, Otouto. Kamu tidak apa-apa. Aniki senang kamu baik-baik saja di sini. Kamu tahu, Aniki sangat mencemaskanmu. Apalagi Tousan dan Kaasan. Mereka berdua sangat mencemaskanmu juga."

Menma terdiam saat sang kakak angkat memeluknya dengan erat. Dia ingat benar kalau Naruto pernah menceritakan bahwa Gaara adalah seorang kakak yang sangat baik, perhatian, dan sangat sayang kepada Naruto. Tapi, ada yang lebih diperhatikan, Gaara itu termasuk brother-complex. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang berniat untuk menyakiti Naruto. Ia akan berusaha melindungi sang adik meski apapun yang terjadi.

Pantas saja keadaannya seperti itu. Itulah membuat Naruto terkadang bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti merajuk dan akan terdiam serta tidak mau berbicara ketika dibentak keras oleh kakaknya. Entahlah, Gaara sangat memanjakan si Naruto. Terlebih setelah tahu, Naruto kurang diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya. Hanya kepada Gaara-lah, Naruto selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya dan mengadukan apapun yang dirasakannya. Lalu Gaara pun akan bertindak cepat untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah Naruto itu.

Sungguh, kakak yang baik. Meskipun hanya kakak angkat.

Kini keadaan akan menjadi semakin rumit setelah kedatangan kakaknya ini.

"Otouto, kenapa kamu terdiam?" tanya Gaara melepaskan pelukannya."Apakah kamu tidak senang kalau Aniki datang untuk menemui di sini?"

Gaara berwajah sewot. Menma agak takut melihat tampang kakaknya itu.

"Tidak, Aniki. Aku senang bertemu dengan Aniki. Bagaimana kabar Aniki sekarang?" kata Menma tersenyum hambar.

Gaara mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Ia pun menatap sang adik dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun tersenyum lebar.

"Kabarku baik, Otouto. Seperti biasa, kamu memang adik kecil Aniki yang lucu."

Rambut pirang jabrik Menma diacak-acak oleh Gaara. Betapa kakaknya sangat menyayanginya.

Seketika muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Menma.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Tousan dan Kaasan, Aniki?"

Gaara menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Menma. Ia pun berwajah kusut.

"Kabar Tousan dan Kaasan kurang baik, Otouto. Terutama Kaasan, ia benar-benar bersedih hati sekali ketika tahu kamu menghilang mendadak dari rumah. Sekarang dia ..."

Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Sepertinya ia berat melanjutkannya.

"Ada apa dengan Kaasan, Aniki?" tanya Menma mengerutkan keningnya.

Terlihat Gaara menghelakan napasnya. Ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kaasan sekarang sakit, Otouto. Kaasan terserang penyakit jantung. Sekarang dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Kaasan berharap kamu bisa pulang ke masa depan secepat mungkin. Kaasan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

CTAR!

Bagaikan mendengar petir di siang bolong, kabar buruk ini sangat mengagetkan Menma. Dia benar-benar kaget setengah mati.

'A-APA? KAASAN NARUTO SAKIT JANTUNG? INI BERITA BURUK. NARUTO HARUS TAHU TENTANG HAL INI!'

Badan Menma gemetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"APAAA, ANIKI? KAASAN SAKIT JANTUNG?!"

Gaara mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, dia memintaku untuk pergi mencarimu. Lalu membawamu pulang ke masa depan. Kamu harus ikut denganku sekarang juga ke masa depan. Ini sangat penting, Otouto!"

Gaara berwajah serius. Menma berwajah kusut saat menatap sang kakak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

'Gaara tidak tahu kalau aku ini bukanlah Naruto yang asli. Naruto yang asli kini sudah berada di masa depan sana. Haruskah aku katakan padanya bahwa aku adalah sebuah hologram yang diciptakan Naruto?'

Menma terdiam sejenak. Hingga Gaara memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang adik.

"Otouto, kamu kenapa?"

Menma berwajah dengan bijaksana. Ia harus mengatakan semua yang terjadi di sini.

"Aniki, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Ini juga sangat penting!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, begitu. Hyuga Neji itu sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang penjelajah waktu. Lalu kamu menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka, Naruko," tanya Sasuke melotot habis setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Naruko.

Naruko mengangguk cepat.

"Habisnya si Hyuga Neji dan Inuzuka Kiba itu memaksaku menceritakan semuanya. Terlebih lagi aku masih menyamar sebagai Hinata. Ya, mau tidak mau. Sebagai Hinata, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka agar mereka tidak curiga kalau aku adalah robot yang membawa pecahan Blue Crystal Ball tersebut."

Naruko yang kini tidak berwujud Hinata lagi. Ia kembali ke bentuknya semula. Sebagai gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua. Bermata biru saffir. Memakai pakaian maid. Berkulit putih.

Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatap lama ke arahnya. Naruko sangat manis sekali apalagi ditambah adanya sedikit rambut yang membingkai pipinya. Wajahnya semakin imut bila rambutnya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin di saat-saat seperti ini.

'Ternyata dia manis juga. Andai dia adalah manusia yang sesungguhnya. Bukan robot. Mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.'

Pikir Sasuke tanpa sadar saking terpesonanya.

Naruko menyadari keterpanaan Sasuke yang menatap aneh ke arahnya. Ia pun menjentikkan jarinya.

CTEK!

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar suara jentikan jari Naruko. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Hei, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Naruko mengerutkan keningnya."Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu? Apakah kamu terpesona dengan kecantikanku? Benar, kan?"

Naruko mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kaget mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Naruko.

SET!

Sasuke menepis telunjuk Naruko itu. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa semburat merah di pipinya akan muncul.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak terpesona dengan kecantikanmu, Naruko."

Sasuke melipatkan tangannya di dada. Naruko memasang wajah malu-malu melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah.

'Hehehe, Sasuke-sama. Kamu itu lucu juga ya,' bisik Naruko sambil menggigit-gigit jarinya sendiri.

Suasana sore di atap gedung yang menjulang tinggi di tengah kota Konoha tersebut, sungguh sangat indah. Apalagi bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas sana. Maka akan tampak pemandangan wajah kota Konoha yang disusun dengan teratur dan banyak pepohonan hijau nan rimbun menghiasi di setiap sudut wajah kota.

Di tempat inilah Sasuke mengajak Naruko untuk membicarakan tentang kejadian saat Menma diserang oleh anjing raksasa itu.

Maka jelaslah cerita Naruko itu. Bahwa Neji dan Kiba adalah anggota sebuah kelompok rahasia pemerintah kota Konoha yang sedang mencari tanda-tanda penjelajah waktu dan rahasia masa depan. Terlebih lagi mereka sedang mencari sebuah benda yang berkekuatan sangat misterius yaitu Blue Crystal Ball. Tapi, untunglah mereka tidak tahu bahwa Blue Crystal Ball yang sedang dicari berada di dalam tubuh Naruko. Berarti pelacak teknologi canggih yang mereka miliki belum sepenuhnya menangkap adanya energi Blue Crystal Ball yang beredar dalam tubuh Naruko. Naruko sungguh beruntung jika Neji dan Kiba tidak curiga padanya bahwa dia adalah robot.

Untuk saat ini, Naruko harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja Neji dan Kiba akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah orang masa depan. Mereka pasti akan datang lagi untuk mengganggu Naruto untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang masa depan.

"Benar juga!" seru Naruko tersentak.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruko.

"Benar apanya?"

"Sasuke-sama. Kita harus melindungi Naruto karena Neji dan Kiba sudah tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang masa depan. Mereka berdua adalah anggota rahasia pemerintah kota Konoha yang bertugas untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan penjelajah waktu dan rahasia masa depan. INI SUNGGUH GAWAT!"

Naruko sangat panik. Ia pun kasak-kusuk sendiri.

Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya. Ia pun menjentik dahi Naruko.

TAK!

"Dasar payah, diam dulu! Jangan panik begitu!"

"Aw!"

Naruko mengeluh kesakitan ketika Sasuke menjentik dahinya dengan keras. Ia pun melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? SAKIT, TAHU!"

"Makanya diam dulu. Berpikirlah. Pakai otakmu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini? Itulah yang mesti kita pikirkan."

Sasuke menatap Naruko dengan sewot. Naruko terdiam sejenak mendengarnya.

"Iya, benar juga."

Lantas Naruko memegang dagunya untuk berpikir. Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kembali ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap langit sore yang bercahaya kekuningan.

"Aku sungguh bingung sekarang."

Naruko menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang penting selain membawa Naruto pulang ke masa depan atas permintaan orang tuanya. Aku juga ingin menyelidiki sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Time Broce, Blue Crystal Ball dan juga teknologi canggih yang diperkirakan berkembang di tahun 2014 ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan mengacaukan keseimbangan waktu antara masa lalu dan masa depan."

Naruko terdiam mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Ia tertarik untuk membicarakannya.

"Apa? Sesuatu yang mengganjal dan mengacaukan keseimbangan waktu?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Dulu, dua bulan sebelum dimulainya Festival Teknologi Robot Sedunia itu, aku pernah menemukan sebuah gambar sketsa yang dibuat Naruto pada Techno Book-nya saat Naruto hendak merancang penemuannya yang bernama Computer Time Track 200. Gambar sketsa seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dikuncir dua dan memakai kacamata serta berpakaian seragam dengan desain klasik."

Sesaat angin berhembus pelan ke arah mereka. Sehingga membuat suasana semakin menjadi serius.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa menggambar sketsa seorang gadis yang begitu asli dan nyata. Saat kutanya tentang gambar sketsa itu, Naruto malah menjawab dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menggambar sketsa itu dengan sempurnanya padahal dia ingin menggambar sebuah sketsa seorang gadis yang akan ia ciptakan untuk dijadikan android. Android yang dapat membantunya untuk membuat penemuan yaitu Computer Time Track 200. Lalu pada akhirnya kamu yang diciptakan Naruto untuk membantunya membuat Computer Time Track 200 itu."

Naruko membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ja-jadi, di mana gambar sketsa gadis berambut panjang indigo dikuncir dua dan memakai kacamata tersebut?"

Sasuke menekan Time Broce-nya. Muncul layar udara yang mengambang di atas Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

PIP!

Sasuke mencari folder pada layar udara itu. Yaitu folder yang berisi kumpulan gambar dan foto. Ia mencari gambar sketsa gadis yang dibuat Naruto itu.

"Ini dia. Gambar sketsa yang sempat aku copy dari Techno Book milik Naruto. Aku mengambilnya secara diam-diam."

Naruko memperhatikan gambar yang ditampilkan pada layar udara tersebut. Terbelalaklah kedua mata Naruko.

"I-inikan gambarnya Hinata!"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, seperti yang kamu bilang. Aku sudah menduga gadis dalam gambar sketsa ini adalah Hinata. Atau mungkin orang lain yang mirip dengan Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam gambar tersebut."Menurutmu, ada sesuatu yang aneh tidak setelah melihat gambar sketsa ini?"

Sekali lagi Naruko memperhatikan gambar sketsa seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo yang dikuncir dua, memakai kacamata dan memakai pakaian seragam sekolah. Ia tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah bola kristal yang berwarna biru.

"A-ada bola kristal biru yang dipegang gadis ini. Tapi, apa maksud dari semua ini, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Ini yang sedang ingin aku cari tentang semua kekacauan waktu ini. Ada kemungkinan Naruto pernah berjumpa dengan Hinata sebelumnya," kata Sasuke mematikan Time Broce-nya."Ada misteri di balik ini semua. Karena itulah aku berusaha menguak misteri ini."

Sasuke melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Pasti ini semua, ada hubungannya dengan Time Broce. Ada keterikatan perasaan dan hati yang masih tertinggal di dalamnya. Aku curiga Naruto bukan orang masa depan."

Naruko terperanjat mendengar pendapat Sasuke.

"Karena itu, aku meminta bantuanmu, Naruko. Tolong aku untuk menguak misteri ini. Di samping itu, aku akan melindungimu dan Menma dari ancaman para anggota rahasia pemerintah kota Konoha itu. Aku akan menjaga kalian sampai Naruto yang asli pulang kembali setelah mengobati penyakit Hinata."

Itulah kata-kata Sasuke. Naruko mendengarnya dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara terdiam setelah mendengar cerita dari Menma tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Ia menatap sosok laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa sosok ini bukanlah Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah? Kamu bukan Naruto yang asli?" tanya Gaara memasang wajah yang sangat menyelidiki.

Menma menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Itu benar, aku bukan Naruto yang asli. Aku ini adalah sebuah hologram yang berasal dari kartu nama digital Naruto. Panggil saja aku Menma," jawab Menma menyengir lebar ala khas Naruto asli.

Gaara memasang wajah datar. Lantas ia tersenyum simpul.

"Otouto memang sangat jenius. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menciptakan sebuah hologram menjadi manusia yang sangat asli. Menma, bagaimana bisa dari sebuah hologram berubah menjadi manusia yang sangat nyata dan asli? Kamu dikatakan sebuah robot, kelihatannya bukan. Membingungkan. Ini sangat di luar nalar manusia biasanya."

Menma masih saja menyengir. Ia pun memegang dada kirinya.

"Apakah kamu tahu tentang Blue Crystal Ball?" ucap Menma."Karena Blue Crystal Ball, aku bisa hidup dengan lama di dunia manusia. Bukan berupa kumpulan data matrix atau proyektor tiga dan empat dimensi. Aku diberi energi kehidupan oleh kekuatan ajaib dari Blue Crystal Ball. Lalu Naruto memberikan semua data dirinya ke dalam Blue Crystal Ball sehingga aku mempunyai sifat dan perasaan seperti dirinya."

Begitulah penjelasan dari Menma. Gaara mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Ya, aku tahu Blue Crystal Ball itu. Itu adalah benda yang diberikan Tousan kepada Naruto. Kalau aku tidak salah, Blue Crystal Ball itu diberi Tousan saat Naruto baru masuk Technologi High School."

"Oh, begitu."

Menma terdiam sejenak. Tampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Gaara pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Menma?" tanya Gaara dengan tampang datar.

Menma menatap serius si rambut merah yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Naruto belum tahu kalau Kaasan-nya sedang sakit keras. Kau tahu dia sedang berada di tahun 2114 sekarang."

Kedua mata Gaara melebar.

"Naruto sekarang di tahun 2114?"

"Ya."

Menma mengangguk cepat. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara segera beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke. Ia ingin keluar.

Menma kaget setengah mati melihat Gaara terburu-buru pergi begitu.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?" seru Menma mendadak berdiri dari duduknya dan berusaha mengejar Gaara.

Gaara yang sudah membuka pintu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya.

"Aku harus kembali ke masa depan untuk memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja."

Begitulah kata Gaara. Menma tidak bisa mencegatnya lagi.

Sebelum Gaara benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, ia memberikan pesan terakhir untuk Menma.

"Menma, tolong jaga Shion sementara waktu di sini. Aku percayakan padamu untuk selalu menjaga Shion dan bersikaplah menjadi Naruto yang asli. Jangan sakiti dia. Kau mengerti?"

Gaara menatap Menma dengan tatapan yang serius. Ini ancaman atau sebuah pesan?

Ditatap Gaara dengan wajah yang datar, Menma agak takut melihatnya. Namun, dengan cepat, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba-baiklah!"

"Bagus."

Gaara menampilkan senyum yang tipis. Lalu ia menutup pintu itu.

BLAAAM!

Kini tinggallah si Menma dengan wajah yang benar-benar tidak dapat diartikan. Benar-benar datar.

Bertambahlah satu tugas lagi untuknya. Yaitu menjaga Shion.

'Ya ampun, kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit begini? Banyak masalah dan bahaya yang menimpaku saat ini. Naruto, kau lama sekali di masa depan sana. AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KEHIDUPAN DI DUNIA MANUSIA INI!'

Itulah keluh kesah Menma di dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar dongkol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 07.00 A.M**

"CIP! CIP! CIP!"

Terdengar suara burung-burung kecil yang bernyanyi di sela-sela dahan pepohonan di taman itu. Terhirup udara pagi yang bersih dan tanpa polusi. Sesekali terdengar suara gemerisik daun-daun pepohonan karena diterpa angin pagi nan lembut.

Langit begitu cerah. Matahari belum tampak untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Benar-benar hari yang indah.

Di bawah sana, tepatnya di taman kota yang begitu indah dan asri karena banyaknya beranekaragam tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sepanjang pagar pembatas sebuah danau yang berair biru dan tenang. Di dekat pohon besar di tepi danau itu, tergeletak seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang di atas sebuah bangku baja berwarna putih. Ia sedang tertidur dalam keadaan miring ke kanan.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua mata gadis itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Ia segera melihat alam pagi yang terbuka untuk menyambutnya dengan mengatakan "selamat pagi."

Kini kedua mata gadis itu sangat melebar hebat. Ia benar-benar pucat.

"Di-di manakah aku sekarang?" katanya dengan bergetar sambil mengambil posisi terduduk di atas bangku dengan tampang syok.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Bukankah dia saat itu bersama Naruto di dekat sebuah lampu jalan tepat di depan sebuah toko? Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Naru-chan?"

Hinata menyadari Naruto tidak ada di dekatnya. Bukankah Naruto berjanji untuk selalu di sampingnya dan menjaganya?

"Na-Naru-chan? Di mana dia?"

Hinata memegang dada kirinya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang dan terasa sangat sakit.

DEG! DEEG! DEEEEG!

Wajah Hinata memucat akibat serangan penyakit "lemah jantungnya." Kini ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE YOUR REVIEW!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Hikari Syarahmia.**

**Sabtu, 6 Juni 2015. Pada pukul 12.41 WIB**


	16. Jealous

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 12.00 P.M**

**"Dobe, kau sedang buat apa?" tanya Sasuke datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bekerja di ruang laboratorium, tepatnya di Technology High School.**

**Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya.**

**Saat itu, waktu sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Naruto sedang duduk di dekat sebuah meja panjang yang dipenuhi oleh alat-alat mekanik.**

**"Hm, kau Teme," sahut Naruto agak kaget."Aku sedang menciptakan sebuah program baru untuk ditambahkan ke dalam Time Broce."**

**"Program baru?" Sasuke penasaran.**

**"Iya, namanya program My Human Hologram," Naruto mengangguk sambil memegang sebuah jam tangan yang berbentuk gelang. Itulah Time Broce.**

**"Hm, menarik juga. Untuk apa kamu menciptakan itu?"**

**Naruto menyengir lebar.**

**"Ya, untuk menciptakan sebuah kloning yang dapat menyerupai diriku sesempurna mungkin. Aku membuatnya melalui program teknologi hologram empat dimensi. Aku berencana akan menciptakannya menjadi bentuk manusia yang sangat asli. Mungkin dia bisa kugunakan jika ada keperluan yang mendadak."**

**Sasuke terkesima dengan kejeniusan Naruto. Tidak menyangka bakal ada pikiran mau menciptakan sebuah hologram yang dapat menjadi manusia asli.**

**"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa hologram dibentuk menjadi manusia di dunia nyata? Kau gila, Dobe!"**

**SREK!**

**Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Ia berwajah serius.**

**"Jangan anggap aku gila. Aku benar-benar serius akan menciptakan sebuah hologram menjadi manusia nyata. Dia bukan robot. Tapi, berupa data program."**

**Sasuke semakin bingung. Naruto segera menekan Time Broce yang telah aktif dalam program "My Human Hologram" yang baru saja diciptakan.**

**PIIIIP!**

**Muncul secercah cahaya yang berwarna orange yang berbentuk partikel-partikel matrix yang melayang-layang di udara. Partikel-partikel matrix itu menyatu dan membentuk tulang, susunan jaringan tubuh, organ-organ tubuh dan membentuk semua komposisi yang sama dengan isi tubuh manusia. Sama persis. Hingga membentuk manusia yang benar-benar asli. **

**Sasuke tercengang melihatnya. Sementara Naruto tersenyum simpul.**

**Kini partikel-partikel matrix membentuk diri Naruto secara sempurna. Mata yang biru. Rambutnya jabrik pirang. Berkulit putih agak kecoklatan. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Sama persis seperti Naruto.**

**"Namanya Menma. Nama yang sama artinya dengan namaku, Naruto," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya."Dia adalah kloning diriku yang kuciptakan untuk kugunakan di saat darurat saja. Semua data tentang diriku yang berada dalam kartu nama digital-ku. Aku pindahkan ke dalam data diri Menma. Menma adalah sebuah program. Dia bukan robot. Dia tidak akan mudah dimusnahkan. Kecuali data programnya dihapus maka dia akan hilang dari dunia nyata. Menma dapat merasakan emosi dan ekspresi yang sama seperti manusia. Dia juga mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak dapat disangka-sangka jika dia sudah marah."**

**Naruto menjelaskannya secara terperinci sambil berdiri di samping Menma. Menma masih diam dan tidak bergerak karena "program jantungnya" belum dibuat oleh Naruto.**

**Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan hati yang takjub. Naruto memang jenius.**

**"Dobe ... Kau hebat sekali."**

**"Hehehe ... Tidak juga. Aku juga masih belajar kok."**

**Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihatnya.**

**Begitulah awal Sasuke mengenal Menma, kloning Naruto. Menma yang kelak akan membantu Naruto untuk mengungkap sebuah misteri. Siapakah pencipta Time Broce dan Blue Crystal Ball yang sebenarnya itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre : scifi/romance/action/adventure/mysteri**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Believe by Arashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misteri telah terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Telah datanglah seseorang yang membuka kebenaran tentang siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya. Inilah awalnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Membalas review bagi yang tidak punya akun**

**Saegusa Aruhi : wah, terima kasih atas review-mu di setiap chapter. Salam kenal buat Aruhi. ^^**

**Saya senang berjumpa denganmu.**

**Lalu terima kasih banyak buat semua yang telah membaca cerita ini secara silent reader. Terima kasih ya ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**Chapter 16: Jealous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sabtu, 6 Juni 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keringat mengucur di balik rambut Hinata. Dadanya benar-benar sakit. Napasnya sangat sesak. Ia pun berusaha untuk bangkit dari bangku baja itu untuk segera mencari Naruto.

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... Na-napasku sudah sesak sekali," gumam Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat pucat."Ta-tapi, a-aku ha-ha-harus per-pergi men-mencari Na-Naru-chan."

Dengan tekad yang tinggi, Hinata pun berusaha berdiri walaupun jantungnya telah membuat semuanya melemah. Hinata mulai berjalan dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Hyuga Hinata ..."

Seseorang di depannya memanggil namanya dengan lengkap. Hinata menatap orang di depannya itu dengan tampang syok dan kaget.

"Ka-kamu ..."

Tampak di hadapan Hinata, seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dan diikat dua. Bermata lavender dan memakai kacamata. Berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan desain futuristik. Ia berdiri dengan pandangan yang datar dan kosong.

Gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengannya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Apakah ini ilusi atau mimpi?

Ingin rasanya ia kabur atau berusaha membangunkan dirinya untuk memastikan ini mimpi. Tapi, entah mengapa tubuhnya kaku untuk digerakkan dan tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit pada dada kirinya mendadak hilang. Jantungnya berdetak dengan normal.

"Jangan takut, Hinata," kata gadis itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya."Aku tidak akan menyakitimu atau menyerangmu. Aku adalah orang yang baikku kok. Namaku Hyuga Haruka."

"Hyu-Hyuga Haruka?" Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Iya."

Gadis yang bernama Haruka itu lantas bergerak mendekati Hinata. Masih dengan senyuman yang mengembang, ia pun mencubit pipi Hinata secara langsung.

"Aw ...!"

Hinata mengeluh kesakitan pada pipinya saat dicubit oleh Haruka.

"Ternyata ini tidak mimpi, kan?" tanya Haruka.

Hinata melirik ke arah kembarannya ini dengan tampang yang masih syok.

"Iya."

.

.

.

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN ...

Dua gadis yang berwajah sama itu duduk di bangku baja putih yang semula menjadi tempat Hinata tidur tadi. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Jadi, kamu mencari pacarmu yang bernama Uzumaki Haruto?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Haruka yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya," Haruka menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menoleh ke arah Hinata."Aku mendengar kabar kalau Haruto pergi ke masa depan tapi aku tidak tahu ia pergi ke tahun yang mana."

Haruka memasang wajah sedih. Hinata menatapnya dengan iba.

"Memangnya untuk apa Haruto pergi ke masa depan?"

"Katanya untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu yang penting tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa."

Haruka membuka kacamatanya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku sangat merindukan dia. Aku datang jauh-jauh dari tahun 2040 untuk mencari dia ke sini. Tapi, akhirnya hasilnya tidak ada. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya di sini."

Haruka menyeka air matanya. Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengan Haruka.

"Haruka, jangan menangis. Aku yakin Haruto pasti akan ketemu. Aku yakin," Hinata memegang bahu Haruka dan berharap dia bisa menghibur gadis yang mirip dengannya ini."Kamu harus berusaha, aku yakin kamu dapat menemukannya."

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Haruka menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya, kamu benar, Hinata," kata Haruka mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, kalau aku boleh tahu, Haruto itu orangnya seperti apa? Apakah kamu mempunyai fotonya?"

"Ya, Haruto itu sosok laki-laki yang sangat lembut dan perhatian," ujar Haruka yang mulai berhenti menangis."Aku punya fotonya. Akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu."

Lantas Haruka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya. Sebuah benda segiempat sebesar kartu remi. Lalu Haruka menghidupkannya dengan cara menekan layar pada benda yang mirip seperti tablet. Maka benda itu hidup dan telunjuk Haruka menyentuh demi satu program pada layar sentuh itu. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan takjub.

"Ini dia, foto pacarku!" seru Haruka menunjukkan sebuah foto di dalam benda sebesar kartu remi itu. Hinata memperhatikan foto yang disodorkan di depan matanya itu.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak tatkala melihat foto tersebut. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Di dalam layar bercahaya putih kebiruan, terpapang jelas seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata saffir biru. Di kedua pipinya ada tiga guratan halus. Laki-laki itu sedang berdiri dengan senyuman yang menyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan. Ia memakai sebuah jas putih layaknya seorang ilmuwan dan masih tampak pakaian seragamnya yang berdesain aneh di balik jas putih tersebut. Latar belakang di dalam foto tersebut, jelas sekali laki-laki itu berdiri di depan sebuah benda raksasa berbentuk pesawat.

Sungguh. Sungguh, foto ini membuat kedua bola mata Hinata hampir melompat keluar saking kagetnya. Laki-laki di dalam foto ini benar-benar mirip dengan ...

"Hinata-sama!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara yang memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan "Hinata-sama". Sekali lagi suara itu memanggilnya.

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata kaget lagi. Ia benar-benar menyadari itu adalah suara Naruto.

"Naru-chan!"

Hinata senang pada akhirnya Naruto datang untuk menemukannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tempat di mana ia berada mendadak berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Tanpa ada seorang pun, tanaman ataupun bangunan. Semuanya tampak kosong dan hening.

"Di-di mana ini? Haruka?"

Hinata teringat Haruka. Kemanakah gadis yang mirip dengannya itu?

SYUUUING!

Mendadak lagi muncul seperti pusaran spiral seperti lubang yang bercahaya putih entah darimana asalnya dan langsung saja menarik Hinata untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Hinata benar-benar kaget setengah mati ketika akan tersedot ke dalam pusaran cahaya putih itu. Ia hanya bisa berteriak kencang untuk mengeluarkan segala ketakutannya.

"TOLOOOONG! NARU-CHAAAN! TOLOOOONG AKUUUUUUUU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang panik sekali ketika berusaha membangunkan Hinata yang menggigau di sepanjang jalan. Terpaksa Naruto menurunkan Hinata yang sedari tadi ia gendong di belakang tubuhnya dan mendudukkan Hinata di bangku baja berwarna putih di dekat sebuah taman.

Naruto berusaha menepuk pelan kedua pipi Hinata hingga pada akhirnya si gadis berambut indigo itu pun membuka matanya. Naruto bernapas lega.

"Haah, Hinata-sama akhirnya bangun juga."

Dilihatnya, Hinata terduduk sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya seperti syok begitu. Lalu Hinata celingak-celinguk dengan badan bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengucur di balik rambutnya. Membuat Naruto heran.

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa? Kenapa kamu kelihatan seperti orang takut begitu?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Hinata yang kasak-kusuk sendiri.

Hinata masih celingak-celinguk tidak jelas begitu. Membuat tanda tanya besar hinggap di kepalanya.

"Hinata-sama? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh.

"Ka-kamu Naru-chan, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Hah?" Naruto ternganga."Hinata-sama, kenapa kamu bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku adalah Naru-chan. Namikaze Naruto, teman baikmu yang paling ke ..."

SREK!

Pipi kanan Naruto dicubit oleh Hinata dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat si Namikaze berteriak mengadu kesakitan.

"Aduuh, sakit!"

"Sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang datar.

"Tentu saja pipiku sakit dicubit seperti ini, Hinata-sama," jawab Naruto dengan tampang pasrah. Di dalam hatinya, tentu saja ia senang ditarik pipinya oleh si pujaan hatinya ini.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto tersebut, Hinata melepaskan cubitannya. Ia benar-benar merasa ini memang di alam nyata.

"Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Akhirnya aku terbangun juga," gumam Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang memerah.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang tersenyum. Ia mendapat ide untuk menjahili Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, lihat apa yang kamu lakukan. Kamu telah mencubit pipiku sampai merah begini. Jadi, sakit sekali rasanya!" seru Naruto berwajah sewot dan menegakkan badannya seraya mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang sakit.

Seketika itu, senyuman Hinata hilang. Berubah menjadi wajah yang sangat panik. Ia langsung berdiri melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Hah, benarkah Naru-chan? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya," kata Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang memalingkan mukanya. Dia manyun seperti anak kecil.

"Hinata-sama memang sudah jahat kepadaku. Apakah Hinata-sama sudah tidak mau berteman denganku lagi?" Naruto pundung dan berjongkok di tanah. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya secara berputar di atas rerumputan."Penyakit merajuknya" tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

Hinata heran plus bingung menghadapi Naruto mendadak bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini. Bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapinya? Pikir Hinata menampakkan raut muka yang kusut.

Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto. Ia mencoba menghibur Naruto yang merajuk ini.

"Naru-chan, kenapa kamu bersikap begini sih? Maaf ya, jika aku salah," sahut Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia tersenyum tipis dan langsung meraih tangan kanan Hinata. Hinata kaget dibuatnya.

GYUT!

"Heh?"

"KEJUTAN BUATMU, HINATA-SAMA!"

Naruto meletakkan sebuah benda kecil di telapak tangan kanan Hinata. Sebuah bros berbentuk musang berwarna orange dengan butir-butir manik hitam di sekelilingnya. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan lama.

Hening. Angin dingin pagi berhembus pelan dan matahari mulai naik ke atas langit.

Hinata benar-benar ternganga dan ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Apakah yang barusan tadi malam itu hanya mimpi?

Malam tadi rasanya Naruto menembaknya atau mengutarakan isi hatinya kepadanya. Lalu Naruto sudah memberikan bros ini ketika Hinata sudah menjawab cinta Naruto. Hinata ingat Naruto menembaknya di dekat sebuah pohon rindang yang berada di tepi jalan.

Tapi, kenyataannya saat ini, ia dan Naruto berada di taman yang indah dengan berbagai macam jenis tanaman hias dan banyak bunga bermekaran di sepanjang pagar pembatas sebuah danau yang berair biru dan tenang. Dilihat pada waktu hari ini, sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan terlihat matahari mulai naik ke atas langit.

Sesaat rumput hijau bermekaran bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin pagi. Berdesir hati Hinata.

'Ja-jadi, tadi malam saat Naruto menembakku itu cuma mimpi saja ya? Padahal jelas sekali aku mendengar Naruto memanggilku Hinata-chan dan akhirnya kami berpacaran. Ketika terbangun di pagi hari, aku mendapati diriku terbangun tanpa ada Naruto di sampingku dan tahu-tahu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuga Haruka. Haruka yang mirip sekali denganku dan ia sedang mencari pacarnya yang bernama Uzumaki Haruto. Uzumaki Haruto itu benar-benar mirip sekali dengan ...'

Hinata tersentak. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Hingga suara Naruto membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hah, apa Naru-chan?"

Hinata menoleh dengan senyuman yang kikuk. Melihat sikap Hinata seperti itu, membuat kening Naruto berkerut.

"Hinata-sama tidak suka dengan bros berbentuk musang itu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang terlihat kecewa.

Selintas Hinata mengerti dari maksud tatapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka kok, Naru-chan," Hinata secara langsung memasang bros itu di bajunya."Lihat, aku sudah memakainya sekarang. Bagus, tidak?"

Naruto menatap Hinata yang terus tersenyum lebar. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah, kamu menyukai hadiah pemberianku, Hinata-sama. Kamu sangat cantik memakai bros musang itu."

Meronalah kedua pipi Hinata setelah dipuji oleh Naruto begitu.

Naruto menyengir. Lantas ia mengacak-acak puncak rambut Hinata.

"Kamu memang temanku yang lucu."

Naruto membalikkan badannya - masih dalam posisi berjongkok - dan mengulurkan kedua tangan ke belakang atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Hinata.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto sambil menolehkan kepala di sudut bahu kanannya."Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Wajah Hinata masih memerah. Ia mengangguk cepat. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul leher Naruto dari belakang.

"Kita mau kemana, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kita akan pergi menemui orang tuaku," jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Menemui orang tuamu?"

"Iya. Aku akan berbicara kepada Tousan-ku untuk menghapus kebijakan aneh itu. Tousan adalah walikota Konoha Cyber City ini. Aku ingin secepatnya kebijakan pemerintahan aneh itu segera dihapus agar Hinata-sama cepat dioperasi."

Merona lagi kedua pipi Hinata.

'Naru-chan, kamu benar-benar berusaha sampai begini buatku,' pikir Hinata.

"Tapi ...," lanjut Naruto."Bukan berarti aku pulang kembali ke rumah. Aku cuma singgah sebentar untuk menemui orang tuaku, menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Lalu Hinata-sama cepat dioperasi oleh dokter Shizune. Setelah Hinata-sama sembuh, kita akan pulang kembali ke tahun 2014. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di tahun 2014 bersama Hinata-sama selamanya."

Melebarlah kedua mata Hinata setelah mendengar perkataan lantang Naruto itu. Betapa si Naruto ini sangat berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatnya sembuh dari penyakit lemah jantungnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

'Naru-chan, kenapa kamu sebegitunya memperhatikan aku dan berusaha untuk membuatku sembuh dari penyakitku? Kamu memang laki-laki yang sangat berbeda dari laki-laki yang lain. Jarang ada laki-laki yang berbuat sampai begini untukku. Apakah waktu itu, memang kamu menembakku dan mengatakan suka padaku? Apakah berarti kamu mencintai aku? Jawab dengan jujur, Naru-chan. Apakah karena perasaan cinta itu membuatmu selalu berusaha untuk menjagaku dan tidak pernah sedikitpun menjauh dariku? Naru-chan, apakah kamu suka ataukah cinta padaku?'

Seruan hati Hinata yang sangat panjang. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di hatinya. Memikirkan mimpi atau ilusi tentang malam dimana Naruto menembaknya di saat duduk di bangku di dekat pohon rimbun yang berada di tepi jalan itu. Apakah itu memang mimpi?

Ya, itu mimpi. Coba perhatikan, Naruto saja tetap memanggil Hinata dengan suffix "sama" dan menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai teman baik.

Tentu hal itu membuat Hinata agak kecewa. Tentang Naruto yang menyatakan cinta padanya di malam itu. Cuma sebuah mimpi.

"Haaah, aku berharap itu kenyataan kalau Naru-chan menjadi pacarku sekarang," bisik Hinata tanpa sadar kalau bisikannya itu dekat dengan telinga Naruto.

"Hm, apa? Hinata-sama mengatakan apa?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata mendengarnya.

Spontan, Hinata kaget setengah mati. Matanya melotot. Sweatdrop besar muncul di dahinya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naru-chan."

"Apa iya?"

Naruto tidak percaya. Padahal jelas sekali ia mendengar perkataan Hinata itu. Ia tidak salah dengar.

"Hm ... Ayo, kita jalan saja!" ujar Hinata mengalihkan perhatian.

Namikaze itu cuma tersenyum tipis dan kedua pipinya merona merah. Ia teringat dengan jelas kalau Hinata mengatakan,

"Haaah, aku berharap itu kenyataan kalau Naru-chan menjadi pacarku sekarang."

Begitulah. Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sambil menggendong Hinata yang bersandar di punggungnya.

Tampak kedua manusia itu saling tersenyum tipis dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Membayangkan seandainya mereka memang sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 13.00 P.M**

Di sebuah gedung sekolah yang sangat tinggi, elit dan berdesain dengan arsitektur yang mewah dan artistik. Terlihat di atas puncak gedung sekolah tersebut, KONOHA INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL (KIS).

Itulah sekolah mewah berbasis internasional dengan keunggulan jurusannya yaitu jurusan teknologi hologram dan teknologi robot. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal nomor dua setelah Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) karena sekolah yang pertama kali di dunia yang mempunyai jurusan teknologi hologram dan teknologi robot.

Siang itu, tepat jam satu siang. Saatnya semua murid Konoha International School pulang sekolah.

Di dekat gerbang sekolah yang tinggi dan terbuat dari besi anti karat, berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ia sedang menempelkan punggungnya pada pagar sekolah itu. Sambil bersidekap dada, ia masih memakai seragam KSHS dan di bahu kirinya tergantung tas bertali dua berwarna hitam.

Tampaknya ia menunggu seseorang di KIS itu. Sesekali matanya yang tajam memperhatikan banyaknya wajah yang bermunculan dari dalam pintu gerbang KIS itu. Entah siapa yang ia cari.

"Neji-kun, hari ini kita pulang sama-sama yuk!" terdengar suara gadis yang sedikit serak yang tertangkap oleh si laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Lantas ia menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang yang terus bermunculan orang-orang yang ingin keluar.

Terlihat wajah datar yang berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu dan bermata amethys tanpa pupil. Kedua tangan dilipat di dada. Di bahu kanannya tergantung tas berwarna coklat.

Di samping laki-laki bermata amethys tanpa pupil itu, menyusul seorang gadis berambut hitam dikonde dua. Gadis itu bersusah payah mengejarnya. Namun, si rambut hitam yang datar itu tetap acuh sambil berjalan.

"Neji-kun! Tunggu aku! Yuk, pulang sama-sama! Aku tidak dijemput oleh Tousan-ku hari ini. Tolong, antarkan aku pulang ya!" pinta gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit memohon dan terkesan manja.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di pagar sekolah tersebut. Jarak mereka agak berjauhan.

'Kiba, kenapa anak itu kemari?' pikirnya heran.

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang telah manyun mukanya dan memilih melihat ke arah lain karena kesal tidak ditanggapi.

"Ten-chan, tunggu di sini dulu. Aku mau menemui temanku dulu. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut gadis yang bernama Ten Ten itu.

Memerahlah muka si gadis berambut dikonde dua itu.

Neji menampilkan senyum tipis. Ten Ten melirik ke arah Neji dengan pandangan malu-malu.

"Iya, Neji-kun."

Neji berbalik pergi menuju Kiba. Sementara Ten Ten tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Melihat adegan itu, semua orang yang lewat di dekat Ten Ten. Mereka memasang wajah yang kemerahan dan tidak senang.

Mengapa begitu?

Karena Neji adalah ketua OSIS Konoha International School dan salah satu laki-laki yang paling jenius serta digemari hampir seluruh sekolah termasuk para gadis dan para laki-laki. Lho?

Lalu si Ten Ten adalah wakil ketua OSIS Konoha International School dan termasuk gadis yang jenius di jurusan teknologi hologram karena ia mampu membuat ratusan hologram hampir menyerupai bentuk aslinya.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa irinya penghuni sekolah melihat kedekatan mereka.

Para orang di Konoha International School, masih mempertanyakan apakah Neji dan Ten Ten itu berpacaran?

Entahlah. Semuanya belum tahu.

Kemudian adegan ditancapkan di mana Neji dan Kiba berhadapan. Mereka saling bertatapan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji dengan datar. Masih melipat tangan di dada.

Kiba merogoh saku celana panjangnya berwarna putih. Lalu secarik kertas keluar dari dalam saku tersebut dan langsung saja diberikan kepada Neji.

Neji menerimanya dan membuka kertas yang dilipat rapi itu. Lalu membaca isinya.

"Kompetensi karya ilmiah dan teknologi robot nasional?" tanya Neji mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kiba mengangguk cepat,"itu benar, Neji-san."

Neji menatap Kiba kembali.

"Siapa yang menyelenggarakan kompetensi ini?"

"Pemerintah Konoha."

"Pemerintah Konoha?"

Neji semakin tidak mengerti. Kiba tersenyum.

"Iya, Neji-san. Pemerintah Konoha yang menyelenggarakan kompetensi ini. Tepatnya di KSHS."

"Lalu?"

"Ketua OSIS KSHS memerintahkan aku untuk memberikan pengumuman ini kepadamu sebagai OSIS KIS ini. Baru beberapa hari ini, kompetensi mendadak ini diberitahukan oleh kepala sekolah KSHS. Lalu semua kelas di KSHS telah menentukan kelompoknya masing-masing untuk mengikuti kompetensi nasional tersebut. Kau telah membaca syaratnya dengan lengkapkan, Neji-san?"

Neji mengangguk dengan muka datar.

"Ya, aku sudah membacanya."

"Semua kelas di seluruh sekolah di kota ini telah membentuk kelompok masing-masing. Kompetensi nasional ini akan diselenggarakan dua bulan lagi. Aku harap sekolahmu juga ikut. Mengingat kompetensi ini sangat berarti bagi kita berdua."

Kiba menyeringai.

"Secepatnya kau bentuk semua kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang dari seluruh kelas. Lalu ikutsertakan mereka yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan kita dalam kompetensi nasional itu."

Neji menatap Kiba dengan datar. Kiba masih menyeringai. Neji tahu maksud seringainya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu secepatnya kita bertindak untuk menangkapnya."

"Hm, kau selalu tahu tentang apa yang kupikirkan."

"Heh, kamu memang selalu berubah menjadi setan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan segala masa depan."

Muka Kiba berubah menjadi super sewot.

'Dasar, laki-laki yang jutek. Tidak bisa sedikit pun menanggapi aku dengan baik,' pikir Kiba dalam hatinya.

SRAK!

Lalu Neji memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Nanti malam kita sambung lagi. Kasihan Ten Ten menungguku terlalu lama," ucap Neji melirik ke arah Ten Ten. Ten Ten tersenyum dan masih setia menunggunya di dekat mulut pintu gerbang.

Kiba meletakkan tangan kanannya di alis matanya.

"Gadis itu pacarmu bukan sih, Neji-san?"

Neji melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana?"

"Kelihatannya kalian berpacaran ya?"

Neji tersenyum.

"Tepat."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu, Neji berlalu. Membuat Kiba melongo di tempat.

'Neji-san yang kaku dan dingin itu sudah mempunyai pacar. Kenapa bisa?'

Kiba terus melongo hingga Neji menghampiri gadis itu. Lalu tangan gadis itu digenggamnya dan ditariknya. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

CIIIT!

Sebuah mobil sedan Mercedes berwarna merah mengkilat datang menghampiri Neji dan Ten Ten. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Beberapa orang mematung melihat semua itu. Iri dan dongkol melihatnya.

"ARGH, AKU IRI. AKU JUGA MAU SEPERTI ITU DAN INGIN DEKAT DENGAN HINATA-CHAN. TAPI, NEJI-SAN TIDAK MAU MERESTUI AKU!" teriak Kiba spontan tanpa sadar sambil mencak-mencak sendiri.

DOEEENG!

Semua orang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang aneh dan bertanya-tanya. Membuat Kiba sweatdrop di tempat dan membatu.

'Hau, kenapa aku malah bertingkah seperti orang aneh begini,' pikirnya malu setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 10.00 P.M**

"Hore! Pulang cepat hari ini! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!"

Suara berisik yang cempreng itu terdengar dari arah pintu gerbang KSHS. Dari sekian empat orang di antara orang-orang yang tertawa gembira karena hari ini pulang sekolah lebih awal, hanya satu laki-laki berambut orange yang paling berisik. Orang-orang di sekitarnya memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang sewot, tertawa, tersenyum, dan sebagainya.

Wajah yang sewot dari si Menma alias kloning Naruto. Wajah yang tertawa lebar dari Hinata alias Naruko. Si wajah datar dan cuek hanya ditampakkan oleh si rambut raven yaitu Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama si rambut orange yang bernama Pain ini, yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan segala kicauannya.

"Hore! Sayonara. Sampai berjumpa pula. La ... La ... La ...!" Pain bernyanyi dengan cemprengnya sambil menari meliuk-liuk kesana-kemari seperti balet begitu.

Orang-orang di tempat itu menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

Ada apa dengan Pain? Mengapa dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu?

CTAK!

Akhirnya kepala Pain dijitak oleh Menma. Ia benar-benar kesal dan malu karena melihat temannya seperti itu.

"Aduh!" Pain mengeluh kesakitan. Muncul benjolan sebesar bola kasti di atas kepalanya.

"Bisa diam tidak, Pain? Kau ini benar-benar memalukan!" ujar Menma berwajah horror.

Pain pucat seketika melihat tampang Menma.

"Ok! Ok! Naru-chan. Aku diam nih," kata Pain menciut badannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan melihat mereka berdua. Hinata atau Naruko menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa lepas.

Di antara orang-orang yang melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah di pagi itu. Suasana ramai dan berisik masih menyelimuti sekitar pintu gerbang KSHS hingga Menma dan teman-temannya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Laki-laki berambut merah itu datang ke arah Menma dan teman-temannya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah berantakan dan dibelah samping. Sebuah poni runcing panjang hampir menutupi kedua mata yang berwarna merah marun. Kedua matanya kelihatan sayu seperti orang bangun tidur. Kulit putih. Memakai pakaian seragam berwarna hijau dan dasi yang berwarna putih. Bawahan yang dikenakannya adalah celana panjang berwarna hijau lumut. Lalu sepatu kets berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya yang keren. Jangan lupa tas bertali dua tergantung di bahu kanannya yang juga berwarna hitam.

Ketika laki-laki itu dekat dengan Menma dan teman-temannya - tepatnya di dekat Hinata - orang itu langsung menarik tangan Hinata atau Naruko begitu saja.

"Heh?" ucap Hinata kaget. Bersamaan juga kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

Menma, Pain, Sasuke dan beberapa orang di tempat itu memasang wajah poker face.

Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi?

Laki-laki asing yang berambut merah itu langsung memeluk Hinata atau Naruko di depan orang-orang yang mematung dan melongo melihatnya.

'Apa-apaan ini?'

Tubuh si Menma bergetar hebat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah padam. Lantas ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan langsung menghambur untuk melepaskan Hinata atau Naruko dari pelukan laki-laki yang tak dikenal ini.

"Hei, lepaskan Hinata-chan!" seru Menma berusaha menarik tangan Naruko agar Naruko bebas dari pelukan laki-laki asing ini.

SRAK!

Naruko terlepas. Lalu giliran Menma yang merangkul bahu Naruko.

"Naruko, kamu tidak apa-apa?" bisik Menma ke telinga Naruko.

"Tidak, Menma. Syukurlah kamu sudah melepaskan aku dari orang itu," jawab Naruko menghelakan napasnya.

Lalu Menma menyipitkan kedua matanya dan langsung menatap tajam si laki-laki misterius yang seenaknya tiba-tiba memeluk Naruko.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Menma dengan suara yang amat keras.

Sesaat orang-orang yang ingin pulang lalu memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak karena ada tontonan yang menarik. Terlihat orang-orang menyemut ke tempat Menma dan teman-temannya.

Masih di tempat yang sama, di depan pintu gerbang KSHS yang dipenuhi daun-daun Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Menma dan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut saling menatap tajam.

Laki-laki misterius itu menyibak poni rambutnya yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya itu.

"Hm, aku Senju Kyuubi. Apakah kamu tidak mengenalku, Namikaze Naruto?" katanya dengan wajah datar.

Menma mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Naruko tampak kebingungan dan menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Lalu Sasuke dan Pain yang berdiri di belakang Menma. Mereka menonton dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"Senju Kyuubi?"

Menma memiringkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Orang yang bernama Kyuubi itu melirik Naruko dengan tatapan datar. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Naruko yang masih dirangkul pundaknya oleh Menma.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kamu tidak ingat siapa aku?" tanyanya begitu dekat.

Naruko yang berwujud Hinata. Ia menatap wajah tampan itu. Ia berpikir keras.

TRIIING!

Bagaikan mendapat pencerahan karena munculnya bola lampu di atas kepalanya, Naruko tersentak kaget.

"Kyuu-nii?" seru Naruko mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah muka Kyuubi."Kakak angkatku, kan?"

Menma membulatkan kedua matanya. Secara cepat ia menoleh ke arah Naruko.

'Kyuu-nii? Senju Kyuubi adalah kakak angkat Hinata. Oh iya, benar juga.'

Tiba-tiba memori data Menma berputar cepat di kepalanya, mencari informasi penting tentang orang yang bernama Senju Kyuubi ini.

Kyuubi menampilkan senyum manisnya. Membuat beberapa gadis yang menontonnya mendadak terkapar semuanya?!

Pain yang melihat adegan itu. Ia sweatdrop sendiri di tempat.

'Dahsyat sekali senyuman maut dari laki-laki berambut merah itu,' pikir Pain dalam hatinya.

Sementara si rambut raven tampak tenang saja sambil melipat tangannya. Sasuke mengawasi pergerakan Kyuubi tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak senang dengan kehadiran laki-laki yang berseragam dengan lambang panah di bahu lengan kanan seragamnya. Lambang lingkaran dengan panah di tengahnya dan di bawahnya tertulis TTHA. Entah apa singkatan TTHA itu.

Apakah kamu tahu singkatan TTHA itu? TTHA adalah Time Traveler Hunter Agent. Bisa berarti Agen pemburu penjelajah waktu. Berarti lagi Kyuubi adalah ...

Hm, suatu misteri lagi mulai muncul.

"Syukurlah, kamu masih mengingatku, Hinata-chan. Aku pikir ka ...," kata Kyuubi ingin menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah puncak kepala Naruko.

PLAK!

Tangan Kyuubi ditepis keras oleh Menma.

"JANGAN SENTUH HINATA-CHAN-KU!" seru Menma sekeras mungkin.

Spontan, membuat semua yang menonton kecuali Sasuke, memasang wajah yang merona merah.

"HYAAA, NARUTO-SAMA! KEREN SEKALI!" teriak para fansgirl Naruto yang berada di areal orang-orang yang menonton. Mereka berteriak dengan mengibarkan bendera kuning untuk memberi semangat buat Menma.

Sesaat Menma sweatdrop melihat para fansgirl yang terus berteriak gila tanpa henti menyebut namanya.

'Tambah kacau balau. Memangnya ini pertandingan sepak bola sampai sebegitunya para fansgirl Naruto?' pikir Sasuke yang ikut sweatdrop.

Semua orang juga ikut sweatdrop sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, suasana kembali tenang. Tidak ada suara-suara fansgirl Naruto yang terdengar.

Terlihat di tengah para orang yang menyemut, Menma dan Kyuubi masih saling menatap tajam. Naruko saja panik melihat mereka berdua.

"Jadi, katakan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya ke sini!" kata Menma dengan nada lantang."Seenaknya saja kau memeluk Hinata-chan di depan umum begini."

"Uhm, itu bukan urusanmu. Apa hakmu untuk melarangku untuk mendekati Hinata?"

"Tentu saja. Hakku ada untuk melarangmu. Ka-karena AKU INI ADALAH PACARNYA HYUGA HINATA!"

Suara Menma yang keras menggema dan membuat semua orang yang menonton menjadi semakin serius. Hingga saat bersamaan, muncul dua orang asing di antara kerumunan. Yaitu ...

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan kedua mata saffir ungu. Memakai jaket berwarna ungu dan celana panjang selutut yang berwarna hitam. Dilengkapi sepatu kets berwarna ungu. Ia berdiri di dekat Sakura dan Ino yang sedang memasang wajah jutek.

Satu orang lagi adalah sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ia berpakaian seragam KSHS. Masih menyandang tas berwarna hitam di bahu kirinya. Ia memasang wajah yang sewot.

Ada beberapa aura cemburu merayap di tempat itu. Ternyata ada yang sakit hati rupanya melihat kedekatan Menma dan Naruko seperti itu.

Lalu Kyuubi yang mendengar penuturan Menma tersebut, ia memasang wajah sedikit syok. Namun, secepat mungkin ia memasang wajah yang datar.

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tenang.

"Ya," jawab Menma dengan wajah yang tegas.

Naruko menatap Menma. Menma juga menatap Naruko. Menma menarik Naruko ke dalam pelukannya. Justru membuat Naruko berkedut kesal dengan muka merah padam.

"Hei, kenapa kamu memelukku, Menma? Malu, tahu!"

"Tenang, Naruko. Kita berakting dulu menjadi Naruto dan Hinata yang asli. Kendalikan dirimu seperti Hinata. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Menma."

Begitulah percakapan bisik-bisik antara Menma dan Naruko.

Melihat Menma dan Naruko berpelukan seperti itu, Kyuubi memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hm, selamat buat kalian berdua."

Menma melirik ke arah Kyuubi. Begitu pula dengan Naruko.

"Tapi ...," kedua mata Kyuubi menyipit."Aku pastikan kalian secepatnya putus!"

Membulatlah kedua mata semua orang di tempat itu. Kecuali Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

Pain yang jawdrop. Sasuke yang melipat tangan dengan wajah datar. Sakura dan Ino yang melebarkan kedua matanya. Lalu orang yang di samping Sakura, si gadis berwajah boneka yang tak lain adalah Shion. Shion memasang wajah syok. Begitu pula dengan Kiba yang juga menonton di antara kerumunan itu.

Muncul saingan yang akan merebut Hinata dari tangan Naruto. Juga persaingan cinta yang akan merebut Naruto juga. Akan ada unsur-unsur teknologi yang akan mengatasnamakan cinta sebagai bentuk persaingan dan keambisiusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Oke, chapter 16 ini udah selesai diketik selama seminggu ini. Saya usahakan cerita ini tetap berjalan dan saya tetapkan cerita ini bakal update setiap hari sabtu atau minggu.**

**Cerita ini akan terus saya lanjutkan sampai tamat. Ada beberapa misteri yang cukup membingungkan semua orang. Kini misteri itu sudah terbuka secara perlahan-lahan yaitu misteri tentang pencipta Time Broce, Blue Crystal Ball dan kaitannya dengan Time Traveler Hunter Agent (TTHA). Lalu kenapa TTHA itu memburu Naruto? Kemudian siapakah Hyuga Haruka yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata itu? Terus siapakah Uzumaki Haruto itu? Inilah yang berkaitan erat dengan Hinata dan Naruto.**

**Rahasia besar Hinata lainnya segera terbongkar dan siapa sebenarnya Naruto bakal sedikit lagi terbongkar pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya. **

**Saksikan chapter 17 pada hari Sabtu minggu depan.**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia**

**Sabtu, 13 Juni 2015. Pada pukul 13.01 WIB**


	17. Planning and change

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Star Guest : Gremory Rias**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Kamis, 2 Juli 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17 : Planning and change**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, apa yang akan anda bicarakan kepada saya, Tsunade-sama?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih dengan gaya yang aneh dan bermasker kepada wanita tua yang berwajah masih kelihatan cantik.

Wanita yang berambut kuning pucat dan dikuncir dua. Ia sedang berdiri membelakangi si pria yang sedang memegang sebuah buku misterius. Pria itu berdiri di dekat meja si wanita berwajah cantik. Si wanita cantik itu sendiri masih tetap bersidekap dada dan berdiri di dekat jendela kaca yang berukuran sangat tinggi. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir.

Hening. Si pria bermasker menunggu jawaban dari si wanita cantik. Sambil menunggu, ia sempat membaca buku misteriusnya.

"Sepertinya berita kompetensi karya ilmiah dan teknologi robot nasional itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh kota Konoha. Setiap masing-masing dari SMA yang terdiri dari siswa-siswi yang belajar di jurusan IPA dan ekskul teknologi robot serta ditambah beberapa jurusan yang berhubungan dengan teknologi. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kelompok masing-masing di setiap kelas. Berkas-berkas mereka sudah tergeletak begitu banyak di meja saya."

Pria bermasker itu mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Benar-benar sungguh luar biasa," ucap si wanita cantik itu sambil menoleh ke arah pria bermasker dan menampilkan senyum yang menawan."Apresiasi para anak muda di kota Konoha ini terhadap kompetensi ini benar-benar sangat luar biasa. Mereka menyambut acara kompetensi yang diselenggarakan oleh pemerintah Konoha ini dengan antusias. Terbukti banyaknya berkas-berkas pendaftaran yang menggunung di sekitar meja saya ini."

JREEENG!

Tempat itu penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang menjulang tinggi dengan aneka warna yang menantang. Juga ada beberapa berkas yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai.

Pria bermasker itu sweatdrop sebentar.

'Kenapa kantor Tsunade-sama jadi mirip gudang begini? Malah ia senang sekali dengan keadaan kacau balau begini,' pikir pria bermasker itu hampir menjatuhkan buku misteriusnya saking sweatdropnya.

Dilihatnya lagi, wanita cantik yang bernama Senju Tsunade ini tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bangga sambil berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya.

Bertambah lagi super sweatdrop di kepala pria bermasker.

"Ehem, Tsunade-sama!" pria bermasker berdehem."Jadi, ada urusan penting apa yang hendak anda katakan kepada saya?"

Tsunade pun berhenti tersenyum. Ia berdiri dengan wajah yang serius.

"Kakashi-san, saya memerintahkanmu sebagai guru yang mengajar di bidang pelajaran kimia. Saya memerintah anda menjadi panitia yang bertugas mengawasi para peserta di saat kompetensi berlangsung."

Pria bermasker yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi. Ia menutup buku misteriusnya. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Saya mengerti, Tsunade-sama. Saya akan melaksanakan apa yang anda perintahkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 17.25 P.M**

Hari sudah sore. Tampak matahari makin condong ke barat. Para warga kota Konoha tetap ramai berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang berada di berbagai sudut kota. Begitu berisik dan banyak suara-suara beranekaragam yang menghiasi sore itu.

Di antara orang-orang yang berjalan kesana-kemari, ada satu orang yang menunduk sambil berjalan gontai.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang dan bermata safir ungu. Tampak dari wajahnya yang menekuk. Tercetak kesedihan yang dalam.

Ada apa? Ada apa lagi dengan Shion?

Sesaat gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan ke arah mana. Kedua matanya kosong dan menerawang ke bawah sana. Tanpa tujuan yang akan dituju.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan keras.

"SHION!"

Shion melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia tahu suara siapa itu.

'Na-Naruto-kun!'

Lalu Shion menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Tampak Menma datang menghampirinya dengan berlari-lari kecil. Ia sangat terengah-engah.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ..."

Menma membungkukkan badannya. Ia menopangkan tangannya di kedua pahanya. Ia berkali-kali mengeluarkan napas leganya.

Shion menatap laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik ini dengan tatapan yang sangat datar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

Lantas Menma yang berpakaian kasual - memakai baju kaos berwarna biru dengan lengan pendek yang dipadupadankan dengan celana jeans panjang yang berwarna hitam dan dilengkapi dengan sepatu kets berwarna putih - itu mengangkatkan kepalanya.

"Kamu mau kemana? Aku mencari-carimu di apartemen milikmu. Tapi, kamu tidak ada. Aku khawatir jika kamu menghilang mendadak begitu."

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Shion.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ayo!" pinta Menma sambil menarik tangan Shion.

"Ayo? Kemana?" tanya Shion heran sambil masih menampilkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo, kita pergi makan es krim!" seru Menma tertawa menyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah depan.

Shion pun terseret oleh tarikan Menma. Tanpa persetujuan Shion, Menma langsung saja menariknya begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 17.35 P.M**

Di kafe Fantasy Ice yang terletak di antara gedung perkantoran di ujung kota Konoha. Kafe yang didominasi dengan ruang yang serba hijau dan banyak pernak-pernik lucu yang menghiasi dinding-dinding kafe tersebut. Sebuah lampu besar dengan desain yang elit tergantung di tengah langit-langit ruangan yang berbentuk oval. Bahkan kursi dan meja pengunjung juga ikut berbentuk oval.

Memang pantas disebut kafe "Fantasi Ice" karena gambarannya seperti itu.

Ketika sore menjelang, suasana terasa cukup ramai ketika berada di kafe ini. Beberapa pengunjung datang secara berpasangan untuk sekedar bersantai menikmati sore hari. Saat yang bersamaan hari ini adalah hari sabtu.

Shion yang asyik menyuap es krim rasa jeruk ke dalam mulutnya, sejenak menatap orang-orang yang sedang bersahut-sahutan di dalam kafe ini. Suasana sedikit berisik namun terkesan tenang.

Lalu ia melirik ke arah Menma yang santai memakan es krim rasa jeruk juga. Menma tepat duduk di depannya. Menma tampak asyik memandang langit sore yang indah di balik kaca dinding kafe di paling depan.

"Ng ... Naruto-kun."

Suara Shion yang lembut menyapa Menma. Menma menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Ya?"

"A-aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudnya kamu mengajak aku pergi makan es krim di sini? Ka-kamu tahu ini adalah tempat kencan bagi sepasang kekasih."

Sejenak Menma mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu kok. Makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini," kata Menma menatap semua pengunjung kafe yang memang sebagian besar adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai pasangan."Aku dengar dari si Sakura kalau ada tempat romantis yang tenang di kota Konoha ini. Aku penasaran bagaimana tempatnya. Jadinya, aku mengajakmu kemari."

Meronalah kedua pipi Shion. Seketika jantungnya berdebar-debar.

'Na-Naruto-kun, a-apakah maksudmu? Apakah kamu masih menganggap aku sebagai kekasihmu? Meskipun kita ini adalah sahabat. Jawab aku, Naruto-kun!' seru Shion di dalam hatinya.

Menma itu menatap Shion kembali. Ia menyengir.

"Kamu senang?"

Shion menatap Menma dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Ya."

Lantas Menma memegang erat tangan Shion.

"Syukurlah kamu senang, Shion. Aku senang membuat sahabat baikku ini menjadi bahagia."

Merona kembali pipi Shion. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan ketika tangannya dipegang oleh Menma.

Sungguh, Shion merasa bahagia ketika berada di dekat Menma seperti ini.

'Syukurlah, aku bisa membuat Shion senang dan kuusahakan agar selalu menjaganya atas permintaan si Gaara. Sungguh, ini sangat memberatkan aku,' pikir Menma di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Menma melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Lantas ia meneruskan acara makan es krim yang tertunda.

Shion yang masih memerah kedua pipinya. Ia menatap Menma tidak berkedip.

'Na-Naruto-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu.'

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergetar di dalam telinga Menma. Seseorang memanggilnya lewat gendang telinga super yang berada dalam telinganya.

Maklum, Menma bisa berkomunikasi lewat telinganya yang super canggih. Ini berkat tambahan "gendang telinga super canggih" yang dirancang Naruto sendiri.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Menma mencari alasan untuk ke toilet sebentar dan menyuruh Shion agar tetap duduk di sana menunggunya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Uhm ... Perutku sakit. Aku harus segera pergi ke toilet.

Shion mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak akan lama, Shion. Jangan kemana-mana!" seru Menma sambil berakting seperti orang yang sangat sakit perut. Ia terburu-buru pergi ke belakang kafe, di mana toilet berada di sana.

Shion tersenyum melihat tingkah Menma yang menurutnya lucu. Ia menatap kepergian Menma tanpa memikirkan untuk melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLAAAM !

Pintu toilet ditutup dengan keras, Menma duduk di atas kloset duduk. Ia mengaktifkan program penjawab panggilan yang berada dalam telinganya.

Terdengar suara yang sangat mirip dengannya.

**["Halo, Menma."]**

Menma pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Na-Naruto ...?!" ucapnya sangat kaget.

Suara yang terdengar dalam telinganya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

**["Bagaimana? Apakah kamu memerankan sebagai diriku dengan baik?"]**

Menma memasang wajah sewot.

"Baik apanya? Justru aku sangat muak menjadi dirimu."

**["Kenapa?"]**

Suara Naruto terdengar penasaran di abad 22 sana.

"Karena banyak masalah yang sekarang menimpaku, Naruto. Kamu sengaja melarikan diri dari masalahmu sendiri dan menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu agar aku yang menghadapi masalahmu. Naruto, kamu menyebalkan!"

Menma tanpa sadar berteriak kesal di dalam toilet tersebut.

**["HEI, KENAPA KAU MALAH MARAH, HAH? DASAR HOLOGRAM PAYAH!"]**

Terdengar suara kesal yang sangat memekakkan telinga Menma. Membuat Menma membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"NARUTO! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HOLOGRAM PAYAH. KAU JUGA PAYAH KARENA KAU ADALAH SI PENCIPTA YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DAN MENINGGALKAN MASA LALU AGAR KAU TIDAK BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SHION. BEGITU, KAN?"

**["HEI, KENAPA KAU SANGKUTPAUTKAN OBROLAN KITA DENGAN SHION, HAH?!"]**

"TENTU SAJA. KARENA GARA-GARA KAU MEMBAWA HINATA KE MASA DEPAN. SHION SANGAT MERASA BERSALAH KARENA KAU BERUSAHA MENGHINDARINYA. DIA SANGAT TERLUKA. DIA ITU MASIH CINTA PADAMU. KAU TAHU ITU?!"

Hening. Sejenak suara Naruto di abad 22 sana, tidak terdengar lagi.

Sesaat Menma terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia mencurahkan seluruh energinya untuk berteriak kesal dengan keras untuk melampiaskan rasa panas di dadanya. Rasa panas kemarahan.

"Naruto, halo. Kau masih meneleponku?"

Tidak terdengar lagi suara Naruto yang asli. Menma mengerutkan keningnya.

**["Halo, Menma ..."] **kini suara Naruto terdengar pelan dan lirih.

"Ya?" Menma juga bersuara pelan.

**["Tolong jaga Shion dengan baik. Aku serahkan dia padamu."]**

"A-apa?!"

Membulatlah kedua mata Menma. Ia berteriak lagi.

"HEI, APA MAKSUDMU?"

PIIP!

Komunikasi terputus. Menma memasang wajah yang syok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 09.10 A.M**

Naruto mematikan "panggilan antar waktu" pada Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Ia mememegang Time Broce-nya dengan erat. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Tentu saja. Karena gara-gara kau membawa Hinata ke masa depan. Shion sangat bersalah karena kau berusaha menghindarinya. Dia sangat terluka. Dia itu masih cinta padamu. Kau tahu itu?"

Perkataan Menma barusan terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Naruto sungguh merasakan perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu setelah memikirkannya.

'Shion masih mencintaiku?' pikir Naruto masih menatap erat Time Broce yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Lalu ia menatap Hinata yang tak jauh dari ia berdiri saat ini. Hinata sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dekat pagar baja sebuah rumah berbentuk kubah memanjang.

'Tapi, walaupun hatiku yang lain masih menyukai Shion. Aku masih merasa sakit hati dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Lalu kupikirkan selama beberapa hari ini ...'

Naruto menatap Hinat yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan seseorang itu.

'Aku telah memutuskan ...'

Hinata datang ke tempat Naruto berada.

'Kalau aku sangat menyukai ...'

Naruto yang berdiri sambil menatap Hinata yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

'Gadis yang berada di depan mataku ini. Karena dia adalah orang yang ingin aku cintai untuk selamanya.'

Hinata yang begitu senang. Ia memegang erat tangan kanan Naruto.

"Naru-chan!"

Kali ini suara Hinata meninggi untuk memanggilnya. Naruto pun tersadarkan dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan.

"A-apa, Hinata-chan sayang?"

Dilihatnya, Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Naruto sendiri ternganga setelah tahu apa yang telah ia katakan tadi.

"Ka-kamu memanggilku, Hinata-chan sayang?" tanya Hinata kaget.

Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatian dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata yang memegang erat tangan kanannya. Ia pun menatap rumah berbentuk kubah berlantai dua di depannya ini.

"Ja-jadi, apa kata tetangga sebelah? Kenapa rumahku kelihatan sepi begini?" tanya Naruto menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya pertanda gugup.

'Aduuuh, kenapa aku keceplosan memanggil Hinata dengan suffix chan? Apalagi ditambah kata sayang di akhirnya. Ya ampun, aku ini bagaimana?'

Naruto benar-benar malu habis. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Ano, kata Bibi itu. Orang di rumah ini sedang pergi. Istri mantan walikota sedang sakit. Sekarang mereka berada di rumah sakit," jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang merona merah. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika Naruto mengatakan "Hinata-chan sayang".

Membulatlah kedua mata Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata.

'Apa? Kaasan sakit? Tousan berhenti menjadi walikota? Apa maksudnya?' seru Naruto panik dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Apa benar itu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto secara refleks memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata gugup.

Naruto pun berwajah serius. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang penuh kecemasan.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo, kita pergi melihat keadaan orang tuaku di rumah sakit sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 08.20 A.M**

Pagi itu, Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) dikejutkan oleh kedatangan beberapa siswa-siswi baru yang masuk bersamaan di hari itu. Sungguh aneh, akhir-akhir ini banyak siswa-siswi pindahan yang masuk ke KSHS. Mereka banyak masuk ke kelas sepuluh dan kelas sebelas. Terutama di kelas sepuluh-C, hari ini ada dua siswi baru yang masuk.

Sejenak Menma, Naruko, Sasuke dan Pain yang berada di kelas sepuluh-C. Mereka benar-benar kaget habis melihat dua siswi baru yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Gadis yang pertama adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sepinggang. Bermata safir ungu. Berwajah datar bak boneka barbie. Kulit putih. Ia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya di depan kelas.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kazuhiro Shion. Salam kenal. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semuanya," seru gadis yang ternyata Shion. Ia membungkukkan badannya.

Seluruh kelas pun terpukau dengan senyuman Shion. Kecuali Menma, Naruko, Sasuke dan Pain.

"Ke-kenapa Shion masuk juga ke sekolah ini?!" tanya Menma pelan ke arah Naruko yang duduk di sampingnya.

Naruko melirik ke arah Menma.

"Mungkin dia ingin selalu di dekatmu, Naruto."

"Apa?"

Menma memasang wajah pucat. Ia menatap kembali ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah, yang kedua. Ayo, kenalkan dirimu!" ucap Kurenai selaku guru yang mengajar di pagi ini.

Majulah siswi yang berada di samping Shion ini.

Dia berambut merah panjang melewati paha. Bermata hijau kebiruan. Tingginya sekitar 170 cm. Kulitnya putih. Ia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Halo, semuanya. Aku Gremory Rias. Yoroshiku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut.

Semua orang menanggapinya dengan semangat.

"Salam kenal juga buat Gremory Rias," kata mereka kompak kecuali Menma, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang asyik tidur terus.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal anak perempuan itu,' pikir Sasuke.'Tapi, di mana ya?'

'Gadis cantik dengan warna rambut yang menyala,' batin Menma sambil menopang dagunya.

'Hm ... Mendokusai,' seru Shikamaru di dalam hatinya. Dia benar-benar tidur atau belum ya?

"Kalau begitu, perkenalan disudahi sampai di sini. Pelajaran akan dilanjutkan. Kazuhiro-san dan Gremory-san, silakan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah sana ya!" tunjuk Kurenai tepat ke arah samping Shikamaru yang tidur dengan damainya.

"Baiklah, Sensei!" jawab Shion dan Rias bersamaan.

Lantas mereka berdua pun segera melangkah ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Para laki-laki di kelas itu tak henti-hentinya menatap makhluk-makhluk cantik ini. Memang begitulah kebiasaan aneh para murid KSHS. Selalu antusias kepada orang berambut panas dan aneh.

"Gadis bermata ungu itu mirip boneka ya. Menggemaskan."

"Aku lebih suka dengan Rias. Ia kelihatan keren lho dengan rambut merahnya itu."

"Rias. Gadis yang manis."

"Gadis yang manis seperti gula."

Berbagai sahut-sahutan saling terdengar pelan dari para laki-laki di dalam kelas itu. Kecuali Sasuke yang tetap diam dan berwajah datar sambil memperhatikan si gadis yang bernama Rias itu. Begitu juga dengan Menma dan Naruko yang bersama-sama memperhatikan Shion. Lalu Pain yang sudah tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu.

'Waaah, sepertinya bakal ada kejadian seru nih. Naru-chan bakal mendapatkan apa yang tidak pernah ia harapkan,' seru Pain dalam hatinya.

Jujur saja. Ini benar-benar menambah beban buat Menma. Karena masuknya Shion ke kelas yang sama dengan Menma. Tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?

Sesaat Sakura dan Ino yang mulai merasakan hal yang tidak diduga. Sepertinya mereka pernah melihat gadis yang bernama Shion ini.

'Tapi, di mana ya?' batin mereka dalam hati masing-masing. Kompak sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 12.05 P.M**

Saatnya istirahat siang selama satu jam tiba juga. Semua penghuni KSHS pun menghilang mendadak dari kelas masing-masing. Dengan satu tujuan yaitu ke kantin untuk mencari makan.

Namun, sebagian besar ada juga yang tidak pergi ke kantin. Mereka pergi ke toilet, ruang guru, taman sekolah dan berbagai tempat sekolah dituju. Kecuali di atap sekolah.

Di atap sekolah, seperti biasa Sasuke yang sedang menyendiri ke tempat sepi ini. Namun, saat ini sangat berbeda.

Sasuke tidak sendirian. Dia bersama Pain dan Naruko. Tidak terlihat si Menma di antara mereka.

"Hm, makanannya enak sekali, Hinata-chan. Kamu pandai memasak juga. Tidak salah si Naru-chan memilihmu menjadi pacarnya," ucap Pain tertawa lebar setelah menelan semua makanan yang telah ia kunyah.

"Be-benarkah?" kedua mata Hinata alias Naruko berbinar-binar.

"Betul. Memang oishii sekali. Benarkan, Sasuke-sama?" seru Pain sambil menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Sasuke yang sedang asyik makan. Sasuke cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kamu mengangguk-angguk begitu saja, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Pain merasakan Sasuke cuek hanya menanggapinya lewat gerakan bahasa tubuh.

"Hn ...," satu kalimat itu saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Pain speechless di tempat.

'Sepertinya si rambut raven itu semakin dingin saja sejak sekolah di sini,' pikir Pain sambil melanjutkan makannya kembali.

Hening.

Sesaat tiga makhluk yang sedang duduk santai di lantai atap sekolah itu. Mereka makan siang dengan khidmat. Tidak ada yang cerewet lagi untuk berkoar-koar.

Hari ini, Hinata alias Naruko membawa empat bento untuk makan siang. Dia merasa kasihan melihat si Sasuke dan Pain yang sering tidak makan siang karena mereka harus menunggu pesanan ketika di kantin. Namun, ketika pesanan mereka tiba di meja, tiba-tiba bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Begitulah, daripada menunggu dan mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Lebih baik membawa makanan sendiri. Lebih praktis, aman, cepat dan tidak memakan waktu yang lama.

Sejenak Naruko yang terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Biar pun si Naruko ini adalah android. Dia itu mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dia tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang kemerah-merahan.

Tampaknya Hinata alias Naruko ini memang benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu diperhatikan oleh Naruko. Ia pun merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Hinata, kemana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke menancapkan pandangannya ke arah Naruko yang menyamar menjadi Hinata.

Agar tidak ketahuan oleh Pain, Sasuke memanggil Naruko dengan sebutan Hinata. Biarpun Sasuke tahu kalau Naruko itu adalah android canggih buatan Naruto yang bisa berubah menjadi apa saja. Naruko adalah asisten android dan merupakan bagian dari proyek Computer Time Track 200.

Naruko tersentak ketika Sasuke menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia pun segera menjawab ala gagapnya Hinata.

"A-ano, Naru-chan diajak Shion makan bento di taman sekolah."

Sasuke dan Pain pun jawdrop di tempat.

Hening.

Hinata sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua menganga lebar begitu.

"Ke-kenapa kalian bersikap begitu?"

"Hinata-chan. Apakah kamu tidak cemburu kalau Naru-chan makan bento bersama Shion di taman sekolah itu?" sembur Pain dengan wajah panik.

"Mengapa mesti cemburu?"

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak merasa cemburu jika Menma diajak Shion makan bento bersama di taman sekolah. Karena Menma itu adalah temannya.

"Hah? Kamu kenapa tenang-tenang begitu, Hinata-chan?" seru Pain membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil memegang kepalanya."Ayo, hampiri mereka sekarang juga! Kamu itu harusnya marah dong!"

BLETAAAK!

Kepala Pain dijitak oleh Sasuke. Pain pun tepar seketika.

Melihat itu, Hinata alias Naruko cuma sweatdrop di tempat.

"Berisik sekali!" seru Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hahaha ...," Naruko tertawa kikuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di taman sekolah yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon Sakura yang tengah mengugurkan daun-daunnya. Angin lembut terus bertiup menerpa taman itu.

Di salah satu sudut taman tersebut, tepatnya di bawah pohon Sakura yang berukuran sangat besar. Terlihat dua anak manusia berlainan jenis sedang makan siang bersama.

Si laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru saffir. Ia duduk di atas rerumputan bersama gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bermata ungu. Mereka makan siang secara berhadap-hadapan.

"Selesai ...," seru Menma sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah depan."Benar-benar masakan koki profesional. Shion, kamu benar-benar pintar memasak ya."

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Shion. Ia benar-benar senang Menma menyukai masakannya. Terlihat bekal makanan yang dipegang Naruto telah kosong.

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun!"

Shion tertawa lebar. Menma pun ikut tertawa lebar juga.

"Ya," kata Menma sambil memperhatikan kotak bekal yang dipegang Shion."Makananmu masih banyak. Tidak kamu habiskan?"

Shion memperhatikan kotak bekal yang berada di tangan kirinya. Lalu ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Shion sambil meletakkan kotak bekal itu di atas rerumputan.

Menma menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia heran kenapa Shion tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Padahal makanannya itu benar-benar enak.

"Kenapa tidak kamu habiskan? Sayang sekali. Makanannya masih banyak."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar kenyang, Naruto-kun."

Lantas Menma mengambil kotak bekal itu. Ia pun mengambil sumpit dan menjepit tempura yang berada di dalam kotak bekal itu. Lalu mengarahkan sumpit ke arah Shion.

"Ayo, makan tempuranya!" pinta Menma dengan cengirannya yang mempesona."Aku akan menyuapimu."

Shion terpana melihat tindakan Menma. Menma benar-benar perhatian padanya.

"Naruto-kun ...," bisik Shion sambil tersenyum simpul.

Ia pun memegang pergelangan tangan Menma dan mengarahkan sumpit yang berada dalam genggaman Menma tepat ke mulutnya.

HAP!

Akhirnya tempura itu masuk ke dalam mulut Shion. Menma pun tersenyum senang melihat Shion mau makan lagi.

"Bagus sekali, Shion. Habiskan makanannya ya!"

Kemudian Menma menyuapi Shion kembali. Benar-benar membuat iri bagi orang yang melihatnya.

"Aaaargh! Kenapa murid baru itu bisa mengajak Naruto-sama makan siang bersama di tempat seperti ini?" terdengar suara gadis yang mengintip di balik pohon Sakura. Tepat di mana Menma dan Shion berada. Ternyata gadis itu adalah ...

"Betul, Sakura. Aku saja iri melihatnya," sahut orang yang di sampingnya.

"Betul Ino. Aku juga iri. Aku juga mau disuapi begitu oleh Naruto-sama," kata Sakura yang menggigit-gigit jarinya sendiri.

"Hm, apa kalian tidak heran kenapa Hinata tidak marah kalau pacarnya diajak makan siang bersama si anak baru itu?" terdengar suara gadis lain di belakang Sakura dan Ino.

"Hah, Hinata tidak marah?" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan."Apa maksudnya, Shinju?"

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam. Kedua mata berwarna coklat. Berkulit kuning langsat. Namanya Yukito Shinju.

Shinju yang berdiri di belakang Sakura dan Ino ini. Merupakan salah satu murid yang berbakat dalam pelajaran kimia karena ia mampu menceritakan eksperimen kecil dengan menggabungkan segala unsur kimia untuk bersatu dengan teknologi. Namun, dari hasil eksperimennya kadang-kadang menimbulkan bencana bagi sekelilingnya. Pernah juga karena eksperimennya yang ingin membuat sesuatu yang dapat mendeteksi api. Maka terjadilah ledakan besar dan menghanguskan ruang laboratorium sehingga menimbulkan kebakaran di sebagian ruang KSHS yang dekat dengan laboratorium.

Lalu mengenai sedikit lagi tentang Shinju. Ia adalah teman dekatnya Kiba dan duduk di kelas sepuluh-A. Ia pun juga salah satu fansgirl-nya Naruto. Ia bertekad ingin merebut Naruto dari Hinata.

Sungguh, suasananya makin kacau saja. Para fansgirl Naruto itu benar-benar sudah nekad sekali. Mereka masih saja berlomba-lomba merebut Naruto meskipun Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata.

Namun, mereka tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Mereka berpikir bahwa pacaran itu bisa putus. Naruto bisa bebas lagi untuk mencari pasangan yang baru. Maka dari kesimpulan itu, mereka berancang-ancang untuk merebut Naruto jika Naruto sudah putus dari Hinata.

Rencana sudah dimulai. Tinggal sedikit lagi untuk melaksanakannya. Tunggu waktunya saja.

Shinju melipat tangan di dada sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku melihat Hinata memperbolehkan Naruto untuk ikut Shion makan siang di taman ini."

Sakura dan Ino pun saling pandang. Lalu ia membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing.

"Haaah, yang benar?" sahut Sakura dan Ino bersamaan dengan suara yang keras.

PIP!

Telinga super Menma menangkap suara-suara berisik di balik pohon Sakura. Di mana ia dan Shion duduk. Lalu ia mendengus kesal.

"Ada pengintip rupanya."

"Hah, apa Naruto-kun?"

"Shion, kita pindah ke tempat lain saja."

Menma mengambil dua kotak bekal itu. Tangan kirinya menarik tangan kanan Shion.

Shion terheran-heran melihat Menma yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Me-memangnya ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion mengerutkan keningnya sambil terus diseret oleh Menma.

"Ada yang mengintip kita," jawab Menma tanpa melihat Shion.

"Me-mengintip?"

Shion terheran-heran. Lalu orang-orang yang mengintip di balik pohon Sakura itu.

"Yaaaah, Naruto-sama pergi, kan?"

"Haah, ini semua gara-gara kalian. Kalian itu berisik sekali dari tadi."

"Apa? Ini semua salahmu, kan?"

"Apa? Ngajak ribut!"

"Ayo, siapa takut?"

"Naruto-sama akan menjadi milikku."

"Aku yang akan jadi pacarnya."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

WAS! WES! WOS! BAK! BUK! BAK! BUUK!

Ternyata dan ternyata banyak fansgirl yang mengintip Menma dan Shion rupanya. Mereka saling salah dan menyalahkan karena sudah berisik dengan suara yang sangat keras sehingga membuat Menma pergi.

Melihat ini semua, sungguh membuat super sweatdrop bagi Sakura, Ino dan Shinju. Mereka tidak menyangka bukan hanya mereka sendiri yang mengintip Menma dari balik pohon Sakura.

'Ternyata semuanya ikut-ikutan juga,' batin mereka serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 11.15 A.M**

Naruto dan Hinata sudah tiba di sebuah rumah sakit dengan bangunan yang sangat besar berupa gedung tinggi menjulang dan desain arsitektur yang menakjubkan. Ada sebuah antena seperti alat pancing di atas atapnya. Sungguh menampilkan gedung masa depan yang mengagumkan.

Rumah sakit itu yang paling normal dari sekian tempat yang dilewati Naruto dan Hinata saat melakukan perjalanannya pergi ke rumah sakit ini. Sebagian besar kota sudah tidak berbentuk seperti masa depan lagi. Karena sebagian kota yang berada di sebelah barat telah mengalami perubahan drastis dan aneh. Wajah kota bagian barat sudah menjadi kota dalam negeri dongeng.

Di koridor lorong rumah sakit yang berbentuk bulat seperti terowongan. Terlihat lantai yang mengkilat karena terbuat dari baja. Dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari baja dan besi dicat berwarna putih. Di sepanjang koridor, tampak berderet-deret jendela kaca berbentuk bulat di atas langit-langitnya. Sungguh, inilah bangunan normal di masa depan.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan tenang di koridor itu. Tiada satu pun orang di sana. Hening dan sunyi. Mereka berdua yang berada di tempat itu. Ditemani oleh robot berbentuk gadis perawat yang berwajah cantik dan berpakaian dengan desain aneh. Robot itu mengantarkan mereka ke kamar di mana Kushina dan Minato berada.

SYUUUIING!

Pintu terbuka otomatis. Minato yang duduk di samping ranjang di mana Kushina tergeletak dalam keadaan koma. Lalu Minato melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Masuklah robot perawat tadi.

"Permisi, tuan. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Ya, siapa dia?"

Maka masuklah dengan perlahan-lahan, si Naruto yang menarik tangan Hinata.

"Aku, Tousan."

Melebarlah kedua mata Minato. Ia kaget sekali dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Naru-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2014 YEAR, 12.05 P.M**

Di kamar yang bernama Lotus Room, di mana Kushina terbaring dalam keadaan koma. Minato yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang yang ditempati Kushina. Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk di atas kursi sambil menghadap persis ke arah Minato.

Tampak kedua mata saffir biru Naruto meredup ketika menatap sang ibu yang tidur dengan tenangnya. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata dapat merasakan suasana yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Ja-jadi, Kaasan menderita penyakit serangan jantung, Tousan?" tanya Naruto masih fokus menatap sang ibu.

"I-iya, Naru-chan. Kaasan-mu sudah mengalami koma selama dua minggu ini. Dia menjadi seperti ini saat tahu kalau kamu menghilang mendadak waktu itu," jawab Minato sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar dari kedua bola mata birunya."Lalu ditambah setelah tahu jabatan Tousan sebagai walikota Konoha Cyber dihentikan oleh pemerintah kota karena Tousan difitnah telah mengacaukan waktu bagian kota sebelah barat. Tousan tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Naru-chan. Semuanya telah hilang. Rumah, pekerjaan, juga kepercayaan Anbu kepada Tousan. Tousan diberhentikan menjadi komandan ARJU. Tousan benar-benar bingung dan kalut sekarang."

Minato memegang kepalanya. Ia benar-benar frustasi.

"Kaasan-mu harus dioperasi secepatnya, Naru-chan. Tapi, biayanya sangat mahal apalagi operasi teknologi implan organ-organ vital telah dihilangkan oleh pemerintahan kota. Mereka menghapus segala kegiatan dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan teknologi. Semuanya kacau. Zaman ini benar-benar sudah berubah secara drastis."

Naruto melirik ke arah Minato. Ia berwajah sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Tousan. Karena aku, Kaasan dan Tousan menjadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan kalian. Lalu meninggalkan masa depan karena aku menggunakan Computer Time Track 200 untuk kabur tanpa melewati lorong waktu. Setelah aku pulang ke zaman ini, semuanya tampak kacau."

Minato pun mengelap air matanya yang mulai keluar. Lalu ia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ya, Tousan tahu. Kamu meninggalkan masa depan karena patah hati karena Gaara dan Shion bertunangan," kata Minato menatap ke arah Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto."Tapi, kamu malah kembali ke sini dengan seorang gadis cantik dan manis ini. Tousan tidak menyangka kamu bisa menemukan gadis yang cocok buatmu. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Naruto dan Hinata.

"A-ano, Oji-san. Ka-kami bu ...," tukas Hinata gagap. Namun, perkataannya dipotong Naruto.

"Tousan, apakah Tousan merestui kami berdua?" tanya Naruto dan mendapat tatapan kaget dari Hinata.

'Apa-apaan Naru-chan mengatakan merestui itu? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu pada Tousan-nya?' pikir Hinata speechless.

"Ya, Tousan merestui kalian. Pasti Kaasan juga merestui kalian," Minato tertawa lebar sambil terus mengusap air mata yang terus keluar.

"Baguslah, jika Tousan merestui kami berdua. Dengan begitu, hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan telah mendapatkan izin dari Tousan dan Kaasan. Aku benar-benar senang sekali mendengarnya. Iyakan, Hinata-chan sayang?"

Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata dengan erat. Sementara Hinata sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'A-apa? Hinata-chan sayang lagi?'

Minato tersenyum melihat anaknya yang kembali bersemangat seperti biasa. Sungguh, Naruto telah mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dari Shion.

Setelah puas memeluk Hinata yang hampir pingsan, Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sang ibu.

Setelah dekat, ia pun menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang terpasang semacam alat yang memberikan asupan makanan lewat pembuluh darah. Semacam infus tapi desainnya sangat maju dan canggih.

"Kaasan ...," ucap Naruto lirih."Aku berjanji akan membuat Kaasan sembuh. Aku ingin melihat senyuman Kaasan lagi. Aku ingin Kaasan cepat sehat. Berjanjilah bahwa Kaasan bisa bertahan sampai aku menyelesaikan semuanya sehingga Kaasan cepat dioperasi. Aku akan pergi menyelesaikan semuanya. Berjanjilah, tunggu aku sampai kembali. Kaasan mau berjanji, kan?"

Naruto menatap sang ibu dengan wajah yang sendu. Dilihatnya, wajah sang ibu yang pucat. Ada alat pernapasan yang terpasang di hidungnya untuk menopang kehidupannya. Ia tampak tidur walaupun bisa dikatakan begitu.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Kushina. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium kening sang ibu.

Minato dan Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi. Mereka tersenyum dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan.

Selesai mencium kening sang ibu, Naruto mengelap air matanya yang jatuh menetes di kedua mata birunya yang meredup.

Betapa ia mencemaskan ibunya. Biarpun dia tahu selama ini, Kushina tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Ia tahu orang tuanya hanya memperhatikan Gaara. Bukan dirinya.

Tapi, dia tahu maksud orang tuanya itu baik. Mereka menginginkan Naruto menjadi anak yang mandiri, pemberani dan tegas. Karena itu, Naruto kurang diperhatikan. Orang tuanya tahu sejak kecil Naruto selalu menunjukkan sifat kekanak-kanakan. Maka orang tuanya mengadopsi Gaara supaya Naruto dapat belajar menjadi anak yang mandiri, dewasa dan tidak kekanak-kanakan lagi. Setelah dewasanya nanti, Naruto dapat menjadi kepribadian yang kuat dan tegas.

Begitulah yang diharapkan orang tuanya.

Kini Naruto dapat memaklumi mengapa selama ini ia kurang diperhatikan. Buktinya sekarang. Ibunya bisa seperti ini karena sangat mencemaskannya yang menghilang mendadak.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Sungguh ini bukan keputusan yang etis untuk meninggalkan masa depan. Hanya karena sakit hati karena putus cinta, drop karena kurang diperhatikan orang tua dan teknologi ciptaannya gagal saat hari Festival Teknologi Robot Sedunia.

Naruto benar-benar memikirkannya. Terjadi pergolakan batin di hatinya.

'Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku harus berubah dan menyelesaikannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri.'

Itulah tekad semangat yang muncul dari dalam hati Naruto dan tiada satu pun yang dapat mencegahnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Maaf ya jika saya terlambat mengupdate cerita ini. Padahal seharusnya update tiga minggu yang lalu. Ya, karena saya baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Jadi, terlambat deh cerita ini dijadwalkan update setiap sabtu atau minggu.**

**Ya, akhirnya update juga. Syukurlah. Buat tambahan, tokoh-tokoh high school dxd saya masukkan sebagai peran pendukung tambahan. Tak lama lagi, cerita ini akan memasuki tahap klimaksnya.**

**Ok, saksikan chapter 18 yang berjudul Investigation di sabtu depan. Mudah-mudahan sesuai jadwal lagi dan tidak ada halangan lagi saya mengupdate cerita ini sampai tamat nanti.**

**Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini. Please review ...**

**Hikari Syarahmia**

**Sabtu, 4 Juli 2015. Pada pukul 22.50 WIB.**


	18. Investigation

**UNKNOWN PLACE, 2098 YEAR, 00.00 A.M**

Di tempat yang sunyi, basah, gelap gulita dan sedikit berkabut akibat luapan asap yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah generator yang bergerak cepat dan bersuara agak halus sehingga kesunyian tempat itu tidak terusik.

Generator itu berukuran besar dan terletak tepat di tengah ruangan yang berbentuk segienam. Entah apa itu. Namun, yang pasti generator itu dibangun oleh beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk memperhatikannya.

"Apakah kekuatannya sudah cukup?" tanya seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya yang tergerai di wajahnya.

"Belum cukup," jawab pria di sampingnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk mencatat perkembangan benda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Jadi, belum bisa dipakai," kata pria yang tadi - wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya yang tergerai di wajahnya - lalu menatap pria satu lagi, tepat di belakangnya.

"Tentu belum bisa dipakai. Karena energinya belum cukup," ucap pria di belakang pria yang berambut pirang namun agak pucat. Pria berambut pirang yang sebagian rambutnya terjuntai di wajahnya dan sebagian lagi diikat seperti rambut samurai. Ia menatap pria di belakangnya ini.

Pria yang ditatapi si rambut pirang - berambut hitam dan memakai penutup mulut yang terbuat dari kain putih - hanya melipat tangan di dada.

"Agar energi generator itu mencapai batas maksimalnya. Kita harus mencari teknologi masa depan yang hilang yaitu Blue Crystal Ball. Dengan begitu, tujuan ini pasti akan sukses kita lakukan," lanjut pria yang memakai penutup mulut itu.

"Bukan segampang itu mencarinya. Kau tahu, Blue Crystal Ball telah menghilang sejak tahun 2040," ujar pria yang tadi membungkuk. Ia pun menegakkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya memperhatikannya.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi untuk mencarinya?" tanya si rambut pirang.

"Entahlah."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Terdengar bunyi air yang menetes dan asalnya tidak diketahui darimana.

KRIEEET!

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Karena gelap, tidak diketahui siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut. Pintu yang berada di ujung tempat gelap itu.

"Hm, ternyata semuanya di sini."

Orang-orang yang mengelilingi benda yang berada di tengah ruangan berbentuk segienam itu. Secara kompak menoleh ke arah orang yang baru datang itu.

"Ketua!"

Seorang pria yang dipanggil ketua itu. Ia menyeringai jahat sesaat dirinya telah dekat dengan para anggotanya.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah berita yang bagus. Pencipta Blue Crystal Ball itu telah ditemukan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HIGH SCHOOL DXD © ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

**STAR GUEST : GREMORY RIAS**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**PAIRING : NARUTO X HINATA**

**Selasa, 6 Juli 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**CHAPTER 18 : Investigation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu chapter lagi, siapa sebenarnya Naruto akan terungkap setelah chapter 18 ini. Awal dari semua konflik dan awal dari sebuah ancaman. **

**Enjoy it my story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 11.30 A.M**

Naruto yang kini berada di Technologi High School (THS), ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam halaman belakang gedung THS yang tinggi menjulang dengan menggunakan sistem teleportasi.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sana?

Naruto mengendap-endap bagaikan mata-mata profesional. Ia berlari dari pohon ke pohon yang lain untuk menghindari orang-orang. Berharap tidak ada yang menemukannya.

Setelah tiba di bagian pohon yang agak rimbun, Naruto pun berhenti. Ia menempelkan punggungnya di dekat pohon tersebut dan mendongakkan sebagian kepalanya untuk memperhatikan keadaan.

Cukup hening. Bagian belakang THS tidak terlihat apapun. Bahkan para robot yang menjaganya juga tidak ada.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Benar, seperti yang dibilang Tousan. Pemerintah kota sudah menutup sekolah ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bersekolah di sini lagi."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Giginya gemeretak menahan kekesalan.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang ingin menghentikan peradaban mesin dan bermaksud mengubahnya mundur seperti zaman dulu?" Naruto memegang dagunya untuk berpikir."Benar-benar membahayakan. Ini akan mengacaukan waktu. Sejarah akan menjadi kacau balau."

Naruto menekan Time Broce-nya. Muncul layar udara yang terpapang di atas Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia pun menyentuh layar udara itu. Dengan maksud mencari sesuatu.

"Hm ... Sepertinya aku harus mencari informasi dan bantuan. Mudah-mudahan ada teman sesama Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu yang mau membantuku untuk mengatasi masalah ini."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Tentu saja Hinata juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 13.00 P.M**

"Yooo ... Dengan semangat masa muda! Aku akan membantumu, Naru-chan!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model bob dan bermata bulat hitam yang bernama Rock Lee. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya bagaikan pejuang kemerdekaan.

"Ya, kami akan membantumu, Naru-chan. Karena rasa persahabatan yang kental, kami akan membantumu sebisa kami," ujar laki-laki yang berkacamata dan kepalanya ditutupi tudung berwarna hitam yang bersatu dengan pakaiannya yang berdesain aneh. Namanya Aburame Shino.

Naruto yang tertawa lebar karena masih ada teman sesama ARJU yang mau membantunya. Sungguh, merupakan kejutan yang manis untuknya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Lee dan Shino," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa lebar seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mereka bertiga kini berdiri di depan pagar gerbang baja Technologi High School. Terlihat di pagar gerbang itu telah terbentang sebuah laser merah yang mempunyai arti "tidak boleh didekati dan akan segera dihancurkan."

Mereka pun terpana melihat gedung Technology High School itu.

"Ada kabar seminggu lagi, gedung sekolah ini akan dihancurkan dan diganti dengan sekolah yang menerapkan sistem pengajaran tempo dulu," terdengar suara lembut yang menyapa mereka dari arah belakang.

Secara serempak, mereka menoleh.

"Sara!" seru Lee dengan keras.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang merah hati. Berpakaian seragam terusan dengan rok lipit yang mengembang. Ada logo ARJU di bagian dada seragamnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya itu berwarna hijau bercampur hitam. Sepatu boots hitam setengah betis melengkapi penampilannya.

Si Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya tatkala Lee meneriaki gadis ini - diketahui bernama Sara - dengan semangat masa mudanya yang membara.

"Sara, anggota baru ARJU divisi investigasi," sahut Shino dengan suara yang terkesan dingin."Dia adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai bakat dalam strategi dan pandai membaca rute peta serta dapat diandalkan untuk memecahkan kasus. Dia sangat berguna bagi tugas ini. Dia bisa membantu kita untuk mencari tahu penyebab kekacauan waktu ini."

Naruto mendengarkan Shino berbicara dengan serius.

"Oh begitu," ucap Naruto manggut-manggut.

Lalu terlihat Lee berlari ke arah Sara.

"Yoo ... Sara-chan! Tak kusangka kamu mau juga membantu kami," seru Lee sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sara."Kamu memang gadis yang kucari selama ini."

PLAAAK!

Pipi kanan Lee ditampar keras oleh Sara. Membuat Lee terpental jauh ke langit sana.

Hening.

Naruto dan Shino sweatdrop di tempat dengan wajah horror.

'Tsundere!' batin mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 13.45 P.M**

Di rumah sakit Konoha Cyber City sebelah timur.

Terlihat Hinata menopangkan dagunya yang tertahan di atas pahanya. Badan sedikit membungkuk. Ia duduk di atas kursi baja, tepat di samping ranjang dimana Kushina terbaring.

Kedua mata lavendernya tak pernah lepas menatap Kushina yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Tampak di wajahnya menyiratkan kemendungan yang tiada tara. Kedua matanya terlihat redup.

"Tante, cepat sembuh ya," pikir Hinata sambil menampilkan wajah datar.

DEG!

Jantungnya berdebar kencang lagi. Hinata meremas dada bagian kirinya.

'Oh, Tuhan. Tidak lagi. Jangan ... Jangan di saat seperti ini.'

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Dada Hinata terasa sakit sekali. Pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa berputar-putar.

'TI-TIDAK! NARU-CHAN!'

Hinata pun oleng ke arah kiri. Ia jatuh menghempas lantai.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Wajah Hinata pucat seketika. Terasa sekali badannya melemah. Ia terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Tangan kanannya semakin mencengkeram dada kirinya.

"Haah ... Haah ... Sakit sekali rasanya ...," seru Hinata yang mulai merasakan napasnya mulai sesak."A-aku harus berusaha bangkit dan tidak boleh lemah seperti ini."

Hinata pun berusaha berdiri. Namun, dapat ia rasakan kedua kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan. Terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"Ke-kenapa kedua kakiku terasa lemas begini?" Hinata tidak dapat lagi bertahan. Jantungnya seakan-akan mau berhenti berdetak.

Mungkinkah inilah waktunya? Malaikat maut ingin menjemput dirinya?

Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia berpikir mungkinkah hidupnya mungkin berakhir sampai di sini?

Tiada orang yang menolongnya. Hanya ada dia dan Kushina yang masih koma.

Kemanakah Minato?

Oh, ternyata Minato sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan. Dia menyuruh Hinata untuk menjaga Kushina selama dia pergi.

Pandangan mata Hinata mulai menggelap. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia merasa badannya terangkat ke atas.

'Mungkinkah aku akan mati sekarang juga?' batin Hinata yang akhirnya benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 14.05 P.M**

Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah berada di depan sebuah gedung dengan desain arsitektur kubah dengan atapnya yang berbentuk seperti kepala jamur. Dilihat dari segi penampilan gedung tersebut, dindingnya masih terbuat dari baja dan atap gedungnya terlihat mengkilat dengan lapisan kaca anti peluru serta didesain secara elegan.

Halaman gedung tersebut cukup luas dan dipagari oleh baja yang membentang seperti pipa. Ada hiasan berbentuk trapesium di setiap tengah pagar baja yang dibuat secara terpisah. Terlihat di atas pintu pagar baja tersebut terukir sebuah plat nama yang bertuliskan "KANTOR WALIKOTA KONOHA CYBER."

Ya, mereka berdiri di depan pagar baja yang menjulang tinggi sekitar 5 meter tersebut - tepat di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari pagar baja itu - dan mereka tengah mengawasi keadaan.

"Tepat seperti yang kuduga," kata Shino memegang kacamata hitamnya."Tidak ada robot yang menjaga tempat ini. Namun, digantikan oleh beberapa orang yang berpakaian seragam polisi dan memegang sebuah senjata yang sepertinya senapan listrik."

Tampak beberapa penjaga sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang kantor walikota tersebut.

Shino menggerakkan kacamata hitamnya dan menyentuh layar kacamata hitam itu dengan gerakan bola matanya. Tampak kursor berbentuk anak panah bergerak sesuai arahan bola matanya. Lalu di dalam layar kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya itu membentuk zoom in untuk menembus isi dalam kantor walikota itu.

Tampak di dalam dimensi gambar negatif di layar kacamata hitam itu, terlihat beberapa orang yang berjaga-jaga di berbagai sudut ruangan kantor itu. Beberapa di antaranya berpakaian sangat berbeda daripada orang-orang yang berjaga di dekat gerbang pagar baja dan halaman depan kantor walikota tersebut.

Shino terdiam sebentar. Ia masih asyik berjongkok sambil mengamati keadaan di dalam dengan kacamata hitam digitalnya itu.

Sementara di belakang Shino, terlihat Naruto dan Lee juga ikut berjongkok. Mereka serius memperhatikan Shino.

"Shino memang ahli dalam mengamati keadaan," bisik Naruto dengan pandangan minat."Tak salah dia memegang dua divisi sekaligus."

"Ya, begitulah, Shino. Ia adalah kapten Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu divisi investigasi dan Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu divisi penjelajah waktu. Untung dia mau membantumu, Naru-chan," gumam Lee sambil ikut berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

Sara yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Lee. Ia sedang menggerakkan telunjuknya pada layar udara yang keluar dari benda yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sebuah benda berbentuk jam digital yang merupakan senjata untuk ARJU divisi investigasi.

Sepertinya Sara sedang menyusun sebuah strategi agar mereka bisa masuk ke kantor walikota itu.

"Baiklah, selesai," kata Shino sambil menoleh ke belakang."Sara, apakah kamu sudah menemukan cara untuk masuk ke dalam sana?"

Sara berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku tahu caranya."

Maka Sara pun memberitahukan strategi jitu untuk masuk ke dalam kantor walikota tersebut. Ketiga laki-laki itu manggut-manggut setuju.

"Ya, ide yang bagus, Sara!" kata Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Sara, kamu memang gadis yang hebat. Aku salut padamu!" seru Lee bersemangat dengan kedua mata yang berapi-api.

"Baiklah, rencana ini akan kita laksanakan sekarang!" sahut Shino sambil bangkit berdiri dari acara jongkoknya.

Sara mengangguk. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Lee.

Shino mengangkat tangan kanannya. Terlihat Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia pun menekan Time Broce-nya.

PIP!

Maka strategi dan investigasi segera dilaksanakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 22.10 P.M**

"Sampai jumpa, Menma!" seru Hinata alias Naruko. Di saat dia sudah berada di rumahnya sendiri, yakni Konoha Resident.

"Ya, sampai besok di sekolah, Naruko-chan," balas Menma sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata alias Naruko juga melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu, ia pun menutup pintu.

Blam!

Tinggallah Menma yang berdiri di halaman depan tersebut.

Menma dan Naruko baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakura. Mereka membahas tentang karya ilmiah yang akan dibuat untuk kompetensi karya ilmiah dan teknologi robot nasional itu di rumah Sakura. Karena Menma dan Naruko adalah anggota kelompok Sakura. Sakura adalah ketuanya. Jadi, mereka belajar sekaligus membahas karya ilmiah apa yang cocok untuk diperagakan di kompetensi nanti. Sehingga membuat mereka pulang agak larut malam.

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Menma menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

Tidak ada bintang-bintang yang tampak. Hanya sekumpulan awan cullo nimbus yang berarak berwarna hitam dan sesekali menampakkan sepercik kilat. Tanda akan turun hujan.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang ke apartemen Sasuke," gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ...

PIP!

Naluri Menma menangkap adanya gerakan yang mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak di dekat pagar rumah Hinata.

'Apa itu?' batin Menma dalam hatinya.

Menma pun bergegas untuk melangkah pelan ke arah semak-semak tersebut.

SRAK!

Sesuatu melompat cepat ke arahnya. Menma kaget setengah mati.

Seekor anjing raksasa berbulu putih dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter berhasil menangkap tangan Menma dengan mulutnya. Menma membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" serunya dengan wajah pucat. Ia ingin melepaskan dirinya dengan kekuatan teknologi yang telah dirancang Naruto - sang penciptanya - untuk membuat musuh melemah.

Sebelum Menma mengeluarkan segala kecanggihan dirinya sebagai hologram. Mendadak muncul seseorang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha!"

Menma kaget sekali ketika seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seseorang itu tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Namikaze Naruto!" sahut orang itu sambil menyeringai."Rupanya kau masih berani juga datang ke rumah Hinata. Sungguh sebuah kejutan bagiku."

Menma menajamkan matanya. Ia memakai kedua matanya dengan kekuatan teknologi hologram untuk meneliti sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

'Siapa orang ini?'

Lalu orang ini pun berjalan mendekati Menma yang masih tetap berdiri terpaku karena tangannya ditahan oleh mulut anjing berukuran raksasa ini.

Tampak jelaslah wajah laki-laki itu tatkala angin kencang bertiup lagi menerpa tempat itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Tampak tato segitiga merah terbalik tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Pasti kamu belum mengetahui namaku, bukan?" katanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" tanya Menma mengerutkan keningnya."Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kiba menatap Menma dengan datar.

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi, aku selalu mengawasimu."

"Mengawasiku?" tanya Menma lagi. Ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

Kiba masih menatap Menma dengan datar.

"Ya, karena aku adalah pengawal pribadi Hinata yang ditugaskan oleh kakaknya. Aku akan selalu menjaga Hinata kemanapun dan kapanpun," kata Kiba tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seram wajahnya."Aku tidak suka dengan hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Aku tidak terima jika kau masih berpacaran dengan Hinata."

Menma membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ja-jadi, kau mau apa sekarang?"

Kiba menatap Menma dengan pandangan psikopat.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan hidup!"

GRAK!

Cengkeraman gigi anjing raksasa yang menancap di tangan Menma semakin kuat. Menma semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Kiba pun menyeringai sinis.

"Akamaru, patahkan tangan laki-laki ini!"

GRAAAK!

Si anjing raksasa bernama Akamaru itu menggigit tajam tangan Menma. Menma tidak berteriak kesakitan. Justru ia bersikap tenang dan tersenyum meremehkan.

Menma memutarkan badannya secara cepat dan melayangkan tinju ke arah wajah si anjing raksasa.

BUAAK!

Si anjing raksasa itu terpental jauh dan melayang ke langit sana.

TIIING!

Muncul sinar seperti bintang di saat Akamaru menghilang. Membuat Kiba yang semula berwajah psikopat menjadi poker face.

Hening.

Angin bertiup kencang. Terdengar kilatan yang menyambar.

Menma menutup matanya dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya.

"Aaah, selesai. Saatnya pulang."

Menma berbalik badan dengan santainya dan meninggalkan Kiba yang mematung di tempat itu.

"HEI, TUNGGU!"

Menma menoleh. Sebuah kepalan tinju pun melayang cepat ke arahnya.

DAP!

Serangan dari Kiba berhasil ditangkapnya dengan satu tangan. Menma menatap Kiba dengan pandangan bosan.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa mau, hah?" tanya Menma.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kiba balik.

Menma hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba dengan senyuman simpul.

"Ya, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Kali ini Kiba memutarkan badannya sehingga tangannya yang ditangkap Menma. Membuat Menma agak tertarik juga ke arahnya. Ternyata maksudnya Menma akan dihempaskan ke tanah. Tapi, Menma mengerti dengan maksud Kiba itu. Lalu secara refleks, ia pun memutar bagian depan badannya dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut Kiba.

SYUUUT!

Tendangan Menma tidak mengenai perut Kiba. Kiba berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat salto ke belakang sebanyak satu kali.

Kiba pun terseret beberapa meter akibat ia melompat salto tadi.

"Ternyata kau mencoba melawanku juga. Hei, Namikaze!" kata Kiba menyeringai.

Menma menegakkan badannya. Ia pun menatap tajam Kiba.

Sesaat Kiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana jeans panjangnya.

Menma dapat melihatnya sangat jelas. Sebuah benda mirip tangan yang berkuku tajam ketika benda itu berubah bentuk di atas telapak tangan kanan Kiba. Lalu Kiba pun memakainya di tangan kirinya.

SRAAAT!

Seketika timbul sekelebat cahaya berwarna hitam menyeruak dari benda yang dipasangkan di tangan kiri Kiba.

PYAAASSH!

Cahaya berwarna hitam tersebut menyilaukan kedua mata Menma. Menma menutup matanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

PIP! DEG!

Sesuatu berdetak di dada kiri Menma. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

WHUUUSH!

Sesuatu melayang cepat di balik cahaya hitam yang mulai hilang. Sesuatu itu bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah Menma.

DHUUUAASH! BRAAAK!

Timbul guncangan yang hebat dan menerjang tanah di halaman depan rumah Hinata hingga menimbulkan kepulan debu yang tebal.

Apa yang terjadi?

Di antara kepulan debu tersebut, berdirilah Kiba dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia sedikit membungkuk. Tangan kirinya berubah menjadi seperti tangan robot.

Kiba pun menyeringai senang.

"Hehehe ... Satu serangan tinju kecepatan cahaya berhasil juga untuk menghajarmu, Namikaze Naru ..."

Berdirilah dengan lantang, Menma yang menyengir sambil berkacak pinggang di antara kabut-kabut debu.

"To ...!" sambung Kiba dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hm, jadi ...," tangan kanan Menma mengepal ke depan."Jadi, cahaya hitam yang menyilaukan tadi cuma mengalihkan perhatian. Kau ingin membuat aku terpaku dan lengah. Sedangkan kau pun segera bergerak menyerangku dengan tangan mekanis itu."

Kiba menggeretakkan gigi-giginya.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa kau bisa menghindari seranganku?"

Menma tersenyum kembali. Kepulan debu mulai menghilang.

"Tentu saja aku bisa menghindarinya. Seranganmu itu masih lemah. Itu tidak akan berdampak apa-apa bagiku," tukas Menma angkuh.

Tentu saja membuat telinga Kiba menjadi panas mendengarnya.

"Sombong sekali ucapanmu itu, hei penjelajah waktu dari masa depan!"

Menma pun terperanjat mendengar ucapan Kiba itu.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Ya, kau adalah penjelajah waktu yang datang dari masa depan. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau, Namikaze Naruto."

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

Menma panik sekali. Kiba pun menatap tajam Menma. Tangan mekanik sebelah kirinya diacungkan ke atas.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya lewat respon energi yang terletak di dada kirimu. Tangan mekanik ini dapat merasakan adanya aliran energi yang berbeda di dalam tubuhnya. Itu bukan aliran darah. Tapi ..."

Tangan kanan Kiba menekan salah satu tombol pada tangan mekanis.

"Tapi, aliran energi positif dari teknologi masa depan yang hilang yaitu Blue Crystal Ball."

SYAAAT!

Bagaikan kecepatan cahaya, Kiba pun berlari melesat menuju Menma. Menma membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kiba tadi.

"Rasakan ini tinju kecepatan cahaya!"

BUAAAK!

Wajah Menma berhasil dihantam oleh tinju berkekuatan listrik yang didapat dari tangan kiri mekanis Kiba.

BRAAAK!

Menma terpelanting ke belakang dan menghantam pagar rumah. Sehingga pagar rumah pun roboh.

Kiba mendekati Menma. Tampak Menma terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Seluruh wajahnya mengalami keretakan. Muncul sepercik listrik yang berkedip-kedip dari seluruh tubuh Menma.

Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau ... Kau Namikaze Naruto ..."

Menma yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Ia menatap lemah ke arah Kiba.

"Kau adalah robot?" sambung Kiba membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Menma berusaha berdiri. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aliran energinya menyusut alias kehabisan baterai. Blue Crystal Ball di dada kirinya pun berdetak kencang seperti debaran jantung.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

'A-aku ke-kehilangan energi. Aku mengalami kebocoran energi,' seru Menma merasakan ia akan mati. Kedua mata biru yang menyala perlahan-lahan meredup.

"HENTIKAN, KIBA!"

Terdengar suara gadis yang memanggil. Kiba pun menoleh ke belakang.

"HI-HINATA-CHAN!"

Tampak Hinata alias Naruko berdiri di depan rumah. Wajahnya pucat. Kedua tangan yang mengepal.

Kiba berdiri terpaku melihat Naruko yang memasang wajah merah padam. Naruko menatap Kiba dengan tajam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO?" bentak Hinata alias Naruko dengan keras.

Kiba terdiam dengan wajah datar. Naruko berjalan mendekati Menma yang telah mengalami "mati".

GREP!

Lengan Naruko ditangkap oleh Kiba. Naruko menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan wajah yang kesal.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN AKU!" sanggah Naruko lebih keras lagi.

PLAAK!

Pipi kanan Naruko ditampar keras oleh Kiba. Sehingga membuat kepala Naruko tertolak ke kiri.

Hinata alias Naruko menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Ia benar-benar marah sekali.

"HEI, KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU, HAH? KAU KENAPA SIH, KIBA?" seru Naruko berwajah merah padam kembali dengan berteriak keras sekali dari sebelumnya.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Sebulir air bening menetes di balik kedua mata Kiba. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang erat tangan Naruko. Tangan kirinya masih memakai tangan mekanis tersebut.

Hinata alias Naruko terdiam melihat Kiba yang menangis tanpa sebab.

Hening.

GLUDUK! GLUDUK! CTAAAAR!

Terdengar suara keras gemuruh petir sampai suara dahsyatnya petir yang menyambar. Angin semakin bertiup kencang sampai membuat semua pohon melambai-lambaikan daunnya.

Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Kiba masih menangis. Hinata alias Naruko masih terdiam menatapnya dengan iba.

"Ki-Kiba, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Naruko dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat kedua matanya yang merah menyorotkan sebuah perasaan yang dalam.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Kiba merangkul pundak Naruko sehingga kepala Naruko diletakkannya tepat di dadanya yang terbalut jaket hitam.

Hinata alias Naruko kaget dengan tindakannya. Lalu terdengar Kiba berbisik sesuatu kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 15.10 P.M**

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat terbang di udara, melesat dan menancap tajam ke leher para penjaga yang berada di lorong yang melengkung. Sehingga para penjaga yang berpakaian polisi itu tumbang dan terkapar begitu saja di lantai baja yang mengkilat.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Semua penjaga yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor melengkung itu telah tewas. Karena terkena racun dari serangan jarum yang diluncurkan oleh robot kecil berbentuk nyamuk. Robot serangga yang diciptakan oleh Shino.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tampak sepasang sepatu boots setengah betis berwarna hitam menendang salah satu tubuh penjaga yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai itu.

DUAAAK!

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu terguling-guling cepat dan berhenti setelah menabrak tubuh temannya yang juga tak bernyawa.

BRAAK!

Robot nyamuk tadi - yang menyerang para penjaga - bertengger manis di jari telunjuk majikannya. Shino menatap robot ciptaannya dengan tajam.

"Kerja yang bagus," ucap Shino dengan datar.

Di lain tempat, yaitu di lorong lantai tiga. Terlihat semua penjaga juga sudah tak bernyawa dan tergeletak dalam posisi tidak elit di lantai baja. Mereka semua tewas karena terkena racun dari robot nyamuk milik Shino yang lainnya.

"Bagus. Semuanya sudah dilumpuhkan. Pertahanan kantor walikota sudah berhasil kita hancurkan!" seru Sara tersenyum kecil sambil memperlihatkan peta lokasi kantor walikota itu kepada Naruto dan Lee.

Tampak di layar udara yang mengambang itu, para penjaga digambarkan sebagai titik merah telah berubah menjadi silang. Silang yang berarti "tewas".

"Wow, fantastis! Shino memang hebat!" tukas Lee senang sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Hm, baiklah. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi sendiri untuk menemui walikota itu di ruang kerjanya," kata Naruto dengan wajah serius."Kalian berdua menunggu di sini dan berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang masuk lagi ke sini."

Sara dan Lee mengangguk pelan.

"Hati-hati, Naruto-sama!" sahut Sara melambaikan tangannya.

"Yooo, selamat berjuang, Naru-chan!" timpal Lee sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas alisnya seperti memberi hormat."Jangan sampai mati ya!"

"A-apa?!"

Naruto hampir terjungkal jatuh mendengar dukungan semangat dari Lee. Sara pun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ya, terima kasih!" seru Naruto tertawa hambar sambil berlari kencang menuju ruang kerja si walikota itu.

Satu semangat penuh menuju penyelesaian masalah ini. Naruto bakal menemui walikota baru yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan waktu ini.

Entah siapa dia. Walikota baru yang telah memfitnah ayah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Lagi-lagi saya terlambat update chapter 18 ini. Maaf ya, saya sakit demam saat itu. Jadi, saya sudah sembuh sekarang. Sehingga bisa menyelesaikan chapter 18 ini.**

**Chapter kali ini, Kiba telah menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Walaupun dia nggak tahu karena menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang salah. Lalu inilah jalan konflik yang sesungguhnya. Kiba menjadi tokoh yang paling jahat dan psikopat di dalam cerita ini. Ia akan berusaha merebut Hinata dari tangan Naruto apapun caranya itu. Maaf ya ... Jika Kiba dibuat jahat di sini.**

**Di chapter selanjutnya yaitu chapter 19 yang berjudul Secret. Chapter yang mengupas semua masa lalu Naruto yang berkaitan dengan Time Traveler Hunter Agent, Time Broce dan Blue Crystal Ball. Semuanya akan terkuak di chapter selanjutnya. Saya jadwalkan update chapter 19 pada tanggal 25 Juli 2015. Mudah-mudahan sesuai dengan jadwal dan tidak ada halangan lagi. Amin.**

**Ok, segini saja tentang chapter 18. Terima kasih buat para pengunjung dan silent reader yang telah membaca cerita ini.**

**Arigatou ...**

**Tak lama lagi, cerita ini bakal secepatnya ditamatkan.**

**Hikari Syarahmia ...**

**Rabu, 15 Juli 2015.**

**Besok malam mau takbiran. Jadi, saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin ya ... **

**Good luck for you ... ^^**


	19. The Secret

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Star Guest : Gremory Rias**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Kamis, 16 Juli 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu believe by Arashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**CHAPTER 19 : The secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SWIIING!

Pintu ruang kerja walikota terbuka otomatis. Naruto masuk dengan langkah yang cepat ke dalam dan mendapati ruangan yang memiliki pemandangan yang spetakuler.

Ruang yang berbentuk kubah. Langit-langit yang di tengahnya ada jendela kaca berbentuk bulat sehingga langit biru terlihat oleh mata. Tampak jendela berbentuk segi panjang yang dibangun secara berbaris-baris mengikuti arahan ruang yang berbentuk oval. Dinding-dinding dan lantai mengkilat karena dibuat dari baja putih. Ada beberapa perabotan berdesain canggih dan futuristik. Satu kursi berbentuk oval dan meja seperti bentuk jamur terletak persis di dekat sebuah jendela berbentuk segi panjang. Lalu beberapa lemari yang berbahan baja untuk menyimpan semua barang yang berharga, terletak di kedua sisi kursi oval dan meja bentuk jamur tersebut.

Begitulah keadaan ruang kerja si walikota yang baru. Ruangannya bernuansa serba putih. Sangat berbeda ketika Minato - ayah Naruto - menjabat dulu. Ruangan ini bernuansa orange. Tapi, sekarang telah berubah.

Naruto pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Pandangan Naruto menyapu bersih semua ruangan itu. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini.

'Kemanakah walikota baru sialan itu?' pikir Naruto dalam hatinya sendiri.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar langkah sepatu yang keras dari arah luar. Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas suara pintu yang terbuka.

Swiing!

Terbuka lebar pintu yang terbuka otomatis. Tampak orang yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Seorang pria separuh baya. Berambut putih dengan model spike. Kedua bola mata berwarna biru. Kulit yang putih. Ia memakai jas berwarna hitam yang tidak dikancing hingga tampak kemeja putihnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam serta kakinya memakai sepatu kantor dengan model seperti tahun 2014.

Naruto melototkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar kaget sekali karena orang di depannya ini sangat familiar baginya.

"Oji-san?!"

Ya, orang ini bernama Kazuhiro Hiroshi. Ia adalah sahabatnya Minato sekaligus ayahnya Shion.

Hening.

Sesaat mereka menatap dalam diam. Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Oji-san, anda walikota yang baru?"

Orang yang ditanya hanya berwajah datar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Rupanya Namikaze Naruto. Putra Namikaze Minato. Ternyata kamu sudah kembali ke masa depan."

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Hentikan senyuman palsu anda itu, Kazuhiro Hiroshi!" kata Naruto dengan sikap yang tegas."Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Tousan-ku."

Perlahan-lahan senyuman Hiroshi menghilang. Berubah menjadi datar kembali.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kau sudah tahu semuanya dari Tousan-mu."

Naruto menatap Hiroshi dengan sinis.

"Ya, anda telah memfitnah dan mengkhianatinya. Merebut jabatannya sebagai walikota, merebut semuanya dan anda telah mengacaukan keadaan di zaman ini."

Hiroshi masih diam terpaku dan menatap tajam Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huaha ... Ha ... Ha ...!"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

'Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Memangnya ini lucu?' pikir Naruto sweatdrop.

Hiroshi memegang kepalanya. Tapi, ia masih tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha ... Mengacaukan keadaan di zaman ini? Yang benar saja. Lelucon anak kecil yang benar-benar lucu."

Naruto masih menatap Hiroshi dengan tajam.

"Apa buktinya kalau aku mengacaukan keadaan di zaman ini? Lalu apa buktinya aku memfitnah ayahmu?" sambung Hiroshi sambil menghentikan tawanya.

"Bu-bukti?" kata Naruto terperanjat.

Memang ia tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa yang dibawa untuk menunjukkan bahwa Hiroshi itu bersalah. Ia tidak tahu akan hal itu. Dia cuma langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar cerita dari ayahnya.

'Gawat, aku gegabah. Aku terlalu cepat bergerak dan tidak memperhitungkan semua ini,' batin Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya.'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'

Naruto merasa bodoh sekali. Ia kurang teliti dan ini adalah rencana yang belum sempurna. Ia bingung sendiri.

Hiroshi menjentikkan jarinya.

Ctek!

Tiba-tiba dari atas langit-langit ruangan itu muncul kubus kaca seperti aquarium dan langsung jatuh menimpa ke arah Naruto.

Naruto kaget sekali dan langsung melihat ke atas dengan cepat. Ia tidak sempat menghindar.

BRUUUK!

Kubus kaca yang bagian bawahnya berlubang, sukses membuat Naruto terperangkap di dalamnya.

"HEI, APA-APAAN INI?!" seru Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya."OJI-SAN, APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?"

Hiroshi tersenyum sinis.

"Naruto, kau memang anak yang sangat pemberani. Dengan mudahnya kau membuat semua penjagaan yang ketat di kantor walikota ini menjadi lumpuh. Aku salut padamu."

Naruto memandang Hiroshi dengan penuh kekesalan. Dengan brutal, ia meninju kubus kaca itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"DASAR, SUDAH KUBILANG KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI. KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN ..."

"Akan apa?" tanya Hiroshi berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terperangkap di dalam kubus kaca itu. Begitu berhenti, ia pun memegang bagian dinding kubus kaca tersebut.

"Aku beritahukan kepadamu tentang suatu kebenaran kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, Naruto."

Hiroshi menghelakan napasnya. Ia pun berwajah datar kembali. Naruto tetap saja menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Aku ingin mengubah semuanya menjadi seperti masa lalu karena terlalu berkembangnya teknologi yang canggih dan maju seperti ini. Aku takut seiring berkembangnya teknologi dan robot yang semakin maju akan membuat dampak yang buruk bagi manusia di kehidupan yang akan datang. Aku telah melihat, meneliti, membaca dan menjelajah waktu untuk memperkirakan semua ini. Di mana di masa yang akan datang, teknologi dan robot yang menguasai kita. Kita akan dikendalikan oleh robot. Kita akan diperbudak oleh teknologi dan robot."

Wajah Naruto masih sewot. Ia belum percaya dengan kata-kata Hiroshi itu.

"Anda pasti berbohong, Oji-san!" kata Naruto dingin.

Hiroshi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Anda telah membuat Tousan-ku menderita dan juga Kaasan. Kaasan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit dan Kaasan harus cepat dioperasi. Tapi, teknologi bedah implan organ vital itu. Kenapa anda hapuskan?" lanjut Naruto dengan wajah yang mengeras."KINI KAASAN-KU KOMA DAN JIKA TIDAK CEPAT DIOPERASI MAKA KAASAN AKAN KEHILANGAN NYAWANYA. ANDA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA KEKACAUAN INI!"

Suara Naruto menggelegar hebat. Terlihat kedua tangannya menegang. Naruto benar-benar kesal setengah mati melihat walikota baru ini.

Ayah Shion tersebut menatap Naruto dengan lama.

"Hm, kau memang bersikeras sekali menolong ibu dan ayahmu. Kau tahu bahwa mereka berdua bukan orang tuamu yang sesungguhnya."

Wajah Naruto berubah seperti biasa.

"A-apa maksudmu, Oji-san?"

Hiroshi pun melepaskan tempelan tangannya dari dinding kubus kaca itu.

"Mereka berdua bukan orang tua kandungmu. Kau adalah anak angkat mereka."

Terbelalaklah kedua mata Naruto saat itu juga.

'Apa lagi ini? Apa maksudnya?'

Berita apa itu? Mengapa Hiroshi mengatakan Naruto bukan anak kandung Minato dan Kushina?

Ada sesuatu misteri yang muncul secara perlahan-lahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 23.00 P.M**

Malam semakin larut. Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Sesekali kilat dan petir menyambar di kaki langit. Entah kapan hujan akan turun untuk membasahi bumi.

Terlihat keadaan halaman depan rumah Hinata yang berantakan dan kacau balau. Pagar yang roboh. Tanah yang membentuk kawah kecil. Pot-pot bunga yang pecah dan membuat semua tanaman berserakan di mana-mana.

Ini akibat pertarungan Kiba dan Menma yang berlangsung hanya beberapa menit.

Menma yang kalah dan tergeletak di atas tanah antara pagar yang hancur. Wajahnya retak dan beberapa bagian kulit wajahnya terkelupas sehingga tampaklah aliran energi biru yang berpijar. Percikan-percikan listrik tampak berkedip-kedip di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia telah "mati" karena sumber energi kehidupannya tidak mengalir lagi.

Lalu di dekat Menma itu berada, tampak Kiba yang memeluk erat Naruko. Naruko melotot dengan mulut yang ternganga.

"Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu," bisik Kiba yang terdengar sangat lembut.

Hinata atau Naruko terdiam. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Dapat ia rasakan, tubuh Kiba sangat bergetar. Masih terdengar suara Kiba yang tetap menangis.

Sungguh ini tidak etis jika laki-laki yang menangis. Namun, Kiba benar-benar merasa inilah saat-saat terindah untuknya. Saat-saat yang ia inginkan yaitu menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis bermata lavender ini. Gadis yang disukainya sejak kecil, walaupun dia belum tahu kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang salah.

Namun, apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruko saat ini? Ia benar-benar tidak tahu untuk menanggapinya.

Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu yaitu menolong temannya, si Menma.

"Hinata-chan," kata Kiba memecahkan keheningan.

"A-apa?"

"Maafkan aku karena aku menamparmu tadi. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Kiba tersenyum tipis di sela-sela pelukannya. Ia berhenti menangis.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Ja-jawaban apa?"

"Setelah aku menyatakan cinta kepadamu. Sungguh aku sudah sayang kamu sejak dulu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku berusaha untuk menyatakan cinta padamu. Meskipun Neji-san tidak kelihatan suka jika aku mendekatimu. Tapi, aku akan tetap berusaha agar aku bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha agar kamu menjadi milikku meskipun Neji-san tidak merestui aku."

Naruko mendengarkan dengan serius. Ia menunggu Kiba melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Kembali pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan oleh Kiba. Naruko bingung harus menjawab apa.

CTAR!

Petir masih menyambar di langit. Hinata atau Naruko harus menjawabnya agar ia segera menolong Menma.

"Ma-maaf Kiba," ucap Naruko sambil melepaskan pelukannya."Pi-pilihanku hanya satu. Aku tetap akan memilih Naruto sebagai pacarku. Aku sayang dia."

Mendengar jawaban Naruko itu, membuat Kiba membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kamu sudah gila?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan nanar.

"Hah, kenapa kamu bilang aku sudah gila?"

Naruko mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kiba berwajah datar dan menunjuk ke arah Menma yang telah terkapar.

"Kamu lihat, dia itu adalah robot. Bukan manusia. Apakah kamu sudah gila karena kamu mencintai seorang robot?"

Naruko menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Dia itu cyborg. Naruto adalah manusia setengah robot," jawab Naruko menoleh ke arah Kiba."Dia itu tetap manusia. Kamu mengerti, Kiba?"

Kiba melirik ke arah Naruko. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu.

"Lalu, ini berarti aku ditolak."

Naruko menatap Menma kembali. Lalu ia pun berlutut dan mengangkat kepala Menma itu serta diletakkannya pada bahunya.

Kiba memperhatikan Naruko yang tengah memeluk pundak si Menma.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kiba. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku akan tetap mencintai Naruto sampai kapanpun. Meskipun ia itu cyborg. Tapi, aku berharap kamu mau mengerti. Aku takkan bisa berpaling ke hati lain. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, Kiba."

Hujan pun turun. Angin bertiup semakin kencang disertai petir yang menyambar.

Kiba terdiam dan terpaku dalam pendiriannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya basah diterpa hujan.

Naruko mengangkat tubuh Menma. Dengan posisi tangan Menma diletakkan di belakang lehernya. Tangan kanan Naruko memegang tangan kanan Menma. Lalu tangan kiri Naruko melingkar di pinggang Menma.

Dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Naruko berjalan dengan susah payah membopong Menma. Ia melewati Kiba yang terus menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tunggu!"

Naruko menoleh di saat Kiba memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan, aku beritahukan sesuatu padamu ..."

Kiba menatap Naruko dengan pandangan yang kosong. Namun, wajahnya itu sungguh ...

Sungguh wajah yang psikopat dan menyeringai dengan menakutkan.

**"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membiarkan si Namikaze Naruto itu hidup. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang dekat denganmu, Hinata-chan. Karena aku takkan menyerah untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku."**

CTAAAR!

Petir menyambar dengan sangat keras membuat suasana semakin mengerikan. Di antara mereka yang terpaut jarak yang agak berjauhan. Tubuh Naruko bergetar hebat ketika Kiba mengatakan kalimat "ancaman" itu.

Kiba pun membalikkan badannya dan berseru,"Selamat malam, Hinata-chan."

Kiba berjalan di tengah hujan yang semakin deras. Meninggalkan Naruko yang terpaku berdiri sambil membopong Menma.

Kedua bola mata lavender Naruko bergoyang-goyang saat menatap ke arah Kiba. Seketika jantungnya - tepatnya Blue Crystal Ball itu - berdetak kencang.

'Ga-gawat, kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Keadaan semakin kacau,' pikir Naruko di dalam hatinya.'Tapi, yang penting aku harus menghidupkan kembali Menma.'

Maka Naruko yang masih berwujud Hinata itu membawa Menma masuk ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 15.40 P.M**

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hiroshi.

"Pasti ini adalah leluconkan, Oji-san? Anda mempermainkan aku!" bentak Naruto."JANGAN MENGALIHKAN SUASANA. INI DALAM KEADAAN DARURAT. ANDA HARUS MENGHENTIKAN SEMUA INI SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!"

Hiroshi menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia pun tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, baiklah. Jika kamu tidak percaya, Naruto. Namun, aku sudah mengatakan hal yang telah lama ingin aku katakan padamu. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Hiroshi menjentikkan jarinya.

CTEK!

Kubus kaca tadi terangkat kembali ke atas oleh kedua tangan mekanis yang berasal dari langit-langit ruangan itu. Naruto pun bebas.

'Kenapa dia melepaskan aku?' pikir Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan sikap ayah Shion itu.

"Hm, baiklah," Hiroshi pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana panjangnya."Terimalah ini."

Hiroshi menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan heran.

"A-apa ini, Oji-san?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan sesuatu yang ia pegang.

Sebuah benda berbentuk kartu yang bertuliskan ID KEYS CARD di tengahnya.

Naruto melototi benda itu.

"I-inikan kunci rumahku?!"

"Ya, itu benar."

Hiroshi mengangguk-angguk pelan. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Oji-san?"

Hiroshi memegang bahu Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kukembalikan semua yang kuambil. Maafkan aku, aku telah membuat ayahmu kehilangan pekerjaannya. Juga membuatnya dipecat menjadi komandan ARJU."

Naruto menatap wajah Hiroshi di depannya ini. Namun, tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

SYUUUT!

Sebuah pisau melayang cepat ke arah perut Naruto. Naruto terperanjat. Segera saja ia menghindari dirinya dari pisau yang dilayangkan ke perutnya.

TRANG!

Muncul energi berwarna orange berbentuk kubah yang keluar dari Time Broce dan menjadi tameng sehingga pisau itu tidak menancap di perut Naruto.

"A-APA?" kata Hiroshi membulatkan kedua matanya.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Anda lupa kalau aku adalah ARJU?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam."Aku mempunyai Time Broce. Maka aku akan menghentikan segala apa yang telah anda lakukan."

Naruto menekan Time Broce-nya. Maka energi berwarna orange itu semakin lama semakin membesar tekanannya. Membuat pisau malah berbalik dan terbang ke belakang. Hiroshi pun terpelanting juga akibat tekanan energi tersebut.

"WUAAAH!" teriak Hiroshi sekencang mungkin. Ia pun jatuh menghempas dinding.

BRAAK!

Hiroshi pun pingsan seketika.

Naruto mematikan Time Broce-nya. Energi orange menghilang bersamaan Time Broce dimatikan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Hiroshi. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis.

"Naru-chan!"

Ternyata Lee yang memanggilnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya yang datang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shino.

"Sudah selesai," jawab Naruto sekenanya."Dialah yang memfitnah ayahku."

"Ayah Shion?" kata Lee membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk.

"Tidak kusangka. Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Dia ingin mengubah zaman ini menjadi seperti masa lalu," jawab Naruto. Ia menatap ayah Shion dengan tatapan sewot.

"Apakah dia yang telah mengubah kota sebelah barat menjadi kacau, Sara?" tanya Shino menoleh ke arah Sara.

Sara menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan. Bukan ini orangnya."

Mereka pun terperanjat. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kazuhiro Hiroshi. Dia telah mengkhianati Anbu. Dia adalah penjelajah waktu yang berasal dari masa lalu. Ia bermaksud ingin mengubah masa depan menjadi seperti masa lalu, di mana ia tinggal dulu. Selain itu, ia sangat anti dengan teknologi. Karena itu ia masuk dalam Anbu dan berniat merebut posisi yang dipimpin oleh ayahmu, Naruto-sama," tukas Sara panjang lebar.

Ketiga teman laki-lakinya mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Maaf, mengganggu kalian para ARJU. Kami telah diberitahu oleh atasan untuk menangkap Kazuhiro Hiroshi. Ia menjadi tersangka dalam kekacauan waktu di zaman ini," terdengar suara seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Mereka berempat pun menoleh.

Muncul beberapa orang dewasa yang berpakaian seragam berwarna hitam bercampur biru. Serta memakai kacamata hitam. Di antara orang-orang dewasa tersebut, ada seorang laki-laki yang berusia sama dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Lantas Kazuhiro Hiroshi itu diborgol dengan kedua tangan yang terikat oleh tali laser dari arah belakang. Dua petugas segera membopongnya keluar ruangan. Beberapa yang lainnya tampak berbicara serius dengan Shino dan Sara. Tinggallah Naruto dan Lee yang melongo.

"Enaknya menjadi seorang pemimpin. Pasti akan selalu ada gadis cantik di sampingnya," seru Lee yang menangis ala air terjun."Sara, kamu telah menghancurkan hatiku."

Naruto hanya mampu sweatdrop mendengar rintihan Lee yang cemburu melihat Sara berdekatan dengan Shino.

Suasana kembali kondusif. Sejenak anggota Anbu - yang sebaya dengan Naruto - datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Ya."

"Aku menyerahkan ini padamu."

Sebuah benda berbentuk kartu disodorkan kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya.

"Ini apa?"

"Surat pemberitahuan dari pemerintah kota bahwa ayahmu diharapkan kembali lagi menjadi walikota. Lalu petinggi Anbu juga meminta Ayahmu memimpin ARJU kembali."

Mendengar kabar baik ini, sontak membuat Naruto sangat gembira. Akhirnya semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Sama-sama," tukas laki-laki berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam itu.

Sore yang indah. Satu masalah sudah selesai. Kekacauan waktu masih berjalan. Maka adalah tugas para Anbu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Mereka tengah menemukan siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengacaukan waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKNOWN PLACE, XXX**

Gelap gulita. Sungguh gelap. Tidak ada cahaya yang terlihat. Semuanya kosong. Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Semuanya hening dan sunyi. Kelamnya ruangan ini.

Di mana ini?

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya setelah matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Ia menemukan dirinya berada di alam antah berantah. Ruangan gelap dan hampa. Seperti tiada ujung dan tepinya.

"Di-di mana ini? Di mana aku sekarang?" gumam Hinata pelan dengan badan sedikit merinding ketakutan dan tangan kanan didekapkan di dada kirinya."A-apakah aku sudah mati?"

Hinata pun celingak-celinguk. Ia tetap berdiri di posisi yang sama. Ia takut bergerak ataupun berjalan. Ia tidak tahu ini di mana. Ini tempat apa dan mengapa semuanya gelap seperti di luar angkasa.

"HINATA!"

Samar-samar gendang telinga Hinata menangkap suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Suara itu seperti dirinya. Hinata sangat mengenali suara itu.

'Su-suara itu?' batin Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya bersamaan muncullah sosok yang tiba-tiba menjelma di hadapan Hinata.

Seseorang yang berwajah sama dengan Hinata dengan ciri-ciri yang sama persis seperti Hinata. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang diikat dua dan dijuntaikan di kedua sisi bahunya. Mata lavender yang indah. Memakai kacamata. Serta memakai pakaian sekolah yang berdesain futuristik yang lengkap.

"Ha-Haruka!" seru Hinata yang merasa sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Haruka yang muncul secara mendadak seperti hantu begitu di depannya. Sesaat hatinya yang semula ketakutan akhirnya kembali menjadi sedikit berani.

Haruka menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sayu dan kosong. Wajahnya pucat. Hinata keheranan melihatnya.

"Haruka, kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat begitu."

Haruka hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kamu kelihatan sedih begitu?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi."A-apakah Haruto telah kamu temukan?"

Gadis yang berwajah sama dengan Hinata itu. Sejenak ia menutup matanya sebentar. Hinata menunggu jawaban Haruka dengan sabar.

"Ya, aku telah menemukannya, Hinata. Ternyata ia berada di tahun 2114 ini."

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, syukurlah Haruka."

Hinata kelihatan senang. Haruka membuka matanya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu. Tentang siapa sebenarnya Haruto itu."

Haruka memegang puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata merasa dirinya mengalami keanehan. Tubuhnya seperti ditarik ke arah belakang.

"Akan aku bawa kamu mundur ke tahun 2040," kata Haruka lagi sambil terus memegang kepala Hinata.

Seketika ruangan itu bercahaya terang dan sangat menyilaukan mata.

PYAAAASH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2040 YEAR, 12.01 P.M**

Di sebuah sekolah yang berdesain maju dan futuristik, bernama Konoha Senior High School.

Di sebuah taman sekolah yang sangat asri dan teduh dengan banyaknya pepohonan Sakura yang berguguran karena musim gugur. Ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup lembut menerpa taman itu. Lalu didukung oleh langit biru yang dipenuhi beranekaragam bentuk awan berwarna putih. Matahari pun tidak terlihat menyinari bumi.

Di bawah pohon Sakura yang rindang, duduklah di atas rerumputan hijau, sepasang anak manusia yang berlainan jenis tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

Sepasang anak manusia itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan gadis berambut panjang indigo.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu mempunyai mata biru samudra. Ada tiga guratan garis di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya putih. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna putih seperti dokter yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hingga tampaklah seragam khas KSHS di dalamnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo yang diikat dua dan bermata lavender. Gadis itu memakai seragam khas KSHS tapi tidak mengenakan jas putih seperti laki-laki di depannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki berambut pirang itu telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Hehehe, lihatlah Haruka-chan. Makananku sudah habis, bukan?" seru laki-laki itu sambil menyengir lebar."Makin lama masakanmu semakin enak saja. Kamu memang calon ibu rumah tangga masa depanku yang baik."

Perkataan gombal laki-laki itu sukses membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi gadis yang bernama Hyuga Haruka.

"Ha-Haruto-kun, jangan menggombaliku. Aku tidak suka, tahu!" Haruka marah dan ingin menjitak kepala laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Haruto itu dengan tutup kotak bekal.

"Gomen. Gomen, Haruka-chan," timpal Haruto berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari amukan Haruka yang terbilang memang "tsundere". Haruto hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huh!" Haruka menarik kembali tutup bekal itu. Lalu ia melipat tangan di dada serta membuang muka. Ia kesal sesaat.

Sementara Haruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kesal dari kekasihnya ini. Ia senang karena telah membuat Haruka marah.

Grep!

Haruka merasa dirinya ditarik ke arah depan. Ia membulatkan matanya. Haruto memeluknya dengan erat.

'Haruto?' bisik Haruka di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Haruka-chan, betapa aku sangat sayang kamu. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu," kata Haruto dengan lembut."Jangan pernah pergi dari sampingku. Aku ingin kamu selalu ada di sampingku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Karena kamulah gadis yang sangat berharga untukku. Kamulah gadis masa depanku nanti. Berjanjilah, kamu akan selalu di sampingku dan tidak pernah meninggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi."

Gadis itu terpana mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Haruto itu. Seorang laki-laki yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama dua bulan.

Sesaat badan Haruka bergetar hebat. Ia menitikkan air matanya. Betapa ia telah menemukan orang yang sangat menyayanginya dengan tulus. Ia senang sekali.

"I-iya, aku berjanji, Haruto-kun."

Haruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Haruka-chan," sesaat Haruto melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Haruka."Tapi, jangan menangis seperti ini."

Haruka tertawa cengengesan sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan tangannya.

"Hehehe, aku terharu mendengarnya."

Haruto tertawa lebar melihatnya. Ia pun ikut membantu menghapus air mata Haruka yang terus berjatuhan tanpa henti.

"Dasar, seperti biasa kamu cengeng sekali."

"A-APA? CENGENG?!"

Wajah Haruka memerah padam karena mendengar perkataan Haruto yang sedikit menyinggungnya. Lantas Haruka mencubit pipi si Uzumaki itu. Sontak Haruto berteriak kencang sambil meringis kesakitan saat pipinya terus dicubit oleh Haruka.

"AMPUN, HARUKA-CHAN! SAKIT, TAHU!"

Suara Haruto menggema keras di sekolah tersebut. Siapa saja akan menjadi sakit telinganya jika mendengarnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Haruto dan Haruka, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya. Ia menatap sinis ke arah Haruto. Ia berdiri di balik pohon Sakura yang tidak jauh dari Haruto dan Haruka berada.

"Uzumaki Haruto, kamu telah merebut Haruka dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu bersatu dengan Haruka. Karena Haruka hanya milikku seorang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikinya. Hanya aku yang bisa memilikinya. Haruka akan segera aku jadikan milikku," ucap laki-laki itu berwajah psikopat yang mengerikan dengan kedua mata berkilat tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL (KSHS), 2040 YEAR, 07.00 A.M**

"HARUKA-CHAN! HARUKA-CHAN!"

Haruto berlari-lari cepat ke arah Haruka yang baru datang.

Saat Haruka menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas, lantas Haruto memeluk pinggang Haruka dengan erat dan diangkatnya sedikit. Mereka berputar-putar dengan cepat. Ini membuat Haruka panik, kaget dan bingung karena Haruto mendadak seperti ini. Haruto kelihatan gembira sekali.

"KYAAA, HARUTO-KUN! KENAPA KITA BERPUTAR-PUTAR SEPERTI INI?! AKU JADI PUSING, TAHU!" sembur Haruka kesal sambil memukul keras pundak Haruto. Wajah Haruka memerah padam.

Haruto menyadari kemarahan Haruka. Lalu gadis itu diturunkannya.

"Go-gomen. Gomen, Haruka-chan," jawab Haruto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Wajah Haruka manyun dengan kemerahan di kedua pipinya yang mengembang.

"Apa-apaan sih? Mendadak kamu memelukku seperti ini. Apa sih yang membuatmu begitu senang?"

"Kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku senang sekarang?"

"Iyalah. Kalau kamu mendadak memelukku seperti tadi. Itu tandanya kamu memenangkan sesuatu atau menciptakan sesuatu yang hebat," Haruka melipatkan tangan di dada."Akukan pacarmu. Sudah setahun aku memperhatikan kamu selalu begitu. Jangan bersikap baru mengenal sehari saja."

Haruto tetap tertawa lebar. Haruka menatap Haruto dengan datar.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Haruka kemudian.

Haruto mengeluarkan sebuah bola berwarna biru. Sebesar bola kasti dari saku jas putih seperti dokter.

"Aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah energi tiada batas. Namanya Blue Crystal Ball."

Haruka terpana menatap benda yang berwarna biru cemerlang seperti kristal itu. Sebuah bola biru yang berkilauan dengan matrix-matrix digital hitam yang transparan.

"HE-HEBAT!"

Wajah Haruka berbinar-binar. Haruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, begitulah, Haruka-chan."

"Ja-jadi, kerja benda ini untuk apa? Apa tadi, energi tanpa batas?"

Haruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, energi tanpa batas. Dengan energi Blue Crystal Ball ini, kamu bisa menggunakannya pada benda apa saja yang ingin kamu hubungkan dengannya. Benda ini akan bekerja pada benda yang terus bergerak dan mempunyai aliran listrik. Selain itu, benda ini bisa mengeluarkan daya energi yang sangat dahsyat karena mempunyai kekuatan untuk menolak reaksi negatif dengan mendeteksi pergerakan melalui gaya gravitasi. Dengan kata lain, benda ini juga sama kerjanya seperti jantung. Karena benda ini bisa dijadikan pusat kehidupan dan memberikan kekuatan energi yang dahsyat. Dia akan memberikan aliran energi kehidupan tanpa batas kepada benda yang terus bergerak dan ada aliran listriknya. Sama seperti halnya pada baterai. Bahkan benda ini bisa digunakan untuk mengganti organ vital bagi manusia, misalnya pada jantung yang rusak ataupun lemah."

Haruka kembali terpana dibuatnya. Dia tidak menyangka Haruto bisa menciptakan penemuan secanggih ini. Sebuah energi tiada batas dan kerjanya sama seperti jantung. Memang tidak masuk diakal. Tapi, beginilah kenyataannya.

Haruto memang anak yang sangat jenius dan paling jenius di antara semua murid di sekolahnya ini. Dia selalu membuat orang-orang menjadi gempar dengan hasil penemuannya.

Sebagai ketua klub sains dan teknologi, Haruto sangat populer dan selalu menang di setiap perlombaan dalam bidang sains dan teknologi robot. Karena kejeniusannya ini, banyak perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi robot meminta Haruto bekerja untuk mereka dengan gaji yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan ada beberapa penemuannya dibeli oleh perusahaan lain. Tentu saja Haruto senang jika hasil penemuannya ini bisa diproduksi dan bisa dipakai langsung oleh semua orang. Ia tidak menyesal menjual hasil penemuannya. Biarpun itu dilarang oleh Ayah angkatnya yang selalu memakai topeng aneh.

Haruto sekarang bekerja di perusahaan yang bernama Akatsuki. Perusahaan teknologi yang terbesar di dunia. Pemiliknya adalah Orochimaru. Ia meminta Haruto menciptakan sebuah penemuan yang menghasilkan energi tiada batas ini. Ada "sesuatu" yang ingin ia wujudkan. Maka Haruto membuatnya dengan senang hati. Baginya menciptakan sesuatu yang bisa menolong orang lain, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Tidak apa-apa jika tidak dibayar. Walaupun Orochimaru akan tetap membayar hasil penemuan Haruto itu dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi.

Itulah Uzumaki Haruto. Ilmuwan termuda yang berusia 16 tahun. Ia sudah diakui sebagai ilmuwan terjenius di dunia. Ia sangat terkenal di mana-mana. Semua orang mengetahuinya.

Walaupun ia jenius, ia tetap ingin sekolah seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin lompat kelas. Baginya sesuatu yang normal dan biasa itu menyenangkan. Menjalaninya dengan bebas dan mengalir begitu saja. Jika saja ia mau. Ia bisa mendapatkan gelar Professor itu dengan mudah tanpa melewati sekolah lagi.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Haruto orangnya keras kepala dan berpendirian yang kuat. Ia akan tetap sekolah seperti yang lainnya. Ia ingin menjalaninya secara perlahan-lahan.

Kini dia sudah kelas satu SMA dan sekelas dengan Haruka.

CTEK!

Terdengar suara jentikan jari yang nyaring. Lamunan Haruka buyar seketika.

"Heh?"

"Haruka-chan, kenapa kamu melamun?"

Haruto menatap Haruka dengan jarak yang dekat. Haruka memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Haruto-kun."

"Hm?"

Haruto mengangkat dua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Haruka sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kali ini hasil penemuanmu, jangan kamu jual pada orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu ya?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Haruka mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Haruto lekat-lekat.

"Karena penemuanmu ini sangat berbahaya jika jatuh pada orang yang salah. Aku takut Orochimaru itu bukan orang yang baik. Apalagi ini adalah energi tanpa batas. Siapa saja pasti akan tergiur untuk mendapatkannya. Kamu harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Aku mau ..."

Belum sempat perkataan Haruka dilanjutkan, Haruto memotongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Haruka-chan. Orochimaru itu adalah orang yang baik. Dia adalah sahabat Ayah angkatku. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika Blue Crystal Ball ini kuserahkan kepada Orochimaru," Haruto tersenyum lebar sambil memegang kedua bahu Haruka."Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percayalah Blue Crystal Ball akan aman dan digunakan untuk sesuatu yang baik. Aku percaya itu."

Haruka mengerutkan keningnya. Memang Haruto orangnya berpendirian yang kuat. Tidak ada yang mampu mencegah apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Ta-tapi, Haruto-kun ..."

"Ssst, tidak apa-apa kok."

Haruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Haruka. Dengan isyarat agar Haruka tidak berbicara tentang hal-hal yang negatif itu lagi.

Lantas tangan kanan Haruka diangkatnya. Lalu telapak tangan kanan Haruka tadi diletakkan sebuah bola kristal biru oleh Haruto. Haruka memperhatikan wajah Haruto yang terus berbinar-binar.

"Jangan cemas lagi ya, Haruka-chan. Aku percaya kamu bisa menghilangkan prasangka burukmu itu. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Selama kita percaya bahwa apapun yang kita ciptakan itu akan bermanfaat bagi orang lain. Pasti tidak ada orang yang akan memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan yang buruk karena perusahaan Akatsuki itu juga diawasi oleh pemerintah. Jadi, penemuanku ini akan diberi hak cipta agar dilindungi dari orang-orang yang bermaksud buruk itu. Pasti penemuanku ini aman karena dilindungi oleh hukum."

Haruka terdiam sesaat. Ia terpaku mendengar ucapan Haruto yang panjang lebar. Namun, di hatinya kini muncul perasaan yang tidak enak tentang penemuan Haruto ini yaitu Blue Crystal Ball.

"Jadi, tersenyum dong, Haruka-chan. Senyumlah hanya untukku," sahut Haruto lagi.

Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah Haruka. Senyuman yang tipis dan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebar.

"Ya, Haruto-kun."

Haruto merasa senang jika Haruka tersenyum. Berarti Haruka tidak cemas lagi. Haruto tersenyum lebar sambil menarik Haruka ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Wajah Haruka memerah saat dipeluk oleh Haruto. Tapi, ia tertawa senang saat Haruto membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aishiteru, Haruka-chan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

"Ya, aishiteru juga."

Mereka pun berpelukan di dalam kelas yang hening tanpa ada seorangpun yang terlihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, HARUKA'S HOUSE, 2040 YEAR, 21.09 P.M**

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Haruka yang datang dari arah dalam kamarnya. Lantas ia membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

KRIEEET!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang berdiri di baliknya. Haruka sangat kaget. Matanya terbelalak keluar.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Bermata hitam tajam. Ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ia berpakaian serba hitam.

"Ki-Kiba?"

Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu menatap datar ke arah Haruka.

"Selamat malam, Haruka-chan!" suara Kiba terdengar berat dan dingin."Kamu pasti sendirian di malam ini. Karena kakakmu sedang keluar kota, bukan?"

Badan Haruka gemetaran. Ketakutan mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau ke sini?"

Kiba menatap Haruka dengan pandangan yang sangat datar dan dingin.

"Tentu saja, aku menemanimu di sini atas perintah kakakmu."

Haruka merasakan firasat yang buruk. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia pun mulai mundur ke belakang.

"A-aku tidak butuh ditemani. Kakak tidak pernah bilang kalau kamu yang akan menemaniku."

"Oh ya?" Kiba berjalan ke depan dan sembari menutup pintu itu."Tapi, itu memang perintah dari kakakmu, Hyuga Kotarou."

Haruka sangat ketakutan. Badannya gemetaran hebat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kiba menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Ia sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Kiba. Kiba adalah bodyguard khusus yang diperintahkan oleh kakaknya untuk menjaga dia kemanapun dan di manapun. Tapi, di balik semua itu, Kiba adalah mata-mata dan salah satu anak buah dari perusahaan Akatsuki itu. Dia berencana ingin merebut Blue Crystal Ball yang diciptakan oleh Haruto itu. Haruka mengetahui semuanya saat tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Kiba dan kakaknya.

Tempo hari, ketika di sekolah, Kiba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Haruka. Kiba menyukai Haruka. Tapi, Haruka menolaknya. Membuat Kiba menjadi kesal dan memukul Haruka. Lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengancam.

**"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan Uzumaki Haruto itu hidup. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang dekat denganmu, Haruka-chan. Karena aku takkan menyerah untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku."**

Kalimat ancaman itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Haruka. Sampai sekarang ia merasa ketakutan dengan semua ini.

"Jadi, berhubung kamu tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Membuat aku bebas untuk selalu bersamamu di malam ini, Haruka-chan," suara Kiba semakin berat dan tidak biasa. Ditambah dengan pandangan matanya yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Aku akan menjadikan kamu sebagai milikku. Kamu tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi. Aku akan membuatmu senang di malam ini, sayang."

Mata Haruka membulat sempurna. Ketakutan semakin menjalari tubuhnya. Ia pun semakin berjalan mundur tatkala Kiba terus berjalan untuk mendekatinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kiba menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia menyeringai lebar.

BATS!

Tiba-tiba mulut Haruka dibekap langsung dari arah belakang. Tangan Kiba satunya membelit leher Haruka. Gerakan Kiba sangat cepat. Haruka tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Hm ... Hm ... Hm ...," Haruka memberontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Kiba yang terus membekapnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

BUK!

Leher bagian belakang Haruka dipukul kuat oleh Kiba. Haruka pingsan seketika.

Lalu Kiba menggendong Haruka dengan gaya bridal style. Ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu. Pintu itu dibuka. Maka Kiba membawa Haruka ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Haruka. Ia akan membawa Haruka ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Di mana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Yooo, ketemu lagi di chapter 19. Saya senang pada akhirnya bisa update tepat waktu. Syukurlah, saya bisa menepati jadwal update cerita ini.**

**Kali ini flashback tentang siapa sebenarnya Haruka dan Haruto itu. Apakah kamu bisa menebak siapakah Haruka dan Haruto itu?**

**Misteri sudah terjawab. Pencipta sebenarnya Blue Crystal Ball adalah Uzumaki Haruto itu. Lalu Haruto itu siapa? Ya, jawabannya adalah Naruto itu sendiri.**

**Lho, kok bisa? Kenapa Naruto bisa hidup di tahun 2040? Lalu kenapa Ayah angkatnya malah si Obito yang memakai topeng aneh itu? Sungguh membingungkan. Pasti akan membingungkanmu. Saya juga bingung. Jawaban selanjutnya ada di chapter 20. **

**Sebentar lagi cerita ini akan tamat. Mungkin sekitar 5-6 chapter lagi.**

**Misteri siapa pencipta Time Broce akan terjawab di chapter 20.**

**See you next di sabtu yang akan datang.**

**Berikan review kamu setelah membaca cerita ini. Okay?**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia ...**

**Kamis, 23 Juli 2015. Pada pukul 20.00 WIB.**


	20. The fact revealed

**KONOHA CITY, HARUTO'S HOUSE, 2040 YEAR, 00.10 A.M**

Di sebuah kamar yang luas dan berdesain futuristik serta didominasi dengan warna orange. Seorang remaja berambut pirang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"HARUKA!" serunya sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Di ruangan yang gelap gulita, Haruto terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang syok. Keringat dingin mengucur. Badannya gemetaran.

Barusan ia mengalami mimpi yang buruk. Di mana Haruka akan ...

Haruto tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ia benar-benar merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang Haruka.

Lantas ia mengambil tablet berbentuk kartu remi yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya - tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menggunakan tablet itu untuk menghubungi Haruka.

**["Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi berada dalam jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."]**

Haruto mendesis kesal.

"Sial, kenapa tabletnya dimatikan?" Haruto mencoba menelepon lagi.

Sama saja seperti tadi. Walaupun seberapa lamanya Haruto mencobanya. Itu pun berkali-kali, tetap saja Haruka tidak akan menjawabnya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Haruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengganti pakaian dengan cepat. Tidak lupa, ia memakai jam tangan yang berbentuk elips - hadiah dari Haruka pada saat Haruto berulang tahun ke 16. Jam tangan itu bernama Time Broce dan merupakan ciptaan Haruka sendiri.

Lalu ia keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti pada saat mendengar percakapan Ayah angkatnya dengan seseorang.

**["Kapan Haruto akan menyerahkan hasil penemuannya yaitu energi tanpa batas itu, Obito?"]**

Haruto membulatkan matanya. Ia pun berdiri dan menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding. Di mana di baliknya ada Ayah angkatnya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menelepon seseorang lewat tablet digabungkan dengan video call.

"Hehehe, secepatnya Ketua. Malam ini juga aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Namun, terlebih dahulu aku akan menghabisi nyawa anak malang itu. Aku rasa dia sudah tidur sekarang. Malam ini aku akan mengakhiri peranku sebagai Ayah angkat yang baik untuk pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina itu."

Mendengar itu, membuat Haruto terperanjat. Matanya membulat sempurna.

**["Hahaha, tidak sia-sia kau membawanya dari tahun 2098 pada saat ia baru dilahirkan. Ia memang anak yang kita harapkan untuk menciptakan sebuah energi tanpa batas untuk membangun impian kita. Uzumaki Haruto, anak jenius yang kau pelihara memang telah berhasil kita manfaatkan. Impian kita akan segera terwujudkan."]**

"Itu betul, Ketua. Aku tidak sabar menanti semua itu."

**["Ya, daripada itu. Cepat bunuh Haruto sekarang dan bawa Blue Crystal Ball itu padaku."]**

"Baiklah, Ketua."

PIP!

Komunikasi terputus. Pria bertopeng aneh itu meletakkan tablet itu di atas meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Lantas ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Haruto.

KRIEEET!

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh pria itu. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau belati yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya.

Terlihat di atas tempat tidur Haruto, sebuah selimut tampak menggembung seperti orang yang tidur dalam posisi terlentang. Selimut itu membungkus dari kepala sampai kaki. Entah itu memang Haruto atau tidak.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, pria itu membuka selimut itu dengan cepat dan menghunuskan pisau langsung tepat ke arah jantungnya.

SREK! JLEB!

Tiba-tiba pria itu terpaku di tempat setelah menghunuskan pisau tepat ke arah jantung Haruto. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan sesuatu yang ia tusuk adalah sebuah BANTAL GULING.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata Haruto sudah kabur duluan sebelum Ayah angkatnya selesai menelepon. Juga membawa kabur Blue Crystal Ball itu di dalam saku jas putih seperti dokter. Lalu Haruto menyusun trik "bantal guling" itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Sementara dia kabur lewat jendela kamarnya. Untung saja kamarnya berada di lantai satu dan dengan mudahnya ia keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia pergi dengan mengendarai motornya sendiri.

"Cih, ternyata dia sudah tahu semuanya," seru pria yang bernama Obito itu."Aku akan mengejarnya untuk mendapatkan Blue Crystal Ball itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Minggu, 26 Juli 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**Chapter 20 : The fact revealed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, HARUKA'S HOUSE, 2040 YEAR, 02.30 A.M**

BRAK!

Pintu rumah Haruka terbuka dengan sendirinya. Haruto membulatkan matanya setelah membuka pintu rumah Haruka.

"Pintu rumah Haruka-chan terbuka. Kenapa ia tidak menguncinya?"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Haruto berlari cepat menuju kamar Haruka untuk memeriksa apakah Haruka ada di dalamnya.

Namun, begitu sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Haruka tidak ditemukan.

"Ha-Haruka-chan?" Haruto panik dan berlari cepat lagi untuk memeriksa semua sudut ruangan rumah itu. Tapi, tidak ditemukan sosok Haruka itu.

Haruto pun tersudut di dekat pintu dapur. Ia memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Haruka-chan, kamu di mana?" Haruto memandang lirih jam tangan pemberian Haruka yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya."Oh iya, aku ingat kalau Haruka bilang kalau di jam tangan ini ada sensor pelacak yang berhubungan dengan cincin yang ia kenakan."

Seketika Haruto tersenyum simpul. Untung, ada jalan keluar untuk mencari Haruka.

DESING! PRAAANG!

Terdengar suara letusan pistol bersamaan bunyi kaca yang pecah. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat.

"HARUTO, AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI DALAM SEKARANG. CEPAT KELUAR DAN SERAHKAN BLUE CRYSTAL BALL ITU PADAKU!"

Haruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Gawat, Ayah angkatnya menemukan dia di sini. Ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum Ayah angkatnya menemukannya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Haruto keluar dari pintu belakang. Syukurlah, pintu belakang rumah Haruka tidak susah untuk dibuka. Dengan begitu, Haruto bisa pergi menghindari Ayah angkatnya yang ternyata memanfaatkannya saja untuk mendapatkan Blue Crystal Ball itu. Dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin memburu Haruto kemana pun itu.

Haruto cepat berlari menuju ke arah motornya yang berdesain futuristik itu. Namun, motornya sudah hangus terbakar tepat di dekat tepi pagar besi rumah Haruka tersebut. Pasti Ayah angkat Haruto itu yang telah membakarnya dengan senjata api tingkat tingginya itu.

"Sial. Bagaimana ini?" Haruto menggeram. Ia pun segera berlari cepat menuju jalan sepi perumahan itu.

Masih terdengar letusan pistol yang sangat nyaring.

DOOOOR!

Nyaris saja Haruto terkena tembakan itu. Jika Haruto tidak cepat menghindarinya. Tembakan itu mengenai pagar besi.

DESIIING!

Haruto berlari secepat kilat. Ia tidak tahu akan kemana. Ia terus berlari di jalanan sepi itu. Tanpa seorang pun yang lewat.

DOOOR!

Terdengar letusan pistol lagi. Haruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Ayah angkatnya yaitu si Obito mendadak berdiri terpaku di tempat, tak jauh dari Haruto berdiri. Dada kiri Obito mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Ia pun tumbang seketika.

BRUUUK!

Obito terkapar di jalanan aspal. Ia tewas. Haruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ternyata orang yang telah menembak Obito adalah seorang pria berambut perak yang bermata sayu.

"Gu-Guru Kakashi?" gumam Haruto tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak jabrik. Mata hitam sayu tapi wibawa. Ia memakai masker berwarna biru tua. Pakaian yang ia kenakan serba berwarna biru tua bercampur putih. Ia sedang memegang sebuah pistol dengan desain yang aneh. Nama lengkapnya adalah Hatake Kakashi.

Haruto ternganga. Mengapa gurunya yang terkenal sebagai guru "tukang telat" dan tidak terlihat sikap wibawanya saat mengajar pelajaran fisika ini mendadak berubah menjadi tegas dan berpakaian dengan desain yang aneh? Siapa sebenarnya guru Kakashi itu?

Kakashi memasukkan pistolnya di sarungnya yang terpasang pada belt yang melingkari pinggangnya. Lantas ia berjalan ke arah Haruto yang masih menganga.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Haruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Guru," Haruto mengangguk-angguk seraya menunjuk ke arah Kakashi."Ke-kenapa bisa Guru melakukan itu?"

Kakashi menyadari Haruto yang kebingungan dengan aksinya tadi. Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik saku baju seragamnya.

Ia menunjukkan sesuatu pada Haruto. Sebuah kartu nama yang menampilkan foto Kakashi beserta profil tentang dirinya.

"Lihatlah ini," Kakashi menyerahkan kartu nama itu kepada Haruto. Haruto menerimanya dan membacanya.

Haruto terperanjat setelah membaca profil lengkap Kakashi.

"Gu-guru adalah penjelajah waktu dan polisi waktu dari tahun 2098?!"

Kakashi mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, begitulah."

Haruto menatap Kakashi dengan takjub. Ternyata penjelajah waktu itu memang ada.

"He-hebat sekali. Baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung dengan seorang penjelajah waktu. Berarti Guru ke sini memakai mesin waktu ya?"

Kakashi mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, betul," Kakashi mengambil kembali kartu namanya dari tangan Haruto."Aku datang dari masa lima puluh delapan tahun untuk mengejar seorang penjelajah waktu ilegal yang bernama Obito itu karena ia sudah menculik seorang bayi laki-laki dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Ia mengganti bayi Kushina yang baru lahir dengan bayi yang mirip dengan bayi Kushina. Sebelumnya bayi pengganti itu ia bunuh. Lalu ia menukarnya dengan bayi Kushina yang masih dirawat di dalam inkubator. Maka Kushina akan mengira bayinya meninggal. Sementara bayi yang asli dibawa Obito ke tahun 2024. Bayi itu adalah kamu, Uzumaki Haruto."

Haruto sangat kaget sekali mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Kini ia sudah tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Haruto tidak mengira bahwa ia adalah orang masa depan yang lahir di tahun 2098. Mengapa semuanya menjadi kacau?

"Akibat perbuatan Obito ini, membuat Kushina depresi dan akhirnya menjadi gila. Minato yang semula menjabat sebagai walikota Konoha Cyber. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memilih untuk selalu menjaga istrinya. Kehidupan mereka sungguh memprihatinkan."

Haruto memasang wajah sedihnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Guru. Ternyata Ayah angkatku telah memanfaatkan aku. Aku telah ditipu," kata Haruto pelan."Kasihan orang tuaku, Guru. Ingin rasanya aku memutar waktu kembali seperti semula pada saat aku baru dilahirkan."

Kakashi tersenyum untuk Haruto. Ia memegang bahu Haruto dengan erat.

"Kamu bisa saja mengulang semua itu dari awal. Kamu harus kembali ke masa depan untuk mengulang kisah ini seperti semula. Karena Obito telah berhasil kubunuh. Otomatis Obito di tahun 2098 itu telah lenyap sekarang. Kamu harus menyelamatkan kehidupan orang tuamu, Haruto."

Haruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi di depannya dengan perasaan yang menyakinkan.

"Jika itu caranya. Bagaimana aku bisa ke sana? Lagi pula aku belum berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu. Walaupun aku mencobanya berkali-kali, Guru. Sampai sekarang para ilmuwan lain juga sedang mencoba untuk menciptakan mesin waktu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berhasil hingga saat ini."

Haruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Pundung sebentar. Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. Bertanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Ya, itu dipikirkan nanti saja. Apa kamu tidak mencari kekasihmu yang hilang itu, Haruto? Haruka dalam bahaya sekarang."

Perkataan Kakashi tadi membuat Haruto menepuk jidatnya. Untung saja Kakashi mengingatnya.

"Betul juga, Guru. Aku harus menyelamatkan Haruka sekarang."

"Ayo, Haruto. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Hn, baiklah Guru Kakashi."

Mereka berdua mengangguk tegas. Segera saja mereka pergi menuju ke tempat Haruka berada. Mereka berdua berlari atau berjalan kaki?

"Tunggu dulu, Haruto!" Kakashi mencegat Haruto yang akan berjalan."Kita akan pergi dengan menggunakan Speed Car."

Kemudian Kakashi bersiul sangat kencang.

SUIIIT! JREEEENG!

Tiba-tiba muncul mobil berbentuk seperti elips yang mengambang di udara. Membuat Haruto kaget setengah mati dengan gaya yang tidak elit. Mobil itu muncul entah darimana seperti hantu begitu dan berhenti tepat di tepi jalan aspal. Di dekat Haruto dan Kakashi berdiri sekarang.

"Mo-mobilnya datang darimana, Guru?" tunjuk Haruto dengan tampang wajah polos.

Kakashi cuma menanggapi perkataan Haruto dengan menarik kerah jas putih Haruto begitu saja dan menyeret Haruto masuk ke dalam mobil aneh itu.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Ayo, kita segera pergi!" Kakashi juga masuk ke dalam mobil pada bagian kabin pengemudi."SPEED CAR, STAND BY!"

Setelah Kakashi berseru begitu. Mobil pun menyala dengan cepat. Membuat Haruto ternganga habis.

"BENAR-BENAR KEREN. TERNYATA BARANG-BARANG DARI MASA DEPAN SANGAT MENAKJUBKAN!" teriak Haruto kencang dengan penuh semangat.

"Berisik, Haruto. Kamu itu tidak cemas dengan kekasihmu, hah?"

"Tentu saja aku cemas, Guru."

"Karena itu, diam di tempat. Kita berangkat sekarang juga."

Kakashi mengetik dengan cepat di layar monitor yang mengambang seperti keyboard komputer pada dashboard mobil tersebut.

PIP! WHUUUUUSH!

Mobil itu pun melaju kencang bagaikan kilat. Hingga sedetik kemudian, mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi di ujung jalan perumahan hening itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2040 YEAR, 02.55 A.M**

Haruto dan Kakashi berhenti di sebuah bangunan runtuh, tepat di tepi hutan yang gelap dan sunyi. Tempat yang sangat jauh dari kota Konoha.

Bangunan itu berdinding batu. Dindingnya telah mengalami keretakan yang banyak. Lalu beberapa pohon akasia tumbuh di sekitar bangunan itu. Banyak tanaman menjalar tumbuh tidak beraturan di sekitar bangunan itu dengan tambahan rumput-rumput yang panjang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Tampak beberapa kelelawar beterbangan dari sela-sela atap bangunan yang usang dan bolong. Terdengar bunyi lolongan anjing dan suara burung hantu yang terdengar dari arah jauh.

Sejenak Haruto dan Kakashi berjongkok sambil bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak. Haruto memperhatikan jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan seksama. Di layar jam tangan itu memunculkan sebuah lampu berwarna merah yang berkedip-kedip.

"Ternyata reaksi sensor pelacak itu menguat di tempat ini, Guru," kata Haruto melirik ke arah Gurunya. Kakashi sedari tadi termangu menatap jam tangan yang dikenakan Haruto itu.

"Hm, eh?" Kakashi tersadarkan. Ia pun cepat menguasai dirinya. Lalu menatap ke depan, tepatnya ke arah bangunan itu.

"Kita masuk sekarang, Guru? Lagi pula tidak ada yang berjaga-jaga di tempat ini," sahut Haruto lagi sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kakashi sekenanya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda aneh lagi dari saku seragamnya. Sebuah benda berbentuk elips. Entah benda apa itu.

Haruto pun memperhatikan sang Guru. Kakashi sedang melakukan sesuatu pada benda itu. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Haruto.

"Oh iya, Haruto. Kamu masuk saja duluan dan aku akan menyusul nanti. Ada yang harus aku pastikan di sini. Apakah mungkin ada yang mengawasi tempat ini? Karena itu, aku akan berjaga di luar untuk melindungimu. Cepatlah bergegas untuk menemukan Haruka di sana."

Haruto mengangguk cepat dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Baiklah, Guru!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Haruto langsung berlari cepat menuju pintu masuk bangunan runtuh itu. Sementara Kakashi yang masih tersembunyi di dalam semak-semak. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya ini adalah markas mafia itu. Tidak salah lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2040 YEAR, 03.15 A.M**

Terlihat Haruka terduduk di lantai keramik yang sudah kotor dan berdebu. Punggung Haruka menempel di dinding. Kepalanya agak miring ke kanan. Dua tangannya diikat dengan tali tambang dan kedua kakinya juga diikat dengan tali tambang. Kedua mata Haruka masih terpejam. Ternyata dia masih pingsan.

Di samping Haruka, Kiba berlutut. Ia baru saja mengikat kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Haruka. Berharap gadis itu tidak akan kabur jika siuman nanti.

Tercetak senyum puas dari Kiba. Ia berwajah ceria dan bersinar.

"Terima kasih, Haruka-chan. Kamu sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Ternyata kamu mau menerimanya," sahut Kiba dengan wajah yang lembut."Akhirnya impianku sudah menjadi kenyataan. Kamu telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Setelah ini aku akan melamarmu menjadi istriku. Dengan begitu, Haruto tidak bisa lagi mencegah semua apa yang kulakukan. Dia akan segera kubunuh."

Tiba-tiba Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan wajah psikopat yang menyeramkan.

"HAHAHA, KEMENANGAN BERADA DI TANGANKU SEKARANG. AKU TELAH MENDAPATKAN APA YANG KUMAU. BAHKAN KOTAROU-SAN TIDAK AKAN MAMPU LAGI UNTUK MENOLAKKU MENJADI ADIK IPARNYA NANTI. HUAHAHAHA!"

BUAK!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pipi Kiba. Kiba pun jatuh terguling-guling dibuatnya.

BRAK!

Kiba kaget setengah mati. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang telah meninju pipinya.

"Ha-Haruto?!"

Terlihat Haruto yang terengah-engah sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya lurus ke depan. Kedua bahunya naik-turun. Wajahnya memerah padam sekali. Ia benar-benar marah kepada Kiba.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HARUKA, HAH?" bentak Haruto dengan keras.

Kiba mengelap mulutnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dengan punggung tangannya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri. Lalu ia menatap Haruto dengan pandangan datar.

"Tenang saja. Haruka tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tertidur sehabis melakukan perjalanan jauh bersamaku ke tempat ini."

Melihat tampang Kiba yang datar tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Membuat Haruto menggeram.

"KURANG AJAR, KAU BERSIKAP SEOLAH-OLAH TIDAK TAHU," Haruto mengeratakkan gigi-giginya."KAU TELAH MENODAI KEKASIHKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Kiba waspada. Haruto berlari menuju ke arah Kiba dengan ganas. Haruto melayangkan tinju sekali lagi ke arah perut Kiba. Kiba menghindarinya. Lalu Kiba melayangkan tendangan ke arah samping Haruto. Haruto menyadarinya. Ditangkapnya kaki Kiba itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan memutar cepat, tangan Haruto mematahkan kaki Kiba dengan tangkas.

KRAK!

Kaki Kiba patah dalam sekejap mata. Membuat Kiba berteriak kencang karena kesakitan.

"WUAAAAAH!"

Kiba pun ambruk ke tanah dengan posisi berlutut. Belum puas Haruto mematahkan kaki Kiba, Haruto menendang kepala Kiba dengan keras sekali. Membuat Kiba terpelanting dan menabrak tumpukan reruntuhan dinding dan kayu-kayu yang berpaku.

BRAAAK!

Kiba tak sadarkan diri setelah mendarat di gundukan reruntuhan dinding dan kayu-kayu berpaku itu.

Haruto menatap semua ini dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Kedua bahunya tetap naik-turun. Sepertinya ia telah mencurahkan segala emosinya yang memuncak untuk menghajar Kiba. Kini emosi kemarahan besar itu telah mereda dengan sendirinya.

Kemudian Haruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Tepatnya ke arah Haruka yang masih terkulai lemas di sana.

Keadaan Haruka sangat memprihatinkan. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang tergerai begitu saja. Wajahnya pucat dan kotor. Di kedua pipinya tercetak lebam biru. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah compang-camping dan kelihatan baru saja dikoyakkan. Sungguh miris sekali.

Haruto menatap Haruka dengan pandangan yang lirih. Lantas ia berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih hatinya itu.

Begitu dekat, ia langsung melepaskan tali tambang yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Haruka. Lalu gadis itu langsung dipeluknya erat dalam dekapan hangatnya. Haruto berlutut saat memeluk pundak Haruka.

"Haruka-chan, maafkan aku. Aku terlambat menolongmu," tangis Haruto yang tiba-tiba."Aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya seperti ini. Seharusnya aku mempercayai semua kata-katamu. Bahwa semua yang telah baik kepadaku selama ini adalah orang-orang jahat. Kiba yang merupakan teman baikku juga tega melakukan ini kepadamu. Dia brengsek. Dia telah menodaimu, Haruka."

Air mata Haruto yang berjatuhan dan menimpa wajah Haruka. Sesaat air mata ketulusan cinta itu mampu menyadarkan Haruka.

Haruka membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati Haruto yang sedang menangis.

"Ha-Haruto-kun ...," suara Haruka terdengar pelan dan serak. Haruto kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ha-Haruka-chan!" Haruto membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum senang."Syu-syukurlah kamu sudah sadar juga."

Haruka menatap Haruto dengan sendu. Ia memegang pipi Haruto. Ia berusaha untuk menghapus air mata Haruto yang terus mengalir.

"Jangan menangis. Seorang laki-laki yang jenius itu tidak boleh menangis seperti ini. Kamu mau berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi?"

Tangan kanan Haruka yang semula menghapus air mata Haruto itu. Sejenak diturunkan untuk mengacungkan kelingkingnya tepat di depan wajah Haruto.

Haruto terpana menatap kelingking yang disodorkan oleh Haruka. Haruka tersenyum manis untuknya.

Lantas Haruto mengelap air matanya yang mulai berhenti dengan lengan bajunya. Buru-buru ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Haruka.

"Iya, aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, Haruka-chan," Haruto menyengir lebar. Membuat Haruka senang mendengarnya.

"Baguslah, Haruto-kun. Aku merasa bahagia sekali mendengarnya. Dengan begini, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Haruto panik ketika Haruka berkata begitu.

"Jangan katakan itu, Haruka-chan. Kamu pasti akan sembuh. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Haruka hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan Haruto.

"Sudah terlambat, Haruto-kun. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," sekali lagi Haruka memegang pipi Haruto dengan erat."Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Carilah cinta yang lain untuk menggantikan aku. Aku harap kamu mendapatkan gadis yang serupa denganku. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa melupakan aku dengan mudah. Lalu janganlah menangisi kepergianku. Semoga kamu menemukan seorang gadis yang akan selalu membuatmu tertawa dan bahagia. Ingatlah pesanku ini, Haruto-kun."

Haruto semakin panik dan cemas mendengar Haruka yang mulai berkata aneh.

"Haruka-chan, jangan bilang begitu."

"A-aku sayang kamu, Haruto-kun ..."

SRET!

Tangan Haruka yang memegang pipi Haruto itu jatuh begitu saja. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Haruka menutup. Kepalanya pun bergerak miring ke kiri.

Haruto terpaku melihat semua ini. Ia syok sekali karena menyaksikan sang kekasih menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di dalam pelukannya. Haruka meninggal dunia akibat perbuatan Kiba yang menyesatkan.

"HARUKA-CHAAAAN!" seru Haruto berteriak sekencang mungkin dan menggelegar ke seluruh alam semesta.

Tanpa Haruto sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah melepaskan tembakan pistol api ke arah Haruto. Tapi, ada seseorang lagi yang mencegah itu.

DOR! DOR!

Haruto mendengar suara tembakan sebanyak dua kali. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang menarik tangan Haruto secara langsung. Haruto kaget dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tengah menyeret Haruto menjauh dari Haruka.

"Gu-Guru Kakashi," Haruto membulatkan matanya yang terlihat ingin menangis lagi karena baru saja kehilangan Haruka. Kakashi menyeret Haruto di balik tumpukan drum-drum yang berkarat untuk berlindung sementara waktu.

"Kamu harus pergi dari sini, Haruto," sahut Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk elips tadi kepada Haruto."Benda bentuk elips ini adalah mesin waktu. Kamu tinggal melemparkannya saja. Maka benda ini akan berubah bentuk menjadi pesawat. Lalu pergilah ke tahun 2098 untuk mengulang kisah ini dari awal. Selamatkanlah Blue Crystal Ball milikmu itu. Semua urusan di sini, biar aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Termasuk tentang Haruka yang baru saja meninggal."

Haruto terpaku mendengarnya sambil menerima benda elips itu dari Kakashi. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup pergi dari sini. Ia merasa berat meninggalkan tempat ini. Pikirannya kacau karena Haruka. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Haruka.

"Tapi, guru. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Haruka, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sini."

DOOOR!

Sebuah tembakan meluncur lagi ke arah Haruto dan Kakashi. Ternyata Kiba yang telah menembak mereka. Rupanya Kiba sudah sadar.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana, hah? Sebentar lagi semua temanku akan datang untuk mengepung tempat ini. Lalu membunuh kalian dan merebut Blue Crystal Ball itu."

DESIIING!

Tembakan tadi mengenai tembok. Untung Kakashi dan Haruto segera kabur untuk menghindarinya. Kiba sudah berada di dekat mereka saat mereka bersembunyi di balik tumpukan drum-drum berkarat tadi.

DOR! DOOOR! DOOOOOR!

Tembakan demi tembakan dilancarkan oleh Kiba secara membabi buta saat mengejar Kakashi dan Haruto yang berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Sialan, laki-laki menyebalkan itu sadar juga rupanya. Aku mengira dia sudah mati," rengut Haruto menggeram."Padahal tadi aku sudah mematahkan kakinya. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa berjalan sekarang."

"Oh ya, bagaimana bisa sekarang ia berlari mengejar kita dengan tampang psikopat mengerikan begitu?" ujar Kakashi yang mulai membuang pistolnya karena energi pistolnya sudah habis.

Kini mereka sudah berada di luar bangunan. Benar saja yang dikatakan oleh Kiba tadi, sudah muncul beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang telah mengepung mereka.

"Gawat ...," gumam Kakashi menyipitkan matanya."Kelompoknya sudah datang."

"Bagaimana ini, guru?" tanya Haruto yang merasa panik karena di tengah bahaya sekarang.

Kakashi menggeliatkan tangan kanannya. Muncul di balik lengan panjang baju seragamnya, sebuah bola kecil sebesar kelereng. Bola itu jatuh ke tanah. Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar.

DHUUUUUAAAAR!

Tempat itu meledak dan berakhir dengan asap yang tebal. Ternyata trik "bom asap" untuk mengecohkan orang-orang yang mengepung mereka berdua itu berhasil juga.

Teman-teman Kiba pun terbatuk-batuk akibat menghirup asap tebal hitam pekat itu. Bersamaan juga Kiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba yang berwajah datar tanpa merasa terganggu oleh asap tebal itu.

"Mereka kabur, Kiba," jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"A-apa?"

Kiba ternganga sangat lebar. Lalu ia berwajah psikopat yang sangat datar.

"CIH, AKAN AKU TEMUKAN MEREKA. AYO, CEPAT TEMAN-TEMAN. MEREKA PASTI TIDAK JAUH DARI SINI!"

"YAAAAAH!"

Malam yang kelam dan penuh tragedi ini akan terus berlangsung hingga menjelang shubuh. Kelompok Kiba segera pergi menuju hutan yang gelap dan lebat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, FOREST, 2040 YEAR, 04.35 A.M**

Haruto telah berada di dalam pesawat waktu yang berbentuk elips. Haruto menggedor-gedor pintu pesawat yang dikunci otomatis oleh Kakashi dari luar. Pintu itu dikunci dengan menggunakan kata sandi.

"GURU KAKASHI, KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI. AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI MENINGGALKAN ZAMAN INI. AKU INGIN TETAP DI SINI BERSAMA HARUKA!"

Guru Kakashi hanya berdiri sambil melipatkan tangan di dada. Haruto tampak marah ketika dirinya dipaksa untuk pergi ke masa depan.

"Jangan keras kepala, Haruto. Ini bukan zamanmu yang sebenarnya. Zamanmu itu di tahun 2098. Itulah kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya. Kamu harus dikembalikan ke sana seperti semula. Kekacauan waktu ini harus dihentikan."

"GURU! JANGAN PAKSA AKU. AKU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKAN HARUKA DI SINI!" tetap saja Haruto menghantam kaca pesawat yang tebal itu dengan brutalnya.

"Hah ... Sudah kubilangkan, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya di sini. Termasuk Haruka juga," Kakashi mengetik sesuatu pada kaca pesawat."Lebih penting itu, kamu harus menyelamatkan orang tuamu. Semoga di kehidupan baru nanti, kamu pasti bertemu dengan gadis yang mirip dengan Haruka. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, Namikaze Naruto."

Haruto terperanjat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Nama aslimu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Kamu paham, Haruto?"

Haruto terpaku. Dia ternganga sedikit. Matanya membulat sempurna.

WHUUUUSH!

Muncullah putaran lubang hitam yang disertai angin kencang yang menerpa wilayah hutan lebat itu. Kakashi pun mundur di saat pesawat mulai terbang mengambang secara otomatis. Pesawat itu dikendalikan oleh hologram berbentuk Kakashi.

Pesawat mulai ditarik oleh putaran massa lubang hitam. Haruto mendadak terdiam dan tidak bisa bergerak di dalam pesawat. Ia menatap nanar semua ini.

Kakashi telah berdiri cukup jauh dari gerakan lubang waktu yang mulai menelan pesawat itu. Dalam sekejap mata, lubang hitam menghilang bersamaan masuknya pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Haruto sendiri.

Kini hutan lebat dan gelap kembali sunyi. Haruto telah pergi ke tahun 2098. Di mana ia baru saja dilahirkan. Kakashi mengaktifkan sebuah teknologi canggih yang dapat membuat Haruto kembali menjadi bayi lagi. Teknologi itu telah diaktifkan dalam pesawat waktu itu. Entah teknologi apa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKNOWN PLACE, XXX**

Hinata kembali ke tempat yang bernuansa gelap gulita ini setelah ditarik kembali oleh Haruka. Dia sudah berada di alam antah berantah ini lagi. Setelah menyaksikan langsung apa yang telah terjadi di tahun 2040 itu.

Gadis berambut panjang indigo tergerai itu tampak nanar setelah kembali dari sana. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang berasal dari tahun 2114 dan muncul dari layar laptop miliknya adalah Uzumaki Haruto yang dicari-cari oleh gadis yang bernama Haruka itu. Lalu yang mengejutkan lagi adalah Haruka yang datang dari tahun 2040 ini adalah kekasihnya Uzumaki Haruto. Berarti Haruka adalah cinta pertama Naruto. Naruto pernah hidup di tahun 2040. Kemudian ia kembali ke tahun 2098 dalam wujud bayi baru lahir.

Setelah itu, ia memulai kehidupan barunya bersama orang tua kandungnya di tahun 2114. Kehidupannya berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Hingga suatu kesempatan, Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata lewat layar laptop. Naruto bertemu dengan gadis yang mirip dengan kekasihnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengingat tentang masa lalunya saat ia pernah hidup di antara tahun 2024-2040.

Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Ada apa ini? Mengapa semuanya sangat membingungkan? Jadi, Haruka sudah mati? Berarti Haruka yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah hantu. Mungkinkah?

Hinata menatap takut ke arah Haruka. Haruka berwajah pucat dan sayu. Tatapannya kosong dan tidak berkedip. Terasa hawa dingin kini menusuk kulit Hinata.

"Kamu sudah lihat semuanya, Hinata?" tanya Haruka dengan datar.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sekali. Kembali rasa takut muncul di hatinya.

"Ja-jadi, ka-kamu sudah mati?" Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Haruka mengangguk cepat. Ia masih saja berwajah datar.

"Ya, aku sudah mati. Aku menjadi arwah penasaran yang ingin mencari Haruto-ku yang hilang. Lalu memperbaiki kisahnya yang pilu dan mengubahnya menjadi akhir yang bahagia. Selain itu, aku ingin menuntut balas kepada orang yang telah menodaiku yaitu Inuzuka Kiba yang kini juga berada di tahun 2014."

Hinata terperanjat mendengarnya.

"I-Inuzuka Kiba?"

Haruka mengangguk pelan.

"Laki-laki itu juga diubah kembali menjadi bayi oleh Orochimaru. Lalu dibawa ke tahun 1998. Di mana pada tahun itu, sepasang bayi kembar berjenis kelamin perempuan dilahirkan. Sang ibu yang melahirkan bayi perempuan kembar itu meninggal dunia karena kehilangan banyak darah. Lalu sang ayah menyalahkan anak kembarnya sebagai penyebab kematian sang ibu. Kemudian sepasang bayi kembar dititipkan kepada orang yang berbeda. Sang kakak dititipkan kepada keluarga Hyuga yang ternyata adalah seorang penjelajah waktu berasal dari tahun 2024. Sedangkan sang adik dititipkan kepada dokter yang menolong persalinan sang ibu. Sebab sang adik diketahui mengidap kelainan pada jantungnya. Sang adik mengidap penyakit lemah jantung. Sang adik itu adalah kamu, Hinata."

Hinata kaget dan sekagetnya mendengar penuturan Haruka itu. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ja-jadi, ka-kamu?"

"Ya, Hinata. Kita ini sepasang anak kembar. Aku kakakmu. Sedangkan kamu adalah adikku," akhirnya Haruka menunjukkan senyum manisnya setelah lama berwajah datar.

Hinata sangat tidak menduga semua ini. Ternyata Haruka adalah kakak kembarnya. Ia mempunyai saudara perempuan selain Neji. Mengapa baru sekarang terungkap? Apalagi dia tidak mendengar hal ini dari dokter Tsunade, Neji ataupun ayahnya. Mengapa semuanya kacau dan membingungkan?

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Hinata berlari kecil dan melompat ke arah Haruka. Ia ingin memeluk sang kakak. Saudara kembarnya yang hilang.

Fakta lain yang terungkap. Benar-benar kekacauan waktu ini telah mengubah sebuah cerita menjadi lain. Sejarah juga berubah. Untuk itulah, polisi waktu tengah memperbaiki semuanya dan menangkap siapa dalang di balik kekacauan waktu ini.

Hinata dan Haruka berpelukan erat. Mereka bahagia sudah bertemu lagi walaupun sudah terlambat. Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu di balik pundak sang kakak. Haruka tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan sang adik.

"Nee-san, aku tidak menyangka aku mempunyai saudara seorang lagi," sahut Hinata menangis terisak-isak."Hiks, maafkan aku, Nee-san. Jika aku tidak mengetahui kalau Nee-san sudah tiada. Aku baru tahu kalau dirimu adalah kakakku saat berada di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Nee-san senang bisa bertemu denganmu di saat Nee-san sedang mencari keberadaan Haruto yang hilang. Akhirnya Nee-san benar-benar bertemu dengan Haruto yang kini berganti nama menjadi Naruto. Syukurlah dia bersamamu, Hinata-chan."

"Iya, Nee-san."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Hinata mengusap-usap air matanya yang mulai berhenti. Haruka masih saja tersenyum melihat ke arah sang adik.

Sedetik kemudian, hening sejenak. Haruka terus menatap sang adik yang terus mengusap-usap air matanya. Lalu ia memegang puncak kepala sang adik.

"Hinata-chan ..."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya di saat sang kakak ingin berbicara.

"Kembalilah ke duniamu. Waktumu sudah habis di sini."

"Eh?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya."Bu-bukankah aku sudah mati sekarang?"

Haruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kamu masih hidup. Kamu masih ditakdirkan untuk hidup dan mengubah semua kisah ini. Hinata-chan, tolonglah Naruto. Ingatkan dia bahwa dialah yang menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball itu," Haruka menunjuk ke arah kalung yang dipakai oleh Hinata."Blue Crystal Ball berada dalam kalung yang kamu pakai itu merupakan inti tengah kristal yang memiliki daya energi yang paling kuat dan sangat besar dibanding pecahan-pecahan kristal lainnya yang kini dipakai oleh hologram dan android ciptaan Naruto. Inti batangan kristal yang kini dicari-cari oleh kelompok itu. Kelompok yang bernama Time Traveler Hunter Agent. Saat ini orang-orang dari kelompok itu sudah mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Mereka sudah berada di tahun 2014 sekarang. Termasuk Inuzuka Kiba juga. Naruto dalam bahaya. Karena itu, Nee-san mohon buatlah Naruto mengingat semuanya."

Hinata tercengang mendengarnya.

"Na-Naruto amnesia?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dia kehilangan ingatan saat telah berubah menjadi bayi. Ingatannya tentang masa lalu saat pernah hidup di antara tahun 2024 sampai tahun 2040 telah lenyap begitu saja dari otaknya. Jadi, Nee-san mohon buatlah Naruto mengingat semuanya, Hinata-chan."

"Tapi, Nee-san. Bagaimana caranya?"

Belum sempat Hinata mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata ditarik kuat oleh sesuatu. Hinata tersentak dan berteriak kencang sekali.

"NEE-SAN! TOLONG AKUUUUUUUU!"

Suara teriakan Hinata menggema ke seluruh alam semesta sana. Kakaknya telah menjauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY MESSAGE:**

**Akhirnya up juga chapter 20 ini. Wow, udah masuk ke chapter 20 ya?**

**Gimana, minna-san? Apakah kamu bingung dengan ceritanya? Ya, inilah puncak konflik ceritanya.**

**Apakah kalian sudah tahu siapa yang menciptakan Time Broce? Jawabannya adalah Hyuga Haruka.**

**Time Broce yang kini dipakai Naruto sekarang adalah jam tangan yang diberikan oleh Haruka kepadanya pada saat Naruto masih hidup di tahun 2040. Lalu karena Naruto kembali ke tahun 2098, dalam wujud bayi baru lahir. Time Broce dan Blue Cystal Ball yang berada di dalam pesawat waktu milik Kakashi itu tetap berada di samping Naruto saat menjadi bayi. Kemudian pesawat mesin waktu itu terdampar di tengah jalan setapak dan ditemukan oleh Minato, Ayah kandung Naruto. Saat bersamaan juga, Kushina bersedih karena kehilangan bayinya yang sudah meninggal. Padahal bayi itu bukan Naruto. Bayi yang meninggal itu adalah bayi lain yang mirip dengan Naruto dan diculik oleh Obito. Lalu bayi itu dibunuh dan diletakkan di tempat bayi Naruto yang baru saja di lahirkan. Maka Obito menculik bayi Naruto dan dibawa ke tahun 2024. Begitulah kronologis kejadian sebenarnya.**

**Lalu Minato begitu senang karena menemukan Naruto dalam wujud bayi baru lahir yang masih berada di dalam pesawat waktu. Naruto kemudian dibawa ke tempat Kushina yang hampir terkena depresi karena kehilangan Naruto yang dianggap sudah meninggal. Padahal semua ini adalah ulah Obito dan seseorang yang telah membuat waktu menjadi kacau. Mereka menculik para bayi yang diperkirakan menjadi orang-orang jenius di masa depan untuk membantu mereka mewujudkan suatu penciptaan teknologi terbesar yang kelaknya dapat menghancurkan dunia. Kini teknologi itu sudah selesai diciptakan dan tinggal mencari Blue Crystal Ball itu untuk bisa menghidupkan teknologi itu.**

**Mengenai Time Broce yang diciptakan oleh Haruka itu. Sejak Naruto tinggal di zaman yang sebenarnya, Time Broce itu dibawa oleh Minato ke markas Anbu. Lalu Time Broce itu dibuat duplikatnya oleh Jiraiya dan dikembangkan lebih canggih dengan berbagai sistem program di dalam Time Broce itu. Kemudian Time Broce itu resmi dijadikan senjata khusus buat Anbu dan juga Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu oleh Minato. Sejak itu, Time Broce menjadi senjata paling hebat buat pasukan polisi waktu.**

**Setelah itu, Time Broce yang asli dikembalikan kepada Naruto saat usia Naruto menginjak 7 tahun. Lalu Naruto mengembangkan berbagai macam sistem program pada Time Broce itu. Time Broce yang merupakan perasaan cinta Haruka kepadanya. Hingga mempertemukan Naruto dengan Hinata.**

**Begitulah kejadiannya. Bagaimana? Penasaran? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya di waktu yang akan datang.**

**Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai. Saya ingin cepat menyelesaikan cerita ini. Karena ada cerita baru yang bakal update setelah fic ini sudah ditamatkan. Cerita baru bergenre scifi juga.**

**Ok, sampai di sini saja. Arigatou, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan mereview ... ^^**

**Saya mau hiatus sampai tanggal 25 Agustus 2015. Chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan update pada tanggal 25 Agustus nanti.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 21.**

**Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia ...**

**Kamis, 30 Juli 2015. Pada pukul 15.35 WIB.**


	21. Feeling

**EMPAT CHAPTER SEKALIAN UPDATE. EMPAT CHAPTER TERAKHIR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Guest star: Gremory Rias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Sabtu, 15 Agustus 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN **

**Chapter 21: Feeling **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata akan meninggal? Siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengacaukan waktu? Orang terdekatmu yang telah mengacaukan waktu. Kamulah yang telah mengacaukan waktu.**

**Oke, selamat membaca di detik-detik beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 20.05 P.M**

"Hinata-sama, kamu kenapa?"

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara yang amat familiar. Suara yang lembut dan menenangkan hati. Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia menangkap wajah seseorang. Rambutnya pirang jabrik. Dua mata biru cerah. Kulit putih agak kecoklatan. Tiga garis di dua pipinya. Dia memasang wajah cemas.

"Na-Naru-chan!" Hinata benar-benar membulatkan matanya. Ia sadar telah kembali ke alam nyata.

Dilihatnya, Naruto menghelakan napas leganya. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Syukurlah, Hinata-sama sudah sadar setelah menjalani operasi implan jantung itu. Aku lega sekali," kata Naruto menyengir lebar."Sudah lima hari, kamu tidak sadarkan diri lho."

Hinata terpaku sebentar. Lalu celingak-celinguk untuk memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. Semuanya serba putih bercampur biru. Kemudian berhenti ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Ja-jadi, aku di rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Ya, Hinata-sama. Jantungmu sudah tidak apa-apa lagi. Jantungmu sudah kembali berdetak dengan normal. Kamu sudah sehat seratus persen sekarang. Operasinya berjalan dengan sempurna. Kamu sudah sembuh."

Naruto mengatakan kabar baik itu dengan tawanya yang melebar. Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"A-aku sudah dioperasi?"

"Iya."

Si Namikaze mengangguk cepat. Hinata terpana menatap Naruto yang duduk di samping tempat tidur di mana Hinata terbaring.

'Ja-Jadi, sekarang aku sudah sembuh,' batin Hinata memegang dada kirinya.'Detak jantungku sudah terasa lebih normal seperti biasanya.'

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia senang pada akhirnya dia menjadi manusia yang normal dan sehat. Itu semua berkat Naruto, si bocah dari masa depan ini.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-sama? Apakah kamu merasa lebih baik?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, Naru-chan. Aku merasa lebih baik. Detak jantungku kembali normal seperti biasanya."

"Hehehe, aku bersyukur sekali karena dokter Shizune berhasil mengoperasimu. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa melakukan aktifitas apapun. Kamu bebas sekarang, Hinata-sama."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Hinata tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapinya.

"Iya, Naru-chan."

Sesaat pintu pun terbuka secara otomatis. Muncul tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam. Naruto dan Hinata melebarkan matanya.

"KAASAN!" seru Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya karena melihat sang ibu. Ibunya yang bernama Kushina itu duduk di kursi roda yang bergerak otomatis yang mengambang. Di samping kanan Kushina adalah Minato, Ayah Naruto. Sedangkan di samping kiri Kushina adalah Gaara, kakak angkatnya Naruto.

Naruto segera menghampiri sang Ibu. Lalu sang Ibu dipeluknya dengan erat. Sang Ibu menangis ketika bertemu kembali dengan putra kandungnya ini.

"Naru-chan, anakku. Akhirnya Kaasan bisa bertemu kamu lagi," sahut Kushina yang menangis terharu."Kaasan sangat merindukanmu."

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kaasan. Maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkan rumah tanpa izin Kaasan dan Tousan."

"Tidak apa-apa, anakku. Yang paling penting kamu kembali lagi ke sini. Itu sudah membuat Kaasan senang."

"Iya, Kaasan, aku sayang Kaasan."

"Kaasan juga sayang padamu, Naru-chan."

Ibu dan anak laki-lakinya saling melepaskan rindu. Minato, Gaara dan Hinata terharu sekali melihatnya. Suasana menjadi sangat sedih begini. Sungguh mengharu biru.

Tak lama kemudian, Kushina dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Ternyata kamu membawa seorang gadis cantik juga ke sini, Naru-chan," kata Kushina melirikkan matanya ke arah Hinata."Apakah dia adalah pacarmu?"

"Heh? A-ano, itu ...," Naruto kelihatan gugup. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Hehehe, pasti dia adalah pacarmu, bukan?" Kushina tertawa kecil. Lalu ia pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Kushina masih duduk di kursi roda otomatis. Karena ia baru saja siuman dari operasi implan jantung.

Hinata menoleh saat Kushina mendekat ke arahnya.

"O-Obasan ...," Hinata tersenyum.

"Gadis yang manis sekali. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina yang juga tersenyum.

"A-Aku Hyuga Hinata. Kalau Obasan?" Hinata kelihatan gugup.

"Aku Kushina. Kamu boleh panggil aku Kaasan saja," Kushina memegang kepala Hinata.

Hinata terpana. Kushina terus tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ba-Baiklah, Kaasan."

"Bagus."

Kushina mengangguk. Minato, Naruto dan Gaara senang melihatnya.

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia untuk Naruto karena semuanya sudah berjalan dengan baik. Tidak ada masalah lagi yang terjadi di zaman ini. Hanya saja pelaku kekacauan waktu itu belum ditemukan. Hingga saat ini, para polisi waktu sedang mencari pelaku utamanya yang tak lama lagi ditemukan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Ibunya. Ia memegang pundak Ibunya.

"Kaasan."

"Ya, Naru-chan?"

Kushina menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Karena masalah di zaman ini sudah selesai. Kaasan dan Hinata juga sudah dioperasi. Tousan juga sudah menjadi walikota lagi. Lalu Gaara-nii, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu," Naruto tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah kakak angkatnya."Aku senang semuanya kembali normal seperti biasanya."

Gaara juga tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul. Lantas ia juga berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ya, sepertinya kamu juga sudah mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik daripada Shion," Gaara memegang bahu Naruto."Kamu sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Cintamu begitu besar buat Kaasan. Juga kamu juga sudah melakukan sebuah tanda cinta yang besar buat Hinata. Ternyata kamu mencintai Hinata rupanya."

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang ketika mendengar penuturan dari Gaara itu. Ia membulatkan matanya sempurna.

'Naru-chan mencintai aku?'

Seketika itu juga, wajah Naruto merona merah. Ia tidak berkutik lagi karena semua orang telah mengetahui bahwa dia mencintai Hinata.

"Eh, itu. Tidak. Itu...," Naruto gugup setengah mati. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semuanya pun tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto kecuali Hinata yang masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Tidak usah mengelak lagi, Naru-chan. Ayah sudah tahu kalau kalian itu saling mencintai," Minato juga ikut mendekat dan langsung meraih tangan Naruto. Kushina juga meraih tangan Hinata. Hinata dan Naruto kaget akan tindakan Minato dan Kushina.

"Dengan ini...," sahut Minato dan Kushina bersama-sama. Mereka menyatukan tangan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata menatap wajah Ayah dan Ibu dengan erat. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum.

"Kami berdua merestui kalian berdua untuk berpacaran hingga sampai ke jenjang selanjutnya," lanjut Minato dan Kushina kompak.

Naruto dan Hinata terpaku mendengarnya. Wajah mereka sama-sama merona merah. Mereka saling terdiam.

"Eh, me-merestui kami berpacaran?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang polos.

"Iya, Hinata," Kushina mengangguk."Kamu juga mencintai Naruto, kan?"

Hinata memandangi wajah Kushina dengan lama. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan serius. Terlihat sirat ketulusan cinta yang sejati di mata birunya. Sebuah rasa sayang yang tidak terlihat oleh mata. Juga pengorbanan, usaha dan tekad yang telah dilakukan Naruto agar Hinata cepat sembuh dari penyakit lemah jantungnya. Itu sudah dapat membuktikan bahwa Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang amat sangat untuknya.

Berarti waktu di dalam mobil, saat Naruto mengatakan suka padanya, itu adalah benar. Naruto memang mencintainya. Kini Naruto telah menjadi malaikat penolongnya. Penjaga hati dari masa depan yang sudah ditakdirkan bertemu dengannya.

'Ternyata waktu itu, Naru-chan benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku mengira semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Ternyata itu benar. Naruto benar-benar mencintaiku. Lalu dia sudah berkorban dan berusaha mati-matian agar aku cepat sembuh. Naru-chan, betapa besarnya rasa cintamu itu padaku.'

Dengan hati yang terharu dan bergetar, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintai Naruto."

Spontan, semua tertawa bahagia. Kecuali Naruto yang mematung di tempat. Ia tidak percaya gendang telinganya telah menangkap suatu balasan yang telah ditunggunya sejak lama.

"Lho, Naru-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya sang Ayah keheranan melihat putranya mematung begitu.

"Iya, Naru-chan. Kamu kenapa?" sang Ibu juga merasa heran.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya.

"HINATA-CHAN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" seru Naruto yang begitu keras dan sangat senang karena pada akhirnya Hinata membalas cintanya.

GREP!

Saking senangnya, Naruto malah memeluk sang Ayah. Bukan Hinata yang dipeluknya.

"HINATA-CHAN, AKU MENCINTAIMU!" kata Naruto keras sekali lagi.

Membuat semuanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Minato tertawa kikuk karena dirinya dipeluk erat oleh sang anak. Kushina menjadi geram melihatnya.

"Baka! Naruto no baka! Itu bukan Hinata. Tapi, Ayahmu. Kamu salah peluk, tahu!" ujar sang Ibu yang sudah berwajah seperti monster. Rambut merahnya yang panjang sudah berkibar-kibar di udara. Gaara saja menjadi pucat wajahnya ketika melihat ibunya seperti itu.

"Hahaha, maaf, Kaasan. Aku terlalu senang. Makanya aku memeluk Tousan," Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Ayah. Ia tertawa cengengesan.

Lalu Kushina mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Ia menghembuskan napas kekesalannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami akan keluar dari sini agar kalian bisa berduaan," kata Kushina menekan sebuah tombol di bahu pegangan pada kursi rodanya."Minato, Gaara. Ayo, kita keluar!"

"Iya, Kaasan," Gaara mengangguk. Minato juga mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Kushina."

Kemudian Kushina yang berjalan duluan. Lalu diikuti oleh Minato dan Gaara. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan sepasang anak manusia yang baru saja merajut tali hubungan cintanya.

Hening sesaat. Naruto dan Hinata terpaku memandangi pintu kamar itu.

Tinggallah mereka berdua di sana. Mereka pun saling memandang di antara satu sama lainnya. Seketika itu juga, wajah mereka sama-sama merona merah.

SREK!

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia memilih duduk di atas tempat tidur. Naruto panik karena Hinata malah bergerak padahal ia baru saja siuman.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu malah duduk? Kamu harus berbaring dulu dan beristirahat. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Dokter Shizune ketika kamu sudah sadar. Kamu harus berbaring. Jangan memaksakan dirimu dulu."

Tes ... Tes ... Tes ...

Naruto kaget melihat sebulir tetesan air jatuh dari sudut mata lavender itu. Naruto tertegun dan memilih duduk di tepi tempat tidur, persis di dekat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sendu.

"Ter-Ternyata selama ini kamu memang menyukai aku. Maaf, jika selama ini aku tidak peka dengan apa yang kamu lakukan untukku, Naru-chan. Aku sungguh bodoh dan tidak merasakan kesungguhan cinta yang telah kamu tunjukkan padaku. Aku ..."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata. Dengan isyarat agar Hinata tidak berkata apapun lagi. Hinata pun terdiam sejenak.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Perasaan mereka sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kini perasaan itu telah menyatu. Mereka berdua sudah mulai mengikat suatu hubungan yang sudah ditakdirkan.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku memang menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu sewaktu di perpustakaan itu. Hingga perasaan suka itu berubah menjadi cinta. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdetak ketika kita saling berdekatan. Sesuatu yang berdetak hingga membuat aku tidak ingin jauh darimu. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu dan aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Karena akulah penjaga hatimu. Menjaga jantungmu agar selalu berdetak untukku. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Karena kamulah satu-satunya orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku sekarang. Jadi, jangan pernah jauh lagi dariku. Kita akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya, Hinata-chan."

Hinata semakin terharu mendengarnya. Ia semakin menangis. Lalu ia segera memeluk erat leher Naruto.

GREP!

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika lehernya dirangkul oleh Hinata. Wajahnya ikut sendu.

"Hinata-chan ..."

"Arigatou. Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Atas semua yang telah kamu lakukan untukku. Kamu memang adalah penjaga hati dari masa depan yang dikirim Kami-sama untukku. Kamu telah membuat hidupku lebih berarti. Arigatou, aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Senyum manis Naruto tampak merekah. Ia senang pada akhirnya Hinata menyadari perasaannya. Kini Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix "kun".

"Ya, sama-sama, Hinata-chan."

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Ia merangkul pundak Hinata dengan erat dan memberikan kehangatan untuk Hinata.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Naruto membiarkan Hinata menangis sampai puas di dalam pelukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata berhenti menangis. Sisa-sisa air mata di mata lavendernya diusap dengan jempol Naruto. Naruto berwajah sendu saat menatap wajah Hinata yang suram.

"Jangan menangis lagi, tersenyumlah hanya untukku, Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto lembut.

Hinata mengangguk. Seketika itu juga, ia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya. Lalu Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya lagi. Ia memberikan rasa kasih sayangnya pada Hinata.

Semua orang pasti sudah tahu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Itulah yang namanya cinta.

Kisah terulang seperti masa lalu. Kini kisah itu akan terulang kembali di tahun 2014. Kisah yang sama dan berakhir dengan seperti di masa lalu. Akankah semua itu dapat diubah?

Roda waktu berputar dengan cepat. Karena waktunya akan segera tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, UNKNOWN PLACE, 2014 YEAR, 00.19 A.M**

Di suatu tempat yang basah, gelap dan sedikit berkabut. Di depan sebuah tanda berbentuk segienam dengan suatu teknologi yang berdiri di tengahnya. Teknologi yang sangat besar. Berdesain futuristik dan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat misterius. Teknologi yang diciptakan oleh sejumlah orang yang berotak jenius itu kini sudah selesai. Tinggal dioperasikan sebentar lagi.

Di sekitar teknologi itu berdiri, telah tercetak sebuah senyuman puas bagi orang-orang yang telah menciptakannya. Sejumlah orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Di antaranya adalah pria berwajah psikopat dan ada tanda segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Inuzuka Kiba. Juga ada Hyuga Neji, kakaknya Hinata.

Semuanya menyeringai senang karena impian sang ketua sudah terlaksanakan. Impian untuk menguasai dunia. Sang ketua yang tersenyum licik dan merupakan orang yang datang dari tahun 2114. Ia senang karena para anak buahnya sudah menyelesaikan semua impiannya itu.

"Akhirnya teknologi penyedot waktu ini sudah selesai juga. Impianku untuk menguasai dunia akan kucapai sebentar lagi. Hanya tinggal mencari inti tengah Blue Crystal Ball itu. Karena inti tengah bola energi itu yang dapat mengaktifkan kerja teknologi ini," sang ketua menyipitkan kedua matanya."Tapi, Naruto itu sudah pergi dari zaman ini hanya untuk mengantarkan Hinata yang sedang sakit ke tahun 2114. Hingga sampai saat ini, dia belum kembali ke sini. Padahal tiga hari lagi, kompetisi karya ilmiah dan teknologi robot akan dilaksanakan. Aku tidak sabar ingin menguji kerja teknologi ini."

Kiba yang berdiri di antara mereka, ia sungguh kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Ketua. Begitu juga dengan Neji. Dia juga kaget.

'Apa Hinata dan bocah berambut kuning itu pergi ke tahun 2114? Berarti...,' pikir Neji yang menyadari sesuatu.

"Maaf, ketua," Kiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?" sang ketua melirik ke arah Kiba.

"Kenapa Ketua bilang kalau Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke tahun 2114? Jadi, Naruto dan Hinata yang selama ini tinggal di zaman ini. Mereka siapa?"

Sang ketua menatap datar ke arah Kiba. Semuanya memperhatikan Kiba dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Naruto dan Hinata yang tinggal di zaman ini bukan diri mereka yang asli. Mereka merupakan hasil karya Naruto yang sempurna. Naruto yang merupakan jelmaan hologram yang bernama Menma. Hinata yang merupakan jelmaan android 02 yang bernama Naruko. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menggantikan peran mereka di tahun ini. Sementara mereka yang asli pergi ke tahun 2114."

Sekali lagi Kiba kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Ja-jadi, selama ini aku tertipu?" gumam Kiba yang syok setengah mati."Berarti waktu itu, aku menyatakan cinta pada orang yang salah. Bukan Hinata. Tapi, Naruko."

Kiba mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ternyata dia berhadapan dengan seorang android dan hologram waktu itu. Itu berarti Naruto yang dia kalahkan adalah Menma, seorang hologram. Lalu Hinata yang merupakan jelmaan android yang bernama Naruko. Kenapa? Ini sungguh membingungkan.

"Taktik yang cukup cerdas untuk mengelabui semua orang di tahun 2014 ini. Aku akui walaupun dia sudah menjadi orang lain sekarang. Tapi, otaknya masih secerdas saat ia masih hidup di tahun 2040. Dia masih seorang ilmuwan yang sangat jenius. Uzumaki Haruto yang telah berubah nama menjadi Namikaze Naruto. Ia kembali ke masanya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, dia sudah lupa kalau dirinya adalah Haruto. Sang ilmuwan muda yang menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball tersebut," ucap sang Ketua lagi.

"Aku mau tanya juga, Ketua. Apa mungkin dia kehilangan ingatan atau amnesia sehingga dia lupa dirinya adalah Haruto?" tanya seseorang di antara mereka.

Sang ketua menatap ke arah orang yang bertanya itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mungkin karena pengaruh dampak guncangan waktu saat dia berubah menjadi bayi lagi. Sehingga otaknya mengalami guncangan atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Aku rasa dia mengalami amnesia jangka panjang. Dia tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya di tahun 2040 itu."

Kiba dan yang lainnya mendengar semua perkataan sang Ketua dengan serius. Sang Ketua yang suka menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tudung jaket hitamnya yang terlalu dalam. Lalu ia juga mengenakan sebuah topeng. Kiba tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya sang Ketua yang memimpin organisasi Time Traveler Hunter Agent ini. Karena sang Ketua tidak pernah mengungkapkan siapa dirinya. Kiba hanya tahu sang Ketua berumur sekitar 17 tahun dan asalnya dari tahun 2114. Lalu sang Ketua juga mengaku bahwa dia adalah cicitnya Orochimaru yang kini sudah meninggal dunia.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu sedetail begitu tentang Naruto? Jadi, dia itu siapa?

Kiba menatap tajam ke arah sang Ketua. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ketua, bagaimana bisa Ketua mengetahui semua tentang Naruto sedetail begitu?" tanya Kiba yang benar-benar penasaran.

Sang Ketua hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mudah saja. Aku adalah orang terdekat dari mereka. Orang terdekat yang telah mengacaukan waktu selama ini untuk mencapai tujuanku. Kini tujuanku sudah dekat. Hanya menunggu Naruto pulang kembali ke tahun 2014 ini," jawab sang Ketua sambil memegang tudung jaketnya.

Membuat semuanya terdiam mendengarnya. Kecuali Kiba yang semakin penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya Ketua Time Traveler Hunter Agent ini.

'Ketua? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?' batin Kiba menyipitkan matanya dengan sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CITY, 2014 YEAR, 10.00 A.M**

Naruto dan Hinata yang asli sudah kembali ke tahun 2014. Mereka sudah meminta izin kepada Minato dan Kushina untuk pergi ke tahun 2014 untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah lain. Di mana Naruto harus mengembalikan mesin waktu yang dicurinya dari kantong celana milik Sasuke. Lalu Naruto harus membawa Sasuke, Shion, dan Pain pulang ke masa depan karena orang tua mereka sudah mengkhawatirkan mereka. Semuanya sangat mempercayakan amanat ini kepada Naruto.

Lalu Gaara juga ikut bersama Naruto dan Hinata ke tahun 2014 ini. Gaara ingin langsung ikut menjemput Shion karena Gaara sangat mencemaskan Shion.

Kini Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara berada di apartemen Sasuke. Di mana ada Sasuke, Pain, Shion, Menma dan Naruko. Mereka bersitegang karena telah membuat keadaan semakin membingungkan. Ditambah Menma yang masih berwujud Naruto. Lalu Naruko juga sudah berwujud seperti dirinya semula.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang berkelahi karena masalah mesin waktu yang dicuri, Menma yang membujuk Shion yang sedang manyun karena merasa ditipu oleh Menma setelah membocorkan semua yang terjadi selama Naruto dan Hinata pergi, Naruko dan Hinata yang sweatdrop melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berkelahi, Gaara yang menepuk jidatnya sambil duduk di atas sofa dan Pain yang terkapar lagi di lantai dalam keadaan bonyok-bonyok.

Pokoknya semuanya menjadi kacau dan terkuak setelah Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke tahun 2014 ini. Di mana Menma juga mengalami bahaya karena dikejar oleh organisasi Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu. Semuanya diceritakan secara detail oleh Naruko.

"Dasar, Dobe baka! Ternyata kamu yang telah mencuri mesin waktuku!" ujar Sasuke yang melayangkan tendangannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghindari serangan Sasuke itu.

"Gomen. Gomen. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena kamu tidak mau meminjamnya padaku."

"Argh, sama saja artinya kamu itu pencuri!"

Sasuke melayangkan tendangannya kembali. Sekali lagi Naruto menghindarinya.

"Teme, maafkan aku."

"TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!"

SYAAAT!

Sasuke hendak menendang Naruto lagi. Tapi, kali ini kaki Sasuke ditangkap oleh Gaara.

"Sudah. Hentikan itu, Sasuke," ucap Gaara dengan wajah datarnya."Maafkan adikku. Dia memang sudah berbuat yang salah. Jadi, maafkanlah dia."

Sasuke menatap Gaara. Setelah itu ia menurunkan kakinya. Sesaat ia menghelakan napas beratnya.

"Ya, sudah. Aku memaafkanmu, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Arigatou, Teme."

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa. Gaara juga kembali duduk di sofa. Lalu Naruto memilih berdiri dan memperhatikan keadaan Menma dan Shion.

"Ternyata kamu membohongiku. Kamu adalah hologram. Bukan Naruto. Tapi, Menma," Shion bermuka merah padam karena kesal."KENAPA SEMUANYA BEGINI? KENAPA KALIAN MEMBOHONGI AKU? TERUTAMA KAMU, NARUTO!"

Shion menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto terperanjat.

"Eh, aku?" tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"IYA, KAMU TELAH MEMPERMAINKAN AKU. KAMU MENYURUH HOLOGRAM-MU YANG MENDEKATI AKU. SUPAYA AKU MERASA MEMPUNYAI HARAPAN UNTUK KEMBALI PADAMU. TAPI, NYATANYA KAMU SUDAH BERPACARAN DENGAN HINATA. KAMU JAHAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU, NARUTO! LALU AKU JUGA MEMBENCIMU, MENMA!"

Shion menggeram dan menunjuk ke arah Menma. Membuat Menma mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas karena kaget.

"Ta-tapi, Shion. A-aku...," Menma ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR APAPUN LAGI. KALAU BEGINI, AKU MAU PULANG KE MASA DEPAN SAJA. HIKS!"

Shion malah kabur dari sana. Ia menangis. Ia keluar dan meninggalkan mereka yang terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"SHIOOON!" seru Menma yang berusaha mengejar Shion. Tapi, didahului oleh Gaara. Gaara yang mengejar Shion.

"SHIOOOON! TUNGGUUUU!" seru Gaara yang juga keluar.

SIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Semuanya terdiam bersama-sama.

Menma terpaku di tempat. Ia berwajah kusut. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Shion...," gumam Menma yang merasa tubuhnya melemah seketika.

Blue Crystal Ball yang berada di dada kirinya berdetak kencang bagaikan jantung. Peredaran energi Blue Crystal Ball meningkat di jaringan tubuhnya yang berbentuk data matrix. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu pada Menma saat ini.

BRUK!

Menma ambruk di lantai. Ia berlutut begitu saja. Semuanya pun kaget dibuatnya.

Lalu Naruto menghampiri Menma.

"Menma, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Menma memegangi dada kirinya. Ia merasa lemas.

"Naruto, aku merasa... "

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Merasa apa?"

Menma melirik ke arah Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku merasa kalau saat ini aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Shion."

Saat itu juga, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Semua orang di sana pun juga kaget mendengarnya. Kecuali Pain yang masih pingsan akibat ditonjok oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ada apa ini? Hologram menyukai seorang manusia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

**Jika anda berminat, silakan review. Kalau nggak mau review, nggak apa-apa juga. Yang penting lanjut.**

**Ok, lanjut aja ke chapter 22.**

**Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia.**


	22. Battle

**EMPAT CHAPTER SEKALIAN UPDATE. EMPAT CHAPTER TERAKHIR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Star guest: Gremory Rias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Kamis, 20 Agustus 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN **

**Chapter 22: Battle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata akan meninggal? Siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengacaukan waktu? Orang terdekatmu yang telah mengacaukan waktu. Kamulah yang telah mengacaukan waktu.**

**Oke, selamat membaca di detik-detik beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA: **

**Menma melirik ke arah Naruto dengan serius.**

**"Aku merasa kalau saat ini aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Shion."**

**Saat itu juga, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Semua orang di sana pun juga kaget mendengarnya. Kecuali Pain yang masih pingsan akibat ditonjok oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.**

**Ada apa ini? Hologram menyukai seorang manusia?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin ini sangat aneh. Belum ada sejarah yang membuktikan hal tersebut terjadi. Bahwa sebuah hologram menyukai seorang manusia. Sungguh ini di luar perkiraan nalar manusia.

Naruto tidak menduga semua ini. Sebuah hologram berbentuk manusia yang ia ciptakan ini bisa merasakan sebuah rasa yang namanya cinta. Padahal ia tidak pernah menanamkan sebuah data tentang emosi cinta di Blue Crystal Ball yang berada di dada kiri Menma. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang terjadi di luar perkiraannya. Sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Blue Crystal Ball berdetak dengan kencang. Intensitas energinya meningkat ketika Menma mengalami emosi yang namanya kecewa dan sedih secara bersamaan. Seketika tubuhnya mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik yang cukup banyak. Naruto pun kaget saat memegang bahu Menma. Terjadi sesuatu bentuk menggumpal di sekitar "kulit data matrix" Menma yang berwarna biru.

Apa yang telah terjadi? Sepertinya telah terjadi evolusi. Entahlah ini sungguh membingungkan.

"Menma, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Menma. Sementara Naruko, Hinata dan Sasuke terdiam melihatnya.

Menma menunduk. Ia berlutut. Percikan-percikan listrik semakin banyak memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahan mengalami evolusi akibat Blue Crystal Ball itu.

SRIIIIIING!

Terjadi cahaya biru yang menyilaukan di tempat itu. Membuat semua mata tidak tahan melihatnya.

BRUGH!

Sesaat terdengar bunyi jatuh bersamaan cahaya biru menghilang.

SIIING!

Hening. Tempat itu menjadi hening. Semuanya terdiam di tempat.

Sebuah kristal biru berbentuk seperti jantung tergeletak tak jauh dari Naruto. Menma menghilang begitu saja. Naruto tertegun dan segera mengambilnya.

"Ini adalah jantungnya Menma," ucap Naruto seraya memperhatikan pecahan Blue Crystal Ball itu."Kamu sudah membuatku sungguh bingung. Tapi, tidak mungkin hologram bisa bersatu dengan manusia. Itu tak pernah kupikirkan hal tersebut terjadi. Kamu malah menyukai Shion. Menma, masa aktifmu sudah sampai di sini."

Naruto menggenggam kuat kristal biru itu. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Jika sudah saatnya tiba, aku membutuhkanmu lagi saat kompetisi karya ilmiah dan teknologi robot itu. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku kejar yaitu menangkap para anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu."

Itulah yang bisa dilakukan Naruto sekarang setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruko. Bahwa Menma pernah diserang oleh Inuzuka Kiba yang merupakan anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent ini. Juga Kiba juga mengincar Hinata. Sebab Kiba menyukai Hinata. Karena itu Hinata tidak mau kembali ke rumahnya di Konoha Resident itu. Dia memilih tinggal di apartemen Sasuke bersama Naruto. Dia takut kalau Kiba mendatangi dirinya dan membawanya kabur dari tangan Naruto.

Hinata teringat tentang kejadian di tahun 2040 itu, di mana sang kakak membawanya ke sana. Ia takut kejadian itu terulang kembali. Lalu ia ingin menyadarkan Naruto. Agar Naruto mengetahui bahwa Blue Crystal Ball tersebut merupakan ciptaannya sendiri.

'Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar aku mengingatkan Naruto bahwa dirinya adalah Haruto yang menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball itu?' batin Hinata sambil menggenggam kalung kristal biru pemberian Naruto itu. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya mengingatkan Naruto agar menyadari semua masa lalunya di tahun 2040 itu.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil tetap memegang Blue Crystal Ball itu.

Lalu Naruto melirik Naruko.

"Naruko!"

"Ya, Naruto?" Naruko memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tibalah hari yang dinanti-nanti yaitu kompetisi karya ilmiah dan teknologi robot di Konoha Senior High School.

Suasana di Konoha Senior High School sangat ramai. Banyak murid dari berbagai sekolah di kota Konoha, datang untuk ikut serta dalam kompetisi ini. Mereka berlomba-lomba menampilkan berbagai macam karya ilmiah yang dapat digunakan untuk keperluan orang banyak dan berbagai macam robot juga dipamerkan dalam acara kompetisi itu. Semua orang tampak antusias dalam mengikuti acara itu.

Banyak stand pameran didirikan di halaman sekolah itu. Untuk menampilkan semua karya ilmiah dan robot-robot hasil ciptaan semua murid dari berbagai di sekolah di kota Konoha itu. Salah satunya adalah Neji dan Ten Ten. Siswa-siswi dari sekolah yang bernama Konoha International School.

Neji sedang memperhatikan setiap orang-orang yang sedang lalu-lalang di tempat itu. Sementara Ten Ten dan satu teman yang lainnya sedang mempraktekkan teknologi robot hasil ciptaan kelompoknya. Banyak orang berkerumun untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Ten Ten mengenai robot itu.

Neji terus memperhatikan keadaan di tempat itu. Hingga ia mulai menelepon seseorang.

"Hei, Kiba. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Kiba membalas telepon Neji di seberang sana.

**["Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Hinata dan Naruto. Atas perintah ketua, kita harus mengambil Blue Crystal Ball itu."]**

Neji mengangguk dengan wajah yang datar.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kabar darimu selanjutnya."

**["Oke, Neji-san."]**

PIP!

Neji memutuskan panggilan ponsel itu. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat Ten Ten.

Tak jauh dari Neji berada, ada satu orang yang mengamati Neji di salah satu stand pameran. Dia adalah Shikamaru. Dia berdiri di belakang Pain dan satu teman lainnya yang juga sedang memamerkan hasil karya ilmiahnya kepada pengunjung.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Ia memegang telinganya yang terpasang sebuah earset yang terhubung dengan Time Broce. Shikamaru adalah orang dari masa depan yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi pergerakan Neji dan Kiba. Ia adalah komandan Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu bagian investigasi dan penangkapan.

'Sudah kuduga Neji dan Kiba adalah anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent. Salah satu dari banyak bayi yang diculik oleh dalang utama kekacauan waktu itu. Aku mendengar Neji berasal dari tahun 2098, anak yang telah membunuh Ayahnya sendiri yaitu Hyuga Hiashi hanya karena Ayahnya telah membuang dua adik kembarnya. Haruka dan Hinata. Lalu Orochimaru membawa bayi Neji dan ibunya ke tahun 1998 agar membuat suatu rencana untuk mencari keberadaan ilmuwan muda bernama Uzumaki Haruto,' pikir Shikamaru.'Kemudian mengenai Inuzuka Kiba, dia adalah bayi yang diculik pada tahun 2114. Anak yang jenius dan berhasil menciptakan teknologi sarung tangan cakar mekanik yang berkekuatan kecepatan cahaya. Benar-benar membuat kekacauan waktu yang sangat membingungkan.'

Shikamaru menghembuskan napasnya.

"Tugas yang merepotkan. Pasti sebentar lagi bakal ada penyerangan, hoaaam," gumam Shikamaru menguap lebar seperti kuda nil.

Di antara keramaian yang berlangsung di halaman luas Konoha Senior High School tersebut, seorang pria berambut putih dan bermasker sedang berjalan sambil mengawasi jalannya acara itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik orang-orang yang hadir di sana. Sambil menggenggam buku misterius di tangan kirinya, ia juga memegang suatu alat yang terpasang di dalam telinganya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Entah alat apa itu.

**["Halo, Komandan Hatake Kakashi!"] **

Terdengar seseorang yang memanggilnya lewat alat yang terpasang di telinganya. Pria berambut putih yang bernama Kakashi. Kakashi pun menjawabnya sambil membaca buku misteriusnya dengan santai di tengah keramaian itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan menghindari orang-orang."Hm, begitu. Oke, aku mengerti."

Percakapan singkat itu langsung ditutup begitu saja oleh Kakashi. Dirinya yang bertugas sebagai panitia acara kompetisi ini, segera menutup buku misteriusnya. Ia memasang wajah yang misterius.

'Jadi begitu rupanya. Mereka ternyata memang ada di sini,' batin Kakashi yang menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan memandang ke arah puncak menara gedung tinggi yang tak jauh dari Konoha Senior High School.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di menara gedung tinggi tersebut. Sehingga menarik hati Kakashi untuk melihatnya.

Setelah itu, Kakashi melanjutkan jalannya. Melewati tiga murid Konoha Senior High School yaitu Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata.

Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata sedang mempraktekkan karya ilmiah mereka yang menggunakan konsep teknologi mengubah air kotor menjadi air bersih. Mereka berdiri di dekat sebuah stand pameran agar mereka tidak terkena radiasi panas matahari. Lalu di depan mereka sudah tersedia sebuah meja yang disediakan oleh panitia sekolah untuk dijadikan wadah pertunjukan karya ilmiah mereka. Semua orang menonton pertunjukan mereka dengan antusias.

Naruto dan Hinata yang bersama Sakura saat ini bukanlah Naruto dan Hinata yang asli. Melainkan Menma dan Naruko.

Menma dan Naruko sedang menjalani tugas baru dari Naruto. Mereka harus menjalani peran untuk memancing para anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu. Karena Naruko juga membocorkan bahwa para anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu juga ikut serta dalam acara kompetisi itu. Naruko mengetahui semua itu dari kakak Hinata yaitu Hyuga Neji pada saat Naruko masih berwujud Hinata.

Memang saat ini, sudah ada yang tengah mengintai mereka berdua - Menma dan Naruko. Orang-orang itu tengah mengawasi pergerakan Menma dan Naruko yang bersama Sakura itu.

Tak jauh dari Sakura, Menma dan Naruko berada, Ino dan Shinju memandangi mereka dengan sinis. Karena tidak suka melihat Sakura yang mengambil kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Menma. Mereka panas. Mereka cemburu.

"ARGH!" Ino dan Shinju mengamuk tidak jelas serta membanting meja di tempat masing-masing.

BRAAAAK!

Otomatis meja itu terbelah dua dan karya ilmiah mereka hancur sudah. Teman-teman kelompok mereka dan beberapa orang di sana menjadi sweatdrop di tempat karena melihat mereka.

Beberapa orang juga tengah mengawasi pergerakan anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu. Salah satunya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke juga sedang berjalan santai di antara keramaian itu. Ia pura-pura sibuk cuci mata. Sekedar melihat-lihat berbagai karya ilmiah dan karya teknologi robot yang dipamerkan dalam stand pameran.

'Sungguh menakjubkan hasil karya orang-orang di tahun 2014 ini. Hampir menandingi karya siswa-siswi di Technology High School di tahun 2114,' gumam Sasuke di dalam hatinya.'Tentu saja sebagian besar mereka bukanlah orang yang tinggal di tahun 2014 ini. Kebanyakan mereka adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari masa depan. Mungkin mereka bukan orang yang berasal dari tahun 2114.'

Tentu saja karena kekacauan waktu, banyak orang dari masa depan dan masa lalu diculik oleh seseorang yang misterius. Sehingga menimbulkan sejarah yang berubah. Semua informasi ini diketahui oleh Sasuke saat masih belajar di markas polisi waktu bagian junior yaitu Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu (ARJU). Sasuke baru mengingat bahwa ada sebuah organisasi yang menculik bayi-bayi dan dibawa kabur dengan mesin waktu. Salah satunya adalah Naruto.

DEG!

Sasuke tersentak setelah mengingat itu. Wajahnya pucat.

'Berarti... Naruto...'

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke berlari kecil dan menyerobot orang-orang yang lewat begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di apartemen Sasuke. Sesuatu telah terjadi.

Naruto dan Hinata yang asli dihadang oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam. Salah satu dari kelompok tersebut adalah Kiba.

Naruto dan Hinata terpojok di tengah ruangan dalam kepungan oleh anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu. Naruto tengah memeluk Hinata yang sangat ketakutan karena ditodong dengan senjata api berdesain futuristik oleh kelompok itu.

"Jangan bergerak dari tempat kalian berdiri. Kalau tidak, kami akan menembak kalian," ujar Kiba dengan wajah datarnya."Serahkan Blue Crystal Ball yang berada di kalung Hinata itu."

Naruto berwajah kesal saat menatap Kiba yang merupakan bos dari kelompok kecil itu.

"HEI, KAMU SIAPA HAH? DARIMANA KALIAN TAHU KALAU AKU DAN HINATA ADA DI SINI?" bentak Naruto keras sambil terus memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Kiba memperhatikan tangan Naruto yang merangkul pundak Hinata itu. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan. Menjadi psikopat tingkat tinggi.

"Kau... memeluk Hinata-ku, Haruto," kata Kiba dengan tatapan yang beringas."Kau Uzumaki Haruto yang telah menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball itu, selalu saja merebut gadis yang sangat kusukai. Haruka yang dulu juga kau rebut. Lalu sekarang kau juga telah merebut gadis yang kusukai yaitu Hinata. KAU... TAKKAN KUBIARKAN HIDUP. KAU AKAN KUBUNUH SEKARANG JUGA!"

Naruto terperanjat mendengar perkataan Kiba tadi. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

'Apa? Aku adalah Uzumaki Haruto yang telah menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball itu?' batin Naruto yang sangat syok.

SREK!

Kiba memasang sebuah teknologi berbentuk sarung tangan bercakar di tangan kirinya. Seketika tangan kiri Kiba berubah menjadi tangan mekanis seperti robot.

PIP!

Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kiba sudah memasang wajah yang psikopat.

"Dengan begini, kau akan segera mati, Haruto. Karena itu serahkan Hinata dan Blue Crystal Ball padaku," kata Kiba yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto berwajah menajam. Sementara Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Hinata sangat ketakutan.

Lantas Naruto menekan Time Broce yang tersemat di tangan kanannya.

PIP!

Muncul hantaran energi jingga di sekitar tubuh Naruto. Energi yang menguar bagaikan api yang berkobar di tubuhnya. Itulah sistem program yang diciptakan Naruto sendiri yang bernama "Fast Flame". Sebuah program yang digunakan untuk menghasilkan panas tubuh menjadi aliran energi panas sehingga keluar seperti cahaya api. Gunanya untuk mempercepat gerakan tubuh dan bila digabungkan dengan Blue Crystal Ball dapat menghasilkan energi yang sangat besar serta bisa digunakan untuk menghantam musuh.

"Hinata-chan, berikan kristal biru di kalungmu itu padaku," bisik Naruto pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia memberikan kalung itu pada Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya dan memasukkan batangan kristal biru pada slot bagian samping pada Time Broce.

PAAAATS!

Time Broce bereaksi dengan cepat dan bersinar jingga kebiruan. Membuat Kiba dan kelompoknya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Lantas ia menggendong Hinata dalam posisi bridal style. Lalu langsung bergerak cepat menerobos kelompok mafia itu.

BRAAAAK! BRUAAAAK!

Para anak buah Kiba terpelanting ke arah belakang akibat terkena hantaman energi yang dipancarkan dari tubuh Naruto. Pancaran energi yang dihasilkan dari gabungan Time Broce dan Blue Crystal Ball itu telah menyatu menjadi energi yang menolak reaksi negatif seperti menolak perasaan dan pikiran yang jahat. Sehingga membuat kesempatan emas bagi Naruto dan Hinata untuk melarikan diri dari sana.

Kiba yang juga terkena hantaman energi yang diluncurkan oleh Naruto tadi. Ia pun menyadari kalau Naruto dan Hinata sudah kabur. Ia segera bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan menyerukan berita penangkapan.

"AYO, SEMUANYAAA! BANGKIT DAN TANGKAP BURONAN KITA ITU!"

"HA'I. SIAAAP, BOOOS!"

Maka seluruh orang yang berpakaian hitam itu segera mengejar Naruto dan Hinata.

Kejadian ini hampir mirip seperti kejadian di tahun 2040 itu. Tapi, ada seseorang yang akan memperbaikinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, di Konoha Senior High School.

Siang hari yang tenang di dalam kompetisi karya ilmiah dan teknologi robot nasional, dikejutkan dengan sebuah ledakan besar di tengah lapangan sekolah itu.

DHUAAAAR!

Spontan, semua orang yang berada di sana menjadi kaget, panik dan langsung berhamburan keluar. Suasana menjadi gaduh dan ribut sekali.

"KYAAAA!"

"APA ITU?"

"ADA LEDAKAN BOM DI SEKOLAH!"

"SEMUANYA LARI!"

"LARI!"

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI. BAHAYA!"

"ADA APA INI?"

Semuanya sangat ketakutan dan segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Karena telah terjadi sebuah perang teknologi.

Di antara keramaian yang tengah menyelamatkan diri masing-masing, Sasuke juga berlari menuju seseorang. Seseorang yang ingin menembak ke arah Menma karena Menma berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura dan beberapa teman yang lainnya agar keluar dari sana secepat mungkin.

'Sialan, kenapa menjadi seperti ini?' batin Sasuke yang langsung menekan Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

PIP!

Dalam sekejap mata Time Broce milik Sasuke berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pistol laser. Secara langsung Sasuke menembak seseorang itu.

BIIIP!

Seseorang itu terkena tembakan Sasuke. Lalu dia pun mati terkapar di tanah.

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan lagi.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAAAAR!

Terjadi dua ledakan besar. Sasuke memperhatikan dua arah ledakan tersebut.

Di antara keributan dan suara teriakan orang-orang yang sedang menyelamatkan diri, sayup-sayup terdengar suara tembakan yang sangat keras.

DOOOR! DESING! DESING! DESIIING!

Sasuke pun bergegas menuju arah tembakan itu. Ia langsung berlari menerobos keramaian.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke bersembunyi di balik stand pameran yang sudah gosong. Di mana keadaannya sudah sepi karena semua orang sudah menjauh.

Di sana, Sasuke melihat beberapa orang berpakaian seragam biru putih dengan desain futuristik dan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang adu tembak.

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian seragam biru putih itu. Karena orang-orang berpakaian seragam biru putih itu adalah anggota dari polisi waktu.

'Heh, ternyata mereka juga ada di sini,' gumam Sasuke yang memegang erat pistol lasernya.'Tapi, kenapa polisi waktu bisa ada di sini? Apakah mereka tahu juga tentang kelompok Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu?'

Belum sempat Sasuke berpikir lebih keras lagi, mendadak muncul seseorang yang menodong pistol ke arahnya. Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Jangan bergerak!" kata seseorang itu tepat berdiri di belakang Sasuke."Kalau tidak, aku akan menembakmu."

Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi, ia malah tersenyum simpul.

"Coba tembak aku kalau kamu bisa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, kelompok Kiba sedang mengejar Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata pergi menuju ke pusat kota di mana seseorang telah menanti. Seseorang yang menanti Blue Crystal Ball tersebut.

Gerakan tubuh Naruto begitu cepat bagaikan kilat. Sehingga para anak buah Kiba tidak dapat mengejarnya. Hingga Kiba sendiri yang memilih untuk mengejar Naruto yang terus menggendong Hinata dalam posisi bridal style.

Kiba juga berlari secepat kilat dengan bantuan tangan mekanis yang berada di tangan kirinya itu. Lalu mereka saling mengejar antara satu sama lain. Sepertinya Kiba tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto yang membawa Hinata.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari hingga menuju ke arah hutan Konoha. Di mana ada bangunan yang tidak terpakai dan banyak ilalang setinggi orang dewasa yang mengelilinginya. Tempat itu sama persis ketika Haruto atau Naruto mencari Haruka bersama Kakashi di tahun 2040 itu.

Di tempat inilah, Kiba menyekap Haruka dan memperkosanya. Kini mereka telah berada di tempat yang sama dengan kisah yang juga nantinya akan sama.

Di depan bangunan tak terpakai ini, Kiba menghadang jalan Naruto. Naruto sangat terengah-engah. Masih menggendong Hinata dalam posisi bridal style. Hinata yang terus menutup mata karena ketakutan. Ia memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat.

Kiba yang bersikap tenang. Ia berwajah datar. Ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kalian tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi," ucap Kiba mengangkat tangan kirinya."Aku akan terus mengejar kalian hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Karena aku akan segera membunuhmu, Haruto. Itu sudah menjadi sumpahku sejak dulu. Bahwa aku akan membunuh siapapun yang dekat dengan gadis yang kusukai. Kamu telah merebut dua gadis yang kusukai. Haruka dan Hinata. Karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tajam sambil menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu selalu menyebutku Haruto? Lalu siapa itu Haruka? Padahal aku tidak mengenalmu."

Kiba membulatkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berwajah datar.

"Ternyata kamu memang amnesia, Haruto."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah, aku amnesia?"

Kiba mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kamu amnesia. Karena kamu dahulunya adalah seorang ilmuwan muda yang hidup di tahun 2040 dan menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball itu. Namamu Uzumaki Haruto dan aku adalah Inuzuka Kiba, teman baikmu waktu itu. Teman yang sangat kamu percaya sepenuh hati. Karena kita tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Hingga selalu bersama-sama sampai sekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Kemudian kita berdua mengenal seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuga Haruka, gadis yang tercantik dan jenius di sekolah. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika pertama kali berjumpa dengannya. Haruka sangat mirip dengan Hinata."

Kiba menunjuk ke arah Hinata. Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menatap Hinata.

'Aku adalah ilmuwan muda yang pernah hidup di tahun 2040? Lalu Haruka itu mirip dengan Hinata? Ada apa ini? Aku sungguh bingung,' batin Naruto yang masih belum percaya dengan semua ini.

Kiba teringat tentang masa lalunya di tahun 2040. Ia dapat mengingatnya dengan baik meskipun dia diubah kembali menjadi bayi baru lahir oleh Orochimaru dan dibawa ke tahun 2014 ini. Karena Orochimaru juga seorang penjelajah waktu. Ia mengetahui bahwa Haruto atau Naruto akan bertemu dengan Hinata di tahun 2014 ini. Untuk itulah ia menyusun siasat agar Kiba dijadikan umpan untuk merebut Blue Crystal Ball dari tangan Naruto. Inilah permainannya untuk menyusun skenario perjalanan kehidupannya dalam mempermainkan waktu. Sehingga terjadilah perubahan dalam sejarah cerita manusia dan keseimbangan waktu menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Inilah puncaknya. Puncak akhir kekacauan waktu.

"Tapi," Kiba berwajah sedih."Kamu telah merebut Haruka terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menyatakan cinta pada Haruka. Kamu telah merebut gadis yang kusukai. Kamu telah menghancurkan semua harapanku. Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkan Haruka. Tapi, ternyata Haruka meninggal sebelum aku menikahinya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak di tempat. Tubuhnya masih menguarkan energi orange kebiruan. Tangan Hinata digenggamnya kuat. Hinata juga terdiam ketika mendengar cerita Kiba itu.

BRUK!

Kiba ambruk di tanah. Ia terduduk begitu saja di tanah. Ia memegang kepalanya sambil menangis. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Haruka, cinta pertamaku sudah hilang. Dia meninggal. Aku yang telah menodainya. Akulah yang membuat dirinya meninggalkan dunia ini. Padahal aku bermaksud untuk menikahinya. Karena itu aku melakukan tindakan yang buruk pada Haruka."

Naruto berwajah datar. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia memilih untuk diam saja. Karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan benar-benar tidak dapat mengingat tentang cerita yang dilontarkan oleh Kiba itu. Entahlah sesuatu telah hilang dari otaknya.

"Sekarang ketika aku hidup lagi di kehidupanku yang baru, aku mengenal Hinata sejak kecil. Sampai aku berusaha ingin melindunginya karena dia mempunyai penyakit lemah jantung. Aku ingin menjadi pelindungnya. Tapi, kini semuanya tetap sama seperti di masa lalu. Hinata juga direbut olehmu, Haruto. Kau telah mengacaukan semua kisahku."

Kiba terus menunduk dan meneteskan air mata. Ia terus mengutarakan isi hatinya itu.

"Kau datang lagi ke tahun ini. Kau telah membuat kisah ini terulang kembali. Kau telah menghancurkan semuanya, Haruto. Karena itu..., " Kiba perlahan-lahan bangkit berdiri dan menegakkan kepalanya."KARENA ITU AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBUNUHMU!"

SYAAAAT!

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika Kiba melesat ke arahnya sambil melayangkan cakar mekanis yang panjang bagaikan tombak.

"HARUTO, RASAKAN SERANGANKU INI!"

Naruto memeluk Hinata lagi. Lalu mereka melompat menghindari serangan Kiba itu.

WHUUUSH! HUP!

Naruto dan Hinata menghilang begitu saja. Membuat Kiba kehilangan jejak mereka. Spontan, Kiba berteriak keras seperti orang gila begitu.

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MALAH LARI LAGI, HAH? DASAR PENGECUT! DASAR HARUTO YANG PENGECUT! APAKAH KAU TIDAK BERANI MELAWANKU, HAH?" Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu."AKU TAHU KALIAN TIDAK JAUH DARIKU. HARUTO, JIKA KAU BERANI. AYO, CEPAT TEMUI AKU. KITA BERTARUNG SECARA JANTAN! JANGAN CUMA BERSEMBUNYI. KAU PAYAH! PENGECUT!"

Makian Kiba terdengar menggema di tempat itu. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia sudah terkena namanya sakit jiwa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Hinata bersembunyi di dekat sebuah bongkahan batu besar di dekat pohon akasia. Tadi Naruto sempat menggunakan sistem teleportasi untuk menghindari serangan Kiba. Ia melarikan diri agar Hinata tidak terkena dampaknya.

Terlihat Naruto memasang kembali kristal biru batangan itu di tali kalung yang melingkari leher Hinata. Hinata berwajah pucat ketika menatap Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, kamu bersembunyi di sini dulu ya. Aku akan segera kembali dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan laki-laki aneh itu," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata memegang tangan Naruto."Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut."

Naruto terdiam saat menatap wajah Hinata. Lantas ia memegang dua sisi pipi Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah takut. Blue Crystal Ball akan melindungimu karena dapat menolak reaksi negatif dan dapat mendeteksi orang jahat. Jadi, kamu tetap duduk tenang di sini dan tunggu aku sampai aku kembali. Mengerti?"

Hinata memandangi mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat. Wajah Hinata masih menampilkan aura yang sangat suram.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Sesaat Naruto mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan lembut. Kedua wajah mereka merona merah. Lalu Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut di depan wajah Hinata. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Setelah itu, puncak kepala Hinata dielus pelan oleh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sejuta kepanikan dan kecemasan di hatinya. Wajahnya mengerut dan sangat kusut. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang sangat membahayakan nyawa Naruto. Ia teringat dengan bayangan masa lalu Naruto yang ditunjukkan oleh Haruka padanya.

"Naruto-kun, semoga kamu baik-baik saja," gumam Hinata menggenggam kuat kalung pemberian Naruto itu.

DAP!

Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang menimpa bahu Hinata. Hinata kaget dan menoleh ke arah sesuatu yang menimpa bahunya itu.

"Eh, apa ini?" Hinata memperhatikan bahunya. Rupanya ada seekor laba-laba kecil yang hinggap di bahunya.

Secara langsung, Hinata menyingkirkan laba-laba itu dari bahunya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Tapi, laba-laba itu malah menggigit jari tangan Hinata itu. Membuat Hinata secara refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari si laba-laba.

"Aw, sakit!"

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata merasa kepalanya pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

BRUK!

Hinata ambruk di rumput begitu saja. Ia pingsan.

SREK!

Seseorang berpakaian hitam muncul tiba-tiba dan berlutut di samping Hinata. Lantas orang itu mengambil laba-laba yang hinggap di bahu Hinata tadi.

Seseorang itu tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi laba-laba mekanis yang merupakan robot ciptaannya.

"Kerja yang bagus, laba-labaku yang manis," pria itu memasukkan laba-laba itu ke dalam saku jaketnya."Untung saja aku mengaktifkan energi positif pada robot laba-laba itu, sehingga Blue Crystal Ball di kalung Hinata ini tidak mendeteksi energi negatif pada diriku. Khu... khu... khu... Dengan begitu, Hinata dan Blue Crystal Ball ini menjadi milikku sekarang."

SRET!

Pria itu menggendong Hinata dalam keadaan posisi bridal style. Kemudian dia membawa Hinata dari sana dengan menggunakan sistem teleportasi.

SRIIIING!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Woaaah, sedikit lagi cerita ini bakal selesai. Jadi, siapa yang telah menculik Hinata itu?**

**Penasaran...?**

**Ayo, lanjut ke chapter 23 sekarang, Hikari Syarahmia...! **


	23. Naruto, please save Hinata now!

**EMPAT CHAPTER SEKALIAN UPDATE. EMPAT CHAPTER TERAKHIR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Star guest: Gremory Rias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Kamis, 20 Agustus 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN **

**Chapter 23: Naruto, please save Hinata now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata akan meninggal? Siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengacaukan waktu? Orang terdekatmu yang telah mengacaukan waktu. Kamulah yang telah mengacaukan waktu.**

**Oke, selamat membaca di detik-detik beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA: **

**"Kerja yang bagus, laba-labaku yang manis," pria itu memasukkan laba-laba itu ke dalam saku jaketnya."Untung saja aku mengaktifkan energi positif pada robot laba-laba itu, sehingga Blue Crystal Ball di kalung Hinata ini tidak mendeteksi energi negatif pada diriku. Khu... khu... khu... Dengan begitu, Hinata dan Blue Crystal Ball ini menjadi milikku sekarang."**

**SRET!**

**Pria itu menggendong Hinata dalam keadaan posisi bridal style. Kemudian dia membawa Hinata dari sana dengan menggunakan sistem teleportasi.**

**SRIIIING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah bangunan runtuh, kotor, berdebu dan banyak tanaman yang merambat di dinding bangunan tak terpakai itu. Tikus-tikus tampak bermain di sela-sela lubang pada dinding yang telah hancur. Banyak ilalang setinggi orang dewasa memagari bangunan yang sudah lama ditinggali ini. Juga ada pepohonan akasia yang tumbuh subur di tempat itu.

Hari masih siang. Matahari bersinar menghangatkan bumi. Angin mendadak bertiup menambah suasana semakin tegang ketika Naruto menemui Kiba lagi.

Mereka berdua berhadapan cukup jauh di depan bangunan tua itu. Di atas rerumputan hijau di mana mereka berpijak. Inilah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu di mana Haruka meninggal di tahun 2040 itu. Kini mereka berada di tempat yang sama. Tapi, apakah kisah di tahun 2040 itu akan terulang kembali?

Lihat saja nanti.

Kiba dan Naruto saling menatap tajam. Seketika Kiba menyeringai senang dengan wajah yang psikopat.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga, Haruto. Aku sudah lama menunggumu," Kiba memegang tangan kirinya yang mekanis."Ayo, kita bertarung sekarang juga! Siapa yang menang, dialah yang berhak untuk mendapatkan Hinata."

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan datar. Ia bersikap tenang dan tidak gegabah.

"Aku tidak berniat melawanmu, Kiba. Jadi, hentikan semua ini."

Kiba memasang wajah psikopat. Ia mulai bersiap untuk mengeluarkan serangan melalui cakar mekanisnya. Cakar mekanisnya menguarkan energi berwarna hitam.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI. YANG PALING PENTING ITU, AKU HARUS SEGERA MENGHABISIMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

SYAAAAT!

Kiba melesat bagaikan kilat dan sedetik kemudian sudah tiba di depan Naruto. Tangan mekanis milik Kiba dihantamkan dengan cepat ke arah wajah Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU, HARUTOOO!"

WHUUUUSH! DUUAAAAAAK!

Terjadilah ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Kiba menggunakan serangan tinju kecepatan cahaya untuk menghantam Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi?

Naruto tidak terkena serangan itu. Karena dirinya dilindungi oleh kubah energi yang menguar dari tubuhnya seperti api. Inilah kekuatan "Fast Flame" yang berasal dari Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Kiba membulatkan matanya. Ia ternganga habis. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Lantas ia menekan Time Broce-nya lagi.

PAAAATS!

Energi jingga semakin meningkat dan membesar. Membuat Kiba terpelanting ke belakang dan terseret di tanah beberapa meter.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Kiba pun berhenti terseret. Lalu Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tidak ingin melawanmu," kata Naruto ketika di dekat Kiba. Tubuh Naruto masih menguarkan energi jingga yang berkobar seperti api.

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan lama. Lalu ia memperhatikan jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam tangan yang bernama Time Broce itu bercahaya jingga disertai kelap-kelip percikan listrik merah.

'Berarti kekuatan energi jingga itu berasal dari jam tangan itu. Aku harus menghancurkan jam tangan itu,' batin Kiba di dalam hatinya.

SRAK!

Kiba bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan langsung menekan sebuah tombol di tangan mekanis itu. Kiba menyeringai dengan menakutkan.

"Haruto, sekarang aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menyesal. Khukhukhu."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ia juga bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu jika Kiba menyerang lagi.

PIP!

Tangan mekanis Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berkilat-kilat. Semakin lama kilat itu bertambah banyak dan membesar.

HIAAAAAT!

Sekali lagi Kiba berlari secepat kilat dan melayangkan tinju tangan mekanis itu sekali lagi ke arah Naruto.

TRAAAAAAANG!

Serangan Kiba membentur energi pelindung yang menguar pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto menahannya sambil terus menekan Time Broce-nya.

PAAAAAATS!

Terjadilah pergolakan cahaya hitam dan cahaya jingga. Kekuatan energi yang berpusat dari teknologi masing-masing sedang beradu.

Tangan mekanis Kiba terus menampilkan grafik peningkatan suhu kekuatan yang digambarkan melalui proyektor kecil yang berada di bawah tombol yang ditekan Kiba tadi. Suhu kekuatan semakin meningkat tajam.

Sementara Naruto terus menekan Time Broce-nya. Time Broce semakin bercahaya jingga kemerah-merahan disertai percikan-percikan listrik. Suhunya juga meningkat tajam.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Keduanya saling bertahan untuk saling menyerang. Kiba yang berwajah semakin psikopat, terus meningkatkan kekuatan tangan mekanisnya dengan cara menyedot energi dari Naruto.

"SEDIKIT LAGI!" teriak Kiba yang sangat keras dengan wajah yang sangat tegang."KAU AKAN MATI, HARUTO!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk menanggapi perkataan Kiba itu. Wajahnya juga menegang.

Kiba menyeringai. Sekali lagi ia menekan tombol pada tangan mekanisnya.

PIP!

Tangan mekanis Kiba bercahaya hitam dan suhunya semakin meningkat serta melepaskan daya ledakan energi yang dihisapnya tadi.

DHUUAAAAASH!

Terlepaslah sebuah energi yang amat besar dan menghancurkan perisai energi yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto.

DHUUUAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan cahaya yang amat dahsyat di tempat itu. Membuat keduanya terpelanting jauh bersama-sama.

Kiba dan Naruto terseret beberapa meter dari arah pusat ledakan. Mereka pun berhenti terseret bersama-sama.

Tangan mekanis Kiba tidak mengalami apa-apa. Cuma sedikit mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Lalu Kiba mengalami luka pada tangan kirinya akibat terkena ledakan saat tangan mekanisnya mengeluarkan daya energi yang dihisapnya. Sehingga sangat membuatnya sedikit terengah-engah.

Sementara Naruto, dia mengalami luka sekujur tubuhnya akibat terkena serangan Kiba tadi. Menimbulkan darah menetes di balik mulutnya karena perutnya yang terkena serangan tadi. Lalu di pergelangan tangan kanannya juga terdapat luka bakar yang meneteskan darah akibat Time Broce-nya meledak. Kini Time Broce itu sudah hancur lebur karena tekanan suhu meningkat drastis ketika Naruto terus menekannya.

Kini Naruto merasa sakit ngilu pada tubuhnya. Ditambah badannya mulai terasa lemas karena hantaran panas yang dipancarkan dari Time Broce tadi. Sehingga ia merasa tidak dapat bergerak sekarang.

Hening. Terdengar angin yang berhembus.

Kiba perlahan-lahan bangkit dari jatuhnya. Lalu ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju Naruto.

Begitu di dekat Naruto, Kiba berlutut sambil menyeringai senang.

"Hahaha, akhirnya aku berhasil menghancurkan sumber kekuatanmu, Haruto. Kini kau tidak dapat melakukan apapun lagi untuk melawanku," Kiba menekan tangan mekanisnya yang masih berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan cakar yang panjang seperti tombak."Kelihatannya kamu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Pasti tenagamu sudah habis. Hahaha, Haruto, kau kalah. Akulah yang menang. Akulah yang berhak untuk memiliki Hinata. Aku akan membuatnya seperti Haruka."

Naruto yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya yang pucat. Ia tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata apapun lagi. Karena badannya sangat kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Berbicara saja sangat sulit rasanya.

Kiba terus tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dengan wajah psikopat yang sangat gelap, Kiba segera menggerakkan tangan mekanis yang bercakar panjang untuk ke arah dada kiri Naruto. Karena Naruto terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang.

"MATILAH KAU, HARUTO!"

SYAAAAT!

Cakar panjang pun melesat ke arah dada kiri Naruto sekarang. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia pasrah.

'Hinata-chan, aku... ' dalam ingatan Naruto saat ini telah terjadi seperti lembaran-lembaran film yang berputar. Di mana ada Hinata yang selalu bersamanya.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL, UZUMAKI HARUTO!"

JLEB!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di Konoha Senior High School. Telah terjadi perang teknologi di antara polisi waktu dan anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent.

Terlihat Shikamaru sedang bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan stand pameran. Ia memegang sebuah pistol laser dan waspada terhadap keadaan.

Beberapa orang sedang saling menembak dan melemparkan bom waktu. Di antaranya adalah Neji dan kelompoknya.

Neji menembak tiga orang polisi waktu di area terbuka. Ia bergerak maju di antara reruntuhan stand pameran dan kepulan asap bekas ledakan bom.

DOR! DOOR! DOOOR!

Neji terus menembak dan menembak. Polisi waktu habis dibantainya dengan tembakan pistolnya.

Dengan wajah yang datar, Neji terus berjalan. Ia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Aku akan terus maju untuk menangkapmu, Menma dan Naruko," kata Neji yang melihat Menma dan Naruko.

Menma dan Naruko sedang terpojok di antara kepungan anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent. Tapi, untung mereka berdua mempunyai senjata masing-masing untuk melawan para penjahat itu.

Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam. Dia keluar dari persembunyian dan segera menerjang Neji yang lewat di dekatnya.

HUP! DAP!

Neji kaget setengah mati. Ia pun jatuh ditimpa Shikamaru.

BRUUUK!

Shikamaru dengan cepat menodongkan pistol ke dahi Neji. Neji melototkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan bergerak. Kalau tidak, aku akan menembakmu," sahut Shikamaru dengan wajah yang serius.

Neji berwajah datar dan langsung melemparkan senjatanya begitu saja.

Tapi, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragam sekolahnya yaitu...

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya.

"BOOOOM!"

DHUAAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan besar. Untung Shikamaru cepat melompat dan menghindar sebelum bom meledak.

Shikamaru mendarat dengan mulus di tanah dengan posisi berlutut. Napasnya terengah-engah. Menyaksikan asap bekas ledakan di mana Neji mengaktifkan bom waktu tadi.

"Dasar bodoh, ternyata dia malah menggunakan bom untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Maka Neji pun tewas karena ledakan bom. Sungguh pemikiran yang tidak disangka-sangka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di balik sebuah stand pameran yang gosong, Sasuke sedang dihadang oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang merah melewati paha dan bermata biru kehijauan. Berpakaian seragam putih biru dengan desain futuristik. Ia menodongkan pistol ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang serius.

"Katakan kau itu siapa? Kenapa kamu juga memegang sebuah senjata dari masa depan?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Lalu menekan slot bagian belakang pistol lasernya dan menampilkan proyektor udara yang memuat data tentang dirinya.

Gadis itu membacanya dengan teliti. Setelah itu, ia menurunkan pistolnya dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Uciha Sasuke, Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu dari kota Konoha Cyber City di tahun 2114. Ternyata kamu ARJU juga rupanya," kata gadis itu sedikit menampilkan ekspresi kagetnya.

Sasuke mengangguk tegas.

"Hn, tapi aku adalah ARJU divisi penjelajah waktu," Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu."Gremory Rias, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu."

Gadis yang bernama Rias itu tersenyum kecil. Ia menampilkan data dirinya melalui proyektor udara yang berasal dari slot bawah pistolnya.

"Aku Gremory Rias, Anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu divisi investigasi dan penangkapan yang berasal dari Kota Kuoh di tahun 2114. Aku ditugaskan untuk menangkap semua anggota yang terlibat dalam organisasi Time Traveler Hunter Agent ini. Kita berasal dari tahun yang sama. Ya, kita pernah berjumpa pada saat masih belajar di markas ARJU."

Sasuke terpana mendengar penjelasan Rias itu. Seketika ia tersenyum simpul lagi.

"Baguslah, aku mendapat bantuan dari sesama ARJU dari tahun yang sama. Tapi, darimana kalian tahu kalau ada organisasi Time Traveler Agent Hunter di sini?"

Rias memegang pistolnya dengan erat. Lalu ia memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari seseorang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Komandan ARJU divisi investigasi dan penangkapan yang mengawasi pergerakan Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuga Neji. Karena Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuga Neji adalah anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu. Lalu ada satu nama lagi yang menjadi buronan kami. Dia adalah pelaku utama dari kekacauan waktu yang terjadi selama ini. Buronan yang berasal dari tahun 2114. Dialah dalang dari semua kekacauan waktu dan menculik bayi-bayi yang diperkirakan menjadi orang jenius di masa depan. Salah satunya Namikaze Naruto yang juga diculik oleh organisasi itu. Lalu Naruto dibawa ke tahun 2040 dan tumbuh sebagai ilmuwan muda yang menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball. Ilmuwan termuda yang sangat terkenal di tahun 2040 sebagai Uzumaki Haruto."

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat kaget akan penjelasan Rias itu.

"A-apa? Naruto sendiri yang menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball itu?"

Rias mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku mengetahuinya dari guru Kakashi. Kamu juga tidak tahu kalau guru Kakashi itu adalah polisi waktu yang senior dari kita?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu kalau guru Kakashi juga polisi waktu. Berarti dia berasal dari tahun yang sama dengan kita, bukan?"

"Benar, dia juga berasal dari tahun yang sama dengan kita. Guru Kakashi juga menyamar sebagai guru KSHS di tahun ini untuk menyelidiki keberadaan buronan yang kabur dari tahun 2114. Ternyata buronan dalang utama kekacauan waktu itu memang ada di sini. Lalu aku mendengar kabar kalau buronan itu sudah berhasil menciptakan sebuah mesin raksasa yang membuka gerbang pintu lorong waktu. Mesin itu terletak di menara gedung tinggi itu."

Rias menunjuk ke arah menara gedung yang paling tinggi di kota Konoha. Sasuke melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Mesin raksasa pembuka pintu gerbang mesin waktu?"

"Iya, jika dibiarkan mesin itu berhasil diaktifkan maka menimbulkan lubang hitam yang berkekuatan penyedot yang sama seperti black hole di luar angkasa sana. Maka seluruh kota Konoha akan hancur dan habis tersedot ke dalamnya. Dunia ini akan hancur. Zaman di tahun 2014 ini akan hilang dari sejarah."

Sasuke semakin membulatkan matanya. Ini sungguh gawat. Dunia dalam bahaya.

"Itu sungguh gawat sekali. Kita harus menghentikannya. Siapa nama buronan itu?"

Rias menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan serius.

"Namanya adalah... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

Satu persatu orang berpakaian hitam itu ditembak oleh Menma. Menma menembak mereka dengan menggunakan pistol laser yang didapatkannya dari Naruko.

Menma berlutut sambil melakukan aksi yang keren. Ia tersenyum simpul. Sementara Naruko yang berwujud Hinata juga berlutut di samping Menma.

"Wah, aksimu keren juga, Menma!" sahut Naruko yang mengerling sebelah matanya sambil memegang erat pistol lasernya.

"Hehehe," Menma menyengir."Tapi, darimana kamu bisa mendapatkan semua senjata itu, Naruko?"

Naruko mengeluarkan sebuah bom melalui telapak tangan kirinya. Lalu bom itu digenggamnya kuat.

"Tentu saja aku adalah android serbaguna. Semuanya senjata itu aku dapatkan dari Naruto."

Secara langsung bom itu dilemparkan oleh Naruto ke arah beberapa orang berpakaian hitam.

DHUAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan kecil dan menewaskan beberapa orang tadi.

Naruko tersenyum puas. Menma bangkit berdiri dan segera menembak lagi. Beberapa orang muncul lagi ke arah mereka.

"Ah, dasar! Orang-orang hitam ini masih nekad saja ingin menangkap kita," Menma berwajah garang."Karena mereka menginginkan Blue Crystal Ball itu."

Naruko bangkit berdiri juga.

"Aku ingat kalau Blue Crystal Ball bisa menolak reaksi energi negatif dan jika kita menggabungkan kekuatan energi kita itu maka kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat."

Menma melirik ke arah Naruko.

"Benar. Kamu benar, Naruko."

"Ayo, gabungkan aliran energi Blue Crystal Ball itu bersama-sama!"

"Ayo!"

Menma dan Naruko saling menggenggam tangan. Kedua mata mereka menutup rapat.

PAAAATS!

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Menma dan Naruko. Cahaya biru yang sangat besar dan berkelap-kelip. Seketika cahaya itu semakin membesar dan membesar. Terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

DAAASH!

Kekuatan energi Blue Crystal Ball itu meledak bagaikan bom atom. Sehingga membuat para anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu terkapar pingsan karena terkena serangan itu. Menimbulkan dampak sesak napas yang berat ketika terkena gelombang pancaran energi Blue Crystal Ball yang dikirim oleh Menma dan Naruko untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Otomatis semua anggota berpakaian hitam itu sudah pingsan. Mereka tidak berdaya lagi. Para polisi waktu yang berperang melawan mereka. Merasa heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Peperangan pun dihentikan.

"Eh, apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Mengapa semuanya malah berhenti dan terkapar begitu?"

"Apa ada yang menggunakan mesin waktu untuk menghentikan mereka?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Aku tidak tahu.

Semuanya bersahut-sahutan di antara reruntuhan stand pameran, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, dan semua penjahat sudah terkapar di tanah.

Lalu polisi waktu bernapas lega dan memutuskan untuk meringkus semua penjahat yang pingsan itu.

Setelah ledakan cahaya selesai, Menma dan Naruko pun pingsan. Mereka tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Satu persatu masalah sudah usai. Tinggal menangkap dalang pelaku utama kekacauan waktu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

JLEEEB!

Terdengar suara benda yang tertusuk. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Kiba juga membelalakkan matanya.

Setetes darah sudah jatuh ke bumi sekarang. Setetes darah yang terjun dari ujung pisau yang telah menancap di dada kiri. Dada kiri Kiba itu sendiri.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Seseorang menusukkan pisau dari arah belakang sebelum Kiba melayangkan cakar panjangnya ke arah Naruto. Pisau itu menembus dada kiri Kiba. Menusuk jantungnya hingga berdarah merah hitam mengental. Tatapan Kiba sangat tajam. Wajahnya menegang. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

BRUK!

Akhirnya Kiba ambruk ke tanah dan tergeletak begitu saja. Kiba tewas dengan mata yang melotot. Mati dalam keadaan syok.

Seseorang yang membunuh Kiba itu, tersenyum simpul. Lantas membuang pisau penuh darah itu begitu saja. Lalu ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Namikaze Naruto?" tanya seseorang itu seraya bersimpuh di samping Naruto. Naruto saja kaget melihatnya. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

'Di-dia...,' batin Naruto syok.'Hinata?'

Seseorang itu adalah gadis berambut panjang indigo yang diikat dua di ujungnya. Bermata lavender. Berkacamata. Memakai pakaian seragam KSHS berdesain futuristik. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto terpana saat memandangi gadis ini. Lalu gadis itu menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ini Time Broce-mu. Aku sudah memperbaikinya. Jadi, Time Broce ini bisa kamu gunakan lagi," gadis itu memasangkan Time Broce itu di pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto. Lalu terjadilah cahaya jingga menguar dari Time Broce tersebut.

PAAAATS!

Cahaya jingga itu menjalari sekujur tubuh Naruto. Sehingga semua luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto mendadak hilang. Naruto merasa tenaganya pulih kembali. Ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Cahaya jingga menghilang. Naruto bangkit dan duduk sebentar di atas rerumputan. Ia tertawa lebar sambil menarik pandangannya ke arah gadis yang mirip dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa memperbaiki mesin teknologi yang rusak. Tapi, ...," sejenak Naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya karena merasa ada yang aneh.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Aku bukan Hinata. Tapi, aku adalah kakaknya, Hyuga Haruka. Aku dan Hinata adalah saudara kembar."

Naruto terperanjat.

"Ka-kamu Haruka?"

"Ya, tapi yang lebih penting adalah kamu harus menyelamatkan Hinata sekarang. Karena Hinata diculik oleh seseorang dan dibawa ke sebuah menara gedung tinggi di kota Konoha ini."

Sekali lagi Naruto terperanjat. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"APA? HINATA DICULIK?"

"Ya, kamu harus segera menyelamatkannya dan hentikan orang itu. Aku akan membawamu ke sana dengan cepat."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat bawa aku ke sana."

Haruka mengangguk. Kemudian ia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

SRIIING!

Muncul sekelebat cahaya yang hinggap di tempat itu. Naruto dan Haruka pun menghilang seketika dalam sekejap mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas, agak remang-remang dan hanya sedikit cahaya yang menyembul di balik jendela yang sangat kecil. Lantai keramik yang berdebu, kusam dan kotor. Dinding bercat putih yang juga telah memudar. Di berbagai sudut ruangan itu, diisi dengan drum-drum minyak yang berkarat dan sebuah mesin raksasa berbentuk generator berdesain futuristik. Mesin yang dibawa langsung dari tahun 2098 oleh beberapa orang anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent.

Di antara tumpukan drum berkarat itu, seorang gadis menyandar pada dinding. Dua tangannya diikat dari arah belakang dan dua kakinya juga diikat. Rambut indigo panjangnya tergerai tidak beraturan. Dia berpakaian kasual.

Gadis itu adalah Hinata. Saat ini dia masih pingsan. Lalu di depan Hinata sekarang, ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan lembut. Seseorang yang mengenakan topeng dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh tudung jaket hitamnya.

Dari gelagatnya, dia seorang pria. Tatapannya ke arah Hinata sungguh aneh. Ia terus memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hinata-chan...," kata pria bertopeng itu."Kamu memang cantik sekali. Kamu memang gadis yang tercantik di tahun ini. Kamu telah mencuri hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

SREK!

Pria itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengarah ke leher Hinata. Bermaksud untuk mengambil Blue Crystal Ball yang berada di kalung Hinata itu.

SEEET!

Kalung itu berhasil diambil karena pria itu tidak memiliki respon energi yang negatif. Sehingga kalung Blue Crystal Ball itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa setelah dipegang oleh pria berhati busuk itu.

Di balik topengnya, pria itu menyeringai lebar. Lantas ia menggenggam erat kalung inti kristal biru itu.

"Inti tengah Blue Crystal Ball ini berhasil kuambil. Lalu aku akan membuat Hinata menjadi milikku sekarang."

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah Hinata lagi.

SREK!

Hinata menggeliat. Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka.

"Ng, di-di mana aku?" gumam Hinata. Seketika ia membelalakkan matanya dan mendapati orang asing yang berada di depannya. Seketika ia sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"SI-SIAPA KAU?" teriak Hinata keras."JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Tangan pria itu berhenti bergerak. Perlahan-lahan Hinata mendorong badannya mundur agar orang asing itu tidak mendekatinya.

"Jangan takut, Hinata. Aku bukan orang jahat," pria itu membuka topengnya secara perlahan-lahan."Aku adalah orang terdekatmu, Hinata."

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika melihat wajah yang berada di depannya ini. Seseorang yang amat dikenalnya dan sangat dekat dengannya sejak kecil dulu.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Ka-kamu?"

Tampak seorang pria berambut merah berantakan. Poni rambut yang hampir menutupi matanya yang juga merah. Kulitnya yang putih bersih. Tubuh tinggi. Dia adalah Senju Kyuubi.

"Kamu Kyuu-nii? Kakak angkatku?" sambung Hinata yang masih syok.

Kyuubi memasang wajah sayu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan sendu.

"Ya, aku Kyuubi. Kakak angkatmu, Hinata."

"Tapi, apa yang Nii-san lakukan di sini? Lalu...," Hinata mencoba menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya tapi terikat."Kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?"

Kyuubi semakin menatap Hinata dengan sendu. Lalu ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang pipi Hinata.

Hinata kaget ketika dua pipinya dipegang oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap wajah Hinata dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Terpaksa aku mengikatmu agar kamu tidak bisa kabur lagi dariku. Agar kamu tidak kembali pada laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi miliknya."

Hati Hinata menjadi tidak enak. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Ia mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk.

Situasi ini mengingatkannya dengan kejadian di tahun 2040 itu. Di mana Haruka disekap oleh Kiba. Lalu Kiba memperkosa Haruka.

Situasi yang sama persis. Tapi, pemerannya bukan Kiba. Melainkan Kyuubi yang merupakan anak angkat Tsunade. Di mana sewaktu kecil, Hinata dan Kyuubi tumbuh bersama-sama dalam asuhan ibu angkat yaitu Dokter Tsunade. Dokter Tsunade yang menolong persalinan ibu Hinata. Lalu Tsunade juga menjadi kepala sekolah di mana Hinata bersekolah.

Kenapa ceritanya berbalik lagi ke arah yang sama? Haruskah Naruto harus menderita kedua kalinya dalam cintanya? Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kisah ini harus bahagia. Kisah cinta Naruto harus bahagia.

'Naruto, kenapa kisah ini harus sama seperti di tahun 2040 itu? Aku akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti kakakku. Naruto, kumohon. Cepatlah datang dan selamatkan aku sebelum terlambat.'

Badan Hinata bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Hinata berteriak kencang di depan Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersentak dan menyaksikan wajah Hinata yang menegang.

Seketika wajah Kyuubi menjadi datar sekali. Lalu ia menampar pipi Hinata dengan keras.

PLAAAAK!

Membuat wajah Hinata tertolak ke arah kiri. Hinata meneteskan air matanya saat rambutnya dijambak keras oleh Kyuubi.

"Dasar adik yang tidak tahu diri. Beraninya kau membentakku seperti itu, Hinata," Kyuubi memasang wajah psikopat yang sama seperti Kiba."Padahal aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku harap kau bersikap lebih lembut padaku dan kamu harus mencintai aku juga."

Sambil menangis, Hinata tetap menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan tidak akan pernah bersikap lembut padamu. Lalu aku akan tetap mencintai satu laki-laki yaitu Naruto. Aku sangat mencintainya."

SRAAAK!

Rambut Hinata semakin ditarik habis oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi sangat emosi mendengarnya.

"KAU... MEMBUATKU SANGAT MARAH, HINATA! KAU HARUS MENCINTAI AKU! BUKAN NARUTO! LUPAKAN DIA!"

Hinata menggeram. Wajahnya menegang. Kedua matanya masih saja mengalirkan sebuah sungai bening.

"TIDAK AKAN. AKU TIDAK BISA MELUPAKAN NARUTO. AKU AKAN TETAP MENCINTAINYA. MESKIPUN KAU MEMAKSAKU BEBERAPA KALIPUN, PILIHANKU HANYA SATU. NARUTO TETAPLAH NARUTO!"

Emosi Kyuubi sudah naik di ubun-ubun. Ia sudah sangat marah. Darahnya sudah mendidih dan siap dikeluarkan.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kyuubi menyabet sebuah pistol laser yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

DOOOOR!

Dalam sekejap mata, terjadilah peristiwa yang amat tragis.

Dada kiri Hinata terkena tembakan pistol laser dan menembus jantungnya hingga hancur. Darah pun bercucuran dari dada kiri Hinata.

Hinata terdiam di tempat dalam pelukan Kyuubi. Wajah Hinata pucat. Kedua matanya sayu dan masih mengalirkan air mata.

Kyuubi berwajah datar. Ia juga terdiam saat sudah menghabisi nyawa Hinata. Kini jaket hitamnya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah yang berceceran. Wajahnya juga ditempeli sisa-sisa darah yang muncrat saat ia menembak dada kiri Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Jika kau mati, maka tidak akan ada seorang pun yang memilikimu. Itu yang lebih baik," Kyuubi meletakkan Hinata dengan hati-hati di lantai."Selamat tidur untuk selamanya, Hinata-chan."

"Na-Naruto-kun...," gumam Hinata pelan bersamaan kedua matanya perlahan-lahan menutup.

Kyuubi menatap Hinata dengan lirih. Ia berlutut dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Hinata, kau tetap saja menyebut nama Naruto di saat kau mati sekalipun. Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Kyuubi menutup matanya sebentar. Lalu ia merasakan ada seseorang yang datang mendadak ke arahnya.

BUAAAAAK!

Seseorang berhasil meninju pipi Kyuubi hingga membuat Kyuubi jatuh terguling.

BRAAAK!

Tubuh Kyuubi menghantam tumpukan drum yang berkarat. Keluarlah darah segar dari mulut Kyuubi.

Seseorang yang telah meninju Kyuubi tadi, sangat terengah-engah. Wajahnya merah padam dan menegang.

SRAK!

Kyuubi bangkit dan memperhatikan siapa yang telah meninju pipinya itu.

Rupanya dia adalah Naruto. Naruto datang tiba-tiba dengan sistem teleportasi.

Tangan kanan Naruto menguarkan cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan. Cahaya yang berasal dari Time Broce miliknya.

Kyuubi menatap datar ke arah Naruto. Lalu ia mengusap sisa darah yang menempel di sela bibirnya.

"Ternyata Namikaze Naruto rupanya."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA, HAH?" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin."KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA, BRENGSEK. AKU AKAN TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU. AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBUNUHMU JUGA!"

Naruto segera berlari kencang secepat kilat dan melompat ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi waspada.

"RASAKAN INI!" Naruto melayangkan tinju bercahaya ke arah perut Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun bergerak ke samping dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan Naruto.

SYAAAT!

Serangan Naruto sukses menembus drum minyak itu sehingga drum itu berlubang. Air pun keluar dari lubang tersebut saat tangan Naruto ditarik keluar lagi.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Kyuubi. Wajahnya sangat garang. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan amat marah. Emosinya meningkat seiring bertambahnya suhu energi pada Time Broce yang ia gunakan.

Kyuubi juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia juga mengeluarkan sebuah teknologi yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun menekan teknologi yang berbentuk gelang itu.

PAAAATS!

Ternyata Kyuubi juga mempunyai Time Broce yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto juga kaget melihatnya.

'Eh, dia juga mempunyai Time Broce?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

**Oke, lanjut aja ke chapter 24.**

**Capek juga seharian itu mengetik cuma satu chapter ini doang.**

**Next to chapter 24, Hikari.**

**Lanjut ngetiknya...**


	24. Believe and Happiness

**EMPAT CHAPTER SEKALIAN UPDATE. EMPAT CHAPTER TERAKHIR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Guest star: Gremory Rias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Jumat, 21 Agustus 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN **

**Chapter 24: Believe and Happiness**

**CHAPTER TERAKHIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata meninggal dunia. Yang benar saja? Siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengacaukan waktu? Orang terdekatmu yang telah mengacaukan waktu. Kamulah yang telah mengacaukan waktu.**

**Oke, selamat membaca di chapter terakhir cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA: **

**PAAAATS!**

**Ternyata Kyuubi juga mempunyai Time Broce yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto juga kaget melihatnya.**

**'Eh, dia juga mempunyai Time Broce?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lantas Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia bersiap sambil memegang Time Broce-nya.

Jam tangan milik Kyuubi bercahaya merah. Dari slot bawah jam tangan tersebut keluarlah sebuah cahaya merah yang memanjang dan membentuk sebuah pedang panjang.

Naruto semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku juga memiliki jam tangan yang sama denganmu, Naruto," Kyuubi memasang wajah datar."Itu karena dahulunya aku juga adalah anggota Rahasia Junior Anbu Konoha Cyber City. Aku dan kamu adalah teman yang sangat dekat."

Naruto terperanjat mendengarnya. Apa lagi ini?

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku tidak mengerti?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Kyuubi terus berwajah datar.

"Ya, kita adalah teman dekat saat sama-sama menjadi ilmuwan di umur dua puluh tahun di abad 22 nanti. Kita adalah teman yang saling percaya dan saling membantu. Kau menciptakan sebuah penemuan yang sangat canggih dan sangat terkenal. Sementara aku, penemuanku tidak terkenal dan tidak dihargai sama sekali oleh orang-orang. Lalu aku dilupakan begitu saja dari dunia. Kemudian kaulah yang menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang paling terkenal di dunia dan semua penemuanmu dihargai oleh semua orang."

Naruto terdiam dan sedikit membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar cerita dari Kyuubi.

"Itulah masa depan yang akan terjadi, Naruto. Kau menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang sangat terkenal lewat energi tanpa batas itu yaitu Blue Crystal Ball. Lalu kau melupakan aku begitu saja yang terpuruk dalam kenistaan karena teknologi ciptaanku tidak pernah terpakai dan tidak dihargai dengan baik. Sehingga membuatku sangat iri dan membenci kesuksesanmu. Lalu aku sangat membenci semua orang yang tidak pernah bisa menghargai semua penemuan yang aku ciptakan. Semuanya menganggapku sampah. Aku sangat kesal dengan semua ini."

Raut wajah Kyuubi berubah drastis. Menjadi wajah seperti monster yang sedang marah.

"Lalu aku menyusun sebuah rencana untuk membangun sesuatu. Sesuatu untuk menghentikan kesombongan orang-orang terhadap teknologi. Maka aku mencari bantuan dan mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang senasib denganku. Kemudian kami membentuk organisasi yang bernama Time Traveler Hunter Agent ini dan mulai menculik banyak bayi yang akan menjadi ilmuwan di masa depan. Salah satu bayi itu adalah kamu, Naruto."

Sekali lagi Naruto terperanjat. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Aku menyuruh Obito untuk menculikmu yang lahir pada tahun 2098 dan dibawa ke tahun 2024 untuk dibesarkan oleh Obito. Hingga kelaknya di tahun 2040, kau berhasil menciptakan Blue Crystal Ball. Di masa itu, kau juga terkenal sebagai ilmuwan muda yang sangat jenius. Lalu ketika saatnya tiba, kau akan terbunuh oleh Obito. Tapi, ada seseorang yang mengacaukan rencanaku. Kau tidak terbunuh. Malah Obito yang terbunuh."

Kyuubi terus bercerita dengan muka yang sangat menyeramkan. Naruto tetap waspada dan tetap memegang Time Broce.

"Tapi, semua cerita sudah lain sekarang. Kau kembali ke masamu yang sebenarnya. Kisah ini kembali. Aku tidak berhasil membunuhmu. Karena itulah aku pun bergerak untuk melakukannya sendiri. Aku yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang dewasa di kala itu, memutuskan untuk menjadi bayi lagi di tahun 1998. Lalu aku ditemukan oleh Tsunade pada saat aku tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya. Waktu itu juga Hinata juga masih bayi hingga pada akhirnya aku dan Hinata tumbuh bersama-sama. Ketika dewasanya, aku pun mulai jatuh cinta pada Hinata."

Wajah Kyuubi mendadak sayu. Wajahnya berubah drastis lagi.

"Kisah yang sangat menyedihkan bagiku. Karena kau malah muncul di kehidupan Hinata dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kau telah merebut Hinata dari tanganku. Kau mengacaukan kisah cintaku. Lalu ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu saat di toko buku itu, aku baru teringat bahwa kau adalah temanku yang berasal dari abad 22. Aku baru mengingat rencanaku untuk membangun mesin penyedot waktu yang terbengkalai di tahun 2098. Karena itu aku baru mengingat bahwa aku adalah Kurama Kyuubi, seorang ilmuwan yang mempunyai cita-cita untuk menghancurkan kesombongan dunia ini. Lalu aku melanjutkan proyek yang terbengkalai ini dan menemui semua orang yang berada di tahun 2098 itu dengan mesin waktu. Kini proyek yang dikerjakan sejumlah ilmuwan-ilmuwan muda itu sudah selesai. Mesin penyedot waktu yang mempunyai kekuatan massa penghisap seperti black hole akan segera kuaktifkan. Maka dunia ini akan segera hancur dalam sekejap mata," Kyuubi menunjukkan kalung kristal biru batangan itu kepada Naruto."Dengan kekuatan inti tengah Blue Crystal Ball ini, mesin itu akan aktif sebentar lagi. Aku yang selama ini telah mengacaukan waktu dan mempermainkan waktu agar semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Tapi, keinginanku tidak tercapai. Aku tidak berhasil membunuh teman yang kubenci dan semua orang yang sangat kubenci. Kalian akan merasakan dampaknya dengan teknologi terbesar dan terkuat hasil rancanganku ini."

Kyuubi memasang wajah psikopat yang menyeramkan dengan seringaian jahatnya. Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Berarti semua kekacauan waktu selama ini terjadi adalah ulahmu."

Kyuubi menyeringai lebar.

"Ya, benar sekali. Akulah dalang dari semua kekacauan waktu selama ini. Termasuk menghancurkan kota Konoha Cyber di tahun 2114, akulah yang membuatnya kacau dengan menggunakan Time Broce. Aku yang telah membuat Ayah dan Ibumu sengsara, Naruto. Juga semua orang di tahun itu. Zaman yang sangat kubenci. Hahaha..."

Kyuubi tertawa psikopat. Naruto semakin menggeram. Wajahnya menegang. Ia semakin emosi dan emosi.

"SIALAAAAN, KAUUUUU!" teriak Naruto sambil menekan Time Broce-nya. Terbentuklah cahaya jingga menguar dari slot bawah Time Broce dan membentuk sebuah pedang panjang.

HIAAAAAAT!

Naruto melompat ke arah Kyuubi sambil melayangkan pedang lasernya.

TRAAAANG!

Kyuubi menahannya dengan pedang laser merahnya. Kyuubi berwajah datar saat melawan Naruto. Naruto berwajah garang dengan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap.

Mereka saling beradu pedang. Sementara Kyuubi menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dalam lengan bajunya.

PLUK!

Sesuatu itu adalah seekor laba-laba mekanis. Laba-laba itu membawa kalung Blue Crystal Ball itu ke arah generator yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Naruto tidak mengetahui itu.

Naruto sibuk melawan Kyuubi. Mereka masih saja beradu pedang. Hingga suhu Time Broce milik Naruto terus meningkat drastis. Menjadi bercahaya semakin menyilaukan.

PIIIIP!

Kekuatan pedang Naruto semakin bertambah panas dan menguat. Sehingga membuat Naruto menekan pedangnya ke depan dengan cepat.

DASH!

Kyuubi pun tertolak ke belakang akibat dihantam keras dengan pedang laser Naruto.

BRAAAAK!

Kyuubi menabrak tumpukan drum-drum minyak yang kosong. Sehingga tumpukan drum itu tumbang dan berserakan di lantai.

Naruto datang sambil melayangkan pedang ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi menghindarinya dengan cara berguling ke arah samping kanan.

Lalu Kyuubi melayangkan tendangan memutar ke arah Naruto.

DUAAAK!

Naruto terkena tendangan Kyuubi dari samping.

SRAAAT!

Naruto jatuh terseret beberapa meter.

Kyuubi bangkit dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia menekan Time Broce-nya menjadi sebuah senapan energi.

PIP!

Kyuubi menembaki Naruto dengan senapan energinya yang melepaskan tembakan seperti meriam.

BWOOOSH!

Naruto kaget dan segera menekan Time Broce-nya lagi.

PIP!

Terbentuklah kubah pelindung jingga di sekitar Naruto. Serangan Kyuubi terserap oleh kubah pelindung itu.

Sementara laba-laba mekanis itu sudah sampai di puncak generator. Blue Crystal Ball dimasukkan ke dalam slot. Kemudian muncul proyektor udara di bawah slot itu.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Laba-laba mekanis itu mengetik pada layar proyektor untuk mengaktifkan grafik tekanan kekuatan penuh energi generator dengan enam kaki mekanisnya.

Muncul layar yang menggambarkan grafik kekuatan penuh generator yang dimulai dengan level 0.

TIT! TIT! TIT!

Mesin berbentuk generator itu mulai berbunyi. Membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kyuubi tersenyum senang.

"Apa itu?" Naruto melihat mesin setinggi 2 meter berbentuk generator itu mulai mengeluarkan bunyi yang bising dengan layar proyektor grafik di puncak menunjukkan level 2.

"Akhirnya mesin penyedot waktu itu bekerja," Kyuubi menatap ke arah penemuannya itu dengan bangga."Dengan begini, dunia akan kiamat dalam waktu delapan menit lagi. WUAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan wajah yang sangat stres. Ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia sudah gila karena dirinya tertekan akibat penemuan yang ia ciptakan tidak berguna sama sekali dan beberapa orang menghina hasil penemuannya itu.

Akhirnya dia berhasil membuat penemuan yang sangat canggih yaitu mesin penyedot waktu berkekuatan seperti black hole. Mesin setinggi 2 meter yang diciptakan oleh sekitar 30 ilmuwan yang diculik oleh Kyuubi. Salah satunya adalah Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuga Neji.

Akhirnya mesin itu sudah aktif. Maka delapan menit lagi, dunia akan hancur karena akan dihisap ke dimensi lain oleh mesin waktu itu.

Melihat kenyataan ini, Naruto harus menghentikan niat jahat Kyuubi ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Naruto. Lantas ia melihat ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang telah terkapar dan dada kirinya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Hinata... "

Seketika itu juga, emosi Naruto meluap-luap lagi. Time Broce miliknya berkilat-kilat seperti petir. Suhunya meningkat dengan tajam.

Kubah pelindung menghilang. Naruto bangkit dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan kobaran cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan. Wajah Naruto menegang.

"KYUUUBI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" seru Naruto dengan sangat keras sambil melompat ke arah Kyuubi."RASAKAN INIIIII!"

BUAAAAK!

Dagu Kyuubi sukses ditendang oleh Naruto. Kyuubi jatuh terpelanting ke belakang.

BRAAAK!

Tubuh Kyuubi menabrak dinding. Darah pun muncrat dari mulutnya. Ia terkapar dengan lemas.

Naruto datang lagi. Lalu berusaha menendang Kyuubi lagi.

DAP!

Kyuubi menahan tendangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Time Broce yang berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya menjadi hancur akibat tendangan Naruto tadi.

BLAAAR!

Jam tangan itu meledak kecil di tangan kanan Kyuubi. Sehingga membuat Kyuubi berteriak kesakitan.

"WUAAAAAAH!"

Timbullah luka bakar yang melepuh di tangan kanan Kyuubi. Tangannya mendidih seperti daging panggang.

Naruto menekan Time Broce-nya untuk membentuk pistol laser dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Kyuubi.

BIIIP! BIIIP! BIIIIP!

Naruto menembaki Kyuubi sebanyak tiga kali. Hingga sampai Kyuubi mati terkapar dengan mengenaskan.

Dalang utama kekacauan waktu sudah tewas. Tinggal menyelesaikan satu masalah yaitu menghentikan mesin penyedot waktu itu.

Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari menuju mesin itu. Menembak laba-laba mekanis yang menghalangi jalannya sampai hancur. Lalu Naruto berusaha menghentikan laju grafik peningkatan kekuatan penuh energi mesin itu yang telah mencapai level 90. Lima menit lagi mesin itu akan aktif secara penuh.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto menaiki puncak mesin itu. Untuk menonaktifkan mesin itu pada layar grafik kekuatan penuh energi yang mengambang di bawah slot di mana Blue Crystal Ball di dalamnya. Naruto menghubungkan mesin itu dengan kabel jaringan Time Broce agar bisa dikembalikan dalam keadaan semula melalui program "Time Machine Stop". Program yang digunakan untuk menghentikan mesin waktu yang aktif secara darurat.

Dengan sepuluh jari yang terampil, Naruto mengetik pada layar proyektor di bawah slot mesin itu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari balik rambut pirangnya. Jantung yang berdebar-debar. Langkah demi langkah ditempuh untuk menghentikan mesin itu.

Satu menit lagi, kekuatan energi mesin mencapai level 100. Naruto terus mengetik dengan kecerdasan otak yang dimilikinya. Semoga slot itu terbuka, Blue Crystal Ball dapat diambil kembali.

PIP!

Sebelum batas energi mencapai level seratus, laju grafik peningkatan kekuatan penuh energi berhasil dihentikan. Slot di atas proyektor itu berhasil terbuka. Memperlihatkan Blue Crystal Ball berbentuk batangan itu.

Naruto menghembuskan napas leganya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku berhasil," Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu mengambil Blue Crystal Ball itu dari dalam slot mesin. Kemudian ia turun dari puncak mesin yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter itu.

Ketika sudah turun, ia memperhatikan Blue Crystal Ball batangan itu yang tergeletak manis di telapak tangan kanannya. Sesaat wajahnya menjadi muram.

Ia teringat dengan Hinata. Gadis itu telah terkapar tak berdaya tak jauh darinya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Ia memandang Hinata yang tergeletak dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Darah sudah berceceran di sekitar dada kirinya. Kedua mata Hinata menutup rapat. Ia sudah tiada.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Lalu memasang Blue Crystal Ball pada tali kalung yang melingkari leher Hinata. Naruto berlutut dan memeluk pundak Hinata dengan erat.

Betapa terpukul hatinya melihat sang kekasih meninggal di depan matanya. Kisahnya terulang kembali di tahun 2040 itu. Di mana dua gadis kembar yang dicintainya harus mengalami kejadian yang serupa. Kejadian yang menyebabkan kedua gadis itu harus mati.

Takdir cinta Naruto terhadap dua gadis kembar ini sudah berujung dengan kesedihan. Kisah cintanya yang pilu telah terulang sebanyak dua kali. Akibat kekacauan waktu yang ditimbulkan oleh Kyuubi itu sendiri.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Semua kekacauan waktu telah dihentikan. Sejarah tidak akan berubah lagi. Semua anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent telah diringkus oleh polisi waktu dan dibawa ke masa depan.

Kini Naruto mengalami kesedihan yang dalam. Ia menangis sambil terus memeluk Hinata yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Hatinya bergetar hebat dan terguncang dalam situasi ini.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku telah terlambat menolongmu. Hinata, aku mencintaimu," tangis Naruto yang sangat menyayat hati bersamaan pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

Beberapa orang berpakaian seragam biru putih memasuki ruangan itu. Di antaranya adalah Sasuke, Rias, Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Pain. Mereka menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terpuruk sambil memeluk Hinata. Mereka kaget dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Hinata, oh tidak," Rias menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat syok.

"Kita sudah terlambat," kata Sasuke berwajah sayu."Sudah kuduga sejak dulu, Hinata akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Akhirnya benar-benar terjadi. Hinata benar-benar mati."

"Hinata, hiks. Naru-chan pasti terguncang sekali sekarang, hiks. Huhuhu, kasihan Naru-chan," mendadak Pain menangis tersedu-sedu begitu.

"Naruto, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Hinata. Aku tidak menduga kejadiannya menjadi seperti ini," kata Shikamaru yang berwajah sayu.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan lirih.

"Naruto, kenapa kisah cintamu menjadi seperti di tahun 2040 itu? Gadis yang mirip dengan Haruka itu harus mengalami yang sama dengan Haruka. Aku turut bersimpati padamu," gumam Kakashi.

Mereka berlima pun terpaku di tempat sambil menyaksikan pemandangan sedih seperti ini. Di tengah para polisi waktu yang sibuk membereskan tempat kejadian perkara itu.

Hari yang menyedihkan buat Naruto. Hinata, gadis yang dicintainya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA CYBER CITY, 2114 YEAR, 10.00 A.M**

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Sudah lima bulan berjalan di tahun 2114, di kota Cyber City.

Di tengah siang yang teduh, matahari bersembunyi di balik awan yang berarak tak beraturan. Terlihat burung-burung yang bermain di tepi danau biru. Danau yang indah dengan pemandangan taman bunga beranekaragam warnanya. Tak jauh dari danau tersebut, terdapat pohon besar dengan bangku baja di bawahnya. Angin berdesir dengan lembut dan menerpa rambut pirang seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki itu sedang duduk di tepi danau. Dengan raut muka yang sangat suram. Pandangannya menerawang kosong ke depan sana. Ia mematung dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu.

Dia adalah Naruto. Kini Naruto sudah kembali ke masa depan bersama teman-temannya setelah menghadiri acara pemakaman Hinata di tahun 2014 itu.

Hinata sudah meninggal. Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup lagi. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia sudah berada di alam lain sekarang.

Tiada lagi gadis yang ia cintai. Gadis yang telah membuat hidupnya lebih berarti dan membuatnya lebih dewasa. Gadis yang membuatnya bahagia, tertawa dan tersenyum. Tiada lagi gadis yang ia lindungi sepenuh hati. Tiada lagi gadis yang ia sayangi. Semuanya telah hilang dimakan masa.

Segala cara dilakukannya agar gadis itu tetap hidup. Menjaga jantungnya tetap berdetak. Menjaga hatinya tetap tersenyum. Menjaga dirinya agar tidak mengalami bahaya. Menjaga semuanya agar tidak ada yang menyakitinya.

Tapi, semua janjinya itu tidak berhasil ditepati. Ia tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Hinata terlambat untuk diselamatkan. Hinata sudah pergi. Dia sangat menyesali dirinya yang telah membuat Hinata pergi.

Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa itu dengan mesin waktu agar bisa menghentikan tindakan Kyuubi yang membunuh Hinata. Tapi, Sasuke melarangnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu karena akan mengubah sejarah yang telah terjadi. Waktu harus berjalan dengan mulus. Takdir Kami-sama tidak dapat ditentang.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Naruto benar-benar terpuruk dalam kesepian. Baru kali ini ia merasakan sebuah kesedihan yang sangat menusuk batinnya. Ia merasa rapuh sekarang. Kering kerontang di padang pasir yang panas. Seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang.

"Hinata ...," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya."Maafkan aku jika aku terlambat menolongmu waktu itu. Aku terlambat untuk menolongmu hingga kamu harus mengalami kejadian itu. Aku telah mengingkari janjiku itu. Aku telah melanggar janji yang aku ikrarkan bersamamu lewat perjanjian kelingking itu. Aku telah membuatmu pergi untuk selamanya."

Naruto teringat dengan perjanjian kelingking saat di UKS itu, di mana Hinata dan dia saling berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Lalu Naruto akan tinggal di tahun 2014 itu bersama Hinata. Namun, kenyataannya Hinata sudah meninggal. Kini perjanjian itu tinggal kenangan masa lalu yang pahit. Menimbulkan luka iris pilu di hati Naruto sekarang.

"Hinata...," tanpa sadar Naruto menitikkan air matanya yang memaksa keluar. Bola mata birunya memanas. Ia benar-benar sedih sekarang.

Di tempat ini, dirinya bertahan. Di tempat ini, ia menyendiri. Di tempat ini, ia merenungkan diri. Di tempat ini, ia menghabiskan kesehariannya di hari minggu cerah ini.

Ya, sejak pulang dari tahun 2014, Naruto sering uring-uringan dan tidak semangat saat menjalani sekolah di Technology High School. Technology High School sudah dibuka kembali dan proses mengajar pun berlanjut seperti biasanya. Tapi, Naruto tidak pernah serius lagi belajar di jurusan teknologi robot itu. Ia menjadi laki-laki yang sangat pemurung dan pendiam sekarang.

Sehingga membuat teman-temannya sangat sedih melihatnya. Semua temannya kini berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto sekarang. Mereka menyaksikan Naruto yang tengah terpekur di tepi danau.

"Kasihan Naru-chan, Sasuke-sama," kata Pain yang memasang wajah yang sangat suram. Ia turut sedih dengan apa yang menimpa Naruto.

"Ya, itu sudah takdir, Pain," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar."Sejak dulu aku ingin mengatakan semua ini pada Naruto bahwa kelaknya di masa depan, Hinata akan mati. Aku melihatnya sendiri melalui penjelajahan waktu. Tapi, saat aku ingin memberitahukan semua kebenaran itu. Rasanya aku tidak tega memberitahukannya setelah melihat Naruto amat serius dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Aku membiarkannya dan berharap Naruto dapat mengubah semua takdir itu. Tapi, takdir itu tetap berjalan dengan apa yang kulihat. Hinata benar-benar meninggal dunia."

Pain terdiam sesaat mendengar cerita Sasuke itu. Lalu Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Ini sudah lima bulan berlalu. Berarti sudah lima bulan, Hinata meninggalkannya. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya."

Pain mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sebentar lagi, dia akan datang," Sasuke menarik leher baju Pain."Ayo, pergi dari sini. Nanti kau mengacaukan semuanya."

"Eh, kita akan kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Pain yang terseret oleh langkah Sasuke.

"Temani aku untuk menemui Sakura di tahun 2014," jawab Sasuke menyeret Pain begitu saja.

Mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang meratapi dirinya.

Ya, sejak peristiwa di acara kompetisi karya ilmiah dan teknologi robot sedunia, Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura. Mereka pun akhirnya berpacaran. Lalu Sasuke selalu mengunjungi Sakura di tahun 2014 itu ketika liburan sekolah tiba.

Sasuke dan Pain menghilang dari tempat itu. Mereka sudah naik mesin waktu untuk menuju ke tahun 2014. Sasuke ingin mengajak Sakura kencan.

Kini tempat itu sunyi kembali. Hanya terdengar angin yang terus berdesir dan menggoyang-goyangkan semua tanaman di tempat itu.

Naruto masih saja menangis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan air bening jatuh menimpa rumput-rumput di bawahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa terguncang. Hatinya benar-benar terpukul.

Hingga tanpa disadari dan diduganya, ada suara gadis yang lembut menyapanya.

"Naruto..."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Eh, itu?"

Suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara yang amat familiar. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah sebuah suara langkah kaki yang berjalan tepat ke arahnya.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo tergerai yang melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin. Matanya yang berhiaskan lavender yang indah. Mengenakan pakaian berdesain futuristik. Ia berdiri di dekat Naruto dengan menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Kembali kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia terpana. Tangisannya mendadak berhenti.

"Hi-Hinata?" kata Naruto yang mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali."Ka-kamu benar-benar Hinata, kan? Ataukah Haruka?"

Gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Rambut panjangnya tetap berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan lama.

"Naruto, aku adalah Hinata."

DEG!

Darah Naruto berdesir ketika mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hinata, apakah aku bermimpi? Apa itu benar-benar dirimu?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil memegang bagian atas dada kirinya.

"Aku benar-benar Hinata. Kamu tidak bermimpi, Naruto," tubuh Hinata menguarkan cahaya energi biru."Aku hidup kembali setelah jantungku dipulihkan oleh Blue Crystal Ball yang dimasukkan ke dalam jantungku oleh Haruka pada saat sebelum aku dikremasi. Aku hidup lagi. Blue Crystal Ball telah berada di dalam jantungku sekarang. Jantungku berdetak lagi. Aku kembali untuk dirimu, Naruto."

Hinata terus tersenyum sambil memegang bagian atas dada kirinya. Di mana di dalam jantungnya, telah bersarang sebuah kristal biru batangan yang memberikan energi kekuatan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hinata menjadi manusia yang tidak biasa sekarang.

Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu. Mendengar dirimu sangat menderita setelah pulang ke masa depan. Kamu menyesali dirimu yang terlambat menolongku. Itu tidak benar, Naruto. Kamu tidak terlambat. Kamu sudah melakukan sebuah tindakan yang besar untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Kamu telah menyelamatkan aku. Kamu menyelamatkan semua orang. Kamu telah menjagaku. Kamu telah menjaga hatiku dan jantungku untuk berdetak untukmu. Kamu telah menjaga semuanya. Kamu adalah penjagaku, Naruto. Kamu penjaga hati dari masa depan yang kutunggu selama ini."

Naruto terpana kembali dibuatnya. Seketika Time Broce yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya bercahaya jingga dengan lampu merah berkedip-kedip.

Tubuh Hinata semakin menguarkan energi biru. Ia semakin tersenyum.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin bertiup semakin kencang tatkala senyuman Naruto mengembang. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

GREP!

Naruto segera memeluk pundak Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto itu.

Mereka berpelukan di tengah haru membiru dengan tawa yang mengembang. Angin ikut menemani kebersamaan mereka.

Naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya sambil memeluk pundak Hinata dengan erat. Hinata juga merasakan kesedihan Naruto itu. Ia juga ikut menangis.

Di sela pelukan yang menyatu, Naruto membisikkan sebuah kalimat untuk Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu hidup lagi, Hinata. Aku tidak percaya kalau dirimu adalah Hinata. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk mengutarakan semua ini. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat kehilanganmu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Ya, aku benar-benar hidup, Naruto. Aku hidup. Aku nyata. Aku bukan arwah. Aku manusia. Aku hidup hanya untukmu," Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat."Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum simpul di antara kesedihan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar senang sekali mendengarnya.

Kepercayaan untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya hidup, segala pengorbanan dan usaha yang dilakukannya telah memberikan kisah yang bahagia. Seseorang telah memperbaiki kisah ini. Kisah cinta Naruto berakhir bahagia. Tiada lagi duka dan kesedihan. Keceriaan, warna-warni cinta dan senyuman menghiasi hati Naruto sekarang.

Seseorang yang telah membuat kisah ini menjadi bahagia. Kini dia berdiri bersama Kakashi di jalan setapak di atas bukit kecil, di mana di bawahnya terdapat danau dengan taman yang indah. Tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada.

Dia adalah Haruka. Haruka berdiri bersama Kakashi. Haruka menyaksikan sang adik sedang berpelukan dengan mantan kekasihnya saat masih hidup di tahun 2040. Ia tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

"Syukurlah Naruto bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Aku turut senang melihat mereka, Haruka," kata Kakashi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya."Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau Blue Crystal Ball itu bisa menyembuhkan jantung yang sudah rusak. Benar-benar bola energi yang sangat hebat. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga kegunaan bola energi itu dapat digunakan untuk menggantikan fungsi jantung yang rusak."

Haruka melirik ke arah Kakashi.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya dari Naruto pada saat masih hidup dulu di tahun 2040 dulu. Blue Crystal Ball bukan hanya digunakan sebagai sumber energi, mempunyai kekuatan penolak energi negatif dan mempunyai fungsi seperti kerja jantung. Bola energi itu bisa digunakan untuk menggantikan organ yang rusak. Ya, membuat fungsi jantung kembali normal kembali sedia kala."

Kakashi manggut-manggut. Lantas ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Haruka.

"Pengorbananmu begitu besar, Haruka. Kamu telah merelakan Naruto untuk adikmu. Kamu benar-benar kakak yang sangat baik."

"Inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk Naruto, guru Kakashi. Aku ingin melihat Naruto berbahagia dengan gadis yang mirip denganku. Lalu Hinata-lah gadis yang tepat buat Naruto. Kini mereka telah bersatu. Dengan begini, kisah cinta Naruto berakhir bahagia. Aku senang melihatnya."

Sekali lagi Haruka menatap kedua insan yang saling berpelukan di tepi danau itu. Di mana angin terus bertiup menambah suasana semakin semarak.

Kedua mata Haruka menyipit lembut. Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Seketika tubuh Haruka perlahan-lahan mengalami perubahan yang sangat bercahaya. Lantas ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Guru Kakashi."

"Ya, Haruka?"

"Terima kasih atas bantuan guru selama ini karena guru telah membuatku kembali ke dunia ini walaupun dalam bentuk manusia digital. Jiwaku sudah tenang sekarang. Waktuku sudah habis sekarang. Aku harus kembali ke alamku yang sebenarnya."

Kakashi mengangguk. Kedua matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Haruka. Itu sudah tugasku."

"Tolong jaga Naruto dan Hinata di sini ya, guru. Aku titip Hinata pada guru."

"Ya, Haruka," sekali lagi Kakashi mengangguk."Hinata akan aman tinggal bersamaku di zaman ini karena aku telah menganggap Hinata sebagai anakku sendiri."

Haruka senang mendengarnya. Lalu tubuh Haruka pun mulai menipis dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi terpaku di tempat di mana ia berpijak.

"Selamat jalan, Haruka!" ucap Kakashi menatap langit yang begitu cerah."Kamu telah membuat kisah ini begitu bahagia. Walaupun saat ini Naruto tidak mengingat lagi tentangmu. Naruto sudah melupakan kisah cintanya di tahun 2040 itu. Kini Naruto sudah berbahagia dengan gadis yang mirip denganmu. Hinata, gadis yang dicintai oleh Naruto sekarang."

Kembali Kakashi memandang ke bawah. Di mana Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan lembut. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata saling tersenyum bersama.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang, Hinata. Karena ada kamu bersamaku. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya."

Hinata mengangguk sambil memegang pipi Naruto.

"Iya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamu lagi. Sekarang aku tinggal di zaman ini bersama guru Kakashi."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, karena Ayah dan Kak Neji sudah meninggal karena terlibat dalam organisasi Time Traveler Hunter Agent itu, aku diajak oleh guru Kakashi untuk tinggal bersamanya di abad 22 ini. Bahkan aku sekarang sudah masuk sekolah di Technology High School lho."

"Oh ya? Itukan sekolahku. Jurusan apa?"

"Jurusan teknologi robot. Aku ingin menjadi ilmuwan sepertimu, Naruto-kun."

Wajah Naruto memerah ketika Hinata memanggilnya "kun" lagi. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Wajahmu memerah, Naruto-kun," Hinata menarik kedua pipi Naruto dengan pelan."Kamu jadi lucu seperti musang, tahu."

"Apa? Lucu seperti musang?" Naruto sweatdrop.

Hinata berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Hinata-chan, kamu mau kemana?"

"AYO, KEJAR AKU KALAU KAMU BISA, NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata yang sudah berlari jauh.

Naruto menyengir lebar. Ia pun segera mengejar Hinata.

"DASAR, HINATA!" seru Naruto yang tertawa lepas."JIKA AKU BERHASIL MENANGKAPMU, KAMU HARUS MEMBUAT BENTO UNTUK MAKAN SIANGKU BESOK DI SEKOLAH. BAGAIMANA?"

"BAIKLAH, AKU SETUJU!"

Naruto semakin tertawa. Hinata juga tertawa. Mereka saling mengejar di sekitar danau itu. Mereka sungguh berbahagia dan menikmati suasana hari yang begitu indah.

Kakashi yang berada di atas bukit kecil sana, turut senang menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang berbeda masa itu. Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka telah bersatu untuk selamanya. Tiada lagi yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Penjaga hati dari masa depan sudah berakhir bahagia. Kisah yang sama telah berbalik menjadi akhir yang mengesankan. Kisah Naruto yang diputar ulang akibat kekacauan waktu. Kini telah menemukan titik akhirnya. Kisah cinta yang bahagia dengan Hinata untuk selamanya. Kisah yang indah di antara ruang dan waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENUTUP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekitar danau di mana Hinata dan Naruto saling berkejar-kejaran. Ada Gaara dan Shion yang duduk di sebuah bangku baja yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang. Mereka berdua menyaksikan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang saling berkejar-kejaran. Mereka turut senang melihatnya.

"Akhirnya Naruto bisa bersatu lagi dengan Hinata. Aku senang melihat Hinata hidup lagi berkat bantuan kakaknya," sahut Shion yang tersenyum.

"Darimana kamu tahu itu, Shion?" tanya Gaara.

Shion melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Dari Sasuke."

"Oh."

Gaara hanya berwajah datar untuk menanggapinya. Shion tersenyum simpul melihat Gaara.

"Kamu tidak pernah berubah ya. Tetap dingin seperti biasa."

"Lalu?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Shion. Shion memegang pipi Gaara.

"Aku sadar kalau aku mencintaimu sekarang, Gaara."

Gaara membulatkan kedua matanya. Rona merah hinggap di wajah datarnya.

"Benarkah?"

Gaara mematung. Ia membeku di kutub utara sekarang. Shion tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hahaha, Gaara-kun, kamu lucu sekali," Shion memeluk pinggang Gaara dengan erat."Tentu saja itu benar. Aku memang mencintaimu."

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman simpul terukir di wajah tampan Gaara. Ia membalas pelukan Shion.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shion."

Mereka berpelukan erat di tengah terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi. Cinta mereka bersemi kembali. Gaara dan Shion bersatu lagi.

Itulah satu kisah cinta yang terakhir. Cinta yang telah bersatu di antara Gaara dan Shion untuk penutup kisah penjaga hati dari masa depan ini.

Kisah yang terjalin di balik kekacauan dan permainan waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TAMAT -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

**YEAAAH, PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN UDAH SELESAI PADA CHAPTER 24 INI!**

**Akhirnya sudah di penghujung cerita. Saya sangat senang karena telah menyelesaikan cerita ini. Saya akui inilah fic terpanjang selama saya aktif di FFN dan sudah setahun lebih fic ini sudah berlangsung. Ceritanya sangat membingungkan sih, saya akui itu. Pasti bagi yang baru membacanya pasti akan pusing dengan ceritanya. Makanya saya buat agar lebih mudah dipahami dan semoga semuanya merasa terhibur dengan endingnya. **

**Suer, membuat saya pusing lho saat menyelesaikannya. Soalnya bergenre scifi tentang mesin waktu dan teknologi. Karena itu kadang-kadang membuat otak saya berputar-putar untuk mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini. Tentang teori ilmiahnya itu sungguh membuat saya berpikir keras. Soalnya cerita ini tergolong berat ya mengutarakan antara sebab, akibat, keterhubungan dan alur yang dibuat berputar-putar.**

**Hehehe, pasti akan membingungkanmu. Ya, begitulah keadaan cerita yang saya buat ini. Berkisar tentang waktu dan masa depan. Akhirnya bahagia, kan? Hinata nggak mati dan bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Seperti pada canonnya.**

**Kenapa ada tokoh High School DxD di fic naruto ini yaitu Rias? Ya, Rias aja yang ditampilkan karena dia adalah bintang tamu yang menjadi peran pendukung bagi cerita ini. Rias adalah polisi waktu dari kota Kuoh, dari tahun yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia juga telah membantu mengungkapkan siapa dalang utama dalam kekacauan waktu. Ya, dalang utamanya atau pelaku utamanya adalah Kyuubi. Hahaha, Kyuubi dibuat jahat di sini.**

**Lalu mengenai teknologi penghisap waktu itu yang diciptakan Kyuubi, kini teknologi itu telah dihancurkan oleh polisi waktu setelah meringkus semua anggota Time Traveler Hunter Agent. Nah, sudah jelas, kan? Nggak ngegantung, kan?**

**Cerita ini dahulunya terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul "MENJAGA HATI" yang dinyanyikan oleh Yopie and Nuno. Ditambah dengan inspirasi dari lagu Believe by Arashi. Nah, dari dua lagu tersebut, cerita bergenre scifi/romance ini tercipta. Akhirnya setelah lewat dari tahun 2014, kini cerita ini tamat juga di tahun 2015. Inilah fic pertama multichapter pairing naruhina yang pernah saya buat.**

**Apakah kamu puas dengan endingnya? Karena sekalian empat chapter ini, saya update sehari itu. Rasanya ada yang kurang? Apa ya? Apa kalian tahu?**

**Oke, sampai di sini kesan saya untuk chapter terakhir PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN INI. Chapter terakhir yang berakhir bahagia.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah membaca fic ini.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca secara silent reader.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview.**

**Terima kasih buat udah yang fav dan fol.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dari awal sampai akhir.**

**Terima kasih semuanya. ^^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Thank you for attention.**

**Sampai jumpa di karya baru berikutnya tentang Naruhina lagi. Semoga saya mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk membuat cerita baru.**

**Saya akan melanjutkan cerita yang sempat tertunda dan akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya.**

**From Hikari Syarahmia**

**Sabtu, 22 Agustus 2015. Pada pukul 22.22 WIB.**

**PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN**

**SUDAH DITAMATKAN!**


End file.
